5
by Zeroki Uchiha
Summary: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


PROLOGO No se esperaba que tal dia pudiese llegar.  
Los asuntos preocupantes, hasta ahora, no habían sido resueltos.  
Considerando su propio punto de vista, estoy se podria considerar completamente un descuido de sus trabajos, o abandono de su misión.  
No, para ser más precisos, desde el comienzo, ella mantenía a un lado la misión que ya debería haber terminado mientras pasaba los días desinteresadamente.  
Mientras quisiera, seria facil realizar una lista con las razones en las que ella no tuvo más alternativa.  
Pero si ella se preguntaba a si misma si ella era capaz de tomar activamente una decisión en cada oportunidad, definitivamente la respuesta seria negativa.  
Ella solo avanza con el flujo.  
De principio a fin, ella solo estuvo pensando en la forma de resolver la situación frente a ella mientras ignoraba su propuesta, y cuando recuperaba sus sentidos,  
descubría que hacerlo serio muy calmado, por eso hasta ahora, su propuesta principal lentamente se fue convirtiendo en Un algo sin importancia dentro de su corazón.  
Honestamente, como estan las cosas ahora c? Ya ni siquiera sé c si deberia matar al Rey Demonio o no.  
? ? c..Ah si ~~?  
La voz de su antigua amiga al otro lado de la línea telefónica, no contenía senales de culpa.  
Al contrario, contenía un tomo similar a un alivio y era considerado con ella.  
? Desde un principio ~~ tuve la sensación de que las cosas podrían llegar a ser asi ~~? ? A que te refieres?  
? Hm ~~ cuando no encontramos antes ~~ Su buena amiga dio una sonrisa astuta.  
? Senti que la proxima vez que nos encontraramos ~~ probablemente no querrias derrotar al Rey Demonio ~~? No tengo nada que decir.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZACIÓN 7? Tranquila ~~ ya que lo piensas asi ~~ quiere decir que hubo algo que fue suficiente para hacerte pensar de esa forma debio pasar ~~ yc Con un raro movimiento, su buena amiga corta la frase a la mitad, luego continuo  
:? Emilia, tienes el derecho de elegir comenzar con eso.  
? ? A que te refieres?  
La Heroe, que no entendia, volvio a preguntar, y la buena amiga respondio  
:? Lógicamente, cuando Olba se volvio un traidor ~~ fuiste capaz de elegir venganza de nosotros ~~? Eh? ? Como podria hacerles tal cosa a ustedes c?  
? No me refiero a que sea de mi o de Alberto ~~ sino de la Iglesia y todo Ente Isla ~~ ya que este mundo te devolvio tu bondad con ingratitud ~~ incluso si planeas cobrar venganza ~~ nadie tiene el derecho de detenerte ~~ y en realidad, nadie debería ser capaz de hacerlo ~~.  
? ?¿What? Asi que te refieres a esto.  
Si sería en los días de la joven Heroe cuando solo pensaba en asesinar al Rey Demonio, ella podría haber caido en desesperación si descubría la verdad sobre la tradición de sus compañeros y el mundo acepta su muerte.  
Pero ahora es diferente.  
? Sí, incluso en este mundo, donde Internet es comun y todos tienen teléfonos móviles, es muy difícil elegir la información correcta, y Ademas, Ente Isla aun esta es estado de recuperación, ¿cierto? Si llego incluso a malinterpretarlo en este nivel emocional,? No seria interminable?  
? Internet ~~  
? No es nada, solo es algo de este lado. De todas las formas, como solo soy una persona sencilla, y más densa que nadie, no seguire pensando en cosas estupidas.  
? Aunque realmente no lo entiendo ~~ me siento aliviada ~~ pero ~~ si tiene de llevar a cabo esos aviones algun dia ~~ recuerda decirmelo,? Ok? ~~.  
? ¿Quieres llenarme de valor, o tratar de aconsejarme que me detenga?  
La Heroe preguntó eso irónicamente, y su amiga respondió al instante.  
? Emilia, no importa el camino que elijas ~~ estare de tu lado ~~ incluso si tenemos que destruir el mundo juntas ~~ lo haria ~~.  
? Como la hechicera mas fuerte entre los humanos, no digas palabras tan peligrosas. Si eres investigado por la Iglesia, no podre cuidarte, ¿ok?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZACIÓN 8? En serio ~~ las personas que me vigilan son tan frecuentes que ellos pueden ser hechos sardinas en brochetas y dados a las peceras ~~ no es nada ~~.  
Liego de lidiar con su amiga que no sabia que tan seria estaba, la Heroe miro junto a sus pies.  
Un enorme paquete repleto de cosas estaba ubicado alli.  
? De todas maneras, depende de ti por el proximo fin de semana.  
? Dejamelo a mi ~~ La hechicera mas fuerte de Ente Isla y su antigua compañía de viajes, Emeralda Etuva respondio vividamente.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZACIÓN 9 TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZACIÓN 10 El banquete a la hora de la cena estaba lleno de una atmósfera usualmente estable.  
El arroz, la sopa de miso condimentada con zanahorias estaban frescamente cocinados y vaporizados, y gracias al papel de hornear especializado para hornos microondas, el pescado rostizado podria verso recientemente en la mesa de la cena.  
Ademas, tofu frio cubierto con trozos de jengibre japones. Berenjena horneada incluso fue colocada en un gran plato en la parte central de la mesa.  
La sección de noticias mostradas en el televisor informa que un lugar estaba afectado a un festival tradicional desde el principio, parecia que ningún incidente que pudiese destruir la paz del mundo o algún accidente hubiesen ocurrido.  
Desde la ventana abierta, podria verso que el cielo se tornaba oscuro, y el viento que soplaba en la habitacion traia algunas senales de vida de la ciudad.  
Dentro de cierto apartamento en la esquina de Tokio, se habia preparado para entrar en la hora de la cena donde todos podian sentir personalmente la paz del mundo.  
Sin embargo, solo una frase, rompio el ambiente estable del apartamento de madera situado en Tokio, especialmente Shibuya en el distrito Sasazuka? Villa Rosa Sasazuka, habitacion 201, la Fortaleza Demoniaca.  
? ! Regresare a mi antiguo hogar por un tiempo!  
Esta frase que no encajaba con la pacífica cena familiar, sino que estaba disfrazada para sonar pacífica, hizo que todos los presentes se congelaran.  
? Ah?  
? ?¿What?  
? ? Que dijiste?  
? ? Q-que esta pasando?  
? ? A-antiguo hogar?  
? ! Me gusta el tofu!  
Las seis reacciones distintas de las seis personas presentes, hicieron que la chica que había dejado caer esta bomba de conmoción? la Heroe Emilia Justina del mundo exterior Ente Isla? Yusa Emi se sorprendiera.  
? ? Que, que sucede con sus reacciones?  
Sosteniendo un libro con una mano, y ahora sentado en la mesa de la computadora por una vez más, el maestro de la Fortaleza Demoniaca, el Rey Demonio Satanás,  
Maou Sadao respondió con un rostro inexpresivo  
:? Todos son incapaces de captar el verdadero significado detras de tus palabras.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZACIÓN 11? Eh?  
Lógicamente, el hombre que normalmente estaba en la mesa del computador,  
respondió a Emi desde el segundo nivel de cuerda abierto  
:? Emilia, intenta repetir la frase que acabas de decir. Dentro de la mente de Sasaki Chiho, ella está por crear un drama familiar sin final contigo y con Maou el cual se centra alrededor de Alas = Ramus, y hace que entre panico c? ¡Urushihara-san!  
? ! Uwah! ! Que directo c!  
La segunda cosa en el mundo que ahora se encuentra dentro del armario, mejor conocido como ela carga de la habitacion f? El Ángel Caido Lucifer o Urushihara Hanzo, dijo con una sonrisa provocadora.  
? ¡Oye, Sasaki Chiho, que estas haciendo!  
Voces de protesta por parte de Urushihara y sonido del golpeando la puerta corredera podrian oirse desde el interior del armario.  
? ! Urushihara-san, eres el unico que habla cosas sin sentido de arrepentirse!  
Con el fin de detener a Urushihara, que carecia de respeto, Chiho hizo presionar contra la puerta corredera con un rostro sonrojado.  
? Chi-nee-chan, tu rostro esta muy rojo.  
Una voz cruel e inocente reprocho a Chiho junto a sus pies.  
La pequeña niña que habia estado jugando con Chiho hasta hace un momento, y creia con firmeza que Maou y Emi eran sus padres? Alas = Ramus, estaba ahora pisando la tabla de 50 foneticas en el piso.  
? Ah, Alas = Ramus-chan, e-etto, pronto estara la cena, vamos a organizar las cosas primero.  
Intentar disminuir la situación por ahora, ya era demasiado tarde.  
? !¡Oh! ! Lo se, organizar, organizar!  
La tabla elástica de 50 foneticas debajo de los pasteles de la pequeña, es un juguete educativo de alto costo para niños que no se puede romper con lo que se doble.  
? P-pero Yusa-san,? De que va todo esto?  
Chiho pregunto de nuevo mientras veia a Alas = Ramus doblar el juguete educativo que Maou habia comprado con su propio dinero de una forma exclusiva para niños.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZACIÓN 12? En realidad, no es nada serio, y es como lo dije c quiero regresar a mi antiguo hogar por un tiempo c? Pero Emilia, tu antiguo hogar c La dama que vestía un kimono la loza en el lavaplatos, preguntó con una expresión preocupante en su rostro.  
? Si, mi pueblo natal esta en el Continente Occidental. Es una villa a las afueras del Santo Aire, conocida como Sloan. Aunque fue destruido por el ejercito de ecierta persona f que esta encerrado en el armario,? No?  
Emi miro el armario con una mirada perforante.  
? Por eso cuando no este cerca, quiero que te encargues de vigilar a estos chicos,  
Bell c Crestia Bell? la Gran Inquisidora en Ente Isla, conocida como Kamazuki Suzuno en Japon, removia el jabon de lavar de sus manos y las secaba, luego dijo de una forma incomoda.  
? ? Puedes darme mas detalles? Realmente no comprendo lo que quieres decir.  
? E-es verdad, Yusa-san, incluso si de repente dices que quieres regresar, las cosas no son tan faciles, cierto?  
? Tienes razon, podria haberlo dicho demasiado simple, lo siento. En realidad c Frente a la pregunta de las dos chicas, Emi enderezo su postura con una sonrisa ironica mientras finalmente comprendió su inadecuada explicación y noto que un chico estaba detras de Chiho y Suzuno.  
? Aunque realmente no me importa hacia donde vayas c no puedo tolerar que mi sopa de miso preparó se enfrie por culpa tuya.  
El hombre abrazo el gran tazón de sopa de miso y dijo con una voz arrogante.  
El General Demonio Alsiel, conocido como Ashiya Shiro, le informa a su maestro frente a la mesa del computador.  
? Ma? -Sama, la cena esta lista. Por favor, deje de leer por un momento y tome asiento.  
? Bien, bien, de todas las formas, mi concentración ha sido cortada por Emilia.  
? Eh? No estes culpando a otras personas por tus errores,? Ok?  
? !¡Tofu! ! Alsiel! !¡Tofu!  
Inocentemente, Alas = Ramus ya se habia situado junto a Ashiya que cargaba el gran tazon.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZACIÓN 13? Oye, Alas = Ramus, acercarte a alguien que tiene un tazón es muy peligroso.  
Ven al lado de mami y espera con calma.  
Suzuno gentilmente alejo a Alas = Ramus de Ashiya. Incluso si ella miraba con tristeza, la pequeña obedientemente camino hacia Emi.  
? ! Mami! !¡Tofu!  
? Lo se, pero debes decir ea comer f primero,? Ok? Alsiel, no quiero jengibre japones en mi tofu. Pues quiero compartirlo con Alas = Ramus.  
Lo que Alas = Ramus comia normalmente, basicamente era una porcion tomada de los platos de Maou o Emi, pero luego que Ashiya mirara el tofu frio de Emi y Alas = Ramus simultaneamente, el sacudio su cabeza seriamente.  
? Mi niego ? Que pasara si hace que Alas = Ramus sea quisquillosa para comer cuando sea grande?  
Para una conversación entre el Héroe y el General Demonio, esta conversación era metodológicamente extrana que las personas ni siquiera sabrian donde estaba la parte extrana en la misma.  
? P-pero Ashiya-san, Creo que el jengibre japonés es demasiado fuerte para una niña Como la única que era netamente japonesa, Chiho discutió el problema.  
? Dejar que los niños prueben vegetales con sabores fuertes es algo importante.  
Mientras ellos sepan probar este tipo de condimentos, los platos diarios despues de estos serian mas deliciosos c Aunque Chiho, que raramente contradecia a Ashiya, lo que dificil de replicar c? Pero puedo comprenderlo. Honestamente, no me gustaria atreverme a comer un jengibre japones.  
Pero como fue interrumpido por Urushihara, quien salía lentamente del armario, dijo con enojo.  
? Lucifer, ¿puedes considerar un ángel Caido asi como asi?  
? No se puede evitar, despues de todo, no se comido jengibre japones hasta ahora.  
Y nunca escuchó de alguna leyenda sobre ángeles caidos que amen el jengibre japones.  
Era cierto, ya había en Ente Isla o el Mundo Demoniaco, no había comida como tofu frio que llevase como agregado jengibre japones.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 14 Por eso se desconocia si era por esta razon, solo por esta vez, una persona que concordara con la opinión de Urushihara apareciera.  
? Honestamente, tampoco me atrevería a comerlo c La persona que dijo esa frase tan incomoda mientras caminaba hacia la mesa para cenar, era el único que había unificado el Mundo Demoniaco y dominado el mundo humano Ente Isla, el Rey Demonio Satanás.  
En ese momento, los humanos supieron el punto débil del poderoso enemigo que planeaba conquistar el mundo.  
Este era el Rey Demonio en realidad no se atrevia a comer un tofu frio que llevase jengibre japones agregado.  
? Maou-san c? Ma? -Sama c? Rey Demonio, tu c Ante las miradas complejas, una mezcla de sorpresa y pena, por parte de Chiho,  
Ashiya y Suzuno, Maou se encogio y respondio  
:? ! P-pero aun puedo comerlo! ! Siempre termino mi comida,? Bien ?!  
? Bueno el jengibre japones encima del tofu de Alas = Ramus puede darsele a papa.  
La Heroe Emilia no dejo escapar la debilidad mostrada por el Rey Demonio.  
Ella usa sus palillos para mover el jengibre japonés sobre su tofu hacia el tofu en el plato del patetico Maou que estaba sentado frente a Chiho, Ashiya y Suzuno.  
? ¡Ah! ! Emi, tu!  
Maou miro la gran pila de jengibre japones encima de su tofu y grito, pero Maou dijo con indiferencia.  
? Critica a Ashiya si lo desean. No importa lo mucho que deseamos que ella no sea quisquillosa para comer, es natural para una niña de la edad de Alas = Ramus el que le disguste comer el jengibre japones. Despues de todo, incluso el Rey Demonio con la ambición de conquistar el mundo no se atreve a venir esto.  
? Ugh c Maou quedo sin habla momentáneamente. Viendo esta situación, dijo con una expresión de profundo pesar  
:? Ughhh, Bell, di algo tambien.  
? Alsiel, no importa que, dejar que Alas = Ramus coma jengibre japones es demasiado cruel. Oh si, Emilia, déjame ir a mi habitación a buscar la salsa de soya TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 15 con baja sal. Comparada con la salsa de soya normal, esta seria mejor para Alas = Ramus.  
Suzuno rápidamente camino hacia la habitacion 202 la cual estaba junto a donde ella se sentía. Viendo el perfil de su espalda, Urushihara extiende sus palillos hacia la berenjena rostizada sin decir nada.  
? Todos la consienten mucho, realmente estoy preocupado por el futuro de Alas = Ramus.  
? ¡Urushihara-san! Cuando comas en frente de Alas = Ramus-chan, debes decir primero ea comer f apropiadamente.  
? Educar a un niño es tan difícil. Si ella llega a ser asi cuando crezca, seria un poco c? Maou, Maou,? Por que debes decir esto mientras me miras a mi ya Alas = Ramus asi como asi?  
? Mira dentro de ti y reflexiona. Comparado contigo, no solo es Alas = Ramus-chan mas obediente, ella es mas atenida a las reglas.  
Chiho dijo sin piedad.  
? Lamento la tardanza. Traje mi salsa de soya.  
En ese momento, Suzuno también había traido la salsa de soja con poca sal,  
viendo que todos ya habían terminado el tema, Ashiya solo pudo descansar como si se estuviese rindiendo.  
? se puede evitar, la sopa de miso ya se ha enfriado. Vamos a comer.  
? Ah, Ashiya, quiero mas arroz.  
? ! Es verdad! Mi mama me pidio que calentara esto que traje. Ashiya-san, ¿puedo pedir prestado tu microondas?  
Chiho ansiosamente tomo un contenedor hermético de su bolso que habia comprado.  
? Sasaki-san, me siento mal, siempre recibimos tus cuidados, en cuanto a las instrucciones de uso c? No te preocupes, se como usarlo. Estuvo cerca, muy cerca, casi el olvido c Dentro de la Fortaleza Demoniaca, un General Demonio y una Inquisidora, un estudiante de secundaria que habia llevado los platos a la cocina, asi como tambien el Heroe y el Rey Demonio quer miraba al no atenido a las reglas angel caido mientras pensaban como educar a la niña, estaban reunidos, incluso si esta escena parecia diferente a la realidad y era el ridículo, debido a este resultado, al menos era TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 16 una situación anormal, no seriamente posible la vida pacifica dentro de la habitacion 201 del Villa Rosa.  
Fuese eso algo bueno o malo, era difícil de decirlo.  
Incluso si las últimas nunca terminaron, las vidas del Rey Demonio y el Héroe en Japonés podrían denominarse pacificas, y hasta casi la final del verano, que una sombra obvia le hizo compañía.  
Luego que Maou perdiera ante Emi, el clan Malebranches, con Barbariccia como su lider, construyo un nuevo Ejército Demoniaco con el fin del conquistador Ente Isla.  
Como una de las personas mas poderosas de la Iglesia de Ente Isla, Olba Meyer llevo a Maou hasta el borde como uno de los compañeros de Emi, pero ahora, no solo se habia convertido en un enemigo de Emi, el incluso planeaba enterrarla junto a Maou  
Con su información como base, uno de los capitanes de los Malebranches,  
Farfarello, vino a japonés con el fin de establecer a Maou ya Ashiya como líderes del nuevo Ejército Demoniaco.  
Aunque Emi y Suzuno estaban preocupados porque Maou regresó al Ejército Demoniaco, contra sus expectativas, Maou y Ashiya no aceptaron la propuesta de Farfarello.  
Con esto, lógicamente Farfarello debió ser devuelto hacia el Mundo Demoníaco, al igual que Ciriatto quien ataco Choshi antes, o permitir ser asesinado por Emi antes de que provocara danos a Japon.  
Pero otro jovencito acompañó a Farfarello hasta Japon, haciendo la situación se tornara mas complicada.  
De acuerdo a los textos sagrados de Ente Isla, el mundo fue construido sobre los orbes creados por el Árbol de la Vida, y ese pequeño llamado Hierro, era la existencia nacida de uno de los Sephira, eGeburah f.  
Iron y la personificacion del Sephira eYesod f, la pequeña Alas = Ramus, quien ahora se fusionó con la espada sagrada de Emi, eran el mismo tipo de existencia, y el poder que este ocultaba depende de la situación, y era incluso suficiente para derrotar a la Heroe, al Rey Demonio y al Arcangel.  
En cuanto al motivo por el que estaba siendo comandado por un capitán Malebranches, todavia seguia siendo un misterio.  
No seria un problema si estuviese solo el capitán Malebranches, pero si ellos no se encargarían del chico nacido del Sephira, no solo el Malebranche,  
sino que también ellos perturbarian el Cielo y atraerian enemigos innecesarios.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 17 Sin embargo, desafortunadamente, esas dos personas que no tienen ser perturbadas tan fácilmente ahora comprenden que era Chiho en realidad una persona importante para Maou y Emi.  
Si eso seguia asi, seriamente dificil buscar el lado de los Malebranches, quienes no habian obtenido la compania de Ashiya y Maou, no capturar a Chiho para convertirla en un rehen.  
Emi y Suzuno, debido al fuerte deseo de la propia Chiho, con el fin de esta pudiese comunicarse con Emi o Maou en caso de peligro, le ensenaron el hechizo de telepatia, eTransmision Mental f.  
En parte, como Maou y los demas obtuvieron la ayuda de Sariel usando un simple cebo, Chiho finalmente aprendió los hechizos con exito. Sin embargo, Maou juzgó que solo la seguridad inmediata de Chiho no es suficiente para resolver la situación.  
Por eso, el intencionalmente pidio prestado el poder de Emi y Suzuno, y recuperar su forma de eRey Demonio Satan f delante de Farfarello. A traves de la denominación de Chiho, Emi y Suzuno, esas tres personas como los Nuevos Demonios Generales,  
el anuncio que ellos juegan roles importantes en la conquista del mundo, y finalmente de una manera pacífica, Maou fue capaz de persuadir con exito a Farfarello Ya Iron para que regresaran.  
Pero Emi y Suzuno, oficialmente vistas como eGenerales Demonio f por el lado de los Malebranches, estaban enojadas seriamente por esto. Incluso si garantizaba que los Malebranches no hirieran a Chiho en pocas palabras, la situación en Ente Isla podria incluso cambiar lentamente con el tiempo, y en ese momento el significado determinado por el nombre de eLa General Demonio reconocido por el Rey Demonio Satan, Sasaki Chiho f podria volverse aun mas fuerte, pero basado en los resultados, esto significa que la situación que giraba en torno a Maou y Emi aun no ha sido resuelta.  
Las fuerzas Malebranches que deseaban que Maou regresa al Ejército Demoniaco, un nuevo chico del Sephira y un secreto del Cielo.  
También si sintieron que ese mundo exterior estaba ahora envuelto en una atmósfera tensa, hoy, para el Rey Demonio y el grupo que vivía en Japón,  
significaba trabajo para las tres comidas de manana.  
Esto es algo que paso cuando la situación del mundo comenzó a volverse blanco ardiente aunque el verano ya había terminado, es decir en septiembre.  
También si el tiempo del ocaso se hizo más temprano, el cielo despues de las 7 de la noche era un poco brillante, y el calor que se sentía en la vía de la línea Keio en la estación Sasazuka no se habia disipado.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 18 Emi cargaba a Alas = Ramus, quien se durmio rapido despues de comer, caminando de lado a lado con Suzuno mientras que Chiho y Maou las seguian.  
Cuando fue el dia para Emi y Alas = Ramus estar a la cabeza de la Fortaleza Demoniaca, Chiho activamente ceno junto a Maou y los demas.  
Chiho ya lo habia declarado una vez frente a todos  
:? Si no me encuentro cerca, Maou-san y Yusa-san definitivamente terminan luchando.  
Debido al incidente con Farfarello, Chiho se habia volado mas proactiva en querer mantener buenas relaciones entre Maou y los demas, hasta tal punto que Maou y Emi se sentia un poco abrumados.  
Aunque en Chiho era ignorante, esas tres personas por accidente escucharon los sentimientos que Chiho les ocultaba, y por eso era difícil resistirse a esa determinación honesta.  
Incluso si ellos dejanban ese problema a un lado, no solo las visitas de Chiho harian que los platos en la hora de la cena de la Fortaleza Demoniaca se harian mas extravagantes, sino que incluso haria que Alas = Ramus se sintiera mas feliz, lo que seria beneficioso, por lo que correspondemente, sobre la hora, Maou y Suzuno naturalmente acompañado a Chiho de vuelta a casa.  
? Asi que Emilia, ¿qué te refieres con regresar a tu antiguo hogar?  
Suzuno preguntóto de camino a casa.  
Y una vez que trajo de vuelta el tema que vagamente habia terminado en la hora de la cena c? ! Cierto, cierto! ! Asi como ella dijo, Yusa-san! ? Que esta pasando?  
Chiho, que originalmente estaba hablando del trabajo con Maou, inmediatamente entro en la conversación desde la parte posterior.  
? Oh c Las damas caminaron en línea horizontal en lo que era definitivamente era un callejón delgado en un área residencial, y Maou, un paso detras e incapaz de unirse a la conversación, solo pudo seguir detras de las tres personas en una forma decepcionada.  
Ante las miradas de Chiho y Suzuno, llenas de curiosidad y sospechas, Emi suspiro ligeramente y dijo  
:? Ya estoy cansada de esperar.  
? ? Que quieres decir?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZACIÓN 19? c..Desde que me reuni con el Rey Demonio en Japon, comence a ser arrastrada a problemas extranos, y aunque los obstaculos fueron superados exitosamente cada vez, al final de todo,? Cual era mi proposito original?  
? ? Tu cproposito?  
Luego de ver que Chiho realmente estaba confundida, Emi respondió depresivamente:  
? Chiho-chan, aun soy la Héroe que carga con la esperanza de los humanos. Por lo que originalmente vine a Japon para c? Curry c cuu.  
? Puh c c. Oh siento  
La conversación sonolienta de la profundamente dormida Alas = Ramus, la cual sono como si intencionalmente estuviese programada, hizo que Maou riera, pero cuando no la mirada perforante de Emi al volverse, con un movimiento raro, se disculpo honestamente.  
? al Rey Demonio que planeaba conquistar Ente Isla c eso era lo que se suponia.  
Mientras hablaba, Emi apunto a Maou, quien irguio su espalda debido a su mirada.  
? Aunque puedo entenderlo, comparado con eso, ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con que quieras volver a tu antiguo hogar?  
Suzuno continuo provocando a Emi a explicar, pero viendo al Rey Demonio como eeso f, ignorando lo que parecia no estar correcto también.  
? Correcto  
Como Maou no reacciono, Emi, quien habia perdido interes, se volvio nuevamente hacia el frente y dijo mientras miraba hacia la pequeña que dormia alegremente en sus brazos.  
? Aunque la existencia de Alas = Ramus ha influenciado algo, durante el período en el que fui incapaz de cargarme del Rey Demonio, esos ángeles, demonios y lo que no lo eran, ¿no dejaron de venir a causar problemas?  
? Si, tienes razon.  
? ? No es mas preciso decir que ademas de nosotros tres, no hay otros humanos c?  
Chiho naturalmente hizo una pregunta que fue ignorada en el acto.  
? De todas maneras, esos extranjeros que obviamente no tienen relación con nosotros antes de venir a Japón, simplemente están actuando descuidadamente, y TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 20 no puedo soportarlo mas. Con el fin de hacer que no nos causen más problemas,  
creo que seria mejor regresar un tiempo a Ente Isla.  
? ¿Asi que quieres regresar y encargado de todas esas malas personas?  
Incluso si la explicación de Emi era muy simple, los pensamientos de Chiho fueron muy directos también.  
? ¿Como lo pondria c? Se siente como que no mucho tiempo despues que Bell viniese, un poco de personas que apuntaban a la Espada Sagrada de repent aparecieran, ¿cierto?  
? Bueno, Sariel-sama fue muy persistente con respecto a tu Espada Sagrada desde un principio.  
? Pero se basa en los resultados, no es porque la Espada Sagrada tiene algo que ver con Alas = Ramus?  
El proposito de los Arcangeles Sariel y Gabriel exteriormente era obtener la Espada Sagrada de Emi.  
Fue solo hasta que Alas = Ramus aparecio, y que revelaran que la eEspada Sagrada,  
Better Half f era un arma con el fragmento del Sephira en su núcleo, hizo que Maou y los demas conocieran que el verdadero proposición del Cielo era recolectar dicho fragmento de la eEspada Sagrada, Mejor Hal Alas = Ramus.  
? Estaria bien si solo podría ser el Cielo, pero el demonio Ciriatto que apareció en Choshi incluso establecio su vista en el fragmento del eYesod f. No solo eso, el ejercito de Malebranches ocultos en el Continente Oriental, incluso pueden tener un fragmento del ego, y el hierro, quien apareció antes que estaba también a un lado de un demonio aunque termino siendo un niño nacido del Sephira.  
? La explicación más simple es que hay en realidad una conexión entre los demonios y el Cielo c Aunque la explicación de Suzuno debería tener una manera más simple de interpretarlo c? ? P-por que todas me miran de repente?  
Las tres personas que caminaban al frente de arrepentirse se volvieron al mismo tiempo,  
provocando un shock a Maou que aparentemente estaba tan aburrido que comenzando a desesperarse.  
? Pero si es asi, entonces la razon por la que el esta aqui aun no se ha explicado,  
¿cierto?  
? Is true. Básicamente, el Rey Demonio ni siquiera sabe el fragmento de ojo que se ha convertido en Alas = Ramus, y el ejercito de TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 21 Malebranches solo comenzo a moverse luego que el Rey Demonio muriese, sin importar como lo pienses, El cielo no tiene razones para ayudarlos.  
? ! No se de lo que estan hablando, pero casualmente no lo vean como una persona muerta! ! Hoy dia tambien lo vivo bien!  
El informe de Maou sobre la supervivencia del Rey Demonio fue ignorado por completo.  
? Eso es lo que tambien estaba pensando. Aunque no tenemos idea sobre Hierro c sobre el eGeburah f ya que tenemos muy pocas evidencias, tenemos un número de pruebas del eSesod f con nosotros. Pensandolo con cuidado,? Por que Sariel y Gabriel querian reunir los efragmentos f del Yesod?  
? Eh?  
Chiho, que no podías entender el significado detras de la pregunta, quedo confundida.  
? ! ¡recuerdalo, casi hemos llegado a la estación!  
La voz de Maou se escucho desde atrás, pero fue ignorada por las tres personas.  
? Pensandolo pensado,? Por que es solo con los efragmentos f del eYesod f?  
La respuesta es simple. Pues ya que ellos ahora se encuentran reuniendo los fragmentos, significa que ela personas que rompio el Sephira en pedazos y los distribuyo si existe.  
? Seriamente causandole problemas a otros.  
Maou, que descubrió que nadie lo escuchaba, luego de concordar con Emi, tomo una lata vacia que había sido lanzada al suelo, penso tirarla en el cajón de reciclaje de latas vacias a un lado de la máquina dispensadora, pero como la caja estaba llena , solo pudo colocarla colocado encima de la misma y regreso al camino.  
? Ah c ya veo.  
? Eh?  
Suzuno asintio comprendiendo todo un paso antes que las demas.  
Viendo que Chiho aun parecia no captarlo, Emi usa su otra mano la cual no cargaba a Alas = Ramus para la mano de Chiho y hacer que notara uno de sus dedos.  
? ! Ah c.!  
Un anillo con una pequeña joya púrpura púrpura imbuida en el estaba colocado en ese dedo.  
? Aunque no se sabe si en realidad fue erota f, al menos se puede confirmar que alguien está edistribuyendo f los fragmentos. Despues de todo, tenemos un ejemplo solido de ello frente a nosotros.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 22 El anillo en la mano de Chiho tenia el mismo fragmento de eYesod f que el que habia en la empunadura de la Espada Sagrada de Emi y en el frente de Alas = Ramus. En la conmoción en la que Chiho tuvo la oportunidad de obtener el anillo, ademas de este, Chiho incluso obtuvo una porción de recuerdos.  
Eran unos recuerdos de un mundo muy lejano que Chiho no conocia y al mismo tiempo, era la memoria de hace mucho tiempo.  
Cierto joven demonio herido, y un hombre de pie en un campo de trigo.  
? ? La madre cde Yusa-san?  
? Correcto  
Emi asintio con una mirada irritante en su rostro y solto la mano de Chiho.  
? De todas maneras, mientras sigo los rastros de mi madre dejados en Ente Isla desde antes de mi nacer o durante mi infancia cuando no sabia nada, quiza pueda descubrir algo. Además, en realidad no tengo bases, solo tengo la sensación que seria bueno si puedo ser capaz de encontrar pistas.  
Lo que a Emi le provocaba mas pesar, era que incluso por un corto tiempo, cuando sus antiguos compañeros de viaje Emeralda y Alberto vinieron a Japon para ayudarla cuando fue interceptada por Urushihara y Olba, ella debió haber regresado a Ente Isla con ellos por un tiempo  
Laila la madre de Emi, parecia haber estado en el lugar de Emeralda por un tiempo.  
Pero en ese momento, Emi no tenia camaradas en los que pudiesen confiar en Japón,  
y Maou no era el tipo de existencia donde ella podría desviar su atención. También si Maou no hacia cosas malas, si el aprovechaba la oportunidad para mudarse cuando el héroe regresaba a Ente Isla, Emi tendía que buscarlos nuevamente desde el principio.  
Para Emi, quien vivía sola en la sociedad japonesa por aproximadamente un año,  
ella en realidad no deseaba perder al Rey Demonio que había encontrado mucha mucha dificultad.  
Sin embargo, ella incluso era incapaz de pedirle a Emeralda o Alberto que la ayudara a vigilar a Maou.  
Despues de todo, a diferencia de Emi, quien venia de una familia granjera de una aldea normal, luego que la humanidad recuperó la paz, Emeralda y Alberto tuvieron grandes autoridades.  
Honestamente, el estatus de esas dos personas era originalmente diferente de Emi.  
Luego, el Ejército Demoníaco retrocedió, la estructura de poder de la Iglesia de Ente Isla y los reinos regresaron a su estado original, y naturalmente no habia manera de que grandes talentos se quedaran en un mundo extranjero.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 23 Ademas, la habilidad de Emi cuando se enseriaba, cuando derroto al Ejercito Demoniaco en Ente Isla, su nivel general de batalla ya habia crecido hasta ese punto donde Emeralda, Alberto e incluso Olba necesitan trabajar juntos con el fin de evento actual estar a la par con ella.  
Desde que ella intenta asesinar a Urushihara durante la batalla en el alto de la capital, la única persona en japonés que podia competir con tres demonios al mismo tiempo y ganar, era la Heroe Emilia.  
Si solo la importancia de Chiho ante los ojos de Maou y los demas, podría aumentar antes.  
O si Suzuno hubiera llegado antes.  
Cuando Emi estaba planeando regresar a su hogar en la aldea, cuentos pensamientos si sentido hubiesen atravesado antes de su cabeza.  
Pero la verdadera relación entre Chiho y Maou y compañía solo fue construida en un intervalo dentro de este medio año, y básicamente, si los despreciables actos de Urushihara y Olba no hubiesen ocurrido, Suzuno no habían llegado.  
Todo lo que hizo que Emi se viera involucrado fue todo debido a alguna ligera desviación haciendo las cosas que eran incapaces de ir a su manera.  
Por supuesto, era inutil quejarse de esas cosas justo ahora.  
Y c? Oh cuu cuh cah, mami, ya estamos de regreso?  
Antes que lo supieran, las cuatro personas ya habían llegado a la boletería de la estación Sasazuka.  
Quiza los anuncios en la estación Sasazuka y los sonidos de los trenes pasando fueron muy ruidosos, Alas = Ramus que se desperto con el ceno fruncido miro a su alrededor mientras levantaba su cabeza de una forma sonolienta.  
? Oh, Alas = Ramus, ya estas despierta, ven y juguemos de nuevo.  
Maou, con una mirada perforante, noto que la pequeña se había levantado, y camino para agarrar las pequeñas y suaves manos de Alas = Ramus.  
? Adios, Alas = Ramus-chan.  
? Hasta que lleguemos a casa, debes ser obediente, ¿ok?  
Chiho y Suzuno, desde detras de Emi, sonrisas sinceras sinceras a Alas = Ramus.  
Si todo lo que necesita ede acuerdo a los deseos de Emi f, ella probablemente seria incapaz de experimentar cuentos momentos de familiaridad.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 24 veces, Emi comenzó a sentir que este tipo de vida no era tan mal despues de todo.  
? Lamento no poder pasar mucho tiempo contigo. Juguemos la proxima vez.  
? ! Promesa del dedo menique!  
Alas = Ramus, que gradualmente se despertaba, estrecho su mano hacia Maou con algo de fuerza.  
Parecia que le era muy dificil a ella extender solo su menique.  
? Oh, promesa del menique.  
? ? cque estaban haciendo hoy? Es raro verte usar una calculadora.  
Emi estaba incluso sorprendida ya que habia algo que en realidad tomara mas prioridad que Alas = Ramus.  
Normalmente, sin importar que le lanzaran, Maou no olvidaria hacer tiempo para Alas = Ramus, por eso era realmente sorprendente algo como esto, sin embargo, la respuesta en realidad vino desde una dirección incluso más inesperada.  
? Maou-san necesita tomar una licencia.  
Chiho respondió esto.  
? ? Licencia?  
Debido a la expresión de sorpresa de Suzuno, significaba que era la primera vez que escuchaba de eso.  
? ? Licencia cpara carros?  
Cuando se hablaba de licenciatura en conversaciones japonesas normales, la primera cosa que la gente pensaba era en licencias de conducir.  
Despues de todo, era imposible para la próxima meta de Maou aprender todo acerca de las artes marciales.  
En las leyes japonesas, Maou es un hombre adulto, por lo que definitivamente está en la edad de poder obtener una licencia de conducir, sin embargo, esto no era lo que a Emi y Suzuno le preocupaba.  
? Es sorprendente que hayas logrado obtener la aprobación de Alsiel.  
? ? Es que eso es importante? ? En realidad tiene estado contradiciendo esta parte?  
¿Qué tipo de persona crees que es para mi?  
También para Maou, comentar esto simultáneamente hizo su rostro se petrificara.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZACIÓN 25? ¿Pero una licencia de conducir no cuesta tanto dinero? Y debes ir a lecciones de conducción,? Cierto? ¿Tienes ese tipo de gasto adicional? Ahora bien, aunque seas un Rey Demonio, ¿aún planeas las leyes de tránsito?  
? Ocasionalmente tomo un folleto de los que hay frente a la parada de autobús cerca de la institución de conducción, pero incluso el curso más económico cuesta más de 10.000 yenes, ¿no? Realmente pienso que Alsiel no permitiria cuentos gastos, e incluso no creo que tengas la capacidad de ahorrar mucho dinero.  
? Solo quiero tomar una licencia, ¿hay alguna necesidad para que me ofendan a tal nivel? ? Que tiene de malo que un Rey Demonio tome una licencia?  
? Ya que un Rey Demonio necesita obtener una aprobación del país para hacer algo,  
este tema es bastante hilarante.  
Suzuno asintio con fuerza para aceptar la explicación de Emi.  
? Les digo c Los hombros de Maou cayeron en depresion.  
? Desde el principio, nunca dije que queria tomar una licencia de carros,? Bien?  
? ¿Entonces de que licencia hablas?  
? ? Podria ser una licencia de profesional especializado? Básicamente parece que estas tomando muy seriamente los asuntos relacionados con MgRonald, ¿acaso es algo como supervisión de higiene alimentaria o licencia de chef? Aunque aun cuesta un poco mas, no importa lo que sea c? Pensando en el futuro, probablemente tomaria la licencia de supervisión de higiene alimentaria luego.  
? Asi que lo pensaste.  
? Muy bien podria ser capaz de usarlo y luego volverme empleado permanente.  
Pero no lo tomare por ahora.  
Maou aclaro su garganta una vez mas, expulso el aire de su pecho y dijo  
:? Estoy seguro que quedaran en shock tras oir esto. Lo que voy a tomar es una licencia de ciclomotor.  
El sonido del tren rapido pasando por la estación Sasazuka se escucho.  
? cBueno, Bell, Chiho, yo voy primero.  
? Si, ten cuidado en el camino de vuelta.  
Emi ignoro la mirada de orgullo de Maou y se preparo para irse con naturalidad.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZACIÓN 26? ! Yusa-san, Suzuno-san! ! Maou-san parece que va a llorar, por favor reacciona un poco!  
? ? Eh c?  
Aunque era la solicitud de Chiho, Emi aun mostro una expresión obvia de irritacion.  
? Como el Estuvo Presentando ONU acto por Tanto Tiempo, me hace Pensar que se era c Aunque No Es Como SI menospreciara las licencias de ciclomotor, Pero si alguien PREGUNTA Si està Es Una Licencia de La que el Rey Demonio Pueda Estar Orgulloso,  
? Responderias Como, Chiho-chan?  
? ? Eh c? Uh, e-etto c Chiho se puso nerviosa debido a la pregunta inesperada de Emi.  
? ! D-dejame decirte esto! ! No estoy formando parte en los examenes! ! De la cuota administrativa de 7.750 yenes, la compañía me ayuda a pagar 5.700 yenes! ! No habia razon para tomarlo! Aunque dije que habia que pagar 2.050 yenes, Ashiya no lo discutio en absoluto!  
? cc c.  
Con respecto a lo serio que estaba el Rey Demonio cuando decia esas cosas, este tipo de pregunta ya habian circulado por la mente de Suzuno y Emi hace un par de meses, incluso si ella se basa en la experiencia y sabian que el estaba 100%  
serio, ella se sienteian abrumadas por un sentimiento de vacio y cansancio.  
? es asi, entonces,? Por que no simplemente subsidian todo?  
? De acuerdo a las reglas de la compañía, solo las cuotas administrativas de 2.050 yenes de la recaudación de la licencia no estan incluidas. ! Por eso la misma solo subsidiara las cuotas de entrenamiento!  
? Espera, la compañía de las que hablas es MgRonald, ¿cierto? Aunque seas el único en tomar la licencia, ¿por qué MgRonald ha de ayudar a pagar?  
? ! Escucha con cuidado! ! Actualmente nuestro MgRonald c!  
? Nuestra tienda comenzara a proveer eentregas fa partir de ahora. Por eso los empleados de 20 años en adelante tienen que tener las licencias de ciclomotores,  
en cuanto a esas personas que no tienen como pagar tal licencia, la compañía los ayuda a pagar un traves de la subvención de licencias profesionales.  
Chiho, que juzgo que el progreso del tema se pierda si las explicaciones eran dadas por Maou, interrumpió al Chiho y explico con simpleza.  
? c c ..  
En contraste con Maou, que parecia que habia dejado su diversion lejos del,  
Suzuno y Emi reacciones determinadas.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZACIÓN 27? Por eentregas f, se refiere a servicios a domicilio,? Cierto?  
Suzuno simplemente volteo el mercado de labores domesticas para querer usar el ingles para descubrir absolutamente todo.  
? Entregas c si, eso es lo que significa. Como las entregas no pueden ser entregadas en bicicletas, se requiere usar una motocicleta, por tal razon se necesita la licencia c pero como aún soy una estudiante de secundaria, no se reúnen las condiciones para el subsidio de licencias profesionales.  
Chiho explico con tristeza.  
? Aunque es sorprendente que MgRonald comience con las entregas, ¿no acaban de abrir un café en el segundo piso? Aunque solo ha pasado medio mes,? Piensan agregar un nuevo modelo de negocio?  
Emi, quien estaba relativamente familiarizado con la sociedad japonesa, expresa la opinión de un asalariado.  
? Sobre esa parte, incluso Kisaki-san se siente un poco persistente.  
La gerente capacitada de MgRonald frente a la estación Hatagaya en la que Maou y Chiho trabajaban, Kisaki Mayumi, es una dama que es tan apasionada en su trabajo que la gente la llama demonio de finanzas.  
Normalmente, no solo Kisaki anuncio sin reservas que ella queria dejar que las ganancias diarias excedieran las del ano anterior por mas del 100%, ella incluso acumulo un gran numero de archivos, pero agregar un nuevo modelo de negocios antes de que el MdCafe que estaba recientemente abierto se podría estabilizar, la habia hecho estar tan ocupado que ya se notaba su delgadez.  
? Ya que nuestra tienda está abierta junto a la calle principal cerca del área residencial de la ciudad y el área de negocios, y pertenece a una de las tiendas que puede hacer entregas de productos de MdCafe, por tal razon la gerencia superior tomo esta decisión. Comparado con la velocidad de expansión a un nuevo modelo de negocio, el inconveniente mayor es la carencia de mano de obra.  
En realidad, los servicios de entrega de MgRonald no eran nada nuevos.  
No solo estaba restringido en áreas específicas como entregas de pizzas, los gastos que se de al menos 1500 yenes en una sola compra incluyendo el GTS para ser capaz de ordenar por teléfono y usar los servicios de entrega.  
Aunque gradualmente ellos han aumentado los servicios de entrega con las tiendas ubicadas a lo largo de las principales ciudades de la ciudad como la zona central,  
esta vez casualmente elegía la tienda frente a la estación Hatagaya.  
El problema es la tienda en si, el centro del problema, no estaba preparado para aceptar tal cambio.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 28 Por la forma en la que Maou se preparaba para tomar una licencia de conducir,  
podria verso que la cantidad de empleados con licencia era rara.  
Y antes de dirigir el problema de las licencias de conducir, el número de empleados en la tienda frente a la estación Hatagaya no eran necesarios para manejar el nuevo servicio agregado de entregas.  
Despues de todo, solo la implementacion de un mostrador de cafe especializado en el segundo piso ya habia incrementado el numero de personas que se necesitaban movilizandose dentro de la tienda.  
Para agregar las motocicletas necesitadas para las entregas, por supuesto necesitaban mas de una.  
Con el fin de atender las órdenes telefónicas, necesitaré incluso conseguir nuevos empleados o implementar entrenamientos a los empleados actuales, y esas cosas aumentarán el tiempo y las personas que necesitarán.  
También si el número de personal de entregas incrementara, seriamente difícil de localizar la ubicación del mar en las calles principales, por lo que seria mejor apuntar a alguien familiar en el área para que este un cargamento.  
Sin importar que, la tarea en mano que podria garantizar el numero de empleados y entrenarlos para el estandar que Kisaki establezca, aunque solo sean dos meses desde el principio de noviembre donde las operaciones comenzaran de forma oficial,  
el tiempo dado no era suficiente para asignaciones .  
? ! Aun necesitamos tres personas que puedas involucrarse en operaciones diarias c no, mientras sean dos!  
Esa era la linea favorita de Kisaki ultimamente.  
Ellos necesitan menos al menos dos empleados a tiempo completo. Aunque solo necesita este número para aprovechar este espacio de tiempo para entrenar a los encargados de las entregas para complementar la mano de obra, durante este otono donde las vacaciones de verano de los estudiantes universitarios estaban por terminar, era difícil aumentar la mano de obra.  
? Emi, ¿Tienes algún plan para cambiar de trabajo?  
Aunque esa declaración fue claramente dicha una base de broma, Emi aun respondió friamente la advertencia de Maou.  
? Por cierto, mi pago actual por hora es de 1.700 yenes.  
? , solo haz que nunca dije nada.  
? Mil, mil setecientos yenes c.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 29 El pago por hora de Emi, hizo que Chiho, cuyo pago por hora no había cambiado mucho desde su período de entrenamiento porque era una estudiante de secundaria,  
quedara en estado de shock.  
? Aunque el pago por hora es muy alto, en comparación, hay más dificultades también, ¿ok? Aunque es mucho decir esto yo mismo, desde que yo, la heroe que ha experimentado muchas batallas, decir esto, ustedes deberian imaginar lo malo que es.  
? cEs cierto. Es porque eres una operadora de atención al cliente.  
El trabajo de Emi, es ser una operadora de atención al cliente en el departamento de telecomunicaciones de la compañía, responsable de atender llamadas. Aunque el rol de tal operador era conocido, ademas de las responsabilidades de atender llamadas y tomar la iniciativa de tele mercadeo, habia muchos roles laborales dependientes en las diferentes industrias, no podia juzgarse definitivamente serio dificil en cada compania, pero en la situacion de Emi realmente parecia haber muchos problemas.  
Maou se volvio hacia Suzuno c? Por cierto, no pudo tampoco. No tengo la confianza en que pueda utilizar idiomas extranjeros para entender a los clientes de acuerdo a los estandares que la gerente Kisaki espera.  
Pero Suzuno hablo primero.  
Aunque ellos sentian que este caso no deberia tener nada que ver con idiomas extranjeros, quizás Maou, Chiho o Emi c? ! Bienvenidos! ! Para todos aquellos que han completado sus órdenes, por favor avancen por este camino!  
Ellos fueron incapaces de imaginarse a Suzuno, quien tenia una expresión seria incluso en conversaciones diarias, mostrar una sonrisa profesional.  
? ¿Acaso ustedes estan pensando algo extrano?  
Suzuno, que era tan sensible para notar que Maou y los demas mostraban una expresión seria, pregunto en voz baja, y las tres personas sacudieron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo con sonrisas rigidas.  
? D-de todas las formas, aunque me siento mal por Chiho-chan, solo puedo decir que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo. Bueno, volviendo al tema principal c? Bueno, ¿de qué era lo que estabamos hablando?  
Las palabras de Emi hicieron que todos recuperaran sus sentidos.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 30 Sin intención alguna, el grupo de personas ya habia estado hablando por aproximadamente 20 minutos en frente de la boleteria.  
? Era con respecto al porque regreso a mi hogar natal.  
La Heroe y el Rey Demonio hablaron frente a la estación, y fueron al punto principal repetidamente porque el tema estaba siendo arrastrado, esto era realmente una broma.  
? Ya he pedido el permiso a la compañía, solo necesito decirle a Em que pase por mi. Pienso irme el proximo lunes.  
? Eh?  
Chiho tomo una bocanada de aire, aunque Suzuno tambien protesto c? ? No es demasiado rapido? Aunque dije que las cosas luego podría quedarme a mi, aún tengo que preparar algunas cosas c Pero luego de que levantara la mirada y viera a Maou a su lado, sus dos manos que estaban levantadas en protestas descendieron limpiamente.  
? Parece que las preparaciones no necesitan mucho.  
? ? Cierto?  
? Aunque no se lo que ustedes dos están diciendo, al menos se que estoy siendo menospreciado.  
Viendo a Emi ya Suzuno asentir mutuamente con expresiones vacias, desde el punto de vista de Maou, las expresiones seriamente su desagrado.  
? cNo te estamos menospreciando. Todos te estan elogiando, diciendo que eres un buen trabajador, serio y acatador de reglas.  
? cEs cierto, Rey Demonio. Alguien como tu que se levanta temprano en las mananas, vive una vida simple, trabaja y estudia duro con el fin de no romper la ley,  
¿quién te menospreciaria?  
? ! Si quieren elogiarme, al menos mirenme a los ojos!  
? ! Papi es sorprendente! ! Tan bueno!  
? c..gracias c. Por desgracia = Ramus.  
Nadie podia ganarle a una niña.  
? P-pero Yusa-san, comienza a partir de la semana que viene, eso es Chiho pregunto con algo de duda, así que Emi asintio con una sonrisa irónica como si de repente pensara en algo.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZACIÓN 31? Tranquila, las personas en ese lado también están ocupadas en sus cosas, y aun tengo que trabajar, por lo que regresaria durante el fin de semana. El asunto del dia 12, no lo olvidare.

? El dia 12 c oh, eso.  
Maou y Suzuno asintieron porque recordaron algo.  
? Dejame decir algo primero, ignorando a Bell por los momentos, es mejor que no pienses en nada innecesario.  
Inesperadamente, Emi miro seriamente a Maou, pero este ultimo se sacudio y respondio:  
? ?Que? Que aburrido. Estaba pensando hacerte una insignia de general y dartela.  
El 12 de septiembre mencionado por Chiho y Emi era un domingo.  
Este dia, con un fuerte deseo por parte de Chiho, el grupo de personas estaba planeando una fiesta de cumpleanos combinada para Emi y Chiho.  
El sistema de calendarios de Ente Isla era diferente al de la tierra. Pero el cumpleanos de Emi era a principios de otono, por lo que todos sugirieron celebrar ambos cumpleanos durante la celebracion de Chiho el dia 10, pero desafortunadamente, era viernes, por lo que se establecio un fin de semana.  
Como Maou, quien Chiho deseaba fuertemente entender, tuvo un cambio el cual finalizaba muy tarde en la noche, luego de discutirlo, decidieron mantener la fiesta dos dias despues, es decir el domingo.  
Una vez el numero de personas que atendian incrementara, seria dificil hacer tiempo para cierto dia.  
? Si puedo cortarlo en pedazos de una sola vez, entonces no es como si no pudiese aceptarlo. Basicamente, parte del por que voy a regresar esta vez es para asegurar que las palabras que dijiste accidentalmente no provocaron efectos extranos en aquel lado.  
Con lo que fue dicho por Emi, Maou tambien mostro una expresion de infelicidad.  
Despues de todo, las noticias de que el Rey Demonio Satan y los Generales Demonios estaban vivos, y que Satan habia nombrado a la Heroe Emilia, a la Inquisidora de la Iglesia ? Crestia Bell y a una chica de un mundo extranjero como sus nuevos Generales Demonios ya habian sido esparcidas por Ente Isla.  
Aunque era algo que debio haber sido hecho con el fin de proteger a Chiho, desde el punto de vista de Emi y Suzuno, una vez que ese hecho sea conocido por otros, TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 32 no podian quejarse si todos los ciudadanos de Ente Isla los criticaban a sus espaldas.  
? Probablemente, nada sucedera.  
? !Tus palabras no pueden creerse en lo mas minimo!  
Emi, que no podia tolerar la actitud metodicamente optimista de Maou, miro su reloj.  
? Oh no, si no me voy pronto, no sere capaz de preparar la cama de Alas=Ramus a tiempo.  
? ?Normalmente se esta durmiendo tan temprano?  
? Desde el tiempo que Chiho-chan entrenaba, ella me insistia siempre para tomar un bano. Y este tenia que ser caliente. Desde que regreso y lleno la banera con agua caliente y bane a Alas=Ramus hasta que este feliz, se hacen las 10 de la noche en un instante.  
? Alas=Ramus esta calificada para ser una Edoko1 .  
Suzuno dijo felizmente por razones desconocidas.  
? !Si un Edoko nace del Sephira, que ridiculo seria!  
Maou refuto con desagrado.  
? Entonces Iron deberia ser un Dosanko2 .  
Chiho continuo con el tema sin sentido.  
? debo regresar ahora. Nos vemos el 12.  
? Eh, etto, Yusa-san.  
Chiho detuvo a Emi, quien estaba a punto de sacar su pase mensual de su cartera.  
? ?Puedo verte partir? Estoy un poco preocupada c ya que Emeralda-san viene en raras ocasiones, me gustaria saludarla tambien c ? Lo lamento. Me encontrare con Emeralda el lunes en la tarde. Creo que ese dia estarias aun en clases, ?no?  
? Awww c.

1 Edoko significa nino de Edo. Suzuno dijo esto porque Alas=Ramus insiste en tomar un bano de agua caliente antes de dormir, por lo que probablemente Suzuno cree que es un habito de los japoneses.  
2 Dosanko se refiere a las personas nacidas en Hokkaido. No hay seguridad plena en porque Chiho hizo esa comparacion.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 33 Aunque ella ocasionalmente olvidaba el motivo por el que tenia muchas interacciones interculturales, Chiho no era una Edoko, sino una estudiante de secundaria creada en el Tokio moderno.  
Ya que sus vacaciones de verano habian terminado, Chiho naturalmente tenia que cumplir con su rol como estudiante.  
Emi palmeo los hombros de Chiho ligeramente con el fin de consolar a la chica deprimida, Alas=Ramus incluso estiro su mano para tocar repetidamente la frente de Chiho.  
? No te preocupes, aun soy la mas fuerte entre los humanos, la Heroe. Por favor cree en mis metas de derrotar al Ejercito Demoniaco y perseguir a los arcangeles.  
Como Alas=Ramus viene conmigo tambien, no planeo ir a lugares peligrosos o luchar con otras personas, como solo se trata de organizar cosas de mi antiguo hogar, regresare pronto.  
? !Bien! !Dejame advertirte, seria malo si algo le sucede a Alas=Ramus, asi que no pienses en cosas innecesarias, y vuelve luego que te encuentres con Emeralda y hayas comido con ella!  
Maou, que finalmente recordo que Emi y Alas=Ramus no podian separarse,  
freneticamente levanto su cabeza le inclino un poco.  
Emi fruncio el ceno con fuerza, interrumpio el momento de Maou y dijo:  
? !La razon principal recae en ti, en primer lugar no necesito escucharte reprenderme! !Tu, no aproveches oportunidades mientras no me encuentre cerca de aqui! !De muchas maneras, le pedire a Bell que te vigile tambien, ?ok?!  
? !JA! Incluso si no hago nada especial, he de obtener un mundo mas grande a traves de la motocicleta. !No hay nadie que me detenga! !Cuando regreses, espero que no llores en depresion!  
? !Es mejor que te olvides de comprar papel de copia3 , luego seras detenido por la gente en el centro de manejo!  
? !Ellos venden papel de copia en el centro tambien! !Careces de conocimiento comun!  
? !Ahh! !Suficiente, Emilia, vete de una vez! !Rey Demonio tu tambien, haras que Chiho-dono regrese tarde a casa! !Si ambos no se detienen ahora, la feroz batalla de la Heroe y el Rey Demonio cambiara a ser una discusion sobre la ubicacion de ventas de papel para copias en el centro de manejo y sera grabada en la biblia y esparcida en las generaciones futuras!

3 El papel de copia en este caso se refiere al certificado o recibo que aprueba que una persona ya ha pagado las cuotas.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 34 La discusion de Maou y Emi avanzaba hacia una direccion sin sentido, por lo que Suzuno se forzo a caminar entre ellos dos y detener esa escena tan horrible.  
Ya habian pasado 15 minutos desde que Emi verifico su reloj, ya fuese que hubiese traido a una estudiante de secundaria a dicho lugar o dejaran que una pequena nina despertara, todo se estaba volviendo inapropiado de forma severa.  
? Chiho-dono, puede estar segura. Aunque no es nada para estar orgullosos, tengo bastante tiempo. Incluso me gustaria encontrarme con Emeralda-dono, por lo que ire a verla personalmente. ?Rey Demonio, eso esta bien?  
En este periodo de tiempo, una notificacion anunciante de que el proximo tengo estaba a punto de llegar a la estacion se escucho.  
? Bueno Chiho-chan, nos vemos la proxima semana. Bell, te enviare un mensaje luego.  
Luego que Emi levantara la cabeza y dijera eso, ella comenzo a paso por la entrada de la boleteria esta vez y camino hacia la parte interna de la estacion.  
? !Bye, Bye! !Papi, Chi-nee-chan, Suzu-nee-chan, bye, bye!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 35 TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 36 Maou, Chiho y Suzuno, luego de ver la escena de Alas=Ramus inclinarse sobre el hombro de Emi y saludar con todas sus fuerzas, ellos inconscientemente se calmaron.  
? Ugh, pero el centro realmente vende copias de papel, ?sabias?  
? ?A quien le importa lo que c? Esta bien, de todas maneras apurate y llevemos rapido a Chiho-dono a su casa. Chiho-dono, es tu turno, ?bien?  
? Ah, s-si. No hay problema c pero c ? ?Hm?  
Con el sonido del tren moviendose que comenzaba a escucharse cerca de ellos,  
Chiho miro al tren que deberia llevar a Alas=Ramus y a Emi, y dijo suavemente.  
? Yusa-san, parece estar mas alegre ultimamente.  
? ? cpor que debes mirarme y decirme esto?  
Maou, que sintio que la mirada de Chiho se cambiaba del tren hacia el, no pudo evitar encogerse un poco.  
? ?No sabes el motivo?  
? No.  
? , bien, es mejor que hablemos mientras caminamos.  
Suzuno suspiro y le exigio a ambos que se movieran.  
? Yusa-san definitivamente se ha vuelto mas alegre, o deberia decir que mas energetica c ? Ella normalmente es lo bastante ruidosa para empezar, ?no?  
? !No, Maou-san! No es asi, deberia ser mas cincluso yo tampoco se la forma como deberia decirlo.  
? Ella se dijo asi mismo antes c Suzuno se volvio hacia la estacion Sasazuka y dijo:  
? Despues de todo, comparando el manejo de la situacion de manera pasiva y ataques activos, existe una diferencia en el estado mental.  
? La sensacion que recientemente le da a otros, no era tan indecisa como antes c Incluso asi, Maou incluso sintio que ese par de dias, Emi ya habia recuperado su escena como la primera vez cuando llego a Japon, exhibiendo una pro-actividad donde hasta cierto limite, ella se detenia a considerar la situacion a su alrededor.  
? Pero, creo que definitivamente no es asi.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 37 ? ?Hm?  
? Chi-chan, ?A que te refieres?  
? Seriamente c ?aun no lo saben? De alguna manera, esto esta relacionado mayormente contigo ? Maou-san ? y contigo ? Suzuno-san.  
Chiho miro los rostros de Maou y Suzuno respectivamente, realmente sorprendida.  
Pero Maou y Suzuno solo pudieron mirarse mutuamente, sorprendidos.  
Despues de todo, ademas de vivir en el mismo departamento, Maou y Suzuno no tenian nada en comun.  
Ademas del hecho de que tenia algo que ver con Emi, y ademas de que ellos tres vivian en Japon, no parecian encontrar otras cosas en comun c ? !Como estoy frustrada por no haber alcanzado ese nivel, aun no quiero decirselos!  
? ?Q-que esta pasando?  
? ?Quien sabe?  
Las dos personas, que estaban considerando ser criticados por Chiho en algun sentido, fruncieron el ceno mientras miraban a la chica, que parecia mas que feliz y se acercaron a ella.  
? Chiho-dono, me rindo. ?De que va todo esto?  
Cuando vieron la casa de Chiho, Suzuno tomo decision propia para hablar, levanto ambas manos y le dijo a Chiho.  
Chiho primero desvio su mirada, y respondio honestamente con una expresion mas que insatisfecha en su rostro.  
? !Aun no se si Yusa-san en si esta consciente de si misma!  
Luego de iniciar con su declaracion, Chiho continuo y volvio su cuerpo para enfrentar a las dos personas.  
? eLa Heroe que vino a luchar con el Rey Demonio f en realidad ha decidido regresar a su ciudad natal, ?sabian? ?No significa que eso que ahora confia plenamente en ustedes, Suzuno-san y Maou-san?

Maou y Suzuno tomaron una bocanada de aire al mismo tiempo.  
? Creo que es porque Yusa-san cree que incluso sin su seguimiento, Maou-san definitivamente no haria nada malo en Japon, e incluso si algo sucediese, Suzunosan sin dudarlo pensaria en alguna forma para resolverlo, lo cual es el motivo por el TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 38 que ella dijo que queria regresar a su ciudad natal, ?si? Uh c aunque el tipo de confianza podria ser un poco distinto c Las palabras de Chiho hicieron que las dos personas que escuchaban quedaran aturdidos.  
? Hasta que este bien. !Gracias por acompanarme a casa! !Suzuno-san, cuento contigo para acompanar a Yusa-san hasta que parta!  
Luego que Chiho sonrio y se despidio, ella se volvio y entro en su casa.  
Tras estar de pie con desanimo en el sitio y mirarse el uno al otro, Maou y Suzuno se encogieron de hombros de una forma incomoda y desviaron sus miradas lejos cada uno.  
? Como un Rey Demonio, esto realmente es algo de lo que sentirse arrepentido.  
? vamos a tratarlo asi c es hora de volver, si regresamos tarde por nuestra conversacion, Alsiel va a empezar a sermonear.  
Luego de eso, Maou y Suzuno caminaron a traves del area residencial nocturna para ir a su casa si pronunciar palabra alguna, y dividieron caminos en el pasillo compartido del apartamento sin decir nada.  
? !Bienvenido de nuevo, Ma?-sama! !Oh cielos, una vez mas pienso que Emilia no esta cerca desde el principio, me siento mejor! !?Por que no vamos a la tienda yakiniku para celebrar?!  
Una vez Maou llego a casa, descubrio a un Ashiya emocionado dando una extrana sugerencia para comer fuera de casa.  
Durante el tiempo que la Heroe se iba, un General Demonio en realidad queria comer yakiniku, se sentia que eso habia alcanzado una etapa que estaba mas alla de la ayuda.  
? ?Ma?-sama?  
? Ah, Maou, te envie un mensaje para que me hicieras el favor de comprar pudin en la tienda de conveniencia cuando regresaras, ?lo viste?  
? , no lo note.  
Maou saco su telefono movil del bolsillo, y descubrio que habia recibido un mensaje hace mas de diez minutos.  
? !Eh~ es raro para Ashiya acordar algo!  
Urushihara protesto tristemente.  
? Seriamente.  
? ?Ma?-sama?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 39 ? ?Maou? ?Que pasa?  
Ashiya y Urushihara miraron hacia su Maestro en el porche en confusion, pero Maou,  
que levanto la mirada por un momento, tenia una rara expresion de ira en su rostro.  
? !Cuando la Heroe no este cerca, en realidad solo piensan en yakiniku y pudin, ya que ustedes son asi, es la razon por la que Emi pone su confianza en nosotros!  
!Muestren algo de conciencia y orgullo de un General Demooniooooooooooo!  
Los gritos de ira de Maou y los gritos caoticos de Ashiya y Urushihara fueron escuchados en la habitacion junto a ellos, Suzuno cubrio sus ojos con un rostro petreo y espero que la conmocion provocada por el perturbado Maou se calmara.  
? El Rey Demonio no tiene el derecho de estar reganando a otros es primer lugar c Como un superior que reprendia a sus subordinados del pudin y yakiniku, el Rey Demonio junto a la puerta parecia estar profundamente afectado por las cosas japonesas. Suzuno escucho la conversacion naturalmente humana que venia de la siguiente habitacion mientras se sentia irritada y recordaba la pregunta y respuesta con Emi hace un par de dias.  
? Ya que los angeles son humanos, entonces c Luego el unico en la siguiente habitacion que estaba de mal humor, profundamente de confianza para la Heroe y la estudiante de secundaria, y que planeaba obtener una licencia de conducir siguiendo las leyes y reglamentos de trafico, el Rey Demonio ? los demonios, ?Que eran ellos?  
Maou, y Ashiya, la apariencia de demonios similar a los humanos era incluso menor comparada con los angeles.  
A diferencia de los angeles que usaban magia sagrada para hacer crecer sus alas,  
las apariencias de los demonios eran muy variadas, no solo tenian partes de cuerpo que los humanos no tenian tales como, cuernos, colas, alas e incluso unas grandes dimensiones de su cuerpo que desafiaban el sentido comun, ellos incluso tenian apariencias como la del Ministro Demoniaco Kameo que aparecio en Choshi, una especia de ave con apariencia humana.  
Sin embargo, el Rey Demonio Satan, el General Demonio Alsiel y el Capitan Malebranches Farfarello, tenian apariencias con formas completamente humanas en frente de Suzuno y los demas.  
? ?No hay manera de investigar c el significado detras del motivo por el que tienen esa apariencia?  
Pensando en este punto, Suzuno, que planeaba tomar su telefono, eventualmente sacudio su cabeza y relajo su mano.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 40 No era como si no confiara en Emi, solo que con esta situacion deprimente de Ente Isla, era dificil para Emi buscar pistas por si sola.  
Si muchas cosas eran manejadas a la vez, seria facil hacer que la debilidad sea mostrada, no solo provocaria efectos desconocidos, incluso podria involucrar a Japon y a Chiho.  
Emi dijo que ella queria buscar rastros dejados por su madre.  
Entonces esta vez, seria mejor centrarse solo en ese asunto, por ahora.  
Ya que es un misterio que puede involucrar al mundo entero, no tendria sentido sentirse ansioso.  
La prioridad justo ahora c ? !Ah~ que ruidoso! !Esto es acoso vecinal! !?No podrian todos calmarse de una buena vez?!  
Deber calmar la conmocion de la habitacion de al lado que ella no podia seguir soportando.  
Suzuno, mediante un regano airado, detuvo al infeliz Maou y los asustados Ashiya y Urushihara.  
Era extrano. Aunque Suzuno le prometio a Emi que se encargaria de algun asunto luego y vigilaria la Fortaleza Demoniaca c ? !No estes reprendiendo cosas sin sentido, termina tus estudios y duermete! !Aun tienes que trabajar manana, ?no?!  
Pero esta accion similar a una madre ayudando a su hijo a terminar una discusion,  
no debia estar incluido dentro de esto.  
Suzuno ya habia comenzado a preocuparse sobre como deberia pasar todos estos dias hasta que Emi regresara.  
Luego de dejar a las tres personas calmadas, Suzuno que regreso a su habitacion y cerro la puerta principal tras ella, suspiro profundamente.  
? Pero incluso asi c esto tambien es considerado una manera pacifica c Aunque eso no era lo correcto, tampoco se sentia mal.  
Esta debia ser la frase que pudiese describir la situacion de esas personas en su mayoria.  
Lunes, el inicio de la semana.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 41 Chiho rechazo la invitacion de sus amigos y luego de terminar rapidamente su almuerzo, e ir hacia el antiguo edificio escolar al que los estudiantes y profesores normalmente no iban ? cerca de lo que era conocido como ela habitacion que no puede ser abierta f, miro con gran concentracion cierta cosa en sus manos.  
Era una pequena piedra purpura, un simple anillo con un fragmento de eYesod f imbuido en el.  
Como una estudiante de secundaria moralmente honrada, Chiho era por supuesto incapaz de llevar tal accesorio en la escuela.  
Incluso si ella nunca habia escuchado una explicacion concreta, Chiho tambien sabia que un eportal f es un hechizo especial, y una forma de moverse en distancias extremadamente largas.  
Por supuesto con Emi, incluida Suzuno, Emeralda, Alberto, Urushihara, Ashiya y Maou, todos vinieron aqui a traves de ese eportal f.  
Chiho tuvo la sensacion, de que cuando Emi y Alas=Ramus cruzaran el eportal f,  
quiza el fragmento de eYesod f podria reaccionar.  
Chiho se mantuvo alerta por si alguien pasaba mientras miraba el anillo c ? .  
El fragmento de repente mostro un brillo tenue, y emitio una luz fuerza como el flash de una camara y regreso a ser una joya normal.  
Mientras ella paso por los entrenamientos de hechizos, Chiho pudo sentir incluso un enorme poder en el instante que el anillo emitia su luz, sin embargo incluso asi,  
ella no sintio que su cuerpo hubiese experimentado algun cambio especial.  
Justo en eso el telefono que habia colocado a su lado, recibio un mensaje.  
? Emilia y Emeralda-dono se han ido de viaje juntas.  
Este mensaje era un simple reporte de Suzuno, que las habia visto partir.  
Emi, la amiga importante de Chiho, se olvidaba de Japon, incluso ella no se encontraba en ningun rincon de esta tierra.  
Para Chiho, que no vio a Emi pasar a traves del eportal f para teletransportarse con sus propios ojos, este hecho le daba una sensacion extrana.  
Eso era como que Emi (Emilia Justina) de repente se convertia en un tipo de existencia apatica, provocando conflicto con ella.  
Pero Emi habia dicho que ella no haria nada peligroso, y que Emeralda estaba con ella tambien.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 42 Ya que la otra parte era Emi, incluso sin la preocupacion de Chiho, ella deberia ser capaz de salir del peligro con facilidad.  
Chiho, sosteniendo su movil y cerrando sus ojos como si estuviese orando, marco el numero de Emi en su mente.  
La mano de Chiho, el anillo y el telefono, emitieron un debil brillo.  
? Espero que el Ente Isla al que Yusa-san regresa sea capaz de ser un poco mas pacifico.  
?Esta oracion seria capaz de atravesar el eportal f y ser transmitido a traves del tiempo, espacio e incluso los mundos? Chiho, que aun era una hechicera inexperimentada, no lo sabia.  
Sin embargo c Dos semanas despues, pasado el 12 de septiembre, Emi aun no regresaba.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 43 TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 44 La estacion Keio-Choufu es la estacion central de la Linea Keio, desde los trenes normales que se detienen en cada estacion hasta los trenes expres, los diferentes tipos de trenes que estan en operacion se detienen aqui.  
El proximo tren que sale desde Shinjuku puede ser diferenciado como el tren que se dirige hacia la direccion Takao Hachiouji y el que tren que podria ir hacia la direccion Kanagawa-Sagamihara Hashimoto. Las estaciones Chofu funciona como una de la estaciones conectoras.  
En frente de la estacion hay una gran parada de transporte publico. Los diferentes autobuses publicos que circulan alrededor, demuestran la eficiencia de la conexion de las areas de las estaciones de Keio con JR y Odakyu.  
Aunque el clima actual era el mismo de todas las manana, era adecuado para usar ropa de manga corta, pero de acuerdo al reporte climatico, el clima de la tarde seria un poco impredecible. La oportunidad de lluvia era del 60%.  
Maou salio a traves de la Salida Norte de la Estacion Choufu.  
? Uh c recuerdo que el lugar para tomar el autobus esta mas adelante.  
Maou confio en los recuerdo de haber tomado un autobus cercano tiempo atras, y busco la parada correspondiente.  
En el momento en el que encontro un lugar correcto para esperar el transporte, ya habia una gran fila por lo que Maou se dirigio al final de la misma.  
La senal de la parada de autobuses tenia las palabras [Autobus Keio, hacia la estacion Musashi-Kogane, Examinacion de Entrada]  
Con el fin de revisar un poco antes que el bus entrara en la estacion, Maou se preparo para tomar algunos libros referentes a examinaciones de su bolso cuando c ? !Mama!

Una voz detras de el hizo que inconscientemente girara.  
Habia una chiquilla que queria llamar la atencion de su madre que justo en ese momento estaba viendo el mapa frente a la estacion. Ella estiro su pequeno cuerpo con algo de esfuerzo y tomo la mano de la otra persona.  
? c c c.  
La linea de vision de Maou se detuvo temporalmente en la madre y su hija que el no reconocia.  
Luego de un pequeno momento, la madre parecio finalmente encontrar su destino y movio su dedo alrededor por repetidas veces para confirmar lo que ella estaba buscando.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 45 ? Ok, ok, ok, lo lamento. ?Estas bien? ?Esta demasiado caliente?  
Mientras confortaba a la pequena con sus palabras y la levantaba, ambas rapidamente dejaron el campo visual de Maou.  
La estacion Choufu tenia muchas personas movilizandose durante el dia, Maou rastreo a la madre e hija que desaparecieron entre la multitud frente a la estacion antes de suspirar y sacar su mano dentro de su bolso.  
Maou ya estaba bastante familiarizado con las preguntas de la Licencia de Motociclismo. Incluso sin buscar en el libro, el seria capaz de memorizarlas.  
? La segunda vez, ?eh?  
Maou dejo caer sus hombros y comenzo a murmurarse a si mismo.  
El destino de Maou era el Sitio de Pruebas de Licencias de Conducir Fuchu.  
Los ciudadanos que desearan obtener una licencia, usualmente tenian que ir hacia uno de los lugares de Pruebas de Licencias de Conducir en Fuchu, Samezu o K?t?  
para realizar su examen.  
Y para Maou, esta era la segunda vez que visitaba el Sitio de Pruebas de Licencias de Conducir Fuchu dentro del mes.  
? estupida de Emi c Una vez mas Maou abrio su boca para quejarse, el bus llego y el fue capaz de oirlo.  
En la cola en la que Maou se encontraba, ademas de los que viajaban a sus trabajos,  
parecia que todos se dirigian al mismo lugar que Maou. El grupo completo ordenadamente abordo el vehiculo y luego, con desorden, se ubicaron dentro del mismo.  
Maou fue afortunado en encontrar un sitio para una persona cerca de la puerta.  
Como absolutamente no fallaria otra vez, Maou saco el libro de texto y comenzo a revisarlo.  
Era cierto, Maou habia fallado nuevamente la prueba de licencia de conducir.  
Y de hecho, el habia organizado especialmente su horario por el bien de la prueba,  
habia gastado 300 yenes para registrarse en el registro nacional, gasto 700 yenes para tomarse una foto tipo pasaporte en el cubiculo de fotografias, algo que no hacia desde que se lo solicitaron para su trabajo en MgRonald, ademas gasto otros 170 yenes en pasajes de tren y 230 yenes mas en pasajes de autobus al final por no pasar la prueba escrita.  
Al ver que su propio numero no estaba entre aquellos que fueron mostrados en la pantalla electronica que mostraba los candidatos aprobados, Maou tuvo la misma sensacion del momento cuando recibio las noticias de la derrota de Lucifer en el TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 46 Continente Occidental a manos de la Heroe y su grupo, no, quiza esta conmocion podria ser incluso mayor que esa.  
Maou sintio que sus respuestas fueron perfectas. Incluso trabajo hasta el punto de poder recordar todas las provisiones legales. ?Por que fallaria?  
Maou forzo su mente paralizada para pensar fuertemente c ? !Ah!  
Y dejo escapar el sonido mas cabeza hueca que haya hecho en su vida.  
A traves de los recuerdos que estaban garantizados por el talento de Maou, el trabajo duro y el instinto demoniaco, el recordo una realidad muy cruel.  
? ?Todas mis respuestas estuvieron erroneamente cubiertas por una sola pregunta c?  
Como la prueba consistia solamente en preguntas de verdadero y falso, hizo uso de una hoja separada para responder.  
Como solo era un simple edos elige una f, incluso si cambias el orden de respuestas,  
es bastante dudoso para alguien obtener todas las respuestas erroneas, pero para este tipo de examenes, el puntaje para aprobar era cuarenta y cinco de cincuenta.  
Incluso si algunas de las preguntas estaban correctas a pesar de errar en el orden,  
no hay manera de obtener un ratio correcto de noventa por ciento.  
Y asi, Maou tuvo que lamentarse profundamente por no haber aprobado su primera prueba de licencia de conducir.  
Si bien el podia aplicar reembolso una vez que obtuviese su licencia, y MgRonald podria finalizar la cuota del curso como reembolso profesional junto a su salario, era obvio que la compania solo reembolsaria dicha cuota una sola vez.  
Cuando Maou le informo a Ashiya de su descuidado error y que tenia que pagar la cuota de entrenamiento de 5.700 yenes, lo que se suponia que seria cancelado por la compania en nombre del entrenamiento, ajeno a su bolsillo, Ashiya le dio una mirada devastadora, la cual hizo que Maou recordara el momento cuando los humanos contra-atacaron y tuvieron que dolorosa y lamentablemente abandonar el Continente Oriental.  
? esto es culpa de la estupida Emi c El motor del bus que ya estaba apagado, se encendio esta vez.  
? Bien, nos moveremos ahora c En el instante en el que el vehiculo comenzo a moverse lentamente hacia adelante con la voz firme del conductor, Maou murmuro suavemente.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 47 ? La persona, desde principio a fin c solo puede causarme problemas c Incapaz de concentrarse.  
Solo con esa frase fue capaz de explicar la situacion de esas dos semanas.  
No solo Maou, incluyendo Ashiya, Chiho y Suzuno, todos estaban asi. En cuanto a Urushihara, no estaba claro. Emi regreso a Ente Isla dos semanas atras, dia lunes.  
Ese dia Maou fue a trabajar, y Chiho a la escuela.  
Como Ashiya y Urushihara no tenian razones especiales para despedirla, Maou,  
debido al mensaje que Suzuno envio, sabia que Emi habia partido a Ente Isla con exito esa tarde.  
Ademas del hecho de que el destino no era la tierra, Emi y los demas no tenian obligacion o razones para decirle a Maou, Ashiya y Urushihara sobre si situacion actual.  
Y Maou, que asumia que Emi podria mantener contacto con Chiho y Suzuno usando algun metodo, no siguio insistiendo.  
Ademas, sin el recordatorio de Emi, Maou originalmente intento estudiar apropiadamente para prepararse para la prueba de la licencia establecida para realizarse la semana entrante, por lo que no presto atencion a la situacion que lo rodeaba.  
Ese periodo fue muy pacifico.  
Incluso la gerente de su competencia eSentucky f, Mitsuki Sarue, conocido como el Arcangel Sariel, habia estado trabajando seriamente en los ultimos dias.  
Parcialmente es porque Sariel completamente sentia afecto por la gerente del MgRonald frente a la estacion Hatagaya donde Maou y los demas trabajaban, Kisaki,  
y ademas este arcangel, a traves de los hechizos de entrenamiento por lo que Chiho paso, con exito logro acortar la distancia entre el y Kisaki (al menos Sariel lo pensaba asi), por lo que recientemente era muy hospitalario con Maou y Chiho.  
Ademas de eso, una vez que penso que la normalmente irritante Emi no estaba a su lado, Maou era capaz de centrarse en sus trabajos y estudios.  
Esta sensacion de libertad incluso afecto a Ashiya, quien era originalmente estricto sobre los gastos, no solo agrego un platillo que Maou y los otros eligiesen para cenar, el no le critico a Urushihara, que aprovechara las oportunidades de realizar comprar en linea continuamente.  
Aunque Chiho parecia estar preocupada por la situacion de Emi, la otra persona aun seguia siendo la humana mas poderosa del mundo ? la Heroe Emilia. Como ella indiferentemente terminaria regresando, el terminaria perdiendo si lo pensaba TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 48 demasiado, asi que Maou, con ese tipo de pensamientos, no confronto las preocupaciones de Chiho.  
El cambio ocurrio el sabado de esa semana.  
? Rey Demonio, ?Emilia ha regresado?  
Temprano en la manana, antes que Maou fuese a trabajar, Suzuno llego a visitarlo y pregunto.  
? ?Huh? ?Por que de repente preguntas por eso?  
? Uh, solo queria saber si Emilia habia regresado c Luego que Suzuno repitiera la misma pregunta, quedo en silencio.  
? Quien sabe. ?Aun no lo ha hecho?  
Desde el punto de vista de Maou, el solo sentia incomodidad si otros le preguntaban eso.  
Incluso si Emi regresaba de su pueblo natal, ella no tenia razones para contactar a Maou.  
Ya que Suzuno y Chiho no habian escuchado nada, entonces la posibilidad de que Maou y los demas lo supieran era incluso minimas.  
Luego que Maou explicara eso c ? Si, cierto. Es verdad. Lo siento, molestandote por cosas como estas.  
Suzuno se alejo con una expresion mas incomoda en su rostro.  
? ? c..?  
Justo cuando Maou y Ashiya se miraron el uno al otro en confusion, y Urushihara estaba profundamente dormido en la mesa del computador, Suzuno, que camino hacia el pasillo, perdio la nocion del tiempo por un momento, y mientras despejaba su mente, hablo:  
? ? cChiho-dono? Lamento molestarte tan temprano.  
El sonido de Suzuno llamando a Chiho era escuchado desde fuera.  
Maou, intermitentemente escucho su conversacion, miro al calendario de cambio mensual pegado en el refrigerador c Hoy era sabado, 11 de septiembre.  
? !Yusa-san, Feliz Cumpleanos!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 49 Ella habia escrito eso.  
Aunque sin detectar la voz de Suzuno que no podia oirse mas desde el exterior, al momento Maou lo comprendio, el telefono movil que Maou tenia en la esquina de la habitacion comenzo a sonar.  
Era una llamada de Chiho.  
Su voz sono como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento.  
Al dia siguiente, no hubo comunicacion con Emi tampoco.  
Aunque Maou estaba ocupado consolando a Chiho que estaba preocupada por Emi el dia anterior, esta vez el comenzo a sentir que algo iba mal.  
Considerando la personalidad de Emi, ignorando a Maou, ella no haria nada que terminara preocupando a Chiho.  
Y hoy era el tan esperado dia 12, el dia que ella habia organizado con Chiho.  
Aunque ella se sentia infeliz con la participacion de Maou, Emi no deberia sentir disgusto al celebrar con Chiho, y romper el trato sin disculparse en lo absoluto.  
Hoy Suzuno incluso habia llegado a la Fortaleza Demoniaca temprano en la manana para confirmar la seguridad de Emi.  
? ?No hay forma de contactar a esa persona llamada Emeralda?  
Aunque Maou intento preguntar eso, Suzuno ni siquiera entro a la habitacion y dijo suavemente mientras estaba de pie en el porche.  
? Ya que Emeralda-dono fue incapaz de establecer contacto, es la razon por la que estoy ansiosa.  
El eportal f del mundo exterior fue abierto en el tejado del apartamento de Emi, y en el dia que ella vio a Emi irse, Suzuno incluso intercambio numeros y direcciones de correo con la antigua companera de Emi ? la hechicera mas fuerte de Ente Isla ?  
Emeralda Etuva.  
La hechicera de la corte de Saint Aire y la inquisidora del Consejo de Correccion Doctrinal, que originalmente no habian tenido interaccion directa, actualmente intercambiaban numeros telefonicos en el mundo extranjero de Japon, aunque no era conocido quien comenzo, ambas mostraron sonrisas emocionantes.  
Luego de eso, a traves de la eTransmision Mental f usando el celular, Suzuno recibio una notificacion de que Emi habia arribado sanamente en Japon, sin embargo esto le hizo dificil entender el motivo por el cual ella era incapaz de contactar ahora a Emeralda y Emi.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 50 Comparado con el momento cuando las dos facciones de humanos y demonios lucharon, debido a la interferencia de diversos poderes en Ente Isla, la situacion actual se habia vuelto mas completa.  
Si esto era el resultado de paz que Emi traia, entonces seria demasiado ironico,  
alguien en el mundo humano en este momento estaba en una situacion de guerra donde uno de los cinco continentes, el Continente Oriental estaba creando enemigos en los continentes restantes.  
Los Malebranches que quisieron revivir el Ejercito Demoniaco se infiltraron en el Continente Oriental, y quien movia las cuerdas era la persona que habia luchando contra los demonios como un companero de la Heroe, Olba Meyers.  
Aunque solo eso ya era bastante complejo, esos Malebranches ya comandaban a la personificacion de los orbes que crearon el mundo, esos que los angeles estaban buscando ? el eSephira f, haciendo que alguien sienta que los angeles se encontraban trabajando desde las sombras.  
Aunque las personas que sabian eso eran pocas, sin importar la razon que ocultaban mientras tomaban acciones, podria confirmarse que eso no era un problema que pudiese resolverse simplemente finalizando la guerra entre los humanos en Ente Isla.  
? Si mis comunicaciones con Ente Isla son muy frecuentes, existira el riesgo de que la Iglesia detecte las ondas de la Transmision Mental, por eso no puedo contactar con ese lado tan despreocupadamente.  
La orden secreta que le habia sido dada a Suzuno por la Iglesia no habia sido rechazada, y ella no tenia intenciones de continuarla.  
Suzuno vivia en Japon y actuaba por su propia cuenta con el fin de corregir la justicia de la Iglesia, por eso como resultado, lo que ella estaba haciendo era igual a desobedecer las ordenes de la Division Ejecutora de la Iglesia.  
Las ordenes que Suzuno tuvo en el pasado fueron para esparcir las noticias falsas de que la Heroe Emilia habia muerto y ocultar el acto de apostasia de Olba ya que el no hizo nada sobre el hecho de que el Rey Demonio aun vivia.  
Si esas metas no podian ser encontradas, ella tendria que matar a Emi y Maou,  
haciendo que elas mentiras de Olba se convirtiesen en verdad f.  
Considerando que Emi habia pasado 2 ayos para finalizar su travesia para derrotar al Rey Demonio, la Division Ejecutora probablemente no pensaba que Suzuno, que habia ido a un mundo extranjero para hacer su trabajo, fuese capaz de terminarlo solo en 3 meses.  
Sin embargo, aunque ella no habia sido sospechosa, Suzuno no podia dejar que otros supieran que ella habia tomado acciones opuestas a las intenciones de la TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 51 Division Ejecutora de la Iglesia. Despues de todo, las sorprendentes noticias de que eCrestia Bell se habia convertido en una nueva General Demonio f ya habia llegado a los oidos de los demonios que ocupaban el Continente Oriental.  
Olba parecia haberse separado de las actividades de la Iglesia momentaneamente,  
asi que en pocos terminos, no habia necesidad de preocuparse porque la Iglesia obtuviera la informacion que tenian los Demonios, pero incluso asi, la posicion de Suzuno era mucho mas delicada que la de Emi.  
? En el peor de los casos, ellos podrian enviar a alguien como yo lo fui antes aqui a Japon. Y esas personas, con el fin de borrar los hechos desfavorables para la Iglesia, definitivamente podrian hacer cosas que, sin dudarlo, pondrian en peligro a Japon.  
? Huh, solo el hecho de que Emilia aun este viva es bastante desventajoso para la Iglesia, incluso Olba lo dijo tiempo antes de venir aqui.  
Urushihara recordo lo que sucedio anteriormente y dijo.  
? Bell, basado en lo que has dicho, si bien, hasta ahora viniste primero a Japon,  
?has estado dejando este asunto a un lado?  
Ashiya pregunto eso con un tono mas serio de lo normal.  
? Tienes razon. Con respecto a Sariel-sama, no tengo nada que decir c pero honestamente hablando, ustedes son los que tienen la mayor responsabilidad por la que las cosas van por el camino que van.  
Sin embargo, Suzuno reacciono sin ningun rastro de culpa.  
? ?Que?  
? c para ser mas precisos, todo esto es su culpa.  
? No puedo fingir que no te he oido.  
Aunque Maou estaba algo enojado por la explicacion arrogante de Suzuno, esta ultima ligeramente se encogio de hombros y respondio:  
? Mi situacion ideal original era dejar que la Heroe regresara luego de derrotar al Rey Demonio que habia escapado al mundo extranjero y llevar la verdadera paz a Ente Isla y al mismo tiempo, corregir la justicia de la Iglesia, que habia estropeado la reputacion de Emilia, para tener esa fe verdadera. Sin embargo, la misma Heroe Emilia c Suzuno se quejo como si sintiese que estaba aburrida, bajo la mirada a Maou y dijo:  
No solo ella dejo de luchar con el Rey Demonio porque creia que el no haria nada malo, ella incluso lo dejo atras y regreso a su antiguo hogar. De esta forma, no importa que tanto espere, mi situacion no cambiara.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 52 ? cUgh.  
Maou apreto su lengua torpemente y Ashiya grazno mientras fruncia el ceno.  
Pero ambos no refutaron nada.  
? Si pudiese encargarme de ustedes ahora, entonces la situacion podria cambiar un poco, ?sabian?  
Los ojos de Suzuno se entrecerraron, miraron a Maou que estaba apretando sus dientes por remordimiento.  
? Huh, ahora no es el momento para bromas. El problema es con Emilia c pero ahora, no podemos hacer nada por nuestra cuenta. Con respecto al hecho de que Emilia no ha regresado, ademas de tratarse de la misma Emilia, seria mas apropiado pensar que algo sucedio con Emeralda-dono.  
? ?Emeralda?  
? Si. Emilia es incapaz de usar el eHechizo de Apertura de Portales f, y esto es lo para Emeralda-dono. Ellas principalmente dependen de una herramienta llamada ePluma de Angel f.  
Al oir el nombre de esa herramienta, Maou fruncio el ceno un poco por razones desconocidas, pero las personas presentes no habian descubierto eso.  
? He oido que esa Pluma esta en posesion de Emeralda-dono, por lo que estaba pensando que quiza algo le sucedio a ella c y Emilia podria estar tratando de resolverlo.  
La razon por la que el tono de Suzuno mantenia algo de duda, era probablemente porque sabia que todo esto era una conjetura.  
? Entonces, ?por que Emi no te lo ha dicho a ti o a Chi-chan?  
Esta deduccion inmediatamente fue rechazada por la respuesta indiferente de Maou.  
? Hasta ahora, Emi se ha comunicado con Emeralda a traves de la eTransmision Mental f. Si es asi, ella deberia ser capaz de comunicarse con este lado desde alla c ?por que no te lo ha comunicado?  
? supiese la razon, no estaria sintiendome tan preocupada.  
La voz de Suzuno estaba llena de ansiedad.  
? Sin embargo, incluso si asumimos que Emilia se ha encontrado con algunos problemas, ?de que tipo de problemas debe tratarse? Aunque me siento mal por Emilia al decir esto, no importa que tipo de problema ella encuentre, se me hace dificil creer que ella tenga dificultades. Despues de todo, ella aun es la Heroe, ?no?  
Ademas de la destruccion del mundo, no puedo pensar en algun problema que pueda hacer que Emilia, quien puede facilmente hacer retroceder incluso al Ejercito TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 53 Demoniaco y a los Arcangeles, haya quedado en una situacion donde no pueda comunicarse.  
Era cierto, basicamente Emi tenia un cuerpo fortalecido que era mucho mas poderoso que los humanos de la tierra o Ente Isla.  
Aunque principalmente era debido a la magia sagrada y la sangre de angel, incluso si ella se encontraba con un accidente de trafico en la via, ella resultaria ilesa.  
Si son enemigos al nivel de Caballeros, ya sea fuese emboscada por mas de na personas, o tenga sus manos y pies atados y ella se encuentre amordazada, Emi seria capaz de derrotarlos solo usando hechizos sin siquiera mover un dedo.  
? Oye, dejame preguntarte algo, ?ese eHechizo de Apertura de Portales f es realmente dificil para los humanos?  
? ?Que?  
Suzuno levanto su ceja debido a la pregunta repentina de Maou.  
? Uh, aunque estemos asi ahora, ya sea que se trate de mi, Ashiya o Urushihara,  
nosotros podemos realizar el eHechizo de Apertura de Portal f solos. Ademas, Olba parecia ser capaz de usarlo tambien, asi que realmente no entiendo la razon por la que tu y Emi no lo saben.  
? Solo quieres expresar que ustedes estan bien entrenados, ?no?  
Luego que Suzuno dijera esto sin ninguna gracia, ella cerro sus ojos y respondio:  
? Estrictamente, no es como si yo no supiese como usarlo. Cuando Emilia acumule la practica apropiada, ella probablemente lo aprenda tambien. De todas formas, el eHechizo de Apertura de Portal f no solo usa gran cantidad de magia sagrada, incluso requiere rituales de hechizos complicados. Incluso si puedo aprender el hechizo de ritual, si no tengo el amplificador correspondiente, incluso si logro abrir el eportal f,  
seria incapaz de especificar el destino luego de atravesarlo.  
? Ya veo, la clave es la cantidad de magia sagrada, ?eh c?  
? Por eso a diferencia de Emi, Olba-sama, quien es capaz de realizar eHechizos de Apertura de Portal f con su propio poder sin necesidad de un amplificador, es una existencia cercana a un monstruo. Incluso entre los seis arzobispos que son parte de la Division Ejecutora de la Iglesia, el unico que probablemente pueda estar a nivel del poder de Olba-sama es el comparativamente joven Cervantes-sama. Y no se si el haya estudiado dichos hechizos relacionados, despues de todo, este es un hechizo que no es solicitado normalmente.  
? Es cierto c ? Aunque hay otras personas que han entrenado el eHechizo de Apertura de Portal f en el departamento Misionero Externo, incluyendome, ademas de Olba-sama, no TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 54 puedo pensar en nadie mas que pueda usarlo sin amplificadores. En cuanto a la importancia del amplificador, se refiere a la gran estructura construida en las sedes de la Iglesia, Saint Ignord y un par de areas controladas por la Iglesia en el Continente Occidental ? eEscaleras al Cielo f. Antes de realizar el hechizo, la persona tiene que pasar tiempo viajando en esos lugares.  
? Oh~.  
? Aunque Olba-sama puede usar el eHechizo de Apertura de Portal f, ya sea que pueda estabilizarlo por completo por su cuenta y decidir perfectamente el destino,  
es algo cuestionable. Despues si Olba-sama realmente planear a Emilia, el no debio haberla enviado a una sociedad humana en un pais tan prospero.  
Esa explicacion fue razonable.  
? Y abrir un eportal f y mantener su estabilidad para que las personas pasen, son dos cosas completamente distintas.  
Suzuno continuo hablando.  
? Si es solo abrir el eportal f, quiza pueda ser capaz de siquiera de hacerlo sin asistencia, pero lo mas que pueda. No puedo garantizar la seguridad de las personas que atraviesen el eportal f, y si quiero pasar a traves del que yo misma he creado, necesitaria tener la habilidad de emantener el portal abierto de forma estable f.  
Aunque no se el tiempo que actualmente se ha gastado, si desperdicio la energia hasta la mitad y hago que el eportal f se desestabilice, yo seria incapaz de predecir el lugar al que me enviaria.  
? Ohh c Maou y Ashiya no pudieron evitar mirarse el uno al otro y asintieron mostrando su aprobacion.  
Ambos fueron arrojados en Japon debido a la perdida de control del eportal f, por lo que ellos pudieron estar de acuerdo con la explicacion de Suzuno.  
? Si es asi, mientras Maou pueda recuperar su forma de Rey Demonio y realizar el hechizo, podemos ir a Ente Isla, ?no?  
Urushihara de repente interrumpio.  
? Luego de sobrecargar la magia sagrada, y convertirse en magia demoniaca, ?no fue algo que experimentaron con exito una vez? Si podemos dejar que Maou recupere su magia demoniaca, entonces no habria problema con abrir el eportal f un par de veces, ?no?  
? Hm, para lucifer, esta es una buena sugerencia.  
Ashiya dijo con admiracion, pero Suzuno respondio con una expresion petrea.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 55 ? Probablemente no puede hacerse.  
? Hm, tambien lo pienso asi.  
Maou rechazo eso tambien.  
? Esa vez Emi estaba cerca. Con solo la magia sagrada de Suzuno, incluso si ella usa todo su poder y lo inyecta en mi cuerpo, solo podria causarme disconformidad y no seria capaz de recuperar mi magia demoniaca.  
? Aunque estoy frustrada, el Rey Demonio tiene razon. La magia sagrada que poseo podria no llegar ni a la mitad de la que posee Emi. Basicamente nuestras capacidades son diferentes desde el comienzo. Si solo la porcion que me pertenece es inyectada, si no tengo cuidado y hago que el lado demoniaco del Rey Demonio reciba envenenamiento de magia sagrada, todos ustedes estarian sin hogar el mes siguiente.  
? Ugh.  
? Imposible, eh c y pensar que era una buena idea.  
Ashiya tomo una bocanada de aire con una expresion seria mientras Urushihara se dejaba caer sobre la silla estilo japones mientras se murmuraba a si mismo.  
? cEsperen un momento. ?Cuando el tema se volvio hacia Emi entrando en peligro y que yo he de salvarla?  
Maou sacudio su mano y reestructuro la escena.  
? Aunque parezca que lo hayan olvidado, soy el Rey de los Demonios, el enemigo de Emi, ?sabian? Ya sea que se trate de los humanos de Ente Isla que quieren ir a una guerra o algo asi, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, para ser mas precisos,  
si todos ustedes se matan entre si debido a la guerra, en realidad es una ventaja para nosotros. Y regresar a Ente Isla, o quedar envueltos en algun problema alli, es una responsabilidad de Emi. Sea lo que sea que pase luego, es el problema de Emi y tuyo, y no de nosotros. Huh, aunque Chi-chan este un poco disgustada.  
Maou miro hacia el calendario en el refrigerador mientras recordaba la espalda de Chiho cuando con alegria escribio la fecha acordada para la fiesta de cumpleanos combinada en la parte superior.  
? Incluso si el Ejercito Demoniaco ataca junto, ellos no estarian a la par con Emi.  
Ademas, luego de regresar a Ente Isla, la magia sagrada acumulada en su cuerpo se incrementara y se volvera un par de veces mas fuerte de lo que era aqui. No tiene sentido preocuparse por ella.  
Maou dijo eso rapidamente de una forma inusual mientras miraba a Suzuno.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 56 ? Ya que ahora estas impotente, nosotros tambien lo estamos. Y somos diferente de ti por lo que no nos preocupamos por la seguridad de Emi. Esa persona regresara por voluntad propia.  
? Rey Demonio c pero c ? Este tema termina aqui. Ya que Emi no ha llegado, la fiesta de hoy sera suspendida. Deberia prepararme para la prueba de conducir de manana. Oye,  
Urushihara, muevete a un lado.  
Maou insto a Urushihara a quitarse de la mesa del computador, y Urushihara,  
raramente, no dijo nada renuncio al equipo.  
Maou se conecto al sitio web en el cual el podia ser capaz de simular las preguntas de la prueba de licencia de conducir. Ashiya, Urushihara y Suzuno solo pudieron mirar su espalda con expresiones complejas mientras expulsaban la atmosfera del tema que habia terminado.  
? Rey Demonio.  
? ?Que sucede, hay algo mas?  
? Incluso si Chiho-dono te pide ayuda, ?le dirias lo mismo?  
? cUgh.  
Maou momentaneamente quedo sin habla, pero aun asi respondio severamente.  
? Aunque podria decirlo de una manera muy gentil, mi conclusion no cambiara.  
Primeramente, en realidad no puedo hacer nada por ello. Y ademas, esta es la Emi de la que estabamos hablando. Ya lo he dicho muchas veces, no hay necesidad de preocuparse por ella.  
Maou respondio incluso sin volver su vista.  
Con respecto a esto, Ashiya y Urushihara no dijeron nada tampoco.  
Pero c ? Maou-san c Un debil sonido hizo que el corazon y mente determinado del Rey Demonio se sobresaltara una vez mas.  
Maou contuvo el aliento y lentamente volvio su cabeza.  
La persona alli era c ? Sa-Sasaki-san c ? Uwah, que cruel.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 57 La persona de pie frente a los graznidos de Ashiya y Urushihara, quien parecia que estuviese reprendiendo a Suzuno, estaba apenadamente mirando a Chiho.  
Chiho, que aparecio junto a Suzuno, miro fijamente a Maou que se habia girado con una mirada nerviosa.  
La razon por la que Suzuno no entro a la habitacion era por eso.  
Desde un principio ella habia planeado que Chiho escuchara todo.  
? cTsk c ? Se que no eres el tipo de persona que diria una cosa e hiciera otra, Maou-san.

Maou penso que el podria ser reganado friamente, pero Chiho en realidad dijo algo inesperado.  
? Maou-san es el Rey Demonio, Yusa-san en la Heroe c ambos desde un principio han sido enemigos, lo se muy bien. Maou-san, dijiste que no te preocupa lo que le suceda a la eHeroe Emilia f, deberias haberlo dicho en serio.  
Chiho cerro sus manos frente a su pecho y aunque su voz estaba temblando como si estuviese a punto de llorar, ella continuo hablando de una forma agitada.  
? El eRey Demonio Satan f y la eHeroe Emilia f han sido enemigos desde que se conocieron, y hasta ahora, este es un hecho que no se puede revertir. Incluso siento que ustedes solo pueden verse de esa forma c pero, Maou-san c ?no lo dijiste antes c que me darias un regalo sorprendente?  
Las emociones que Chiho no pudo suprimir comenzaban a mostrarse en su rostro.  
? Aunque Yusa-san, pueda ser reacia, y quiza no tanto c ?no lo dijiste antes c que yo, Suzuno-san c incluso Yusa-san, eramos tus eGenerale podiamos, estar a tu lado, nos querias alli, y ver el nuevo mundo c?  
? -san.  
? Eh, ?Que pasa? !?Por que no escuche sobre eso, ouch?!  
Ashiya seriamente escucho la voz de Chiho como si intentara hacer lo mejor para hablarle a Maou y le dio una bofetada al rostro de Urushihara que hablaba sin siquiera leer el ambiente.  
Chiho miro a Urushihara que no hablo durante el dolor de su nariz debido al fuerte impacto y continuo hablando.  
? Incluso Urushihara-san, quien te traiciono una vez, es un General justo ahora,  
?no? Uu c ?Maou-san, no elegiste personalmente a Yusa-san c no fue, por tu propia voluntad que elegiste a Yusa-sana quien era tu enemiga c?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 58 ? c..  
? Incluso si mis preocupaciones no tienen sentido, esta bien. Etto, podria ser mejor c pero, la sorprendente Yusa-san, no ha regresado aun, por lo que estoy realmente preocupada c ? Chiho-dono c Las piernas de Chiho se debilitaron, pero Suzuno, junto a ella, la apoyo.  
Maou mantuvo su postura de mirar hacia atras, y fue incapaz de moverse.  
? Y c Alas=Ramus-chan, esta con Yusa-san, ?cierto? Si es asi, ?Como no podrias preocuparte c? Asi que, justo ahora, Maou-san, estas mintiendo c fuu c Chiho parecia haber controlado sus propios sentimientos antes de terminar,  
temblorosamente suspiro con pesadez e inclino su cabeza.  
? Fui yo quien le pidio a Suzuno-san que me permitiera escuchar todo. Lo siento,  
en realidad hice algo parecido a mentirles a todos.  
? cSi.  
? cEntonces me voy primero c En lo que Chiho se inclino ligeramente de nuevo, y camino detras de Suzuno, Maou grito con una voz que carecia de dominio de aire.  
? Chi-chan.  
? cSi.  
Chiho detuvo sus pasos pero no se volvio.  
En ese momento, Maou no sabia la razon por la que querer detener a Chiho.  
Despues de un corto silencio, Maou finalmente dijo c ? mejor que no uses sin cuidado la eTransmision Mental f para comunicarte con Emi, ?ok? Si Emi realmente se encuentra en una situacion problematica, si situacion podria volverse peligrosa tambien.  
Eso era algo sin sentido.  
Chiho no se volvio, asi que no pudo confirmar la expresion que ella tenia ahora c ? Lo entiendo.  
Pero despues de decir eso suavemente, ella dejo Villa Rosa Sasazuka.  
Tras escuchar los pasos descender la escalera publica, y confirmar por la ventana que Chiho, que se rehuso a mirar atras lo que habia en la carretera, habia desaparecido en la esquina, Maou miro a Suzuno con una expresion seria.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 59 ? cTu c Eso fue un truco.  
Aunque Maou no pudo evitar mirar a Suzuno, ambos sabian que tan debil era el poder en los ojos del Rey Demonio.  
? Si no hubiese llegado hasta este extremo, probablemente yo fuese sido incapaz de confirmar tus verdaderos pensamientos.  
Suzuno sonrio ironicamente sin culpa alguna.  
? Aunque esta no fue idea mia, ya que incluso soy llamada una de la Generales del Nuevo Ejercito Demoniaco, tambien espero que mi eMaestro f pueda considerar a mi eColega f, ?no podria considerarse algo irrazonable?  
? cSobre ese caso, deberias explicarmelo apropiadamente luego.  
Luego de ver a Urushihara reptar hacia el armario con una expresion de infelicidad en su rostro, Suzuno continuo hablando.  
? Aunque lo dije, si causo problemas a mi eMaestro f desde el principio, entonces seria desagradable para mi como eGeneral f, ya que he obtenido tu garantia, lo dejare por ahora.  
? Si usas tu punto de vista como General solo cuando es beneficioso para ti, puedo cumplir tu deseo y removerte, ?sabias? Y lo mas importante, no les he prometido nada a ninguna c ? Por la forma que has escuchado las palabras de Chiho-dono en shock, y sin rechazarlo en lo absoluto, ya se que estas muy preocupado por la seguridad de Emilia y Alas=Ramus. Ademas de eso, ?necesito otra garantia?  
? c ? Bueno, primero intentare pensar en las cosas que puedo hacer. Si todo resulta ser nada de que preocuparse sobre lo que Chiho-dono dijo, por supuesto todo estaria bien.  
Suzuno rapidamente dejo la Fortaleza Demoniaca.  
? cMaldicion c Maou dio un punetazo en la mesa de la computadora.  
? Ma?-sama, con el debido respeto c ? ?Que pasa? ?Tambien vas a reganarme y a pedirme que me preocupe por Emi?  
Maou le respondio con ira a Ashiya, quien le hablo desde detras.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 60 ? No, honestamente hablando, en realidad estoy en contra del hecho de senalar a Emilia y a Bell como Generales Demonio, pero comparado con eso, hay una situacion que es mas preocupante.  
? ?Huh?  
Ashiya se sento detras de Maou con la espalda recta y hablo mientras quedaba a la misma altura que su Maestro.  
? Ma?-sama, aunque usted intencionalmente evito una cierta posibilidad, Bell y Sasaki-san podria haber sentido las huellas de eso. Esa es la razon por la que sienten que Emilia ha sido arrastrada a algun peligro.  
? c c Maou miro la pantalla del computador frente a el, la cual mostraba las preguntas del examen de licencia de conducir.  
La pregunta, desde el punto de vista de un vehiculo en movimiento, un transeunte cruzando y una interseccion fue dibujada, el tema era ePrediciendo el Peligro f.  
Lo siguiente era una pregunta abierta, predecir los peligros que pudiesen ocurrir a partir de esa figura.  
? Por supuesto, si estaba planeado herir a Emilia directamente, entonces incluso si se trata de nuestro Ejercito Demoniaco, no deberia ser problema para ella. Pero ya que los humanos de Ente Isla estan una situacion de guerra c entonces lo que podria despertar el epeligro f del arma y poder de Emilia, podria no tratarse de espadas que vengan desde el frente.  
? c..  
? Incluso si Emilia fue traicionada por la sociedad humana de Ente Isla, ella aun esta orgullosa de ser la salvadora de los humanos y una Heroe. Como humano, si quieres suprimir a la decente y recta Emilia, ?Cual es el metodo mas efectivo?  
? cQuien sabe lo que los humanos estan pensado c ? Para usted, Ma?-sama, quien estuvo aqui personalmente para aprender la forma de pensar de los humanos, tiene dificultad para saber esas cosas.  
El tono de Ashiya de principio a fin estuvo estable.  
Pero como Ashiya, al igual que Chiho, comprendia a Maou mejor que nadie, fue incapaz de apuntar despiadadamente las contradicciones de Maou.  
Un oficial que era capaz de dar los consejos exactos a su Maestro, era una existencia muy preciada.  
? Ademas de Emeralda Etuva y Alberto Ende, Emi no tiene otros companeros en la actual Ente Isla. El poder que mantiene la Iglesia es obvio, e incluso los TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 61 Malebranches liderados por Barbariccia y el Cielo son sus enemigos. Si esas personas sabian cuales serian los metodos por lo que Emilia habia aparecido en Ente Isla, equivalente a un campo de batalla, ?cree que ellos solo se quedarian de pie y observarian?  
Con respecto a sus propios movimientos, Emeralda deberia haber intentado lo mejor para controlar el flujo de informacion.  
Pero por otro lado, no era dificil imaginar que Emeralda y Alberto estuviesen siendo vigilados por diferentes poderes.  
Despues de todo, no solo habian escapado del arresto domiciliario de la Iglesia con su propio poder, ellos incluso rechazaron publicamente las noticias de la muerte de la Heroe Emilia que la Iglesia dijo de forma oficial.  
Ya que Suzuno no se movia de acuerdo a los deseos de la Iglesia, entonces era imposible que la observacion de la Iglesia en Emeralda y Alberto ser abolida Si los movimientos de Emeralda eran detectados por alguien, y tal como Suzuno lo predijo, la faccion decidia usar esto y tender una trampa a Emeralda, entonces como continuarian las cosas c ? La manera mas facil es usa rehenes c ?no?  
? Correcto. Y no solo restringir a Emeralda Etuva, mientras ellos puedan suprimir el poder de Emilia, no importa quien sea el objetivo. Secuestrar las existencias importantes para Emilia para Asi suprimir su habilidad nivel Dios c ?no son esas existencias, los humanos?  
? Exacto. Basicamente antes de llevar a cabo la unificacion, las estrategias de alto nivel tales como emantener rehenes f no existia en el Mundo Demoniaco, y los humanos no tenian idea de usar demonios como rehenes tampoco. Pero c ?los humano s de Ente Isla harian tal cosa a Emi? Sin importar que, ella aun es la Heroe que salvo el mundo, ?no?  
Los humanos de Ente Isla no tenian una razon, y era irrazonable hacer que la Heroe Emilia fuese su enemiga.  
Solo basado en la diferencia de habilidad individual, era dificil imaginar que beneficios podian obtenerse por hacer algo como retar a su salvador c ? Aunque decir esto no tiene sentido ahora, pero antes de que Farfarello regresara,  
apuntar a Emilia y Bell como Generales fue realmente una mala decision.  
Ashiya de repente retomo el tema.  
Como el estaba dandole direcciones a su Maestro, Ashiya hablo con fervor al confundido Maou.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 62 ? Cuando escuche eso por primera vez, pense que era un plan suyo para debilitar la relacion de Emilia y Bell c parece que no era asi despues de todo.  
Sintiendo que Ashiya estaba comenzando a entrar en el modo de reprension, Maou no pudo evitar mostrar un rostro estatico y respondio:  
? Aunque fue afectado por la atmosfera hasta niveles extremos, con el fin de garantizar la seguridad de Chi-chan, y prevenir que los demonios viniesen a Japon de nuevo, esto fue algo que no podia evitarse c despues de todo, si Barbariccia sabia que Emi aun estaba viva, el podria haberla atacado directamente c Ashiya asintio en aprobacion.  
Maou no deseo que sus propios ciudadanos demoniacos murieran en una batalla sin sentido.  
La batalla que Ciriatto libero en Choshi demostro que incluso si el Capitan Malebranches fuera contra Emi que no habia recuperado por completo su poder,  
aun no podria ganarle.  
Barbariccia, que traiciono y dejo el Mundo Demoniaco, ademas de los motivos que tuvo mientras actuaba, si continuaba provocando danos a Japon, Emi y Suzuno no se quedarian de pie observando.  
Con el fin de prevenir cosas que lleven a ese desarrollo, habia una necesidad para que el mismo Rey Demonio anunciara que esos enemigos de los demonios en el pasado ya habian dejado de serlo.  
Para el Rey de los Demonios, este tipo de pensamiento era muy correcto. Sin embargo, aunque lo era c ? Ma?-sama, aunque usted garantice la seguridad de Sasaki-san y la de Japon senalando a esas tres personas como los nuevos Generales, ?comprende que eso podria sacrificar la seguridad de Emilia y Bell en Ente Isla?  
Maou respondio luego de meditar por un rato:  
? ?Uh, hm? Ya que justo ahora Emi y Suzuno estan asi c y Farfarello llevo esta noticia a Afsahan c y que ademas el Continente Oriental esta siendo controlado por Barbariccia c Luego que Maou usara su dedo para dibujar en el aire un par de veces como si estuviese sorteando sus sentimientos c ? ! c !  
Se agarro la cabeza y grito.  
? !Ya veo, esto hizo que los humanos se enojaran! !Pues ellos piensas que Emi y Suzuno son traidoras!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 63 ? Parece que realmente no lo sabia c Ashiya suspiro.  
? Ya que esta noticia fue llevada por los demonios, y la palabra oficial en la superficie es que Emilia ya ha fallecido, y considerando que la mision de Suzuno es una orden secreta, los humanos probablemente no creyeron esto de inmediato, pero incluso asi, podria haber algunas personas que comenzaron a actuar porque veian que era sospechoso.  
Tal y como Suzuno lo dijo, la proxima vez ellos podrian enviar un nuevo asesino o un ejercito humano a gran escala. Maou habia pensado que el habia eliminado la amenazada de los demonios, pero inconscientemente expuso a Emi y Suzuno a un peligro.  
? ?E-entonces porque ellas no dijeron nada c?  
Aunque fue a manera medio bromista, Suzuno se habia llamado a si misma un eGeneral f, quiza porque ella estaba pensando en la seguridad de Chiho, ademas del primer dia, Emi incluso parecia haber aceptado ese hecho.  
? Esto significa que ella lo habian aceptado. Por la seguridad de Sasaki-san, ellas probablemente tomaron la decision de enfrentar el peligro hace tiempo atras. ?La razon por la que Emilia decidio regresar a su hogar natal esta vez, no fue porque ella eno queria ser controlada por otros f?  
? es c ? Como ella habia entendido eso, Emilia y Bell no dijeron nada, por supuesto que parte de la razon es porque ellas se preocupan por Sasaki-san c pero no quiere decir que ellas deseen proteger la situacion actual c proteger esta vida donde aunque no somos compatibles y tenemos diversos problemas, aun hemos logrado comer juntos.  
? ?Entonces que piensas de esto?  
? Sobre eso, con las cosas como estan ahora, mientras usted, Ma?-sama, sea capaz de cumplir sus ambiciones de conquistar el mundo, no me preocupare por el proceso. Por supuesto, personalmente, no deseo enfrentar la situacion de trabajar junto con mis enemigos.  
Ashiya habilmente evito el contraataque de Maou.  
Maou se sumergio en su propia ira con una mirada de infelicidad en su rostro y Ashiya, luego de mirar a su maestro con una sonrisa sencilla en su rostro,  
inmediatamente volvio a su expresion seria y continuo hablando.  
? Ma?-sama, esos son mis pensamientos c ?Que faccion cree que claramente quiere detener a Emilia?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 64 ? ?Huh?  
? Emilia, tiene un fisico y un espiritu fuerte. Asi que pensandolo bien, incluso si las personas normales quieren forzarla a hacer algo, ellos podrian no aprovecharian ese poder, y si ellos no son cuidadosos, podrian terminar siendo contraatacados por ella.  
? ?Adonde quieres llegar?  
? ?Cual faccion c es capaz de ver el valor que Emilia tiene ademas de su poder de batalla?  
? cOye, no me digas c Maou tomo una bocanada de aire pues los rostros de los angeles que actuaron para robar la espada sagrada de Emi, Alas=Ramus, y el fragmento de eYesod f surgieron en su mente.  
Si esta hipotesis era cierta, y Emi se encontraba en problemas, entonces tambien Alas=Ramus se veria afectada.  
? Pero todo esto es tu imaginacion, ?Cierto?  
Con el sonido de la puerta corredera abriendose, Urushihara de repente abrio el armario y salio de el.  
En los brazos de Urushihara estaba el mini cajon que el coloco en el armario sin permiso de nadie.  
? No sabemos si el sistemas de calendarios de Ente Isla y el de Japon son similares por completo, se tienen los carruajes publicos que son diferentes a los de Japon, y no llegarian a una estacion basandose en una fecha pautada, ?no? Ademas, ellos probablemente han considerado la agenda de Emeralda Etuva, por lo que ella podria haber pospuesto el regreso ya que encontraba dificil encontrar una fecha comoda.  
Urushihara coloco el cajon en el tatami y comenzo a hurgar en su interior.  
? Aunque no tenemos el derecho de decir tales cosas, aun es un pais en recuperacion el cual ha sido conquistado por el Ejercito Demoniaco, asi que varias de las instalaciones podrian no estar lo suficientemente construidas aun, siento que Emilia simplemente esta demasiado acostumbrada a la vida en Japon, lo que hace que ella llegue tarde.  
? manera de pensar es bastante optimista.  
? Incluso asi, si es como Sasaki Chiho, quien empezo a llorar aunque el dia de hoy no ha terminado, es realmente pesimista. Aunque ambos de ustedes discutieron sobre las posibilidades de rehenes, el ejercito invasor oriental el cual lidere antes,  
no solo a Emeralda Etuva, nosotros retuvimos tambien a un par de personas TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 65 importantes del Saint Aire, ?sabias? Pero en ese tiempo, no solo Emilia los rescato a todos, ella incluso derroto mi ejercito hasta el final. Por eso encuentro dificil imaginar que ella podria ser controlada por otros porque ellos tengan rehenes.  
Como era de esperar de Urushihara, quien habia peleado y perdido contra Emi dos veces antes, se sentia que su explicacion era extranamente persuasiva.  
Era cierto, si la otra parte era Emi, se sentia que ella deberia ser capaz de atravesar cualquier trampa de las personas normales con su propio poder.  
? Huh, ?Por que no observamos la situacion por un momento? Aunque no es como si no comprenda tu preocupacion por Alas=Ramus, pero mientras Emilia aun viva,  
ella estara bien, ?ok? Al menos, por ahora, en la tierra o Ente Isla, no puedo pensar en nadie mas independiente que Emi.  
Tras decir eso, Urushihara puso el cajon en el que hurgaba de vuelta en el armario sin tomar nada y regreso con otro nuevo.  
? De todas maneras, esperemos que Bell actue. Basicamente incluso si Emilia se encuentra con algun problema, ella no esperara que tu hagas algo por ella, ?no Maou?  
Ademas de eso, se sentia que ella podria enojarse porque Maou y los demas estuviesen interfiriendo.  
? cAshiya, Urushihara.  
? Si.  
? ?Hm?  
Maou suspiro profundamente con una sonrisa ironica.  
? Lo siento. Me he calmado un poco.  
Luego de decir eso, Maou regreso al computador de nuevo.  
? Primero deberia centrar mi atencion en las cosas frente a mi. Cuando ella regrese,  
voy a mostrarle la licencia de conducir, a divertirme usando el hecho de que llego tarde.  
? c c ? Lo que sea que te haga feliz c eh, ?Donde lo puse c? Recuerdo que lo puso aqui antes de que el viniese c no deberia haberlo botado c Ashiya silenciosamente se inclino ante la espalda de su Maestro, mientras que Urushihara saco un nuevo cajon, parecia que buscaba algo.  
Como resultado, aunque Emi no regreso ese dia, en la superficie, la Fortaleza Demoniaca paso el dia de la forma mas normal. TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 66 Al final, el fallo de Maou en su primer examen no le dejo mas eleccion que retarse a una segunda prueba.  
Aunque no era que estuviese buscando desviar la culpa, la razon por la que Maou fue incapaz de centrarse en su primer examen fue definitivamente por lo que Chiho y Ashiya dijeron.  
El mismo Maou habia senalado a Emi como un General, y luego de eso, el incluso anuncio que el la ayudaria a encontrarle un nuevo significado a la vida.  
Actualmente, la teoria de Ashiya era preocupante, el Cielo siempre habia querido detener a Emi, si ellos descubrian que ella habia ido a Ente Isla, naturalmente ellos usarian su estrategia.  
Sin embargo, Sariel, quien queria capturar a Emi y robarle la espada sagrada, se habia convertido completamente en un ciudadano japones debido a su profundo afecto por la superior de Maou, y despues de eso, el no mostro senales de contactar a sus camaradas.  
Ademas, Gabriel, al mismo nivel que el Arcangel Sariel, habia sido expulsado por Emi.  
Aunque la situacion podria ser diferente si mas de un arcangel con nivel del oponente aparecia al mismo tiempo, pero incluso si eso no sucedia en Japon, se volveria un enorme incidente.  
Era dificil imaginar que las personas de Ente Isla no podrian sentir su magia sagrada,  
pero asi, Maou encontraba aun mas dificil, comprender la razon por la que Emi no habia regresado a Japon.  
Aunque Maou habia llenado las respuestas erroneamente por un espacio por haber estado pensando esas cosas, ya habian pasado mas de dos semanas despues de la fecha en la que Emi se suponia que regresaria a Japon.  
Despues de eso, Suzuno parecia haber rebuscado muchos metodos, tales como recoleccion de amplificadores con el fin de usar una tecnica de alto nivel para dificultarle a los demas la tarea de deteccion de Transmisiones Mentales, emitir sonares o buscar al otro companero de Emi, Alberto, y cosas asi, de todas formas,  
todo lo que pudiese ser hecho en Japon, ella lo estaba intentando.  
Ademas de eso, la habitacion de Suzuno ahora estaba llena con herramientas extranas y diagramas de hechizos que fueron usados como amplificadores, y parecia como si estuviese inmersa en algun tipo de culto sospechoso reciente.  
Pero hasta hoy, parecia no mostrar resultados.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 67 La unica cosa que podia ser confirmada, era que al menos Emi y Emeralda aun no habian regresado a Japon.  
Desde el dia que Emeralda recogio a Emi para ir a su antiguo hogar, no habia nadie mas que abriera un eportal f que conectara a Ente Isla con Japon.  
La frecuencia con la que Chiho abria su boca y hablaba en el trabajo habia disminuido, haciendo que Maou fuera sospechoso ante Kisaki, quien no sabia nada,  
acerca de lo que el habia hecho descuidadamente y terminara entristeciendo a Chiho.  
Quiza como ya el habia fallado el examen teorico de la licencia de conducir, y el descontento que el sentia con la vida sin Emi mostrada inconscientemente c ? Si hay algo que te este incomodando, puedes compartirlo conmigo, ?sabes?  
Al final Kisaki en realidad le dijo eso a Maou.  
Logicamente, Maou sentia esa incomodidad.  
Despues de todo, cuando su archienemiga la Heroe no estaba cerca, la atmosfera alrededor era bastante tranquila, que incluso Ashiya se deshacia de sus prohibiciones y sugeria comer yakiniku.  
? cNo es eso, solo estoy preocupado por Alas=Ramus.  
Recordando el examen fallido de la ultima vez, Maou comenzo a encontrar excusas.  
Alguien que es realmente bueno diciendo mentiras, solo las diran en momentos claves, el tiempo restante es usado para decir activamente la verdad asi las otras personas no sospecharian de ellas.  
Aunque no era un pecado mentirle a otros, ocasionalmente las mentiras dichas a uno mismo solo lo llenarian con mas decepcion, no solo alejaria el espiritu, haria que la persona sea mas cobarde.  
Maou realmente estaba preocupado por Alas=Ramus.  
Pero el sabia que las cosas solo eran asi nada mas.  
Maou estaba enojado con una parte de el que estaba buscando razones para aprovecharse de otros y ocultarles su tipo de sentimientos.  
? llegado a Tenmondai-mae c Tenmondai-mae.  
El conductor del bus hizo el anuncio en un unico ritmo al hablar y detuvo el vehiculo.  
Este lugar parecia ser el punto central entre la puerta sur de la estacion Chofu y el centro de la examinacion.  
En lo que el bus se detuvo frente al Observatorio Astronomico Nacional de Japon c TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 68 ? !Si! !Lo alcanzamos!  
Una voz que no encajaba con el ambiente actual fue oida desde la entrada trasera del bus.  
Mirado cuidadosamente, una jovencita vistiendo un overol caqui y una gorra de vendedor de periodicos que cubria sus ojos estaba empujando a un hombre que vestia un traje occidental hacia dentro del bus.  
? !Padre! !Apresurate!  
? Si, bien c Parecia que ellos eran padre e hija.  
Maou inconscientemente miro por la ventana.  
Aunque el no lo noto la ultima vez, pero el nombre de la estacion eTenmondai-mae f parecia ser literal, una puerta estaba construida en una pequena montana verde y debido a su apariencia, parecia como una universidad.  
? Oh, con que hay lugares como este.  
Tokio, donde la luz de las estrellas eran minimas debido a las actividades humanas,  
en realidad tenia un observatorio un poco inesperado.  
Para un area residencia en el borde de la ciudad, la ciudad Mitaka, que tenia un observatorio instalado, aun era considerada una gran ciudad prospera.  
Al menos si una persona miraba el cielo nocturno cono los ojos desnudos, no habia esperanzas de ver la luz de las estrellas.  
Mirando la rara instalacion, que el normalmente no habia notado, tales pensamientos surgieron en la mente de Maou, pero al instante comprendio que el no tenia mas pensamientos en eso, y planeaba regresar a su revision, aprovechar la oportunidad antes de llegar al centro de examinacion c ? bien, nos movemos c Con un fuerte temblor, el autobus se volvio a mover.  
Justo ahora, el bus se detuvo en la pendiente. Quiza porque el vehiculo se desplazaba en tal lugar, la conmocion fue especialmente fuerte, haciendo que Maou accidentalmente dejara caer el libro que leia.  
? !Ah!  
? ?Oh?  
Una voz se escucho en el autobus lleno de gente.  
? L-lo siento.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 69 El libro habia caido en el pie de ese pasajero.  
Maou levanto la vista mientras se disculpaba c ? Esta bien, no hay de que preocuparse.  
Y descubrio que el pasajero frente a el, era la jovencita que vestia una gorra de repartidor de periodicos, hija del hombre con el que habia subido al autobus hace un momento.  
Aunque estaba mas alla de su control, Maou aun sintio dudas en estirar su mano hacia la pierna de la chica en un transporte publico. Ademas de eso, la pequena chica, sin tocar a los demas pasajeros, levanto el libro entre el desorden de pasajeros y se lo paso a Maou.  
? Aqui esta, tomalo por favor.  
? Ah, gracias.  
Como esa chica vestia tal sombrero que cubria sus ojos, Maou, que estaba sentado,  
no pudo ver su expresion, pero al menos ella parecia que no estuviese enojada.  
En realidad, la otra persona estaba sonriendo mientras sostenia el libro c ? c.  
? Eh, etto c Sin embargo, la jovencita, por razones desconocidas, en realidad miro fijamente las manos de Maou que el ya preparaba para aceptar el libro.  
Incluso si la mano de Maou ya habia tocado el libro, ella aun no lo soltaba, y parecia como si fuese a arrebatarselo a Maou.  
? Etto c ? cSniff, sniff.  
?Acaso no lo habia escuchado?  
No, a esa distancia era imposible que ella no lo escuchara.  
Pero la jovencita, que se habia inclinado hacia Maou, no solo no tenia la intencion de dejarlo ir c ? , sniff.  
? !Es-espera un momento!  
Ella incluso llevo la mano de Maou hacia su rostro junto con el libro.  
Maou, que no pudo dejar ir el libro de su mano, al mismo tiempo, desconocia por que ella lo estaba atrayendo...  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 70 ? ?O-oye?  
Solo pudo usar su mano que no sostenia el libro para agarrar la otra mano.  
Maou no tenia una personalidad donde se alegraria si una chica extrana sostenia su mano, y mas aun, el aun estaba en un transporte publico.  
Como un hombre, aun Maou queria tener su mano devuelta para preservar su vida ante la sociedad c ? Solo un momento esta bien.  
? ?Eh?  
Pero la chica no estaba dispuesta a dejarla ir.  
Y parecia que c ? Sniff, sniff c ?Ella parecia estar olfateando el olor de la mano de Maou?  
? !O-oye!  
Esa vez, incluso Maou comenzo a sentirse incomodo y forzosamente alejo su mano.  
Aunque el no tomo su libro de vuelta, Maou, con su brazo libre, miro a la joven chica con un shock en su rostro, y descubrio que ella estaba frunciendo el ceno insatisfecha.  
? Aunque no se que estas haciendo, por favor devuelveme mi libro.  
Honestamente, Maou no queria continuar hablando con esa chica que actuaba extrano, pero como el libro aun estaba en sus manos, no pudo evitarlo.  
Aunque no era algo valioso, y Maou ya habia memorizado todo el contenido, el no podia entregarle a otro, algo que habia comprado con su propio dinero.  
En ese momento.

Una nueva voz se escucho a un lado de la chica.  
? !Si! !Padre!  
Era el hombre con traje occidental que habia abordado el autobus con la chica.  
Era eso, este padre e hija habian tomado el bus juntos.  
El hombre que parecia un padre y estaba de pie junto a la chica, aunque el tenia buenos rasgos, con una mirada, era obvio que el no era japones. Nuevamente,  
debido a la corta conversacion de hace un momento, Maou sintio que esa jovencita TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 71 tenia un extrano acento al momento de hablar. Entonces ello deberian ser extranjeros.  
Ese hombre, que parecia el padre, tomo el libro de las manos de la chica eTsubasa f,  
y se lo devolvio a Maou.  
? Realmente lo siento.  
? Esta bien c Aunque el padre parecia mas normal, incluso asi, Maou aun no queria involucrarse con esas dos personas.  
Aunque hacerlo pareceria bastante intencional, Maou aun asi, abrio el libro y movio su linea de vision lejos del padre y su hija.  
Sin embargo c ? Tsubasa, disculpate con el senor tambien.  
El padre comenzo a ejercer conciencia muy excesiva.  
? !Si, padre!  
La chica llamada eTsubasa f enderezo su espalda, y con una corta distancia en la que sus mejillas casi se tocaban, inclino su cabeza y se disculpo.  
? !Lo siento!  
Aunque las acciones de la chica fueron inapropiadas, al final, el problema aun estaba con Maou, quien dejo caer el libro en sus pies.  
? Ah, si, esta bien.  
Aun asi, Maou solo pudo responder de esa forma.  
Ese padre, viendo la situacion, asintio y no miro de nuevo a Maou.  
? c..  
En cuanto a la jovencita, quien reajusto su postura, volvio su rostro hacia Maou como si lo estuviese observando.  
cLa atmosfera se volvio complicada.  
Maou penso dentro de si, imaginaba cuanto lo tomaria llegar al centro de examinacion.  
Maou airadamente miro la senal fuera de la ventana que decia que el limite de velocidad era de 30 km c ? !Onii-san, Onii-san!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 72 !Sin embargo, olvidando el centro de examinacion, incluso antes de llegar a la siguiente parada, esa chica llamada Tsubasa inicio una conversacion con el!  
?Por que las cosas terminaron asi?  
Maou no pudo evitar mostrar una expresion incomoda.  
? ?Onii-san, tambien vas a realizar la prueba de licencia de conducir?  
? S-si c e-es cierto.  
Maou, que casi respondia de forma irregular, recordo que el padre de la chica estaba junto a ellos, y solo respondio con una forma normal de hablar. Deduciendo por la forma como usaba la palabra etambien f, ?significaba que el destino de padre e hija era el mismo?  
Eso hizo que momentaneamente Maou casi desmayara.  
? ?Cual es el intento?  
? ?Eh?  
Maou, que no entendia el proposito de esa pregunta, respondio de forma confusa.  
? !Esta vez seria el decimo intento de mi padre y mio! !Vale la pena conmemorarlo!  
? Dec c Maou momentaneamente quedo mudo.  
Aunque la pregunta de hace un momento parecia referirse al numero de intentos que habia tomado para su prueba, la respuesta de la chica fue realmente perturbadora.  
A parte de Kisaki y los demas empleados, quienes ya habian obtenido las licencias de conducir, la parte teorica parecia ser inesperadamente dificil, era posible cometer errores, pero realizar un decimo intento era demasiado exagerado.  
Incluso si esto valia la pena conmemorarlo, no habia valor alguno en grabarlo o recordarlo.  
? Eh, etto, por favor disminuye el tono c El padre, quien estaba tomando parte en un examen lleno con valor conmemorativo,  
estaba de pie junto a ellos.  
Incluso si el era alguien que Maou conocio por casualidad, Maou no queria hablar de temas desagradables con ellos antes de llegar al centro de examinacion.  
? No se puede evitar, despues de todo, Padre no puede leer kanji muy bien.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 73 Aunque no se sabia si el padre queria tomar la licencia para motocicletas o carros,  
?por que alguien queria obtener una licencia de conducir en tal situacion?  
Y la frase eno se puede evitar f no deberia ser usada de esa forma, ?cierto?  
Maou nerviosamente miro al padre que estaba siendo ofendido por su hija en publico c ? c ? c Y el hombre con traje occidental incluso miro en su direccion con una mirada lateral,  
haciendo que ambos ojos se encontraran.  
El instante en el que ambos ojos se encontraron, el hombre inmediatamente desvio su linea de vision hacia la ventana.  
No, debia ser que estaba pretendiendo mirar el escenario exterior.  
? c..  
Ya que lo has oido, al menos di algo c Maou penso eso en su mente.  
? Entonces, Onii-san, ?para ti cual es tu intento?  
? S-segundo intento c ? !Whoa! Sorprendente. !Eso solo es el 20% de papa!  
Aunque era correcto, solo basado en esa unica frase, sonaba como si Maou no encajara con ese padre de alguna manera.  
? ?T-tambien vas a realizar la prueba hoy?  
De alguna manera, el tuvo que detener a Tsubasa de continuar hablando mal de su padre.  
Maou, quien se habia rendido de hacer que la otra persona se quedara tranquila o ignorarla, intento cambiar el tema.  
? No, yo vine para esperar en Padre. ?Hm? ?O es cuidar? Vine para cuidar de Padre.  
Esa explicacion hizo las cosas mas confusas. ?Que estaba pasando? ?Podrian las hijas con normalidad seguir a sus padres hasta los centros de examinacion para cuidar de ellos? ?Normalmente no es al contrario? E incluso si es asi, podria considerarse bastante extrano.  
? E-entonces no planean realizar juntos el examen c TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 74 ? Intente realizarlo.  
Entonces respondio tan directamente como al comienzo.  
No habia necesidad de hacer reservaciones antes de registrar los examenes de conducir, mientras ellos puedan llegar y terminar el cuestionario en el tiempo indicado, ellos pueden formar parte del examen. En algun rincon del corazon de Maou, el oraba para que las dos personas no tomasen el mismo examen que el.  
? Pero aun no he leido el libro, por lo que solo acompanare a Padre esta vez.  
Maou comenzo a sentirse cansado.  
Aunque parecia que la otra parte tenia cierto estandar en japones, el fallar nueve veces seguidas en un examen de conduccion, incluso si es capaz de conversar, el no deberia ser tan habilidoso en lectura y escritura.  
Los examenes de conduccion de Japon no son tan sencillos que personas muy tranquilas pudiesen aprobar.  
? Huh, haz lo mejor entonces c Maou solo pudo responder de esa forma.  
? !Si, hagamos lo mejor!  
Tsubasa levanto ambas manos con energia.  
Seria bueno si la conversacion terminara alli, sin embargo, luego de un corto silencio y un giro a la izquierda c ? !Oye, Onii-san!  
? ? cQue pasa?  
La chica inicio otra conversacion con Maou.  
Incluso si Maou ya se habia dado por vencido en repasar dentro del bus, una vez que penso que esta conversacion inusual podria continuar por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado, el sintio una ola de desesperacion.  
? Onii-san, ?Cual es tu nombre?  
? c..Uh c.  
Maou pauso intencionalmente.  
Aunque era algo bueno entablar una amistad, Maou realmente no queria conocer a una persona tan problematica, y solo se incomodo mas en si debia decirle su nombre c ? Yo soy, A c no, Satoh Tsubasa.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 75 ?Que queria decir con eno f? incluso si decias tu nombre erradamente, no debias decir eso.  
No esperaba que la otra persona pudiese equivocarse con su propio nombre, por lo que Maou sintio de nuevo un drenaje de energia.  
? Ah, etto, me llamo Maou.  
? ?Maou?  
La cabeza de la chica, que llevaba una gorra de vendedor de periodicos, se inclino un poco.  
Luego en ese instante c ? ?Eso se refiere al Rey de los Demonios?  
Maou sintio escalofrios incluso en su estomago.  
? ?Q-que c?  
Maou momentaneamente quedo atonito.  
Hasta ahora, nadie le habia dicho eso en su primer encuentro.  
Aunque habia personas que bromeaban acerca de la lectura de su nombre,  
basicamente, la entonacion de eMaou f y eRey Demonio f en japones era obviamente distinta.  
Pero como si negara los pensamientos de Maou cuando no sabia que responder,  
Tsubasa dijo en sorpresa:  
? Porque cuando alguien habla de Rey Demonio, ?no se refieren al ultimo jefe de un juego c?  
? Eso no es lo que significa.  
Maou exhalo el aliento que mantenia al instante.  
De todas formas, Maou finalmente descubrio que la otra persona no habia notado la diferencia de entonacion entre las dos.  
Aunque eSatoh Tsubasa f era obviamente un nombre japones, si ella habia vivido fuera desde su nacimiento, era posible para ella no estar familiarizada con el idioma.  
? Oh~ asi que no eres el Rey Demonio.  
Aunque no era sabido por que estaba arrepentida, la chica dejo caer su cabeza de forma depresiva.  
Sin embargo, ella inmediatamente levanto la cabeza como si hubiese descubierto algo.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 76 Bajo la cubierta de la gorra de vendedor de periodicos, Maou era incapaz de ver el rostro de la chica, pero la ultima aun sonrio de forma satisfecha y dijo:  
? !Pero! !Mi padre se llama Satoh Hiroshi!  
? ?Eh?  
Maou, quien no sabia como eso valia la pena enfatizarlo, miro al padre, que estaba de pie a un lado, por reflejo.  
Asi que el padre incluso levanto la mirada, desvio su vista del libro de Maou c ? Me llamo Satoh Hiroshi.  
Y dio un saludo agradable.  
? Eh c Aunque el sabia que hacerlo asi podria parecer un poco rudo, Maou aun asi no pudo evitar sonreir secamente mientras mostraba una expresion de sospecha.  
Aun asi, este hombre no tenia caracteristicas clasicas de extranjeros como cabello rubio y ojos azules, sino rasgos en su rostro y apariencia que daba a las personas la urgencia de negar con todas sus fuerzas eComo puede haber este tipo de Satoh Hiroshi f.  
Incluso asi, no era algo bueno presumir cosas. Aunque la apariencia de ese hombre parecia como si viniese de sangre pura de europeos, el aun podria tener ancestros que eran japoneses o que tuviesen descendencia japonesa, o parientes que amaran la cultura de Japon, y asi seria posible que este Satoh Hiroshi obtuviese su nombre mediante la inmigracion.  
? c..  
Luego que Maou y Satoh Hiroshi se miraran el uno al otro por un momento, este ultimo, al igual que antes, rompio contacto visual.  
Aunque el era incapaz de preguntar que problema habia con ellos directamente,  
esto fue lo que definitivamente Maou pensaba dentro de su corazon.  
En ese momento c ? La proxima parada, es frente a la entrada principal del centro de examinacion, frente a la entrada principal del centro de examinacion. Los pasajeros que se dirijan a la Sede del Departamento de Licencias de la Policia Metropolitana, o al Centro de Examinacion de Licencias de Conducir Fuchu,  
por favor bajen aqui c Una voz electronica dentro del vehiculo, hizo que Maou finalmente liberara su tension.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 77 Finalmente el podria ser capaz de alejarse de esa pareja de extranos padre e hija.  
Justo cuando Maou planeaba presionar el timbre instalado en los pasamanos del bus c ? !Uwah!  
Como el de repente fue empujado por alguien, fue incapaz de presionar con exito el timbre.  
Era que Tsubasa habia agarrado la mano de Maou.  
Mirando cuidadosamente c ? cSniff, sniff.  
? !?Que estas haciendo?!  
La chica, en una distancia tal que ella casi lo besaba, estaba olfateando las unas de los dedos de Maou.  
? !Tsubasa!  
El padre, que no pudo soportarlo mas, reprendio a su hija con una expresion petrea,  
pero Tsubasa miro la mano de Maou con una expresion seria y dijo:  
? cNo lo entiendo.  
? !Esa es mi linea!  
Esa vez, Maou sacudio su mano sin duda alguna.  
? !?Que pasa con ustedes dos?!  
Si ellos intercambiaban generos, podria obviamente alcanzar el nivel de ofensa criminal.  
Aunque Maou no queria decir tales palabras ofensivas, las acciones de Tsubasa ya habian roto el codigo de conducta dentro del autobus.  
? Como un olor fragante esta interfiriendo, realmente no lo comprendo.  
? ?Huh?  
? Maou, su mano, tiene un olor fragante.  
?De que estaba hablando esa persona?  
Dada las caracteristicas de su profesion, Maou que normalmente prestaba especial atencion al lavado de sus manos, hoy, el solo uso un jabon sin espuma que compro en una farmacia cercana por 80 yenes esa manana tras usar el lavabo y antes de desayunar.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 78 Durante el tiempo que ambos estuvieron hablando, el bus finalmente se detuvo frente a la parada que estaba en direccion contraria al Centro de Examinacion de Licencias de Conducir Fuchu.  
? B-bueno, me ire primero.  
Aunque el estaba preocupado por las acciones dificiles de comprender de Tsubasa,  
Maou, que queria alejarse rapidamente de la pareja padre e hija, rapidamente se levanto y paso a traves de la chica y se dirigio hacia la puerta del bus como si estuviese corriendo, luego se bajo.  
Ya que habia una carretera entre la parada de autobuses publicos y el centro de examinacion, con el fin de terminar su papeleo antes que el padre y su hija se bajaran del bus, el rapidamente se dirigio hacia el puente elevado frente a el y corrio hacia la parte frontal del centro de examinacion.  
Al otro lado, el Padre Satoh y su hija, con el fin de convertir 1000 yenes en los 220 yenes de la tarifa del bus por el viaje desde la entrada sureste de Chofu hasta alli,  
ellos quedaron al final de la fila cuando se bajaron.  
? , no te alejes demasiado c Tsubasa reacciono al vago recordatorio de Hiroshi de una forma despreocupada.  
? Ese Onii-san definitivamente esta ocultando algo. El tiene cierto olor en su mano.  
? ?Olor? !Cof!  
Hiroshi accidentalmente inhalo algo exhausto cuando el bus se alejo y tosio ligeramente.  
? Si.  
? ?Que olor?  
? Hm c ?hacia donde corrio Maou?  
Si saber si ella estaba escuchando las palabras de Hiroshi, Tsubasa miro a su alrededor desde la parada de autobus, buscando senales de Maou.  
? cDe todas formas, vamos a realizar primero el examen, debo pasarlo hoy.  
? Haz lo mejor.  
Tsubasa no parecia tomar en serio la debil determinacion de Hiroshi en lo absoluto.  
Luego de un tiempo, Tsubasa se dio por vencida de buscar a Maou y camino hacia el puente elevado con Hiroshi.  
? Y tambien, con respecto al olor en la mano de Maou.  
? cSiempre saltas los temas que hablas, sorprendiendome cada vez.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 79 Hiroshi se volvio hacia Tsubasa de una manera impaciente.  
Pero Tsubasa aun siguio hablando como si realmente no le importara.  
? La mano de Maou c En ese momento, desde el puente elevado, las dos personas pudieron ver un autobus publico acercarse desde otro lugar y se detuvo en el lado de la via mas cerca al centro de examinacion, e inmediatamente, un gran grupo de candidatos descendio del mismo.  
Parecia que Hiroshi tendria que esperar un poco para terminar su papeleo.  
Hiroshi suspiro sin cambiar la expresion que mostraba en su rostro, y Tsubasa continuo hablando.  
? Tenia el olor de aceite, patatas y un olor nostalgico.  
? ? cun olor nostalgico?  
Aunque Hiroshi parecia no comprender nada del aceite y las patatas, el aun miro nuevamente a Tsubasa como si sintiese algo.  
Tsubasa de repente dejo de caminar y giro como una bailarina, finalmente se detuvo y cuidadosamente fijo su mirada en frente a la entrada del centro de examinacion,  
susurrando con un tono serio:  
? Ese olor nostalgico, es el mismo que el lugar calido en el que estuve antes c ? Oye, ?notaste un olor extrano?  
Luego que Urushihara, sentado en la mesa del computador, investigara sus alrededores con el ceno fruncido, Ashiya, que estaba ocupado escribiendo algo en el kotatsu, respondio sin siquiera mirar:  
? Es la habitacion de Bell.  
? ?Eh?  
Urushihara, miro hacia atras, y respondio de forma confusa.  
El olor que llegaba, era un olor de tipo de mezcla de hierbas siendo preparadas y hervidas, dulce y perforante para la cavidad nasal, y era muy desagradable.  
? Ella parece que esta quemando algun tipo de incienso. Probablemente un hechizo amplificador o algo asi.  
? ? cQue es lo que esta haciendo exactamente?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 80 ? No lo se. Cuando vi humo rosa venir de las rendijas de la puerta, incluso me sorprendi. De todas formas, ella parece querer darle un intento a cada metodo.  
? Si se escapa por la ventana, ?los vecinos no llamarian a la policia pensando que ha ocurrido un incendio?  
Urushihara miro hacia la habitacion de Suzuno con una expresion de piedra.  
? Huh, probablemente ella esta intentando seguir el rastro de Emilia, ?bien?  
? Si.  
Ashiya le respondio a Urushihara de una forma vaga, escribiendo rapidamente en la mesa con una expresion seria en su rostro.  
Desde el dia que supusieron que Emi y Chiho llevarian a cabo su fiesta de cumpleanos, Ashiya escribia cosas como esas cada vez que tenia tiempo.  
Urushihara penso que Ashiya estaba escribiendo algo como un libro de gastos domesticos, pero como ese documento incrementaba frecuentemente a cinco piezas de hojas A4 al dia c ? ?Quieres usar el computador?  
Incluso Urushihara mostro un raro momento de preocupacion por Ashiya c ? No se usar computadores.  
El rechazo la propuesta.  
Aunque Urushihara, quien se sintio infeliz por eso, no se preocupo mas por ese caso,  
desde que Ashiya comenzo a hacer esas cosas, de forma propia, el deberia estar haciendo las cosas que puede basandose en una cierta forma de pensar.  
Al menos podria confirmarse que Ashiya no deberia estar incluyendo los gastos domesticos por este ano, despues de todo apenas estaban en otono.  
En ese momento c ? !Uwah!  
? ?Hm?  
El apartamento se sacudio ligeramente.  
Un sonido que pudo ser clasificado como una explosion se escucho venir de la habitacion de Suzuno, haciendo que Urushihara y Ashiya gritaran al mismo tiempo.  
Y en ese preciso instante c ? !Ughh, cof, cof!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 81 Desde la ventana abierta, ambos pudieron oir el sonido de Suzuno abriendo la ventana y tosiendo desde la puerta de al lado.  
Urushihara y Ashiya se levantaron luego de mirarse el uno al otro, miraron fuera de la ventana mientras evitaban la ropa que estaba colgada mientras el clima era bueno,  
para investigar la habitacion de al lado.  
? Uwah, ?Que pasa con todo ese humo? ?Que estas haciendo?  
Como si ella evitara el humo blanco salir de la habitacion, Suzuno saco su rostro por la ventana abierta, tosiendo mientras lagrimas descendian de su rostro.  
? Lu-Lucifer c lo siento, cof, un problema ocurrio mientras activaba el hechizo c !cof, cof!  
Frente al rechazo pertinente de Urushihara c ? N-no es como si haya ido a lugares como mercados antiguos a comprar cosas que puedan convertirse en amplificadores, esas cosas aun siguen siendo ligeramente diferente en terminos de conceptos de hechizos, !cof!  
Suzuno dio una vaga excusa mientras tosia continuamente.  
Urushihara sacudio su cabeza exasperadamente, y Ashiya, apoyado sobre la cabeza de Urushihara, incluso protesto:  
? Bell, ?Que estas haciendo? Esto puede provocar problemas a los vecinos. ?Que pasa si la ropa recien lavada termina impregnada con un olor extrano?  
Los sentido sensibles de Ashiya detectaron que el humo que provenia de la habitacion de Suzuno estaba llegando a la Fortaleza Demoniaca, la cual estaba a favor del viento, y rapidamente recogio la ropa que estaba tendida fuera de la habitacion para prevenir que la que estaba recien lavara quedara impregnada con el olor.  
? Uh, realmente lo siento c huff c Suzuno se apoyo contra el marco de la ventana de forma cansada y respiro profundamente.  
? Si tuviese los implementos apropiados, este hechizo no deberia ser dificil c aunque orgullosamente ayude a Chiho-dono con el entrenamiento, en realidad,  
quien carece de entrenamiento soy yo, que pena c Aunque no era tan exagerada como Chiho, durante esas dos semanas, Suzuno se estaba deprimiendo muy facilmente.  
? Parece que no ha habido un buen progreso.  
? Algo de que arrepentirse c TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 82 Luego que el misterioso humo se disipara, Suzuno suspiro profundamente.  
? Oye, aunque no se lo que estas haciendo, recuerda ventilar el aire antes de usar los implementos de cocina. No quiero ver que ocurra un incendio.  
Luego que Ashiya, que abrio la otra ventana con el fin de mover la ropa ya lavada,  
le dijo eso a Suzuno. Ella, apoyada al marco de la ventana como un futon colgado para que se seque, apaticamente sacudio su mano y respondio:  
? Si solo hubiesen otras personas que pudiesen ser de confianza en Ente Isla ademas de Emeralda-dono y Alberto-dono c ? Si tales personas realmente existieses, entonces no tendrias que hacer tanto esfuerzo aqui en primer lugar, ?no?  
Quiza porque la misma Suzuno entendia esto, ella no refuto el fallo sin piedad de Ashiya.  
? Nada se puede hacer, intentare otros metodos luego c necesito limpiar la habitacion primero.  
Aunque no se sabia lo que Suzuno estaba haciendo en su habitacion, luego del proceso de quemado de incienso, la produccion de humo y la explosion, era obvio que su habitacion era un desastre, y podrian no estar tan limpia comparado con la ultima vez que estuvieron dentro.  
? ?Alguien ademas de Emeralda, eh?  
Luego de escuchar la queja de Suzuno, Urushihara comenzo a pensar en ello por un momento.  
? Oye, Bell.  
? ?Que sucede?  
Aunque el fue uno de lo que le grito a ella, Urushihara aun dudo por un momento antes de entregar una pequena tarjeta de contacto como si la hubiese hecho en su mente.  
Aunque no se sabia donde Urushihara, que normalmente era un propio holgazan en la Fortaleza de los Demonios, obtuvo tal cosa, pero mientras el miraba la tarjeta que estaba cubierta con polvo y marcas de suciedad debido a los pobres metodos de conservacion, dijo:  
? Aunque para ser precisos c esto podria considerarse algo no creible, pero ademas de Emeralda y Alberto c aun hay otra persona que podria comprender la situacion c Mientras Urushihara explicada con dudas.  
? !Hey!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 83 Cierta persona grito desde la calle frente a la ventana donde las tres personas miraban.  
? ?Hm?  
? !Ah!  
? ?Quien es ese c?  
Esa persona que miraba desde la carretera junto al apartamento, estaba saludando ligeramente en su direccion de una forma alegre y ansiosa.  
Pero Ashiya y Suzuno, sintieron nervios que se escondian bajo esa sonrisa.  
? Ashiya-san, Suzuno, hola. Y c aunque nos estamos conociendo por primera vez,  
tu debes ser Urushihara-san, ?cierto?  
? Etto, ?Quien es ella?  
Urushihara pregunto porque la chica que el no conocia habia dicho de repente su nombre, pero fue ignorado por las otras dos personas.  
? Suzuki-san c ? Rika-dono, ?Por que c?  
Frente a Suzuki Rika, que los miraba desde la calle, Ashiya y Suzuno no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa.  
? Por favor, ten algo de te.  
? Ah, disculpenme c Rika respetuosamente acepto el te servido por Ashiya.  
Aunque Rika miro alrededor interesada cuando entro por primera vez a la Fortaleza Demoniaca, no habia mucho que ver en la habitacion en primer lugar.  
Asi que despues de eso, ella miro el techo sobre el kotatsu, tranquilamente espero que Ashiya y los demas se sentaran.  
? Rika-dono, gracias por la ayuda de antes.  
Luego de cambiarse a un nuevo kimono, Suzuno tambien llego a la Fortaleza Demoniaca, y le agradecio a Rika la sugerencia que ella les habia cuando fueron a comprar el televisor.  
? Pero en realidad fuiste capaz de encontrar este apartamento.  
Ashiya, sentandose en el tatami, remarco.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 84 ? Ah c porque cuando fuimos a comprar los televisores, intercambie numeros de telefonos y direcciones de correo con Suzuno c ? ?Conmigo?  
Suzuno, quien fue nombrada, se apunto ella misma sorprendida.  
? Suzuno, ademas del nombre, numero de telefono, y direccion de correo, incluso llenaste muchas cosas en la informacion personal de tu telefono celular, ?no?  
Aunque el modelo es distinto, normalmente cuando intercambiamos informacion con otras personas usando infrarrojo, esa informacion incluso es enviada a la otra parte, ?sabias?  
? Ah, ya veo.  
Suzuno respondio al comprenderlo.  
Cuando ella intercambio numeros con Rika, Suzuno recordo que ella uso la comunicacion infrarroja para enviarle la informacion personal a Rika.  
? No escribi nada que no pueda ser visto por otros de todas formas, si es de ayuda para ti, eso es lo mejor, Rika-dono.  
Suzuno sonrio de forma optimista y dijo c ? Si, aunque escribiste eInquisidora de algo f en tu campo ocupacional, asi que realmente eso no lo entendi.  
Pero esa sonrisa se congelo luego que Rika dijera eso.  
? cJaja c ?asi que realmente escribi cosas como esas?  
? Si.  
Incluso si Rika no parecia particularmente estar sospechando, y no planeaba continuar hablando de dicho tema, Suzuno aun desvio rigidamente su mirada y descubrio que Urushihara se estaba riendo de su error a traves de su mirada.  
? Uuu~~ En lo que Suzuno inclino su cabeza y maldijo su propio descuido, Rika hablo con urgencia:  
? Es verdad, aunque me disculpo por venir a visitarlos de repente sin haberlos contactado, realmente no se que hacer c La normalmente alegre Rika, mostro una expresion sombria cuando dijo eso.  
Viendo esa expresion, Ashiya eventualmente supuso lo que Rika estaba a punto de decir:  
? Ashiya-san, Suzuno-san, ?ustedes c han escuchado algo de Emi?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 85 La prediccion de Ashiya fue exacta.  
Aunque Emi habia dicho que ella se iria porque tenia cosas que hacer en Ente Isla,  
ella debio haber tomado solo una semana a partir del dia en que se iba.  
Aun asi, Emi ya habia estado ausente por dos semanas enteras, y sin razon alguna.  
? Ella no responde mis llamadas o mensajes, y aunque me hice la idea de ir a su casa, no la encontre, en cuanto al trabajo c ella ha estado ausente sin trabajar por un tiempo.  
? Entonces Yusa tien c ?aun esta todo bien por su astuto trabajo?  
Incluso Ashiya, que solo la conocia por un corto periodo de tiempo, pudo decir que Rika se estaba forzando para mantenerse energetica, por lo que luego de dudarlo por un momento, el le hizo esa pregunta de la forma mas discreta posible.  
? Hasta ahora esta bien c despues de todo, hasta ahora, olvidando la ausencia sin razon, ella no tiene records de retraso, y el gerente tiene buena reaccion sobre su actitud y habilidad laboral, asi que ademas de enojarse, el director y el gerente, los superiores, estan mas preocupados por su situacion actual.  
? Ya veo c ? Pero, ?Emi no esta viviendo sola, y sus padres son extranjeros tambien?  
? S-si c Sin saber que tipo de contexto Emi le habia provisto a otras personas, Ashiya que estaba preguntando por una aprobacion, momentaneamente se torno nervioso.  
? Ademas de sus colegas, Emi no parece tener muchos amigos, asi que todos estaban preocupados por si ella estaba enferma o se habia encontrado con un accidente serio, las personas podrian no saberlo c ? Uh c Ashiya aprovecho la oportunidad al momento que Rika estaba mirando hacia abajo,  
para ver a Suzuno y Urushihara.  
Por supuesto, perder comunicacion hasta ese extremo, alguien podria terminar pensando esas malas situaciones. Luego de confirmar esa opinion optimista que no podria resolver la situacion actual, Ashiya miro a Rika una vez mas.  
? Asi que, hablando de las amistades de Emi que conozco, solo estan Maou-san y ustedes chicos c aunque se que visitarlos de repente puede ocasionar problemas,  
realmente no podia quedarme sentada y no hacer nada.  
Aunque Ashiya y Urushihara no eran el tipo de demonios que no podian leer la atmosfera en ese tiempo y corregir el hecho de ser eamigos f, las personas presentes eran incapaces de comprender realmente las expectativas de Rika.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 86 ? Lo siento c las cosas que sabemos son las mismas que tu, Suzuki-san.  
Rika no parecia especialmente deprimida.  
Ella debio estar mentalmente preparada para esto. No, quiza ella no poseia muchas expectativas desde el comienzo.  
? ?Ustedes conocen las razones por la que Yusa se fue?  
? Hm, parece que sobre cosas de su hogar c pero parecia que ella no queria hablar sobre ello, asi que incluso yo no quise preguntarle, ni siquiera se adonde fue c Si se tratase de la otra colega, Shimizu Maki, probablemente hubiese preguntado a Emi sobre su hogar natal.  
Pero para Rika, indagar hechos sobre el hogar natal de otras personas podria ser considerado un tabu.  
Aunque esto tenia algo que ver con el gran desastre que habia sucedido en su hogar natal de Kobe cuando ella era pequena, sin considerar esto, para las personas de cierta edad, detras de las razones de ecosas del antiguo hogar f, normalmente habria envuelto algun asunto complicado.  
? Tambien supimos solo esas cosas. Aunque escuchamos que ella queria regresar a casa, honestamente hablando c nosotros no estabamos interesados en el destino c Con el fin de evitar sospechas, Ashiya intento ser lo mas honesto posible.  
? ?Suzuno tambien?  
Por el tono de Rika, se podia sentir que ella esperaba una respuesta diferente de hombres y mujeres c ? Lo siento c no se nadas mas que eso c Pero Suzuno solo pudo responder de la misma forma que Ashiya.  
Si ellos le decian la everdad f, Rika no les creeria y solo la confundirian mas.  
? cEs cierto c realmente lo siento, en realidad venir aqui de repente para preguntar esto c ? ? caun lo estas haciendo bien?  
Incluso desde la vision de un transeunte, podria verse que Rika habia relajado su originalmente estado de tension.  
Aunque Ashiya estaba preocupado que Rika pudiese desmayarse de repente,  
afortunadamente ella solo relajo ligeramente su postura.  
? En realidad c Emi, ?Que ha pasado contigo c?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 87 La frase de Rika, realmente sumo todas las voces internas de todos conectadas hacia Emi, todos los presentes eran incapaces de decir algo en respuesta, y la habitacion termino llenandose de un ambiente pesado.  
? ?Seria bueno discutirlo con la policia, eh?  
? Espera, eso es un poco c Urushihara no pudo evitar reaccionar a la opinion natural de Rika como una persona japonesa.  
Aunque Ashiya y Suzuno sabian que no era util ir a la policia, Rika aun miro a Urushihara, quien reacciono por reflejo y dijo:  
? La gente normal reacciona asi despues de todo. Aunque soy una amiga, Emi y yo no estamos relacionadas del todo, asi que realmente no quiero agravar la situacion yendo a la policia c pero, a la vez creo que algo irreversible podria suceder durante el tiempo que no lo reporte a la policia c Afortunadamente, Rika malinterpreto la reaccion de Urushihara, y penso que era un sentimiento natural de los ciudadanos que pensaban que involucrar a la policia seria problematico, pero ella parecia muy deprimida.  
? Rika-dono c Suzuno, que sintio dolor de la apariencia de Rika, no pudo evitar estirar su brazo hacia el hombro de Rika, pensando consolarla c ? Pero c Sin embargo, lo que Rika dijo a continuacion, cambio el ambiente al instante.  
? No tener contacto por una semana entera, despues de todo es realmente extrano,  
?no? Error, si no contacta, es porque quiza no fue a casa c ? ?Eh?  
La frase inesperada de Rika, hizo que Ashiya, Urushihara y Suzuno exclamaran simultaneamente.  
? ?Suzuki-san?  
? ?Hm?  
? ? cQue es lo que acabas de decir ahora?  
Ashiya pregunto aturdido.  
? ?Ahora c eh? Dije que era extrano que no fuese a casa.  
? !No, no, no, antes de eso!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 88 Urushihara refuto.  
? ?De cuando perdi contacto con ella?  
? ?Eh? Lo que dije, fue hace una semana c Rika respondio en confusion.  
Pero esa frase, hizo que las otras tres personas descendieran al caos.  
? Espere, por favor espere un momento, Rika-dono, ?e-esta segura?  
? ?Segura, segura de que?  
? Eso es, la ultima vez Emilia c Emi-dono te contacto c ? Uh, fue el viernes pasado por la noche c ? ?Viernes pasado por la noche?  
Esta vez, la Fortaleza Demoniaca realmente fue envuelta en shock.  
El viernes pasado por la noche, fue exactamente una semana despues del dia que Emi debia regresar.  
Maou, Suzuno y los demas fueron incapaces de discernir la ubicacion de Emi desde hace dos semanas.  
Si es asi, ?por que hubo comunicacion de parte de Emi una semana despues?  
? ?Q-que es lo que hizo que se conmocionaran?  
? Nosotros perdimos contacto con Emi-dono el viernes de hace dos semanas. No,  
fue porque ella solo dijo que regresaria ese dia, asi que en realidad, han pasado ya tres semanas.  
? ?Eh?  
Aunque estaba nerviosa, Suzuno aun los represento a todos y continuo preguntando.  
? ?Ella te llamo? ?O acaso uso un mensaje?  
Si fuese un mensaje, entonces alguien mas podria haber usado el nombre de Emi,  
pero la respuesta de Rika desafio las expectativas de todos una vez mas.  
? Ella llamo, ?sabes?  
? ?E-estas segura que la otra persona era Emi-dono?  
? Uh, etto, por favor, denme un momento.  
Incluso si Rika se inclino hacia atras un poco porque estaba siendo presionada por Suzuno y dos chicos, ella aun saco su telefono celular del bolso que traia con ella y busco el historial de conversacion en la pantalla.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 89 ? Recuerdo que esta era la llamada que recibi de Emi c Pero la pantalla que Rika mostro, expuso eNumero Desconocido f por razones desconocidas.  
? ?No mostro su numero?  
? ?No habilitaste la configuracion de rechazar numeros desconocidos?  
? Es porque el numero de mi antiguo hogar automaticamente oculta su numero telefonico por razones desconocidas, y mi abuelo ocasionalmente me llama.  
? Pero ya que el numero no es mostrado, podria ser posible que la otra persona finja ser Emi-dono c Suzuno, quien era incapaz de aceptar la evidencia y reportes frente a ella momentaneamente, propuso eso, pero Rika sacudio su cabeza y lo nego.  
? Es imposible. Era la voz de Emi, y antes de abrir mi boca, ella ya habia dicho su nombre, y el contenido de la conversacion era el mismo que emplea Emi. Yo trabajo en una compania de telefonos moviles, por lo que especialmente estoy pendiente de llamadas falsas.  
Urushihara murmuro suavemente ese trata de ese tipo de personas que son peligrosas f, pero esta frase no llego a los oidos de Rika.  
? ?De que estaban hablando?  
? Uh, recuerdo que era algo sobre turnos de trabajo y temas sin importancia. Ah,  
es cierto, lo recuerdo, ?no les menciono el viernes de hace dos semanas? Emi me llamo ese dia tambien, ?saben?  
Rika manipulo su telefono nuevamente, y mostro los registros de la conversacion de ese dia a Ashiya y los demas.  
Y esa llamada, tampoco mostraba su numero.  
? La llamada de Emi ese dia, fue para preguntarme si podria cubrir sus cambios durante la semana entrante, la cual debio ser la semana pasada.  
? ?Cubrir su turno la siguiente semana? ?Yusa no trabaja casi todos los dias?  
? No, ella parece tener menos cambios este mes. Esa semana, ella solo tenia que trabajar alrededor de tres dias.  
En ese momento, Rika inconscientemente miro a Ashiya, y luego de encontrarse con su mirada confundida, ella freneticamente la desvio rapidamente.  
? E-etto, y casualmente, desafortunadamente no tenia ningun plan, y queria tomar mas turnos, y esa semana, tenia que descansar mas de tres dias, por lo que acepte la solicitud tentadora.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 90 Ashiya y Suzuno se miraron el uno al otro.  
Debido al contenido, no habia nada sospechoso en las palabras de Rika.  
Ya que ambas podian hablar hasta ese limite, entonces no deberia tratarse de un impostor, y el contenido de la llamada telefonica no contenia ansiedad alguna.  
Pero, aun habia algunas cosas de que preocuparse.  
? ?Solo se trataba de eso? ?No habia mas nada extrano?  
? ?Eh?  
Rika cruzo sus manos en su pecho y penso en la pregunta de Urushihara.  
? Incluso si lo pregunta, para empezar, Emi no hablaria demasiado tiempo por telefono, y solo basado en ese incidente, se siente que no habia nada extrano en ellos.  
? De esas dos llamadas, ?ustedes solo hablaron de turnos de trabajo?  
? ?Eh? Si, solo eso. La llamada despues de eso, fue solo para agradecerme que le cubriera sus turnos.  
Aunque Rika particularmente no estaba sospechando, para Suzuno y los demas,  
esa era una pregunta importante.  
Lo que habia debajo de la situacion de Emi, y lo que la motivo a realizar eesa llamada tan normal f a Rika.  
Desaparecer por una semana entera sin siquiera comunicarse, Emi deberia saber que eso podria hacer que Chiho y Suzuno se preocuparan, sin embargo, ella llamo a Rika, solo para pedirle que cubriera sus turnos y para agradecerle.  
Incluso asi, con respecto a la desaparicion de Emi, las palabras de Rika aun era una pieza de informacion inesperada.  
Todos los presentes sabian que ellos no podian dejar esa pista a un lado.  
? Ademas del cambio de turno, ?ustedes hablaron de algo mas? !Tal como el clima del dia, o un saludo diferente de lo normal, incluso si es algo minimo, seria bueno!  
Suzuno siguio intentado sacudir los recuerdos de Rika. Con la interrogacion seria de Suzuno, Rika obedecio y busco en sus recuerdos, intentando lo mejor para ello.  
? Aunque con frecuencia escucho cosas en la television, nunca pense que podria ser dicho por otra persona un dia.  
Mientras decia eso, Rika grazno, descanso su mano en su cabeza y respondio:  
? Hm~~, si voy en orden y comienzo por la primera llamada, recibi una llamada desconocida la cual pense que era de mi antiguo hogar, y luego comprendi que era TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 91 Emi. Luego, oh si, senti que su tono parecia mas nervioso, y su voz sonada muy distante, porque recorde que los padres de Emi Vivian en el extranjero, pense que estaba preocupada por los pagos telefonicos, despues de todo, las llamadas gratuitas o precios fijados a los servicios de llamada no aplican en el extranjero.  
Como respondia mientras buscaba en su memoria, las frases de Rika fueron inciertas.  
? Senti como si su voz fue ligera y flotante. Quiza es porque la senal era lejana o muy debil, por lo que pense que estaba en un sotano o algo asi.  
Ya que estaba en mundo extranjero, definitivamente era lejano. Pero con el fin de no interferir con los recuerdos de Rika, las tres personas solo miraron su rostro y asintieron silenciosamente.  
? Ah, es verdad, un enorme sonido como si fuese un anuncio se escucho al final.  
Y pense que deberia tratarse del extranjero.  
? ?Anuncio?  
? Si, aunque no se a que pais pertenecia ese lenguaje, con el fin de bailar durante los festivales de verano, ?no tendrian ellos que reproducir la musica a todo volumen? Era un sonido como ese. !Hm, luego comenzamos a hablar de los turnos,  
ah, es cierto!  
Rika lentamente tomo un cuaderno de notas de su bolso y comenzo a hojearlo.  
? Ah, lo encontre. Recuerdo que entre los datos que Emi me pidio, habia una fecha donde la situacion era mas problematica, por lo que sugeri a Maki c ah, Maki es una de nuestras colegas, como ella estaba libre ese dia, originalmente le sugeri a Emi contactarla para intercambiar turnos. Si realmente tuve que apuntar a algo, fue entonces cuando Emi dijo algo extrano.  
Con respecto a la sugerencia de Rika, Emi parecio haber respondido eso.  
? Ella dijo eSoy incapaz de llamar a Maki f. Aunque recuerdo que ellas debieron haber intercambiado numeros telefonicos, pero normalmente yo solo le he enviado mensajes a Maki, y nunca la he llamado antes, y al final, fui la unica que cubriria sus cambios, luego de eso Emi colgo de inmediato c en cuanto a la llamada de la semana pasada, Emi solo me agradecio sobre sus cambios, oh si, en ese momento,  
el sonido como un anuncio se escuchaba al fondo. Pero esa vez, solo hablamos de cosas relacionadas con el cambio de turno.  
?Que estaba pasando?  
Incluso si ellos no sabian que tipo de anuncio era, si Emi contacto a Rika desde algun lugar de Ente Isla, ?por que solo se comunicaria con ella?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 92 Ademas, si ella se veia envuelta en algun problema, ella deberia haberselo notificado a Rika de forma urgente, ?Por que ella vagamente discutio asuntos relacionados con los cambios de turno con Rika?  
? No, la cruz de esto es c ? ? cPor que a Rika-dono?  
? ?Eh?  
? Ah, nada c Suzuno no pudo evitar murmurar, ansiosamente intento dejarlo a un lado.  
Aunque decir esto sobre Rika no era bueno, incluso si Emi se encontraba en peligro,  
ella deberia saber que llamar a Rika no seria de mucha ayuda.  
Lo que podia confirmarse era, actualmente, una situacion inesperada ocurria,  
entonces era posible que Emi en realidad no se encontrara en peligro, y como ella era incapaz de regresar pronto, ella se vio forzada a pedirle a Rika que cubriera sus turnos.  
? No, no deberia ser asi.  
Incluso si Emi tenia la libertad para pedirle a otros que cubriese sus turnos, para solo contactar a Rika, deberia haber una razon correspondiente.  
? Ah, lo siento, perdon por la interrupcion.  
Ashiya rompio el ambiente tenso que se habia formado por la informacion inesperada.  
? Oye, Urushihara, esta lloviendo, ve y cierra las ventanas.  
? ?Eh? Ah, es cierto.  
? Hm, la prediccion del clima mostro que solo podria llover esta tarde. Oh no, la ventana de mi habitacion esta abierta.  
Mirando cuidadosamente, aunque aun habia un sol brillante cuando Rika entro en el apartamento, el cielo se habia llenado con una ligera capa de nubes sin que nadie lo notase, y ligeramente comenzo a llover.  
Como Suzuno habia abierto su ventana para disipar el humo de la explosion del hechizo, ella rapidamente regreso a su habitacion para cerrarla.  
? Ah, Ashiya-san, esas ropas c Cuando Rika descubrio que las ropas que habian evitado el humo de la habitacin de Suzuno se estaban mojando por la lluvia, ella no pudo evitar levantarse.  
? Oh, oh no, lo siento c TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 93 Ashiya se disculpo con Rika sobre las ropas que aun estaban colgadas.  
Ademas de las toallas y calcetines, esas ropas contenian ropa interior, cuando visitantes femeninos llegaban, realmente no eran apropiadas colgarlas tan abiertamente.  
? No te preocupes por ello, no soy una nina que se sonroja por cosas como esas.  
Pero c Luego que Rika dijera eso con una sonrisa hacia Ashiya, quien estaba tratando de cubrir la ropa, ella miro por la ventana y mostro una expresion sombria que encajaba con el cielo.  
? Uwah, pero mira el cielo alla afuera. ?Hubo un reporte especial sobre tan fuerte aguacero?  
Ashiya, que abrazo el tendedero con ambas manos, miro el mismo cielo debido a la voz de Rika.  
? Parece que se trata de una lluvia pesada. Lo siento, mantenerte aqui por tanto tiempo, ?has traido algun paraguas, Suzuki-san?  
? Traje un paraguas portatil c pero, ?puedo quedarme por un poco mas? Quiero confirmar lo que sabemos de Emi, y las otras cosas que son distintas, y buscar en esta situacion c Mirando cuidadosamente, se podia ver que el fuerte aguacero como una cascada estaba acercandose de un lugar no muy lejano de Villa Rosa.  
? Con solo un paraguas, no parece ser suficiente.  
Antes que Ashiya asintiera, truenos fueron oidos de un cielo muy lejano, y como una senal, el cielo de repente se torno oscuro.  
Acompanado por pasos agitados, Suzuno rapidamente regreso de la otra habitacion.  
De la luz que venia de la parte posterior del telefono en la mano de Suzuno, alguien debia estarla llamando en ese momento.  
? !Emergencia!  
? ?Q-que sucede?  
Rika miro a la intimidante Suzuno sorprendida, pero Suzuno no respondio y solo miro a Ashiya y Urushihara a la vez.  
? !Lucifer!  
Suzuno se dirigio a Urushihara de tal forme frente a Rika y lanzo algo con la mano que no sostenia el telefono movil.  
? ? -esta no es una botella tuya c?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 94 Esa era una botella de Santa Vitamina .  
Ese tipo de bebida nutricional que podia reponer la magia sagrada, le permitia a Emi y Suzuno mantener sus poderes sobrenaturales en Japon, podia decirse que era la salvacion de ambas.  
? !Chiho-dono envio una senal de angustia!  
? ?Eh?  
? ?Dijiste Sasaki-san?  
? ?Chiho? Eh, ?te refieres a esa eChiho f?  
Suzuno, actuando como si no tuviese tiempo que perder, mostro la pantalla de su movil a Ashiya y Urushihara.  
Las palabras eNumero Desconocido f estaban mostradas en ella.  
Esa no era una simple senal de angustia. Si ella usaba la Transmision Mental,  
queria decir que era una verdadera emergencia.  
? !Lucifer, solo podemos depender de ti ahora, rapidamente vuela hasta alla! !La ubicacion es la escuela de Chiho-dono!  
? ?La escuela de Sasaki Chiho ces la Secundaria Sasahata?  
De todas formas, Suzuno planeaba darle un repuesto a Urushihara en caso de que algo saliera mal.  
Si fuese el Urushihara normal, incluso si Chiho estuviese en peligro, el deberia ser tan vago para actuar, pero esta vez, Urushihara se puso de pie honestamente con una expresion seria en su rostro.  
Y lo que sorprendio a Ashiya fue c ?Urushihara realmente acepto la peticion de Suzuno, una enemiga, y estaba dispuesto a ir mientras llovia por el bien de Chiho?  
? Oye, Kamazuki, calmate un poco, ?Que es lo que realmente sucede?  
Ashiya intento recordarle a Suzuno que Rika aun estaba cerca, pero Suzuno sacudio su cabeza y respondio:  
? Esto no puede esperar. Si lo que Chiho-dono dijo es cierto, entonces no solo ella,  
sino que todo el colegio y sus alrededores serian afectados. Lo siento, Rika-dono,  
si hay algo mas, podemos hablarlo luego.  
Luego que Suzuno y Urushihara se miraran el uno al otro y asintieran, ellos bebieron la Santa Vitamina como si estuviesen en un comercial.  
Luego c TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 95 ? Oye, ?Que es esto?  
Maou, en el salo de clases del centro de examinacion, fruncio el ceno al ver por la ventana.  
Del reloj, deberian ser mas de las 11 am. Aunque el pronosticador menciono que podria llover, no dijo que seria una lluvia tan fuerte, y el tiempo debia ser un poco mas tarde.  
? Aunque vagamente lo senti c el pronosticador del tiempo es realmente increible cuando se trata de lluvias.  
Aunque la prevision de la estacion de clima o los oficiales de prediccion sobre la naturaleza eran realmente sin sentido, para el Rey Demonio, quien podria controlar el clima hasta cierto limite cuando estaba a su maximo poder, el esperaba que la reportera principal del clima pudiese trabajar con mas empeno en el area ademas de ser joven y hermosa.  
? cTiempos como estos son tan aburridos que uno se siente impaciente.  
Maou miro las gotas de lluvia golpear la ventana y murmuro.  
Aunque aun era dificil concentrarse durante el examen, de acuerdo a los sentimientos que tenia antes de responder, Maou estaba confiado de que no fallaria.  
De acuerdo a las preparaciones, cuando el examen terminara, la pantalla electronica en el centro de examinacion mostraria los numeros de los candidatos que pasaron, luego la parte practica seria conducida en el campo de entrenamiento exterior.  
? Viendo esto, no parecera posible, ?eh?  
El clima exterior era suficiente para hacer que las personas pensaran que era una tormenta en un tifon.  
Considerando la razon por la que Maou tomo la licencia, el realmente queria tener entrenamiento actual en el campo de entrenamiento seguro en dias como estos,  
pero frente a esa lluvia tan fuerte, incluso la policia seria incapaz de llevar a cabo sus practicas.  
En realidad, nadie habia anunciado que el examen seria suspendido, y aun habia una hora de tiempo para que las personas aprobadas fueran anunciadas.  
Aunque no se sabia si la lluvia se detendria una hora despues, con respecto a lluvias fuertes en la tarde a mediados de agosto, normalmente tomarian mas de una hora para reducirse a una llovizna, el organizador principal habia considerado eso.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 96 Sin importar que, justo ahora, Maou solo podia quedarse en el centro de examinacion y dejar que su mente vagara mientras esperaba el tiempo de aprobacion.  
Las personas alrededor eran incluso candidatos que eran como Maou, tan aburridos que se sentian impacientes, luego de tomar sus asientos, comenzaron a jugar con sus celulares, leer o escuchar musica.  
Maou, que tampoco tenia nada que hacer, estaba sentado en el banco en la zona de espera.  
El celular de Maou no tenia muchas caracteristicas, era un telefono de antigua generacion donde las funciones de llamadas y mensajes eran suficientes.  
Incluso si no era asi, Maou no tenia el habito de jugar con su celular si no tuviese nada que hacer, y aun asi, no compraria cosas lujosas como Bunkobon4 con el fin de pasar el tiempo.  
Los libros en la Fortaleza Demoniaca eran mayormente prestados de la biblioteca o eran libros de cocina de Ashiya comprados en tiendas de segunda mano.  
? Aunque llevo una vida saludable, aun estoy en el nivel minimo en termino de cultura, ?eh?  
Desde que vino a Japon, Maou practicamente estaba trabajando duro todo el tiempo,  
quiza era momento de ampliar sus perspectivas y observar la nacion de Japon.  
La conferencia de Barista de MgRonald y la licencia de conducir esta vez le permitian a Maou entender una cosa.  
En Japon, mientras uno tenga la disposicion, podria ser capaz de aprender lo que quiera.  
Por supuesto, si una persona deseaba pulir sus conocimientos a traves de sistemas escolares, necesitarian pagar cuotas de escuela, pero como el examen de conducir y la cuota de registro, ya Maou sabia que incluso si el no tenia dinero, mientras cumpla con ciertas condiciones especiales, podria ser capaz de obtener asistencia de ciertos cuerpos corporativos.  
Se siente como si fuese algo de lo que estar feliz.  
? cBuscare una tienda de libros durante mi regreso. De todas formas he ahorrado mi paga.  
Cada vez que Maou iba al trabajo, Ashiya le daba 300 yenes bajo ecuotas alimenticias f, mientras el no lo usara ese dia, Maou definitivamente lo ahorraria como su reserva privada.

4 Bunkobon son libros tapa blanda de medidas pequenas, disenados para ser asequibles y portatiles.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 97 Por supuesto, ademas de eso, Ashiya pondria una porcion del salario de Maou a un lado para que Maou lo gastara libremente, pero Maou queria usar ese dinero como proteccion cuando alguna emergencia ocurriera.  
De todas formas, mientras el pueda obtener la licencia, el numero de cosas que Maou pueda hacer en Japon incrementaria de una vez.  
Para ser capaz de incrementar el rango de movimiento sin depender de las herramientas del transporte publico, era considerado un cambio revolucionario.  
Por supuesto, incluso si el es capaz de obtener una licencia de conducir, seria lo mismo si no obtienes su propia motocicleta, pero mientras el no sea tan selectivo,  
Maou sentia que podria ser capaz de comprar una en un futuro cercano.  
? Mis suenos se han expandido de nuevo.  
Maou, que hacia planes en su mente, mostro una expresion alegre, diferente del clima exterior, pero en ese momento, una sombra cubrio su rostro.  
? !Yuju! !Maou!  
? c cSi.  
Incluso si no levantaba la vista, Maou sabia que se trataba de Satoh Tsubasa.  
Ya que ellos tambien habian venido a realizar el examen, incluso si ellos se reunian en el edificio del centro de examinacion, no habia nada sorprendente en ello.  
Bajo la luz fluorescente, que brillaba en el techo, Maou levanto la mirada y vio a una chica que llevaba una gorra de vendedor de periodico, y el padre de pie a su lado,  
Satoh Hiroshi.  
? ? cComo lo hizo?  
Incluso cuando alejo al padre Hiroshi de la imagen, aunque Maou no sabia si Tsubasa realizo el examen o no, el intento preguntar, e incluso Hiroshi, de pie detras de la chica, dejo escapar un suspiro pesado que encajaba con su altura y el ambiente.  
? Parece que, probablemente he fallado.  
? !Oye, eso no es bueno!  
? Esas preguntas c ni siquiera entendi la mitad de ellas.  
? Digo c no se trata de gastar dinero en cuotas de registro, ?Por que no considera tomarse un descanso?  
Luego de escuchar la lamentable confesion de Hiroshi, Maou no pudo evitar darle una advertencia.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 98 Aunque Maou no presto atencion a lo que Tsubasa habia dicho, si esta era realmente la decima vez que Hiroshi realizaba el examen, queria decir que habia pagado la cuota de registro diez veces.  
Olvidandose de las motos, si se trataba de una licencia de carros, era realmente un gasto enorme.  
? Satoh-san, ?no ha tenido licencia de conducir en su propio pais? Si tiene una,  
puede aplicarle la licencia internacional, ?bien?  
? No tengo.  
? veo.  
En la posicion de Maou, el realmente sentia que la otra persona podia pensar en como continuar la conversacion entre respuestas.  
? !Basicamente, en el hogar de padre no hay ningun carro!  
? ?Hm?  
? !Tsubasa!  
? Ah, lo siento, lo siento, fue mi error, fue mi error.  
Aunque Maou sospecho por un momento, una vez que vio a Hiroshi reprender a Tsubasa por razones desconocidas, y esta obviamente no mostro ningun lamento,  
el inmediatamente sintio que todo eso no importaba mas.  
? Pero, puedo entender lo que Maou quiere decir. Despues de todo, es una perdida de dinero seguir asi.  
? S-si, por supuesto no estoy menospreciandolo, Satoh-san c ? !Por eso fue que dije que queria sentarme a tu lado y ayudarte a leer las preguntas!  
Maou sonrio ironicamente debido a la valiente anotacion de la chica, y respondio:  
? Aunque no se por que eres capaz de leer textos japoneses que tu padre no puede,  
los examenes solo pueden ser realizados por una persona. Si alguien lee a su lado,  
seria considerado trampa, y en el peor de los casos, la persona puede ser arrestada.  
? ?Trampa? ?Eso significa estar a escondidas?  
? cMe sorprende mas que seas capaz de deducir tal significado.  
? Si es asi, como estan las cosas ahora, podria estar todo bien si no obtienen la licencia de conducir, ?bien?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 99 Aunque esta frase sono un poco descarada, comparado con retarlo sin un plan y gastar dinero, Maou sentia que seria mejor rendirse de realizar el examen a partir de ahora.  
? Si, aunque tener la licencia de conducir es mas conveniente, solo seria una perdida de tiempo si las cosas continuan asi.  
? Es cierto, padre, no gastes mas dinero, ?Por que no conduces directamente sin licencia, !uuu!?  
Incluso si no se sabia que tan seria estaba la chica, sin importar que, decir esto dentro de una agencia de policia era demasiado peligroso.  
Incluso si eso no tenia nada que ver con el, Maou freneticamente cubrio la boca de Tsubasa, quien indiferentemente hablo sin sentido.  
Afortunadamente habia un muro junto a Maou, y el hombre al otro lado, estaba absorto escuchando musica de sus auriculares con alguna fuga acustica.  
? ?uuuuu?  
? ?Aun no sabes que esto es una agencia policial?  
? c..  
Maou movio su mano de la boca de Tsubasa y luego de mirar alrededor se lo recordo suavemente.  
? De todas formas, no puedes dejar que otras personas lean las preguntas, y si dices cosas sin sentido de nuevo, ellos podrian prohibirte realizar los examenes. Se mas cuidadosa.  
? Ya veo. Pero mientras nadie lo encuentre, !uuu!  
? !?No te dije que no digas mas cosas como esas?!  
Tsubasa, sin leer el ambiente, grito fuertemente terminos peligrosos, asi que Maou solo pudo cubrir su boca nuevamente.  
? , tambien creo eso.  
? !Es mejor que pienses en alguna forma de manejar el japones de tu hija!  
Maou infelizmente reclamo a Hiroshi, quien calmadamente reprendia a su hija.  
? Uuu.  
Quiza ella finalmente comprendia la situacion, Tsubasa sacudio sus manos vigorosamente y Maou la dejo ir.  
Quiza por la forma exagerada de hablar de Tsubasa y su actitud intimidante, Maou no pudo evitar usar su tactica forzosa de cubrirle la boca, pero pensandolo TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 100 cuidadosamente, hacer ese tipo de cosas a una dama que acababa de conocer era igual que un acoso sexual.  
Afortunadamente Chiho y Emi no estaban alli, siguiendo su comportamiento normal,  
Maou penso eso reflexivamente.  
? c..  
Justo cuando una irritacion indescriptible rozo el corazon de Maou y planeaba regresar a su banco c ? .  
Como Tsubasa habia agarrado la mano que Maou originalmente uso para cubrirle la boca, este, que planeaba sentarse, tambien detuvo sus movimientos.  
? Sniff, sniff.  
Ella lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. ?Por que Tsubasa estaba continuamente olfateado el aroma de la mano de Maou?  
? cComo lo pense, detras del olor de la patata c sniff, sniff.  
? Oye, ?Que estas olfateando c?  
? Lamere.  
? ?Ughee?  
Esta vez, incluso el joven sentado a un lado de ellos y escuchando musica, estaba mirando a Maou con el ceno fruncido.  
Pero no era extrano para Maou hacer tan sonido extrano.  
Despues de todo, alguien estaba lamiendo su mano.  
? ?Q-qu-que estas haciendo?  
Desde que habia venido a Japon, era la primera vez que Maou enfrentaba una situacion que desafiaba completamente toda la etica, tanto asi, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse fuertemente por la verguenza.  
? T-tu, solo c Maou escondio su mano que habia sido olfateada y lamida detras de su espalda,  
mientras protestaba en shock.  
? Hm c Tsubasa, que empujo la gorra de vendedor de periodicos sobre sus ojos,  
indiferentemente inclino su cabeza y comenzo a pensar por un momento.  
Luego ella asintio con su cabeza como si hubiese hecho algo en su mente y dijo:  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 101 ? Padre, parece que si es la persona que creo.  
? ?Hm?  
La chica de repente dirigio el tema hacia Hiroshi, haciendo que este ultimo abriera sus ojos por completo debido a la sorpresa.  
? Padre, ?puedo quitarme la gorra?  
? cno atraigas mucho la atencion, ?bien?  
Aunque las tres personas ya habian destacado demasiado de forma negativa,  
Tsubasa aun asi asintio luego de obtener el permiso de Hiroshi y lentamente movio su mano hacia el borde de su gorra c ? ! c.!  
El rostro que la chica mostro luego de removerse la gorra, hizo que Maou contuviera el aliento tras la sorpresa.  
? No, no solo su rostro.  
Ya fuese que su cabello estuviese oculto dentro de la gorra de vendedor de periodicos, o sus ojos que veian a Maou con una vaga mirada, todo le provoco un shock a el.  
Sin embargo, la chica tenia un raro rostro bien proporcionado, que encajaba con ese ocio, o algo en su expresion que parecia que no estuviese pensando en nada,  
estaba un poco perdido.  
Su edad deberia ser un poco menor que Chiho.  
Pero el problema no quedaba alli.,  
El color de los ojos de Tsubasa, eran purpura.  
El cabello que caia hacia atras, ademas de las extensas porciones junto a ambas mejillas, bajo la luz fluorescente, se reflejaba un llamativo brillo plateado.  
Y lo mas importante c ? c.T-tu cabello, podria ser c TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 102 TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 103 ? Si.  
Tsubasa hizo girar el cabello junto a sus mejillas con su dedo.  
Solo ese flequillo ondulado que Maou veia, era purpura.  
Al escuchar el graznido de Maou como su voz, Tsubasa sonrio ironicamente como si no pensara en mas nada y dijo:  
? Cuando detecte el olor, pense que debias ser la persona correcta.  
? Olor c Maou recordo como Tsubasa repetidamente habia estado olfateando su mano.  
? Aunque no se quien eres, mi nariz no se equivocaria.  
Tsubasa uso su dedo para apuntar el area debajo de su nariz con orgullo, mientras mostraba una sonrisa.  
Luego lo que la chica dijo a continuacion, profundizo la confusion de Maou.  
? Maou, tu conoces a mi hermana mayor, Alas=Ramus, ?cierto?

Aunque esa situacion inesperada sacudio fuertemente a Maou, en esa frase, habia una porcion que sonaba especialmente extrana.  
? ?Hermana mayor?  
? Si.  
? ?Lo que quieres decir es?  
? Mi hermana mayor, Alas=Ramus.  
? ?Hmm c?  
Maou sintio que debia decirle algo a las dos personas de pie frente a el.  
Y definitivamente tenia que hacerlo.  
Por ejemplo, ?Que pasa con ese color de cabello?; ?realmente ambos son padre e hija?, basicamente olvidandose de Japon, ?ustedes no son de la tierra?; y debido a esa apariencia y del hecho de conocer el nombre de Alas=Ramus, deberias ser alguien nacido del eSephira f; ?exactamente con quienes que me rodean estan relacionados?; de todas formas, Maou metodicamente tenia que preguntarle a ambos como vivian en Japon, le preguntaria sus nombres, direccion, numeros de telefonos y nombre completo del certificado de identificacion.  
Incluso si el lanzo todas esas cosas que deberian ser confirmadas hasta la parte posterior de su mente, Maou aun tenia una pregunta que queria realizarle.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 104 ? Cuando dices hermana mayor c ?tiene el significado normal?  
? Si, si la Alas=Ramus que mencionas es la misma persona que yo conozco,  
entonces esa Alas=Ramus es mi hermana mayor.  
Seria malo si alguien podria decir facilmente que encontraba a alguien mas que tuviese el complicado nombre de Alas=Ramus.  
Con respecto al conocimiento de Tsubasa sobre el nombre de Alas=Ramus, Maou no queria refutar nada mas c y no habia necesidad de hacerlo.  
Pero aun asi, el no podia entenderlo.  
? La razon por la que la llamas hermana mayor, ?es por que ella es una ehermana mayor f como existencia, es decir, merece respeto?  
? ?Hermana mayor como ex-is-ten-cia5 c que significa?  
? cOye.  
En ese momento, Hiroshi ? no, con la situacion actual, ya realmente su nombre actual era dudoso ? el hombre conocido temporalmente como Hiroshi,  
calmadamente palmeo el hombro de Maou con su palma masiva y dijo:  
? Es algo c tal como lo piensas.  
? !?Puedes explicarme mas claramente sobre que parte de lo que dije les parece bien a ustedes?!  
Aunque en la superficie, el estaba preguntando lo que Tsubasa queria decir con ehermana mayor f, en la mente de Maou, todo estaba lleno de preguntas sobre el misterio de la tierra y la creacion de la leyenda de Ente Isla.  
? ? cHermana mayor?  
? !Realmente es agotador hablar con ustedes!  
En un momento extrano, Maou en realidad se vio obligado a usar la violencia.  
? !Ok, dejenme expresarlo diferente! En cuanto al padre, por favor mantengase quieto por el momento. !Oye, Tsubasa!  
? ?Hm?  
Maou pregunto con el fin de resolver la pregunta que tenia desde un principio.  
? ? eres la ehermana menor f de Alas=Ramus?

5 La novela en el idioma original (japones), los dialogos de Tsubasa estan escritos completamente en Katakana,  
por lo que Maou piensa que el japones de Tsubasa es extrano. Ademas en este caso cuando Tsubasa se refiere a eHermana Mayor f, esta escrito nee-sama.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 105 ? !Si!  
La chica confirmo eso alegremente.  
? ? cPor que?  
Las caracteristicas de la apariencia de Tsubasa, cabello plateado y un mecho de cabello color purpura, eran las mismas caracteristicas que tenian Alas=Ramus e Iron, esos que nacieron del eSephira f.  
Aunque eso solo podria ser un aspecto artificial, ya que Tsubasa menciono el nombre eAlas=Ramus f, esta posibilidad debia obviarse.  
Pero c ? !Santo Cielo, no te me quedes mirando porque pienses que soy hermosa!  
Maou miro a Tsubasa de la cabeza hasta los pies, pero Tsubasa, por razones desconocidas, alegremente le golpeo el hombro.  
? golpear a alguien.  
Aunque las palabras de eigualdad de genero f, usadas en varias formas, surgieron en la mente de Maou, el aun contuvo su ira.  
La apariencia de Tsubasa era la misma que ella daba a otros, ligeramente mas joven que Chiho, o incluso muchisimo mas joven que eso.  
Pero poniendolo de otra forma, al menos su estatura daba la impresion de estar en la edad cercana a una estudiante de secundaria.  
Sin embargo, Alas=Ramus, siendo llamada ehermana mayor f, parecia una pequena sin importar como la vieras.  
Por supuesto no solo era Alas=Ramus, Tsubasa incluso no podria ser una persona normal, asi que naturalmente, su crecimiento no podria ser juzgado desde el punto de vista humano.  
Quiza, Maou no conocia algunas razones sobre la gran diferencia entre el ratio de crecimiento de dos personas, pero incluso asi, era una diferencia enorme.  
Actualmente, la unica cosa que se podia confirmar era que padre e hija Satoh eran personas relacionadas con Ente Isla.  
Luego que Maou verificara sus alrededores, secretamente le susurro a Satoh en el oido.  
? ?Ustedes son personas de Ente Isla?

TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 106 Una vez que Hiroshi escucho eso, por razones desconocidas, amplio sorprendido sus ojos.  
? ? lo sabes? ?Quien eres c?  
? !?Ya has tenido tales personas junto a ti, y no entiendes lo que decimos justo ahora?!  
Comparado con Hiroshi, que parecia muy sorprendido, Maou, que no queria seguir refutando mas, silenciosamente se levanto del asiento que fue capaz de conseguir con mucha dificultad, y gesticulo su mano senalandole a las dos personas que lo siguieran.  
Aunque nada pasaria si ellos eran escuchados por otras personas a su alrededor,  
aun era problematico si ellos eran vistos por otros, como personas extranas (aunque podria ya ser tarde para eso), Maou camino al frente de la ventana de registro de examenes que ya tenia las barras de metal colocadas, pues los registros ya habian cesado por el dia.  
Aunque muchas personas pasaban por alli, al contrario, mientras una persona se detenga a escuchar al trio hablar, Maou y los demas serian capaces de salir inmediatamente.  
Al otro lado de la entrada frontal, estaba la ventana especial para renovacion de licencias de conducir, y el servicio aun estaba abierto.  
? Muy bien, lo primero que quiero saber son sus verdaderos nombres.  
? c c.  
Tsubasa y Hiroshi ligeramente se miraron el uno al otro.  
Ellos probablemente suponian la verdadera identidad de Maou.  
? Aunque decir esto ahora es un poco extrano c Hiroshi de repente cambio su tono.  
Error, el habia cambiado el lenguaje que usaba.  
? Pero no podemos garantizar de que seas nuestro enemigo. Tu, que sabes que somos de Ente Isla, un mundo totalmente diferente, ?Quien eres?  
Hiroshi, diferente de la impresion de buena naturaleza que les daba a otros, sus ojos y su tono momentaneamente se llenaron de poder.  
Aunque poderes especiales como magia sagrada no se sentian venir de Hiroshi, del poder de sus ojos y tono, se podia ver que no era un hombre normal de mediana edad.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 107 ? Lenguaje Deweiss, es el lenguaje usado en la region oriental del Continente Occidental.  
Maou, emparejado con el, incluso cambio su lenguaje.  
Ademas de ser incapaz de dominar por completo el leguaje Weiss Sagrado usado en el Continente Occidental, si era una conversacion, incluso si no usaba magia demoniaca, Maou podia usar tambien los lenguajes nativos de Ente Isla.  
? Lo siento, ahora soy el unico que hacia preguntas, porque en realidad, se que todos los que han venido aqui son de Ente Isla. Por eso siento curiosidad de saber lo que pasa de su lado, y en cierto sentido, ustedes son las primeras pistas que aparecen.  
? ?Pistas?  
Maou asintio, luego cambio su vista hacia Tsubasa.  
? Aunque olvide confirmarlo ya que estaba muy sorprendido, dejame preguntarte algo primero. ?Tu naciste del fragmento de eYesod f?  
Comparado con la ehermana mayor f, esto se sintio como algo que debio ser confirmado primero.  
Comparado con Maou, que no podia mantener la calma debido a las pistas de Ente Isla que aparecieron de repente, Tsubasa respondio de forma relajada.  
? Es cierto.  
Y ella ignoro por completo la atmosfera y uso el japones.  
? Padre, ?puedo revelarlo todo?  
? c c.  
Hiroshi se mantuvo calmado porque estaba pendiente de Maou, pero no sabia si ella uso esa reaccion como una aprobacion, o si ella originalmente no necesitaba que Hiroshi lo aprobara, Tsubasa continuo hablando directamente.  
? Calma, padre. Maou no es un eangel f. Este tipo de cosas, puedo determinarlas muy bien.  
Tsubasa acaricio ligeramente el brazo de Hiroshi para calmarlo, y uso sus enormes ojos purpuras para mirar fijamente a Maou.  
? Mi nombre es Acies=Ala. eTsubasa f es mi nombre falso.  
? Acies=Ala.  
Maou respiro profundamente como si quisiera permitir que la atmosfera circulara alrededor de su cuerpo, y fijo el nombre en su cerebro.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 108 ? Ala c ?asi que por eso te llamaste eTsubasa f?  
? !Si! !El nombre Tsubasa, suena bien cuando lo dices, ?bien?!  
Maou asintio en respuesta.  
? otras palabras, Acies y tu no son padre e hija relacionados por vinculo sanguineo. Y Satoh por supuesto, es un nombre falso tambien, ?verdad?  
Ya que ellos habian hablado esto, entonces Satoh Hiroshi definitivamente no era su nombre real.  
Tal como Maou Sadao era en realidad el Rey Demonio Satan, este hombre deberia tener tambien un nombre real.  
? El apellido Satoh c lo tome prestado de un hombre que conoci poco despues de venir a Japon.  
? Esa persona es un japones normal, ?cierto? Probablemente no le has dicho tu verdadera identidad c Tentativamente, Hiroshi sacudio su cabeza para negar.  
? Pero, el es muy alegre y de corazon fuerte, un hombre que me trato, a alguien que no entendia por completo el japones, muy amable. Sin importar cuantas veces falle, ese hombre volveria a retomar sus suenos, y esta dispuesto a tomar cualquier trabajo, viviendo cada dia alegremente.  
Maou no le habia preguntado a Hiroshi si habia tenido una vida dura en Japon.  
Como el no eran tan tonto como para no saber que razon directa era el.  
? Por la forma que ustedes llegaron a Tenmondai-mae, ?todo este tiempo han estado viviendo en Mikata?  
? No, nosotros vivimos cerca de Shinjuku en un principio, la razon por la que nos mudamos a Mikata fue por los deseos de Tsubasa c digo, Acies, y fuimos presentado por Satoh.  
Maou no pudo evitar resoplar.  
Asi, no seria extrano si ellos habian tropezado el uno al otro antes.  
No, quiza incluso por los numerosos incidentes que provocados por Maou y Emi,  
esos dos tendrian cierto nivel de entendimiento de ello.  
? , aunque no se tu nombre real, podria saber el nombre de la persona que conoces.  
? Andar dandole vueltas al asunto, ?eh?  
Tsubasa, no, Acies=Ala aun no cambiaba su actitud irritante.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 109 En ese momento, Maou de repente tuvo la sensacion de incongruencia con Acies=Ala.  
? ?No me digas que no puedes hablar el lenguaje Deweiss?  
? Si, pero lo entiendo. Lo uso aqui, como esto.  
Acies apunto a su propia sien y la frente de Maou al mismo tiempo.  
? ?Transmision Mental, eh? Asi que, al contrario, ?tu no sabes como usarlo?  
? Es lamentable, no tengo el conocimiento o el talento en los hechizos. Asi que avanzar en mi vida diaria es realmente dificil para mi.  
En eso, el rigido lenguaje japones que no podia seguir el ambiente vino asi.  
? Entonces, con respecto a tu posibilidad de conocimiento sobre las personas que conozco, te refieres a c ? Si c Maou asintio ligeramente, y miro a Hiroshi con una mirada perforante.  
? Pero, despues de escuchar este nombre, quiza tengas que ayudarme a mejorar tu habilidad. Correspondientemente, podria intentar lo mejor para ayudarte a ti y a Acies. No te alejes de repente de mi, ?bien?  
Hiroshi respondio infelizmente mientras fruncia el ceno:  
? Ya no soy un nino. Desde que uso el lenguaje Deweiss en Japon, ya estoy mentalmente preparado para eso. Ya que hemos discutido hasta este punto, es mejor que no digas que eres mi enemigo, ?bien? Aunque no se ningun hechizo, no quiere decir que no tenga confianza en mi poder.  
En este punto, Hiroshi miro a Acies por razones desconocidas, aunque Maou no obvio eso, intencionalmente no lo menciono.  
? Eso es lo que has dicho, ?bien? Es mejor que no termines vuelto mermelada luego.  
Maou sonrio malvadamente, luego hablo tras ajustar su mente.  
? Mis companeros y yo, actualmente estamos buscando a Emilia Justina. Hasta hace poco, Emilia habia estado viviendo aqui en Japon, pero luego de volver a Ente Isla hace un par de semanas, perdio contacto, ?no sabes algo c?  
? ?Emilia?  
La reaccion de Hiroshi fue muy fuerte.  
Hiroshi originalmente estaba pendiente de Maou, mirandolo con su expresion perforante, pero ahora, esa atmosfera se habia disipado.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 110 Emilia.  
En el instante que oyo ese nombre, su expresion cambio como si la sangre se le hubiese subido a la cabeza.  
Hiroshi uso su gran y poderosa mano para sostener el hombro de Maou, y se inclino hacia el con un respiro desigual como si pudiese hiperventilarse en cualquier momento.  
? ?T-tu conoces a Emilia? ?S-sabes donde se encuentra? ?P-por que se encontraba en Japon?  
Una voz irregular se escucho en el edificio.  
Aunque las personas que pasaban se detuvieron y miraron en su direccion por la sorpresa, Hiroshi no tenia el lujo de notar esas cosas.  
? !Calmate, no lo digas tan alto! !Estas atrayendo mucho la atencion!  
? !?C-como puedo calmarme?! !?Donde?! !?Exactamente donde esta Emilia?!  
? !?No te dije que te calmaras un poco?!  
Maou freneticamente volvio a usar el japones, y se forzo a empujar las manos de Hiroshi a un lado.  
? !Oye!  
? cEscucha con cuidado. Emilia estaba quedandose antes en Japon. Pero como ella tenia cosas que hacer hace un par de semanas, ella regreso a Ente Isla.  
? ?Que c que has dicho?  
? Sin embargo, ya han pasado dos semanas desde que ella dijo que regresaria.  
Como por algunas circunstancias en nuestro lado, somos incapaces de ir a Ente Isla a buscarla. Para nosotros, ustedes son la pista que nos ha caido del cielo.  
? c c ? !?No es muy rudo decir caido del cielo?!  
Hiroshi ignoro a Acies, y no pudo evitar inclinarse contra las barras de metal, parecia que colapsaria en cualquier momento.  
? Oye, no me causes mas problemas.  
Si Hiroshi continuaba dejando que sus emociones estuviesen libre y actuasen sin control, seria problematico si ellos fuesen reprendidos por alguien del personal, por lo que Maou freneticamente apoyo su brazo.  
? Emilia c Emilia es c TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 111 ? cDespues de todo estas relacionado con Emilia c huh, sabia que seria algo asi.  
Ya que Acies era el mismo tipo de existencia que Alas=Ramus, entonces deberia ser conexion del fragmento de eYesod f y no estar totalmente desligada de Emi y el centro de le espada sagrada.  
Pero por otro lado, debido a la reaccion de Hiroshi, el definitivamente no parecia que conocia lo sucedido el ano anterior para Maou y Emi.  
En esa parte, Acies debia ser igual.  
Asi que despues que Maou dejara atras todas las diferentes situaciones que sucedieron alrededor de el y Emi, conocidos como el Rey Demonio y la Heroe, y toda la informacion, el finalmente llego a una conclusion.  
? ?Sera que de Emi cEmilia, tu eres c?  
? cEmilia c Emilia, es mi hija mas importante c ? veo.  
? El verdadero nombre de padre el Nord. Nord Jus c. ?Jus que?  
De las palabras que Acies dijo hasta ser interrumpida, Maou obtuvo la informacion necesaria.  
El padre de Emi, Nord Justina.  
Y la chica del Sephira Yesod, Acies=Ala.  
Fue afortunado que hayan caido del cielo.  
El no podia dejar que esas dos personas se fueran.  
Justo cuando Maou pensaba eso c ? ?Hm?  
El celular en su bolsillo sono.  
Aunque Maou no podia pensar en nadie que pudiese llamarlo a esa hora,  
probablemente era Ashiya, preocupado por los resultados del examen, usando el computador de Urushihara para llamarlo.  
Justo ahora, comparado con eso, la persona frente a el era mas importante, cuando Maou planeaba ignorar la llamada y continuar interrogando al hombre frente a el c ? !Apresurate y agarra, estupido Rey Demonio!  
? !Woah!  
? ?Kya?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 112 Como si el fuese sido golpeado por un gran martillo, un grito airado se escucho en la mente de Maou.  
Aunque el borde de su vision se distorsiono un poco, Maou aun se las arreglo para sacar su celular del bolsillo antes que sucediese.  
Las palabras eNumero Desconocido f se mostraban en la pantalla.  
Aunque no habia respondido el celular, otro grito airado se escucho en la mente de Maou.  
? !Rey Demonio! !Se que puedes oirme! !Apresurate y responde!  
? ?Q-que, Suzuno? ?Por que de repente estas asi?  
Esa era sin dudarlo, la voz de Suzuno. Y se trataba de una Transmision Mental conducida por el celular.  
? !Te lo mereces por no responder el telefono! !Ha ocurrido una emergencia!  
!Apresurate y vuelve a Sasazuka!  
? ?Huh? ?Que estas diciendo c?  
Maou inconscientemente miro simultaneamente a las dos personas.  
Hiroshi, conocido como Nord, estaba de pie de forma depresiva con una mirada vacia en sus ojos, en cuanto a Acies, sus ojos se abrieron por completo por razones desconocidas y estaba mirado con sorpresa a Maou.  
? Estoy ocupado aqui. Y no he obtenido mi licencia, incluso si me pides que regrese inmediatamente c Aunque no habia necesidad de hacerlo, aun asi Maou presiono el telefono con la llamada de un numero desconocido contra su oreja para evitar levantar sospechas a los demas, y protesto.  
Pero Suzuno lo ignoro por completo.  
Pues ella ya tenia una razon correspondiente.  
? !Chiho-dono envio una senal de angustia!  
? ?Que dijiste?  
? Rey Demonio, ?de tu lado esta lloviendo?  
? S-si, y es tan fuerte como un tifon c ? !El epicentro de esa lluvia, esta en Sasazuka! !Un tifon cuyo grado es de baja presion ha aparecido de repente en Tokio, y esta esparciendo fuertes tormentas alrededor! !El centro de este extrano fenomeno esta en Sasazuka c en donde esta la escuela de Chiho-dono!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 113 ? ?Que c que esta pasando?  
Maou no podia entender la extrana explicacion de Suzuno.  
Pero, Suzuno no tenia razon para mentir.  
Como si probara las palabras de Suzuno, un anuncio de repente se escucho dentro del centro de examinacion.  
? Uh~ gracias a todos por usar nuestro centro de examinacion hoy, los resultados de la prueba teorica de la licencia de conducir motocicletas pronto seran anunciados, pero debido al clima, el inicio de los examenes practicos sera pospuesto. Para los detalles, por favor confirmar con el personal en el mostrador de examenes c ademas, los visitantes que deseen reaplicar sus licencias de conducir c ? ?Tifon ccomo es posible?  
? !Aunque no se si la otra parte es un angel, demonio o humano, alguien uso el inestable clima para ejecutar un hechizo a gran escala! !Regresa de inmediato! !Solo conmigo y Lucifer, no sabemos cuanto podamos aguantar!  
!La ubicacion es la escuela de Chiho-dono!  
Luego de decir eso, Suzuno inmediatamente corto la Transmision Mental.  
? ?Q-que sucede exactamente? !I-incluso si me pides que regrese ahora, ?q-que se supone que haga con estas personas?!  
Maou agarro su cabeza, sintiendose enormemente incomodo.  
Comparado con el peligro que Chiho enfrentada, los resultados de los examenes no eran importantes.  
Pero si el se iba del centro de examinacion ahora, necesitaria tomar un bus y un tren para regresar a Sasazuka, y tardaria al menos una hora.  
Incluso si detenia un taxi, era dificil imaginar un conductor dispuesto a conducir rapidamente bajo ese aguacero.  
Ademas de eso, Maou finalmente fue capaz de encontrarse con esas dos personas que tenian pistas, por lo que no podia solo dejarlas alli.  
!Si solo tuviese un poco de magia demoniaca como respaldo cuando le regreso dicha magia a Farfarello! Pero ha pasado casi un mes desde ese incidente, y no tenia sentido arrepentirse ahora de eso.  
Despues de todo, en ese momento, Maou no espero que podria perder a su poderoso poder de batalla, Emi.  
? ! que solo puedo tomar un taxi!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 114 Ademas de llevar a esas personas a Sasazuka junto con el, no habia otra manera.  
Aunque el viaje podria salir costoso, el deberia ser capaz de manejarlo si dependia de una tarjeta de credito.  
? Oye, Maou.  
? ?Huh?  
? ?Tienes algo urgente que atender?  
Acies pregunto timidamente.  
? !Aunque es una emergencia, me siento incomodo justo ahora porque no se que hacer!  
? La voz de la dama de hace un momento, ?era una Transmision Mental?  
Maou, por la sorpresa, abrio sus ojos por completo.  
? ?Escuchaste la conversacion de ahora?  
? Si, algo.  
Aunque no sabia que tanto habia escuchado Acies, en eso, cuando Suzuno grito enojadamente al principio, ella tambien salto en shock.  
? ?Que tiene de malo? Si desapareces ahora, estariamos en problemas.  
? !Sobre eso, es lo mismo para mi! !Si es posible, espero que puedan regresar a Sasazuka conmigo en este momento!  
? ?Sasazuka?  
? !Es donde vivo! !Ah, maldicion! !Si pudiera volar, podria recortar la distancia!  
Como Maou no sabia que tan extensa era la distancia, solo dijo eso por casualidad,  
pero de hecho, si el pudiese volver a su forma de Rey Demonio y volar con todas sus fuerzas, podria llegar a Sasazuka en corto tiempo, e incluso asi olvidaria su razon de estar frenetico, pero el Rey Demonio Satan incluso sabia como usar un eHechizo de Apertura de Portal f.  
? ?Esta bien si tres personas pueden volar?  
? !Es problematico porque no se puede hacer!  
? Con tres personas se refiere a ti, padre y yo, ?cierto?  
? !Cierto! Ah~ ahora no es el tiempo de decir eso, tengo que detener un taxi c !oye,  
deja de estar alli deprimido! !Parece que tenemos que renunciar a la licencia de conducir por esta vez!  
Justo cuando Maou intento tirar de Nord, que estaba todavia apatico, arriba c TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 115 ? Comprendo. Maou, dime la direccion.  
Luego Acies dijo eso con indiferencia c ? !Hah!  
Dentro del centro de examinacion, su cuerpo comenzo a flotar.  
? ?O-ooooyeeeeee?  
Aunque freneticamente, Maou intento detenerla, antes de eso c ? !Maou, padre, vamos!  
Con solo mirarlos a ambos, Acies en realidad era capaz de usar la misma habilidad fisica que Ashiya, en su forma demoniaca, hacia que las personas flotaran en el aire.  
? !A-Acies! !Esto atraera mucho la atencion! !Esta atrayendo mucha atencion!  
Dentro del centro de examinacion, el trio floto.  
No solo flotaron en el aire, incluso lo hacian frente a todos.  
Ignorando la conmociona a su alrededor, Acies uso su habilidad fisica para empujar a Maou y a Nord en el aire hacia la pesada lluvia de afuera y rapidamente se elevaron hacia el cielo cubierto de delgadas nubes de lluvia.  
? ?Owaaaaaaaaaah?  
La velocidad exagerada hizo que Maou gritara, pero Acies no dejo que le llagase a ella.  
Aunque Acies obviamente estaba usando algun tipo de poder fisico para levantar a Maou y Nord, parecia que ella no habia elevado ninguna defensa o barrera, por lo que Maou y Nord inmediatamente se empaparon con la lluvia.  
? Maou, ?por cual via vamos?  
? ?Cual via? Uh, aun no estoy seguro de la direccion c ? !Nee-san justo ahora, dijo que alguien estaba usando magia climatica! !Entonces ese debe ser el camino!  
? !Ooooooyyeeeeeee!  
Antes que Maou ajustara su orientacion, Acies comenzo a volar directamente hacia el cielo oriental sin siquiera ajustar la posicion de Maou o Nord.  
? !Estas en una emergencia, ?bien?! !Volare ahora!  
? !E-espera un momento! !Al menos dejame apoyar mi cuerpo !  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 116 ? !Arrancamos c..!  
? c c c c..  
Arrastrando los gritos de Maou y los graznidos silenciosos de Nord, las tres personas volaros hacia el cielo oriental del Centro de Examinacion de Licencias de Conducir Fuchu asi como asi.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 117 TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 118 Ashiya se habia encontrado con una situacion desesperada.  
Suzuki Rika mantenia una posicion recta, y su mirada, mientras estaba al otro lado del kotatsu, era tan afilada como el borde de la espada sagrada.  
No, aunque Ashiya nunca luchado con la eEvolutiva Espada Sagrada, Better Half f de Emi, quiza dicha espada que podia ser desviada con su poder, seria mas facil para el enfrentarla.  
? Ashiya-san, ?por que hasta ahora has estado en silencio?  
? Uh c. Etto c Ashiya, quien se sento apropiadamente aunque no se le habia pedido y tartamudeo mientras hablaba, realmente no encajaba con el sobrenombre eChisho6 f.  
Solo Ashiya y Rika habian quedado en la Fortaleza Demoniaca. Dentro de la habitacion, solo el borde de las ventanas y el tatami frente al patio trasero estaban ligeramente mojados debido a la lluvia, y la mirada de Rika, en repetidas ocasionas se turnaba entre la ventana y Ashiya.  
Ademas, dos botellas vacias de te de color estaban sobre el kotatsu.  
? Lo que quiero pedir es que te expliques apropiadamente.  
? Si, etto, aunque no se muy claramente lo que quieres decir c ? Desde antes, frecuentemente sentia que algo no iba bien, pero nosotros no somos tan ce-cercanos como para preguntarte por esas cosas.  
Rika comenzo a susurrar por razones desconocidas, pero inmediatamente volvio a su tono agudo original.  
? Si tan solo hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad para preguntar apropiadamente cuando fuimos a comprar el televisor.  
? S-si.  
Aunque estaba lloviendo afuera y la temperatura aun estaba bien, Ashiya ya sabia que su espalda estaba cubierta en sudor.  
? Honestamente, soy incapaz de entender esta situacion despues de todo.  
? T-tambien lo creo c Ashiya mostro una sonrisa la cual estuvo mas seca que su ropa lavada, pero Rika pregunto como persiguiendo:

6 Chisho es un termino antiguo para referirse a un general con inteligencia y facultades, y su poderosa habilidad para liderar un ejercito a la guerra. Un comandante importante en el campo de batalla.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 119 ? Dejame preguntar de nuevo.  
? S-si.  
? !?Hacia donde fueron Suzuno y Urushihara-san?!  
Esa no fue una pregunta confusa, sino una interrogacion.  
? !Y tambien con este tipo de aguacero!  
Rika apunto a la ventana.  
? !Ellos acaban de salir directamente por la ventana!  
? Uuuu c Ashiya mostro una expresion extremadamente incomoda.  
Suzuno, quien salio corriendo a su propia habitacion a cerrar la ventana al descubrir que estaba lloviendo, recibio una llamada de Chiho cuando regresaba a la Fortaleza Demoniaca.  
Aunque Chiho deberia haberle pedido ayuda a Maou en primer lugar, para ella, que solo sabia usar la Transmision Mental, la distancia de Sasazuka a Chofu debia ser una distancia dificil.  
Pero sin importar lo que sucediera, no habia necesidad de ponerse a elegir.  
Para Chiho, que acababa de aprender la Transmision Mental, esta era su primera vez en un mes que enviaba una senal de angustia.  
Esas dos semanas antes que Emi desapareciera, el grupo ya habia estado mentalmente preparado para cualquier emergencia que ocurriera, y ellos sabian que la situacion actual no permitia algun retraso.  
Sin embargo, luego que Suzuno y Urushihara tomaran la bebida nutricional, ellos lanzaron las botellas en el tatami de la Fortaleza Demoniaca sin dudarlo.  
? Vamos, sigamoslo de cerca.  
? Lo se.  
Sin saber lo que esos estaban pensando, ellos abrieron la ventana frente a Rika.  
? !E-esperen, esperen, los dos! Calmense por un momento c ? !Oigan, ?que estan haciendo ustedes dos?! ?Eso no es peligroso c?  
Ashiya y Rika, con razones completamente distintas, intentaron detener sus acciones bruscas.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 120 Sin embargo, Suzuno y Urushihara no le prestaron atencion al mal clima de fuera,  
el cual solo se podia describir como una tormenta, y en frente de Rika, saltaron fuera de la ventana del segundo piso sin dudarlo.  
? ?Eh?  
Pero no solo ambos no cayeron en el patio trasero, incluso volaron paralelamente al suelo y aterrizaron en el tejado de una propiedad privada que estaba al cruzar la calle.  
? ?Eh? ?Eh? ?Eh?  
Rika miro en shock.  
En cuanto a Ashiya, quien estaba detras de ella, estaba agarrando su cabeza y sintiendose enormemente preocupado.  
Ellos quiza estaban confirmando la direccion del tejado de la casa opuesta.  
Luego que Suzuno apuntara a cierta direccion, ambos se movieron de tejado en tejado con habilidades de salto que excedian a los humanos normales, y desaparecieron en la lluvia.  
? ?Ughh?  
? !Ugh!  
La expresion que Rika mostro despues de eso, excedia las expectativas de Ashiya por completo.  
Aunque ella era humana, como Rika habia estado ayudandolo y a el le agradaba ella al mismo nivel que le agradaba Chiho, la mirada de Rika estaba llena de sorpresa, confusion y necesidad de respuesta, lo que realmente causaba un trauma mental para Ashiya.  
Por eso, 15 minutos luego que Suzuno y Urushihara saltaran fuera, Ashiya estaba metido en un apuro cuando se sento frente a frente con Rika.

? ?Hm?  
La ira en la profunda mirada de Rika, parecia que ella no aprobaria que Ashiya ejerciera sus derechos de permanecer en silencio o encontrar un abogado.  
Como estaba actualmente la situacion, Ashiya no sabia como explicarle todo a Rika.  
Pero Ashiya no solo se quedo en silencio, honestamente, el no sabia que tan honesto el debia ser con Rika.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 121 Basicamente, Rika no era parte de las fuerzas de la Fortaleza Demoniaca, y es una amiga de Emi, y por la forma como ellas dos interactuaban, era obvio que Emi no le habia revelado su verdadera identidad.  
Incluso asi, Ashiya no mantenia la magia demoniaca suficiente para manipular los recuerdos de Rika, y era incapaz de ser como Urushihara, quien era capaz de reponer poderes extranos ? el no sabia si era magia demoniaca o magia sagrada ?  
mediante medios desconocidos.  
Originalmente solo hubo intercambio de informacion sobre los movimientos de Emi,  
?Como las cosas terminaron asi?  
?Realmente soy tan inutil? ? Ashiya comenzo a llorar en un rincon de su corazon.  
? E-en realidad c ? ?Hm?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 122 TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 123 ? Kama-Kamazuki y Urushihara c ? ?Hm?  
? Estan, etto, siendo probados, para esta bebida nutricional.  
? ?Y?  
? En cuanto a los efectos de esa bebida c ? !?Como es posible que pueda llenar la energia tras una sola bebida?!  
Rika golpeo el kotatsu con su propio puno, haciendo que las botellas vacias encima,  
se sacudieran ligeramente, e incluso el mismo Ashiya se encogio en el acto.  
? !Incluso Glico fs PISUKO no lo describiria de una forma tan exagerada!  
Rika cito un ejemplo extrano, se levanto y corrio hacia la ventana.  
? !Eso esta al menos a 10 metros de aqui hasta el tejado opuesto! !?Como es posible que alguien salte alli sin siquiera comenzar a correr?! !Si se pudiese hacer,  
ellos tendrian que participar en las Olimpiadas!  
? T-tienes razon c ? cSabes, Ashiya-san, no quiero decir que Urushihara-san o Suzuno sean alienigenas, o existencias sobrehumanas, ?bien?  
Incluso si Ashiya pensaba que era lo mismo en terminos de conceptos, decidio mantenerse quieto porque penso que seria inutil incluso si lo explicaba.  
? !Pero incluso en las escenas trabajadas con cables en Hollywood, ellos incluso tienen que sacudir sus manos y piernas para ser capaces de saltar alli! !Ser capaz de solo hacerlo con poder fisico es muy extrano! !?Que esta pasando, que tipo de personas son Urushihara-san y Suzuno?!  
En ese instante, Ashiya vio un rayo de esperanza.  
Rika solo menciono las habilidades fisicas sobrehumanas de Suzuno y Urushihara.  
Incluso si lo hacia asi solo lo estaria retrasando, si el actuaba como que no sabia nada, ?estaria bien mientras pueda ser capaz de dejarle la responsabilidad a esos dos?  
Aunque Ashiya ya habia planeado depender de ese pensamiento optimista c ? Y tu reaccion, Ashiya-san, ademas del shock, parecia que tu estabas intentando detenerlos, ?no? !Eso significa que no es la primera vez que los ves hacer esas cosas!  
!Inesperadamente, no solo las mujeres japonesas tenian un amplio rango visual, su habilidad de observacion era muy aguda!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 124 Ashiya ignoro la situacion actual, y quedo genuinamente abrumado.  
Y asi, Ashiya se vio en problemas una vez mas.  
? cIncluso si digo la verdad, podrias no creerme, Suzuki-san c Ashiya suspiro como si se hubiese dado por vencido.  
Con respecto a su propia identidad, Ashiya ya la habia ocultado activamente, y ademas, esta situacion era claramente debido a los calculos erroneos de Suzuno.  
Incluso y Ashiya decia todo debido a la interrogacion de Rika, logicamente, nadie podia culparlo.  
Aunque probablemente el sea reganado severamente, dejar a un lado esa cruel verdad momentaneamente c ? soy tan tonta como para no cree lo que mis ojos han visto.  
Quiza ella sintiendo los sentimientos de derrota de Ashiya, Rika se controlo, puso sus manos sobre la mesa una vez mas, y dijo:  
? Y c yo ya estoy mentalmente preparada para tales extremos.  
? ?Mentalmente preparada?  
? Si. Sobre las cosas que has dicho sobre la apertura de la compania de Maousan, incluso si no es mentira, no es del todo cierto, ?no?  
? ? cPor que piensas eso?  
Ashiya, sorprendido profundamente, pregunto eso con los ojos entrecerrados, y Rika incluso respondio sintiendose mas incomoda:  
? Sobre eso, tuve sospechas luego del paseo de antes cuando fuimos a comprar los televisores juntos, y ayude a elegir un telefono celular. Debido a esa vez, ?no dijiste que Suzuno originalmente eera alguien con quien debiamos tener reacciones hostiles f?  
? Si, sobre eso, dije ese tipo de cosas c ? Pero cuando estuvimos hablando sobre Suzuno en el segundo piso de Sentucky,  
?no fuiste algo sutil con ella cuando le hablaste? A diferencia de como trataste a Emi, quien tuvo malas relaciones contigo para empezar, tu trataste apropiadamente a Suzuno como una vecina. En otras palabras, antes de mudarse aqui, ninguno se conocia el uno al otro, ?Cierto?

? Si es asi, entonces, ?como puede ser ealguien con quien hemos de tener relaciones hostiles f? Si fuese una disputa vecinal seria, entonces no podria ser posible para ustedes comprar cosas juntos, aunque no lo tengo todo claro, pienso TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 125 que es debido a que Suzuno y ustedes se encontraron antes sin siquiera darse cuenta, o porque ustedes solo conocian la existencia del otro. Hasta este punto, Emi deberia ser lo mismo tambien.  
? ?Estas hablando de Yusa?  
? Si, pues comparado con la primera vez que Suzuno llego a nuestro lugar de trabajo, la forma como Emi la trata ahora es completamente diferente. Aunque Emi estaba pendiente de Suzuno hasta el punto donde yo malinterprete que ellas estaba peleando por Maou-san, su relacion justo ahora es tan buena que me siento un poco celosa.  
Esta vez, ademas de sentirse realmente abrumado, Ashiya sintio una conmocion debido al descuido de las personas de su lado.  
Aunque Ashiya no sabia cuando Emi descubrio la verdadera identidad de Suzuno,  
al menos cuando Ashiya vio a Rika en el segundo piso de Sentucky, el la trato como una vecina normal que les habia dado Udon.  
Aunque la actitud de Ashiya hacia Suzuno esa vez no fue del todo una mentira,  
incluso si la verdadera identidad de ella fue expuesta despues, ambos deberian haber actuado de forma similar en frente de Rika.  
Rika no fue una chica tan densa que no descubrio esa discrepancia.  
? Incluso asi, solo tengo la vaga idea de que hay algo mas oculto detras de todo,  
fue solo despues que fui a la tienda electronica que me asegure de que ustedes ocultaban un secreto. Ademas, quiza con Suzuno y Emi c es lo mismo. En cuando a Urushihara-san, no puedo juzgarlo con seguridad porque es la primera vez que lo conozco, aunque con ver esta escena c La escena de la que Rika hablaba era, por supuesto, refiriendose al salto de larga distancia de hace un momento.  
? Asi que, con lo que acaba de suceder, ?Que pasa con eso?  
? c.  
Ashiya se habia hecho una idea.  
El ya sabia que cosas como esas sucederian tarde o temprano.  
Si Rika se asustaria hasta el punto de no atreverse a acercarse a ellos, entonces era algo del destino.  
Incluso si ellos no llevaban mucho conociendose, Ashiya incluso conocia un poco el caracter de Rika, no haria algo tan estupido como traicionarlos.  
? Suzuki-san.  
? ! c.!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 126 ? En realidad c nosotros no somos c ? ?Eh?  
? Parte de Japon, ?hm?  
Ashiya decidio revelar su identidad luego de mucha deliberacion, pero Rika de repente dio un ligero grito.  
Rika temblorosamente apunto detras de Ashiya, en donde estaba tambien la ventana donde Urushihara y Suzuno acababan de saltar.

Luego de mirar atras siguiendo las instrucciones de Rika.  
? !Uwah!  
Ashiya tambien grito. Era incapaz de no hacerlo.  
Despues de todo c ? Ashiya c la ventana, abre la ventana.  
Era porque Maou, quien estaba tan mojado que su expresion no podia ser vista,  
estaba golpeando la ventada desde fuera.  
La apariencia de Maou ahora solo podria ser descrita como lamentable, pero para alguien que habia estado en el Centro de Examinacion de Licencias de Conducir Fuchu, ?por que de repente el estaba pegado a la ventana, completamente empapado?  
Luego de recuperarse de su shock inicial, Ashiya primero corrio con frenesi para abrir la ventana.  
Aunque Ashiya descubrio que la persona fuera era Maou, el volar hasta alli junto con ese fuerte viento y lluvia, significaba que Maou no estaba solo.  
? ?Ma? c Ma?-sama? ?P-por que esta aqui? ?Q-quienes son esas personas?  
? Es c I-irritante c ah~ te lo explicare luego, dejare a este chico aqui primero.  
Luego de decir eso, no solo Maou entro en la habitacion.  
? Uh c En realidad pateo a un hombre de mediana edad y corpulento dentro de la habitacion.  
El hombre, empapado al igual que Maou, sacudio su cabeza y se levanto del tatami.  
? ? cQuien es este?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 127 ? ?Q-quien es el?  
No solo Rika, incluso Ashiya nunca habia visto a ese hombre antes.  
? Oh, Su-Suzuki Rika, estas aqui. Ah, si, Estoy algo apurado, si hay algo, lo hablaremos despues c Ashiya, prestale algo de ropa a este tio para que se cambie.  
Aunque el afirma que esta teniendo una experiencia de batalla, por ahora, no podemos dejar que este tio se vaya, sin importar que.  
? Ma?-Ma?-sama. No se lo que esta diciendo c ? Ah, lo siento, lo explicare luego. Si me retraso un poco mas, sere reganado por Suzuno. Chi-chan parece estar en peligro c !ah, ah, chooo!  
? !Wah! Eh, n-no han pasado siquiera 15 minutos desde la comunicacion de Sasaki-san, y ya ha llegado hasta aqui c Maou no pudo tener la sensacion de la situacion inusual desde un principio, y por los calculos de Ashiya, era imposible para el regresar alli desde Fuchu en un corto periodo de tiempo c ? Maou, ?Estas listo?  
? Si. Cuento contigo. Ughh, que frio c Pero luego de ver en la direccion de la voz desconocida, Ashiya descubrio que habia una chica extrana flotando en el aire, por lo que obviamente no habia forma de refutarlo.  
Aunque Ashiya no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo a Rika, los ojos de esta ultima estaban mirandolo a el, Ashiya, a la chica, y al hombre de mediana edad.  
? !Ma?-sama! !No puede ser c!  
? Ah, cuando llegue a ese lugar, dejare que ella se regrese c ? !Bueno, nos vamos!  
? !Lo siento, lo explicare lueeeeegooooo c!  
Maou no tuvo tiempo para terminar de hablar y junto con la chica, tras dejas al hombre extranjero de mediana edad detras, volo en la direccion de Urushihara y Suzuno hasta desaparecer mientras grito.  
Ashiya y Rika momentaneamente olvidaron cerrar la ventana que estaba dejando que el viento y la lluvia entraran y miraron el cielo en el cual las dos personas volaron.  
? c c.  
? c c.  
? c c..  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 128 Luego que Ashiya, Rika y el hombre de mediana edad se miraran los unos a los otros c ? D-de todas formas, dejame cambiarme la ropa primero c ? ?Exactamente quien eres?  
? !Alguien esta volando en el cieeeeloooo!  
Ellos gritaron por su propia cuenta sin cruzarse en lo absoluto.  
Regresando el tiempo ligeramente justo antes de que Maou recibiera la Transmision Mental de Suzuno.  
Cuando ella vio eeso f caminando naturalmente en las areas del colegio bajo la lluvia,  
Chiho casi se desmaya.  
No era debido al miedo, sino porque las cosas ya se habian desarrollado repentinamente.  
Normalmente, Chiho sentiria temor, pero como ella ya habia experimentado el hablar con alguien con una apariencia similar, y habia escuchado mucha informacion antes, Chiho sabia que eeso f tenia una posicion mas que alta entre los demonios de Ente Isla.  
eEso f era un demonio conocido como un capitan entre el clan Malebranches.  
Antes, el demonio que habian traido consigo a Iron, y se habia llamado Farfarello (finalmente logro recordarlo), parecia ser un nuevo miembro entre los capitanes,  
pero incluso si ella lo miraba desde la distancia, ella podria decir que el Malebranche que caminaba en el colegio era de complexion superior comparado con Farfarello.  
Aunque ella no lo noto al principio porque estaba en shock, ese demonio parecia que estaba sosteniendo algo en su mano.  
Mirando cuidadosamente, Chiho descubrio que era el monumento que los estudiantes ya graduados habian donado al instituto para conmemorar los cincuenta anos desde la fundacion del mismo, conocido como ePaz y Sinceridad f.  
Ese objeto forma de globo con un numero de imagenes en el, rodeado por tres hombres inclinados y desnudos, ya que ese misterioso diseno fue donado, habia recibido comentarios negativos por parte de los estudiantes como easqueroso f,  
eextrano f y eno muestres este tipo de arte a otros f, aunque no se sabia si ese monumento habia sido extraido o roto, este Malebranche estaba vagamente avanzando por los alrededores de la institucion mientras llevaba la porcion del globo.  
Antes, como Chiho actuo por cuenta propia, no quiso que Maou y los demas se preocuparan innecesariamente.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 129 Aun asi, ella no guardaba ninguna idea para manejar eso por si sola e intento contactar a Maou.  
Aunque Maou habia dicho que iria a realizar el segundo intento para su prueba el dia de hoy, esta era una situacion mas importante.  
Sin embargo, ella era incapaz de comunicarse con el.  
Los profesores y los otros estudiantes estaban mirando al Malebranches en el territorio escolar, y Chiho, que intento evitar la mirada de los profesores, seguia siendo incapaz de comunicarse.  
Parecia que incluso si utilizaba un amplificador, ella era incapaz de enviarle sus pensamientos a Chofu.  
Emi aun estaba desaparecida, entonces, solo Suzuno tenia la habilidad para luchar contra ese demonio.  
Aprovechando la oportunidad de que la atencion de todos estaba centrada en el terreno de la escuela, Chiho saco el celular de su bolso e intento utilizar la Comunicacion Mental con Suzuno.  
Esta vez, su mensaje se envio con exito y Suzuno dijo que iria de inmediato a la escuela.  
? Sa-Sasa, ?Que piensas que es eso?  
En ese momento, la mejor amiga de clases de Chiho, Tokurin Kaori, apunto al patio de la escuela y murmuro. Incluso si Chiho sabia la respuesta, por supuesto era incapaz de responder.  
? Uh, ?Que pienso que es? Pr-probablemente algun tipo de animal peligroso o algo asi c Chiho, que solo pudo responder eso, secretamente en su corazon, se disculpo con los demonios.  
Aunque no deberia estar protestando, el Malebranche en el patio escolar actuaba como un nino cansado de su juguete y casualmente lanzo el ePaz y Sinceridad f lejos de sus manos.

No solo Chiho, todos los presentes contuvieron su aliento.  
El ePaz y Sinceridad f volo a la esquina del patio escolar como un meteorito y se rompio al impactar con el arco de futbol.  
Si su direccion de apuntado fuese desviado un poco, podria haber impactado directamente al edificio escolar.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 130 ? ?No hay c nada en lo que pueda ayudar?  
Ella no sabia si podia mover al Malebranche a otros lugares antes que los demas estudiantes fuesen encontrados.  
Aunque Chiho apreto su telefono y planeo pedir la opinion de Suzuno, luego de pensar que Suzuno no aprobaria sus acciones activas, ella desistio de la idea.  
Justo cuando Chiho penso que solo podia observar en silencio despues de todo c ? !Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuww!  
El Malebranche en el patio escolar de repente grito con ira.  
? !Kya!  
Ese estrepitoso sonido violento como un lobo salvaje hizo que Chiho se cubriera los oidos.  
? Ee c En ese instante, Chiho escucho que alguien exhalo y hablo con miedo.  
? T-todo estara bien, ?cierto?  
? Crep que primero debemos correr c ? !Sensei, que hacemos!  
? Que hacemos c En el salon de clases todo comenzo a ser ruidoso. Chiho sintio que eso era una indicacion antes de que el panico cundiera por completo.  
Luego de mirar al Malebranche dentro del patio escolar desde la distancia, Chiho tomo una decision. Aunque despues de todo ella podria ser reganada por Maou y Suzuno, justo ahora, no habia tiempo para estar dudando.  
Mientras el Malebranche afuera realizara otra accion de captura visual, todo entraria en panico.  
? c c.  
Chiho logro escabullirse del salon de clases, el cual estaba lleno de inquietudes, y esprinto hacia el pasillo antes que alguien la descubriese.  
La ultima vez que ella corrio con todas sus fuerzas por el pasillo debio ser cuando estaba en primaria.  
Sin ser descubierta por nadie, Chiho se dirigio hacia el tejado de la Secundaria Sasahata.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 131 Ya habian pasado mas de 70 anos desde la fundacion de la Secundaria Sasahata,  
y el antiguo edificio escolar se podria decir que tenia mas de 50 anos de historia.  
Aunque era lamentable que la escuela no renovo ningun edificio durante la epoca escolar de Chiho, ademas de los salones de clase de tercer ano, el antiguo edificio escolar parecia contener el salon de encuentro para el club de estudiantes o habitaciones de encuentros de clubes y similares, habitaciones que no serian usadas permanentemente.  
Como todos en la escuela parecian estar viendo al patio escolar, Chiho, quien corrio hacia el antiguo edificio escolar a traves de los pasillos y sin encontrarse a alguien,  
antes que pudiese llegar a su meta en el tejado c ? ?  
Chiho detuvo su carrera por reflejo.  
En la esquina del tercer piso del antiguo edificio escolar, el cual ademas de tener las escaleras que dirigen al tejado, tenia una salon de clases conocido como ela habitacion que no puede ser abierta f entre los estudiantes.  
No era porque un estudiante habia muerto alli antes, o quiza habia un sello extrano en el, solo era porque solia ser un salon de economia domestica hace mucho tiempo,  
pero luego que el nuevo edificio escolar de treinta anos construyera el nuevo salon de economia domestica, nadie siguio usando esa habitacion.  
Aunque un simple seguro estaba colgado en la puerta, las partes metalicas eran seguramente muy viejas, mientras una persona tuviese un destornillador, incluso un nino podria abrirla.  
En esa habitacion, Chiho habia usado el fragmento de eYesod f para confirmar que Emi se habia ido al mundo extranjero, pero justo ahora, la puerta de la ehabitacion que no puede ser abierta f ahora se encontraba rota desde adentro.  
Y en el pasillo, unas pisadas poco realistas y cubiertas de barro fueron dejadas.  
? ? cviene de aqui?  
Chiho, quien examino el interior del salon, descubrio que la ventana no mostraba signos de ser rota, y solo un escritorio roto, implementos de agua, y un estante cubierto de polvo era lo que habia en la habitacion.  
Pero en el piso en el centro de la habitacion, habia una marca hecha. ?Que estaba pasando?  
? no, este no es momento de preocuparse por eso.  
La verificacion de detalles podia hacerse luego que Suzuno llegara. La cosa importante ahora era el Malebranche de afuera.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 132 Luego de correr escaleras arriba, la puerta que bloqueaba el camino de Chiho,  
estaban naturalmente cerrada.  
Pero ese no era un problema. Luego de confirmar que no habia nadie en la base de las escaleras, Chiho tomo una bocanada de aire.  
? !Una~nueva~manana~ha~llegado! !Una~ma~na~na~de~esperanza!  
Luego de centrarse en poder que dormia profundamente en su cuerpo, Chiho canto la cancion radial fuertemente, activando su magia sagrada.  
Si ella quisiese usar la Comunicacion Mental, no habia necesidad de usar la magia sagrada con todas sus fuerzas, pero justo ahora, Chiho no estaba haciendolo porque queria realizar otros hechizos.  
Desde su entrenamiento inicial, Chiho sabia que mientras ella cantara continuamente, podria ser capaz de incrementar la activacion de la magia sagrada,  
y si queria concentrarla, ella continuamente cantaria la cancion radial.  
Como resultado, tal como Chiho lo predijo, cuando ella estaba a punto de repetirlo por tercera vez, el sentimiento de algo pesado que habia aterrizado al otro lado de la puerta fue oido.  
? ? cMe llamaste?  
Era una profunda voz similar a la de Farfarello.  
Primeramente, Chiho exhalo aliviada.  
Como esperaba, la otra parte sintio la magia sagrada de Chiho tras su activacion.  
? cGenial, puedes hablar japones.  
? ?Quien eres? ?Por que me has llamado?  
? Aunque es algo delicado c quiero hablar contigo primero antes que los demas profesores y estudiantes actuen descuidadamente hacia ti.  
? Hmph, comparado con la debil magia sagrada que posees, tu tono es completamente valiente.  
La existencia al otro lado de la puerta hablo con un tono que parecia menospreciar a Chiho. Sin embargo, incluso si las palabras de la otra persona contenian desprecio,  
mientras el contenido fuese cierto, Chiho lo aceptaria honestamente.  
? Para ser honesta, no tengo ninguna habilidad para luchar, y no siento que pueda hacerte algo. Pero te pedi que vinieses aqui por una clara razon.  
? ?Ah?  
Incluso si ella no podia ver la silueta de la otra persona, como creia que Suzuno iria hacia alli, Chiho particularmente no se sintio asustada.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 133 ? Como no tengo la llave, me gustaria pedirte que me ayudaras a abrir esta puerta.  
Si se trata de Malebranche-san, deberias ser capaz de hacerlo, ?no?  
? c c.  
Un aura de confusion se sintio desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
? Este mundo es muy estricto para los ninos. Incluso si digo que quiero hablar a solas con un demonio de un mundo extrano, los adultos no me darian la llave del tejado para eso.  
Aunque la puerta de metal ante Chiho era antigua, aun su bloqueo era muy resistente c ? !  
Sin embargo, en ese momento, un sonido de la puerta siendo facilmente rota por alguien se escucho desde fuera.  
Como Chiho lo esperaba, la otra parte ayudo a romper el seguro de fuera.  
Luego de perder apoyo del otro lado, la parte interna del pomo de la puerta cayo en los pies de Chiho, una garra familiar llego desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
Chiho sintio miedo al primer instante.  
Antes, parcialmente como Iron estaba alrededor, Chiho no sentia ese miedo de enfrentar a Farfarello.  
Pero esta vez, Chiho estaba frente a un demonio totalmente desconocido.  
No te preocupes, los demonios no son del todo irrazonable.  
Luego de decirse eso, Chiho miro fijamente la puerta que se abria.  
? Error, para ser un debil humano, tienes algo de coraje.  
El Malebranche frente a ella tenia una forma brusca de hablar en comparacion a Farfarello, y era mas grande en altura.  
Sus garras no eran tan largas como Chiho lo penso al principio. Aunque era alto,  
sus garras y alas parecian ligeramente mas pequenas que las de Farfarello.  
Sin embargo, solo por la magia demoniaca emitida de su cuerpo, se notaba que no era Farfarello.  
Aunque no estaba al nivel de la forma de Rey Demonio de Maou, si ella no hubiese activado su magia sagrada por completo de antemano, quiza Chiho se sentiria incomoda al punto de ser incapaz de hablar solo por estar frente a el.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 134 ? Parece que realmente eres una persona de este pais c pero eres capaz de estar frente a mi y no reaccionar mucho c ya veo, eres la Gran General del Nuevo Ejercito Demoniaco que ese chico Farell menciono, Mgron Ald Ballista?  
Aunque, el demonio de rango cadre de un mundo extranjero pregunto con toda seriedad eeres Mgron Ald Ballista f, Chiho, que sabia el significado original de la palabra, casi se rie fuerte.  
Con respecto al nombre eFarell f, ?quiza era el seudonimo de Farfarello? Sobre esa parte, se sentia mas que llamativo.  
Pero Chiho aun siguiendo la atmosfera actual, intento lo mejor para mostrar una sonrisa sin miedo y dijo:  
? Parece que no me he presentado, si actuas como un caballero al igual que los otros demonios que he conocido antes, seria bueno.  
Luego que Chiho dijese eso, el enorme Malebranche exhalo un apestoso aliento, se echo a reir con una voz que hacia que otras personas quisiesen cubrirse los oidos y dijo:  
? !Gyajajajajajaja! No te esfuerces en hacer cosas que no sueles hacer. !No solo tu voz tiemble, incluso eres capaz de ocultar tu miedo a nosotros los demonios!  
? !Ugh!  
Chiho no pudo evitar sonrojarse frente a ese tipo de amenaza desconocida.  
? Pero ya que has sido algo valiente a pesar que tiemblas como una hormiga,  
actuare de acuerdo a la actitud de los caballeros definidos por los humanos,  
y me presentare primero.  
? P-por favor hazlo c Chiho miro hacia el cielo detras del Malebranche inconscientemente.  
Suzuno no habia llegado.  
? Mi nombre es Libicocco. Como vez, soy uno de los capitanes de los Malebranches. Pero recuerda esto, no soy tan ingenuo como lo fue ese chico Farell. Aunque me agrada que el Rey Demonio Satan este con vida, no reconocere algo como los nuevos Cuatro Reyes.  
En ese instante, el viento y la lluvia se fortalecieron de inmediato, y eso no era un truco mental.  
Las nubes en la distancia se tornaban oscuras, e incluso a ojo desnudo se podia ver que las nubes se movian, haciendo que la atmosfera envolviera la ciudad entera.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 135 En Malebranche que se llamo a si mismo Libicocco incremento su magia demoniaca hasta el punto que Chiho, incluso con su magia sagrada activada, no pudiera bloquearlo.  
Por lo que Chiho no podia decir que aunque eran Cuatro Reyes, en realidad habia cinco personas.  
? !Gya!  
Con la repentina liberacion de poder fisico, Maou, quien estaba flotando en el aire,  
sintio que la lluvia cubria su parte trasera de una forma tan deplorable.  
? !Oye! !?Que estas haciendo?! !Aun no hemos llegado a la escuela de Chi-chan!  
? Lo siento, tomare un pequeno desvio!  
Luego de mirar la parte inferior de su cuerpo que estaba tan mojada que incluso su ropa interior estaba empapada con un una mirada de haberse rendido c ? realmente es un tifon, eh c ?ese no es MgRonald?  
Maou investigo los alrededores inconscientemente y descubrio que ese era un lugar que le resultaba familia.  
Esa era la parte frontal de la Tienda MgRonald frente a la estacion Hatagaya.  
Debido a la tormenta, habia uno que otro peaton, y Maou dio un suspiro de alivio.  
Como ambos aterrizaron (fue lanzado) en un lugar que no podia ser visto desde el mostrador, el no pudo confirmar la situacion de Kisaki, pero viendo las ventanas, el numero de clientes dentro encajaba con el numero de personas que ellos podrian atender durante situaciones climaticas como esta.  
? Asi, incluso si el anuncio esta ubicado horizontalmente, podria ser que salga volando.  
Aunque el anuncio advirtiendo la promocion de verano estaba ubicado horizontalmente de acuerdo al procedimiento de dias con viento fuerte, incluso las piedras pesadas usadas para estabilizar su base estaban emitiendo sonidos cuando se movian con el viento.  
? Alli c originalmente parece que hay alguien alli.  
? ?Hm?  
Pero Acies no estaba mirando a MgRonald sino a Sentucky en el lado opuesto.  
Maou siguio la linea de vision de Acies hacia la tienda competidora c ? !Uwah! ?Esta bien?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 136 La gran ventana de cristal junto al area de asientos estaba rota.  
Probablemente fue rota por una baldosa o algo que salio volando por el viento.  
Aunque Maou no le preocupaba el gerente de la tienda Sentucky, Sariel, como un companero de la calle comercial, estaba preocupado si los empleados o clientes de Sentucky salian heridos.  
Las luces dentro de la tienda no parecian haber sido encendidas, probablemente era que estas habian entrado en corto circuito.  
? Pero c alrededor de la persona no hay mas nadie.  
? Oye, ?hay algo raro con Sentucky?  
Ya que era el mismo tipo de existencia que Alas=Ramus, entonces incluso si Acies=ala era capaz de sentir senales del arcangel Sariel, no habia nada extrano en ello.  
Pero incluso asi, ?que significaba eso de eno hay nadie mas alrededor f?  
? siento, estas apurado, ?no? No seguire tomando el desvio.  
? !S-siiii c c!  
Sin esperar respuesta de Maou, la chica lo hizo flotar de una forma que podia describirse como violenta, en eso ambos se adentraron en la lluvia y las nubes,  
desapareciendo en el cielo.  
? Entonces c ?Que razones tiene usted, Libikuku-san, para venir a la tierra?  
El viento y la lluvia en el tejado hicieron que el uniforme de Chiho y su cabello se empaparan en corto tiempo, frente al Malebranche con una enorme cantidad de magia demoniaca y estatura, aunque Chiho temblaba debido al frio y miedo,  
pregunto con determinacion.  
Aunque sentia que no habia otras personas cerca que estaban a la espera como Iron, y como Ciriatto incluso habia traido un gran grupo de seguidores a Japon anteriormente, ella no pudo dejar que su guardia disminuyera.  
Sin embargo, luego que Libicocco escuchara eso, el mostro una expresion a la que incluso Chiho, que no estaba familiarizada con las expresiones de los demonios,  
supiese que era una mirada de infelicidad.  
? Tu pronunciacion me volvera loco.  
? ?Eh?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 137 Chiho pregunto seriamente el motivo de ese demonio, pero, ?ella fue criticada por el, debido a su mala pronunciacion?  
? Mi nombre es Libicocco, intenta repetirlo de nuevo.  
? -Libikuku.  
Chiho comenzo a preguntarse que es lo que estaba haciendo ella en el viento y la lluvia con ese demonio.  
Pero como ella no podia hacerlo enojar, aunque se sintio sorprendida, ella aun escucho a Libicocco y lo repitio una vez mas.  
? Voy a matarte, no soy ninguna gallina.  
? Ah, ?las gallinas de Ente Isla tambien hacen ekuku f?  
? ?Me estas menospreciando? Dejame decirte algo, si el nombre que dices mal resulta ser de esos de los companeros impacientes Draghignazzo y Scarmiglione, podrian decapitarte sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.  
? Dra, Dera, Derachinya, ?eh?  
Aunque ella no sabia como los demonios daban nombres a sus culturas, el nombre de los Malebranches tambien venia de sus padres, por lo que Chiho realmente queria conocer cual era la apariencia de esos padres que dieron esos nombres tan dificiles de pronunciar.  
? Huh, solo tienes que recordarlo, lo otros ya no estan alrededor. Relajate.  
? ?Eh?  
Chiho momentaneamente sintio que ella escucho algo importante, pero Libicocco inmediatamente continuo y dijo:  
? !Dilo de nuevo! !Libicocco!  
? !Li cLibicocco!  
? !Muy bien! !Puedes hacerlo si lo intentas! Aunque tu pronunciacion aun es un poco inestable, ya que eres alguien de un mundo extranjero, no me pondre quisquilloso por ello.  
? Gr-gacias c De todas formas, parecia que Chiho por fin habia pasado la prueba de pronunciacion.  
? Entonces, Li cLibi c Libicocco-san, ?Que viniste a hacer por aqui c?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 138 ? Vine a causar problemas.  
? ?Eh?  
Chiho casi penso que habia hecho enojar a Libicocco ya que habia dicho mal su nombre, pero no parecia ser eso.  
? Incluso asi, no planeo provocar una masacre a gran escala aqui, la razon por la que vine a este lugar fue simplemente porque la salida del eportal f aparecio aqui por casualidad. Quiza alguien habia abierto un eportal f aqui antes. Pero de todas formas, se me instruyo para crear una conmocion facil de entender cuando sali.  
? ?Facil de entender?  
? Correcto, asi como lo oyes.  
Tras decir eso, Libicocco sonrio malignamente como si estuviese muy contento,  
luego extendio sus brazos, y provoco un viento fuerte que Chiho no pudo proteger su rostro.  
En ese instante, el viento y la lluvia envolvieron la Secundaria Sasahata girando violentamente como si estuviese siendo concentrada y rodeo el colegio como un enorme muro de tormenta.  
? !Po-por favor detente!  
Chiho grito.  
La tormenta alrededor de la escuela y las areas vecinas de repente incremento notablemente su fuerza.  
El muro violento provocado por el viento y la lluvia arranco los tejados de las casas cercanas, empujandolos sobre los arboles en el patio y los cables electricos cortados continuamente producian chispas.  
? Asi es que es, facil de entender, ?bien?  
Como si disfrutara la reaccion de Chiho, Libicocco continuo usando su magia demoniaca para controlar el clima.  
? Dejame intentar este movimiento entonces.  
Libicocco ligeramente movio la garra que tenia estirada.  
Aunque Chiho no sabia lo que habia cambiado, cuando sitio que el cabello en su cuello se erizo, un rayo de luz de repente aparecio en el mundo sin viento ni sonido.  
? !Kyaah!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 139 Chiho dejo escapar un grito el cual paso a traves del aire, solo vio los parpadeos emitidos del viento y la lluvia, luego incontables rayos comenzaron a golpear el suelo.  
Incluso si esos rayos golpeaban la antena del tejado de varias casas, los postes electricos que iluminaban los apartamentos, dichas cosas que eran, por supuesto,  
incapaces de soportar los rayos, serian quemados ante la vista de la gente.  
? Hmph, parece que las cosas no van tan faciles.  
Chiho cautelosamente abrio sus ojos luego que los flashes terminaron, y contuvo la respiracion cuando vio algunos incendios surgir de algunas casas alrededor de la escuela.  
Pero Libicocco parecio estar insatisfecho con ese resultado.  
? Hmph, creo que podria ser capaz de convertir este lugar en un mar de fuego de una forma mas satisfactoria.  
Cuando las luces destellaron frente a sus ojos, Chiho ya estaba mentalmente preparada para ver ese tipo de escena, pero con mas instrumentos de precision en diversas casas, la conciencia para proteccion anti-rayos habia incrementado.  
Los cables tierra superiores inicialmente usados para transmitir electricidad,  
comenzaron a usarse ampliamente en rutas ademas de los usos electricos, tales como lineas de transmision de redes, y muchas medidas de ataque anti-rayos que fueron incrementados, ademas que esas instalaciones tenian alguna obligacion de incrementar los implementos de iluminacion.  
De todas formas, mientras esos cables y postes electricos trabajaran como conexion tierra, el desastre que Libicocco esperaba no se produciria.  
Pero sin importar que c ? Dejame intentarlo de nuevo, pero con mas esfuerzo.  
Situaciones como estas podrian ocurrir.  
? !Espera un momento! !?Cual es el punto detras de todo eso?!  
? ?Ah?  
? Todo esto es solo un desorden c los demonios que han venido a Japon, ademas de su deseo de llevar de vuelta a Satan-san, o robarse la espada sagrada de Yusasan c la Heroe Emilia, todos tienen un proposito claro c ?realmente piensas que esto es bueno?  
? Para ser una hormiga, tu tono es realmente valiente.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 140 ? !Tu mision, Libicocco-san, es de menor rango que la de ese que llamas echico Farfarello-san f! ?No puedes actuar mas como un demonio, y hacer cosas malas pero bien?  
? ?Estas malinterpretando algo?

? Justo ahora, incluyendote, los mocosos en este edificio y las personas cercanas estan asustadas, y sienten miedo y tristeza. Aunque no se que tan sorprendente pienses que sea la mision de ese chico Farell c Libicocco sonrio con malicia.  
? !Para los demonios, este tipo de mision es mucho mas atractiva! !Pero tu puedes absorber una gran cantidad de miedo y tristeza una vez c lo que significa absorber magia demoniaca!  
Tras decir eso, Libicocco estiro sus manos por completo de nuevo.  
? !Ughh c!  
Chiho de repente tuvo dificultades para respirar luego de persistir ante la magia demoniaca liberada por Libicocco y cayo al suelo sobre sus rodillas ? parecia que su magia sagrada estaba siendo drenada luego de ser activada.  
Necesito reponerla con la Sagrada Vitamina .  
Aunque Chiho penso eso, la botella de reserva fue dejada en su bolso dentro del salon de clases. Y si ella regresaba ahora, no podia garantizar que ese demonio no la matara.  
? Si no estas alegre por ello, entonces detenme con tu poder. Mgron Ald Ballista, nueva Gran General-sama c Libicocco dijo eso mientras estaba provocando a Chiho que gradualmente perdia su fuerza.  
Incluso asi, Chiho no aparto la mirada. Justo cuando Chiho era incapaz de suprimir ese poder tan cruel y planeaba mirar a Libicocco c ? Entonces hagamoslo de esta forma.  
Con tintineo de una voz seria, el gran cuerpo de Libicocco produjo un enorme boom y desaparecio frente a Chiho.  
Al mismo tiempo, la magia demoniaca que atacaba a Chiho desaparecio,  
permitiendole respirar perfectamente de nuevo.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 141 ? !Ugh c hm!  
Libicocco abrio sus alas en el aire y miro en direccion a Chiho.  
? Soy una de los Grandes Generales. Como no me gustan tus acciones, voy a usar mi poder para detenerte.  
La persona que llego, ligeramente sostenia un martillo gigante, y el rocio de las gotas de lluvia que acompanaban esa accion, brillaron bajo la luz del sol.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 142 TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 143 ? !Su-Suzuno-san!  
Chiho, quien podia respirar nuevamente con libertad, grito fuertemente.  
Suzuno, con su largo cabello mojado moviendose mientras cambiaba su horquilla a un martillo gigante, miro a Chiho, a quien ella protegia.  
? Me disculpo por llegar tarde. Con el fin de atravesar el muro de tormenta, el cual se hizo fuerte de repente, tuve que usar algo de esfuerzo.  
? !Oye, no lo hagas sonar como si lo rompiste con tu propio poder!  
Despues de eso, una voz familiar se escucho desde el cielo.  
Chiho miro hacia atras y descubrio que Urushihara, batiendo sus alas blancas,  
estaba aterrizando lentamente.  
? Urushihara-san c eso es c Luego de ver el color de las alas en la espalda de Urushihara, Chiho pregunto sorprendida.  
Esas no eran alas color negro azabache de cuando lucho con Maou, sino unas alas color blanco puro como las de un angel.  
Quiza porque noto la mirada de Chiho, Urushihara desvio la mirada de una forma mas que incomoda y respondio:  
? Huh, si sabia que este tipo iba a crear tan enorme disturbio, hubiese priorizado el absorber magia demoniaca.  
? Lucifer, incluso si eso es una broma, por favor no lo digas de nuevo.  
Suzuno fruncio el ceno y protesto, pero Urushihara aun respondio despreocupado:  
? En realidad no era una broma. Pero por hoy, lo dejare asi.  
Urushihara miro a Libicocco, quien fue enviado a volar por Suzuno.  
? Ese tipo apareciendo en esta escuela una vez que abrio el eportal f no deberia ser una coincidencia. A tal extremo, tomo responsabilidad.  
? Siento lo mismo.  
? ?Eh? ?Eh?  
Suzuno y Urushihara mostraron una extrana conciencia de camarada por razones desconocidas, y miraron nuevamente a Libicocco.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 144 Al contrario, Libicocco, mientras presionaba su seccion central, la cual fue golpeada por el martillo gigante de Suzuno, lentamente aterrizo en el piso del tejado.  
? -sama, en cuanto a la otra c ?tu debes ser Death Scythe Bell?  
? ?Hm?  
Suzuno levanto una ceja y pregunto:  
? ?Me conoces?  
? Tu encajas con las caracteristicas descritas por ese chico Farell, y c ? ?Y que?  
? No, solo estoy un poco sorprendido de que pudiesen venir aca.  
De acuerdo a la sensacion de Suzuno, la habilidad de Libicocco deberia ser igual o ligeramente mas debil comparado con ella.  
Por esa razon, el ataque por la espalda cuando la otra persona estaba descuidada deberia haber dejado un fuerte efecto.  
Y en ese momento ella tuvo la asistencia de Urushihara, incluso si ellos luchaban directamente, no habia razones para perder. Maou incluso se encontraba en camino. Incluso asi, Suzuno sentia un margen inusual de Libicocco.  
? Eso esta bien.  
El Malebranche mostro una sonrisa incluso mas maligna que antes.  
? Las personas que se miraban mutuamente a traves del kotatsu habian incrementado a tres personas.  
El nuevo miembro que se unio se habia colocado una camisa y unos pantalones de Ashiya, y como no solia estar sobre sus rodillas, dificilmente se sento de piernas cruzadas.  
? Entonces, esta persona es c ? No lo se.  
Ashiya, quien tartamudeando las preguntas de Rika, finalmente fue capaz de responder.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 145 El hombre que Maou habia dejado atras luego de llegar e irse de una forma inexplicable, realmente era alguien que Ashiya no conocia en lo absoluto.  
Por la corta conversacion de hace poco, Maou volo para traerlo consigo, y la impresion que la apariencia del otro hombre daba, podria ser vista como que no se trataba de una persona normal de Japon.  
Asi, la primera posibilidad que venia a su mente era que ese hombre deberia ser un humano de Ente Isla, pero incluso asi, Ashiya tenia algunas preguntas.  
Ashiya no sintio ni magia sagrada ni magia demoniaca de ese hombre, como un eEnte Isleno normal f, ?Por que aparecio en Japon?  
Ya fuesen Emi, Suzuno o Emeralda, o Sariel y Gabriel, ellos tenian habilidades para cruzar mundos o dimensiones; y poderes que sobrepasan por completo a humanos normales.  
Esa era el motivo por el que ellos cruzaban mundos.  
Si este hombre era solo un ciudadano normal de Ente Isla, entonces, ?Por que razones estaria en Japon?  
Este hombre no tenia el poder para viajar a traves de mundos por su propia voluntad.  
Sin embargo, el se encontraba aqui ahora.  
Luego de mirar a Rika, Ashiya dijo:  
? Suzuki-san.  
? ?Hm?  
? Disculpame, el y yo vamos a tener una conversacion primero.  
? ?Huh?  
Luego que Ashiya se disculpara una vez mas mentalmente, el se dirigio hacia el hombre que Maou habia llevado y hablo:  
? ?Puedes entender este lenguaje?  
El hombre asintio, comprendiendo.  
? Lenguaje Deweiss c no, se trata del lenguaje del Comercio Central, ?cierto?  
?Tambien eres alguien que no pertenece a este pais?  
? ?Hm?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 146 Rika miro a las dos personas iniciar una conversacion en un lenguaje extrano frente a ella.  
? Esa persona con el apellido Maou tambien. ?Quienes son ustedes?  
? Honestamente, eso es lo que quiero preguntar. No pareces un hechicero, ?Por que estas en este mundo? ?Quien eres?  
? O-oigan, ustedes dos c ? Es una larga historia. Como vez, no se ningun hechizo, y en el pasado, solo era un granjero normal, logicamente, deberia estar viviendo el resto de mi vida en una aldea del Saint Aire.  
? ?Q-que idioma es ese c?  
Rika estaba preocupada.  
Ambos no estaban hablando en ingles, ni siquiera era aleman o frances que era ocasionalmente lo que escuchaba en las noticias o documentales.  
Incluso la diferencia en el tono era muy rara, asi como el idioma de los alienigenas.  
? Hasta ahora, no conozco tu identidad ni la de Maou-san, por lo que no puedo revelar mucho tampoco. Pero, tengo la mision de proteger esa nina c proteger a Tsubasa, por eso es que cruce mundos. Es por el bien de llevar a Tsubasa a alguien algun dia.  
? ?Llevarla a alguien c?  
Ashiya murmuro confuso, luego recordo que habia otra chica junto a Maou en ese momento.  
? Esa eTsubasa f que mencionaste c ?se refiere a la chica que se llevo a Maou?  
? c c c.  
El hombre, que aun no se presentaba, se quedo en silencio.  
Una de las personas que Ashiya conocia, tenia un nombre con un significado similar al de la palabra eTsubasa f en japones.  
Esa era la pequena nina que se habia quedado en esa habitacion por una semana,  
luego quedo al cuido del enemigo y ahora estaban desaparecida junto con el enemigo.  
? Se por que Maou te trajo aqui. No c comparado contigo, la mas importante deberia ser esa nina llamada Tsubasa.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 147 Ashiya hablo con un tono perforante que no permitia negaciones o mentiras.  
? Esa chica, es la personificacion de un fragmento de eYesod f, ?cierto?  
? c c c.  
El hombre no dijo nada.  
Pero no desvio la mirada.  
Era como algo que sucedio tiempo atras.  
El Ministro Demoniaco Kameo les habia dado un trozo de informacion antes.  
La informacion le fue dicha a Kameo por Olba.  
Dijo que habia otra espada sagrada.  
Y esa espada sagrada, estaba en Japon.  
Ciriatto vino con el fin de encontrar esa espada sagrada.  
Ashiya no pudo suprimir sus sentimientos de agitacion.  
Como descubrio que el humano normal frente a el, que solia ser un granjero,  
sostenia una llave que podria ser suficiente para cambiar todo lo conectado a su lado y Ente Isla, incluso el mundo entero.  
? T ctu eres c Ashiya intento controlar su voz tensa, las predicciones desordenadas en su mente lentamente se volvian hechos.  
? Tu eres c ?El padre de Emilia Justina?

Rika finalmente reconocio un termino que sono como un nombre y de ese, sintio que algo estaba mal.  
Sin embargo, Ashiya y el hombre no notaron la situacion de Rika.  
Eso era de esperarse.  
? Ustedes c ah, ya veo.  
Despues de todo, ese era el hombre con un tono serio, padre de la Heroe, Nord Justina c TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 148 ? ?Como puede ser c?  
El primer encuentro del General Demonio Alsiel, el de rango mas alto de los Cuatro Reyes de confianza del Rey Demonio.  
? Asi que todos ustedes en realidad son c no, asi que ese Maou-san c es en realidad ela persona elegida f que mi esposa menciono.  
? ?Persona elegida c?  
? Mi esposa me dijo antes ecuando la persona elegida haya ganado la determinacion de revelar la verdad al mundo, entregale Tsubasa a nuestra hija f.  
Cuando Maou-san diga el nombre de Emilia, pienso que podria ser asi.  
La eesposa f que el hombre mencionaba, en esta situacion, deberia referirse a la madre de Emi, el Arcangel Laila.  
Pero incluso si los angeles tenian poderes anormales, su existencia era realmente muy normal, ellos no eran como los describian las leyendas o la biblia, quienes miticamente sellaban palabras con solo un par de frases, tenian la habilidad de controlar el destino.  
Basicamente, solo un arcangel en realidad se atrevia a declarar al gran Rey Demonio Satan como el eelegido f, incluso la arrogancia deberia tener un limite.  
? Oye.  
Al final, ?Cual era la verdad del mundo?  
Aunque sonaba exagerado, pero la everdad f de la palabra emundo f ? dificil de comprender -, era incluso mas increible que el precio de una joya o las revisiones de un programa de cocina.  
? Dejenme interrumpir un poco.  
Nuevamente, si un humano y un angel podrian decir exageradamente eesta es la verdad del mundo f, ?no estaria mal? Para nosotros los demonios, si el valor de la verdad puede ser explicado por compararlo a algo, eso ni siquiera nos pondria a nivel de la piedra a un lado de la via.  
? !Escuchenme!  
? ?Si?  
Ashiya quedo en shock porque alguien de repente grito en su oido.  
Cubrio su oido en sorpresa y miro a un lado, y descubrio que Rika estaba mostrando una expresion mas demoniaca que la de un demonio.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 149 ? !Aunque no se lo que ustedes estan aclarando por su propia cuenta, al menos expliquenmelo tambien!  
? Si c ? E-esta jovencita da miedo, eh.  
Parecia que Nord incluso sabia que Rika actualmente se sentia enojada porque era dejada a un lado.  
Aunque intento tranquilizar a Rika con un tono estable, esta ultima miro a Nord con una mirada tan fuerte que podria hacer que un General Demonio retrocediera.  
? Tio, si desean continuar viviendo sanamente en Japon, es mejor que aprendas a hablar de una forma mas decente, ?bien?  
? Bien c ? Bueno, ?Ashiya-san?  
? S-si c ? ?Cuando vas a decirme quien es este tio, y por que Maou-san, Urushihara-san y Suzuno son capaces de realizar esas cosas?  
Como el sabia que incluso si respondia eno preguntes ese tipo de cosas f o ehas hecho muchas preguntas a la vez f podria terminar todo en un bano de sangre,  
Ashiya no refuto, despues de todo, ya el habia tomado su decision justo antes que Maou regresara.  
? Su-Suzuki-san, relajate, te lo explicare, pero primero sientate, por favor c Ashiya ubico sus manos en los hombros de Rika e intento calmarla.  
? N-no sere dejada a un lado asi como asi.  
? ?Eh?  
Sin embargo, Rika, quien originalmente tenia un aura asesina como que podria saltar sobre ellos en cualquier segundo, de repente se torno rosa como si estuviese ardiendo, y obedientemente se sento en el tatami, su aura se disipo por completo.  
? ?Entonces? ?Q-que esta pasando?  
Rika miro a Ashiya con su rostro sonrojado y pregunto.  
? Uh, etto c TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 150 Ashiya, que no sabia por donde comenzar a explicar, finalmente senalo a Nord y dijo:  
? Este caballero.  
? S-si.  
? Parece ser el padre de Yusa.  
? Si c c ?Eh?  
Rika, quien casi asentia e ignoraba esa informacion, miro hacia Nord con sus ojos bien abiertos.  
? ?El padre c de Emi?  
? Si, pienso que eso es algo asi.  
? ?Eh? ?Eh? Ah, etto c Rika, quien recordo que acaba de decir algo extrano, no pudo evitar hablar con su rostro palido.  
? H-haberle dicho esas cosas tan rudas hace un momento, lo siento mucho.  
? Aunque no estoy muy seguro, no hay problema.  
?Realmente estaba bien? Aunque Ashiya estaba preocupado por la habilidad japonesa de Nord como alguien que no usa hechizos, era problematico continuar en conflicto, por lo que siguiendolos, dijo:  
? Esta senorita es amiga de Emilia en este pais. Su nombre es Rika Suzuki.  
En ese momento, Ashiya presento a Rika ante Nord.  
? Rika-san.  
? S-si.  
? Normalmente cuidas de Emilia.  
Aunque Nord lo hizo sonar como si Emi fuese incapaz de dejarse cuidar por Rika,  
aunque ella sabia lo que la otra parte queria decir, ella no lo refuto en lo absoluto.  
? Ah, soy yo la que esta a su cuidado c eh, etto, Ashiya-san.  
? Si.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 151 En la forma clasica japonesa, Rika repetidamente dijo cumplidos sin sentido e inconscientemente miro hacia Ashiya y pregunto:  
? Ambos han estado mencionando eEmilia f desde el principio, y el padre de Emi acaba de usar ese nombre directamente, ?Que es c?  
Si el respondia la respuesta de Rika, seria equivalente a llevarla a ella al mismo lugar que Chiho.  
Aunque Chiho lo acepto poco despues, ?Que habia de Rika?  
Dependiendo de la situacion, quiza el necesitaria la ayuda de Suzuno para manipularle los recuerdos, como Ashiya pensaba eso, el abrio su boca y dijo las palabras suficientes para cambiar el mundo de Rika.  
? Eso se refiere a Yusa.  
? Uh c ?eso se refiere a una persona japonesa adoptando apodos de estilo extranjero luego de cruzar el mundo o recibir un nombre de bautismo o segundo nombre debido a razones religiosas?  
? No.  
Ashiya hablo lentamente como si estuviese a la par con el ratio de entendimiento mental de Rika.  
? Ese es el verdadero nombre de la eYusa Emi f que conocemos. Su verdadero nombre es Emilia Justina.  
? cRealmente no lo entiendo.  
Una obvia confusion se notaba en el rostro de Rika.  
? ?Has mencionado cEmilia J-Justina? ?Ese es el nombre actual de Emi?  
? Correcto.  
? ?Emi no es japonesa?  
? Correcto.  
? cAh, ya veo, como el padre de Emi es extranjero, de todas formas, aunque ella nacio en tierra extranjera, al igual que los jugadores de futbol reciben nombres japoneses cuando se unen a los equipos de Japon c Rika dio una analogia forzosa, pero estaba dentro de las expectativas de Ashiya.  
Con el fin de calmar a Rika, Ashiya sacudio su cabeza, miro directamente los ojos de Rika, nivelandose a su estatura, y hablo:  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 152 ? No, no es asi. El hogar natal de Yusa c Emilia, no esta en la tierra.  
? ?Que quieres decir c?  
? Antes de continuar explicando c Suzuki-san, ?normalmente tienes el habito de ver peliculas o jugar en computadores?  
La pregunta que Ashiya hizo de la nada, hizo que Rika desarrollara sospechas.  
? ?P-por que de repente preguntas eso? Aunque deje de interactuar con juegos luego de la primaria, con frecuencia veo peliculas.  
? Entonces, deberias ser capaz de entenderlo si te digo esto. Yusa Emi, o Emilia Justina no es terricola.  
? ? cTerricola?  
? Aunque no es lo correcto expresarlo de esa forma, para colocarlo de una forma facil de entender, se diria que Yusa es una alienigena. Ella no viene de ningun lugar de la tierra, sino que es una persona de un planeta muy lejano.  
? ? cPiensas que soy una idiota?  
La reaccion de Rika era muy normal.  
Incluso esa respuesta airada estaba dentro de las expectativas de Ashiya ? esa era una reaccion natural para la mayoria de la gente.  
? Si no estas dispuesta a creerlo, entonces no seria capaz de explicar el fenomeno que viste hace un momento.  
? ?Lo que vi c eh?  
Rika de repente miro hacia la ventana de la habitacion.  
El fuerte viento y la lluvia estaban golpeando esa ventana por la que Suzuno y Urushihara habian saltado.  
Y no hace mucho, Maou, quien habia aparecido fuera, tambien se fue volando.  
? !Esta al menos a 10 metros de aqui hasta el tejado opuesto! !?Como es posible para alguien saltar hasta alli sin siquiera comenzar a correr?! ? Al menos en este mundo, esta tierra, no deberia existir nadie, ?no?  
? c c c c.  
Rika repetidamente miro el rostro de Ashiya y la ventana.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 153 Como era de esperar, incluso si esas situaciones misteriosas eran explicadas a Rika,  
su mente podria no adaptarse a la situacion.  
Si Rika de repente era capaz de ver una fuerte verdad asi como Chiho, quiza el resultado seria diferente.  
Pero antes de hoy, Rika no sabia nada, y nunca habia visto la everdad f.  
? Suzuki-san.  
? !Uh!  
El grito de Ashiya hizo que Rika temblara de miedo.  
? Ah cah cah c Comparado con su poderoso frente hasta ahora, el cuerpo de Rika estaba obviamente congelado del miedo por esas esituaciones desconocidas f. Lo mas probable es que ella podria encontrar muy dificil el poder hablar.  
? ?P-pero, como es posible...? Porque, Urushihara cSuzuno c Maou c Rika pronuncio los nombres.  
Mientras reflejaba las escenas que vio una y otra vez.  
? ?No es asi? ?Esto es una broma? ?Es algun truco?  
Incluso asi, el corazon fuerte de Rika, estaba apenas protegiendo su barrera de sentido comun.  
? ?C-como puedo creer esto? !Si dices que Suzuno y los demas son magos y psiquicos, seria mas convincente! Hay muchos tipos de personas asi alrededor del mundo c ? Es cierto, si yo estuviese en tu posicion, probablemente diria eso tambien.  
? !M-muestrame una prueba! Ya que dices que ustedes son alienigenas, ?no es extrano depender de un trabajo para vivir una vida decadente?  
? cRealmente no tengo nada que decir.  
Incluso se era ese tipo de situacion, Ashiya permanecio mostrando una sonrisa ironica.  
? Pero incluso los alienigenas tienen que trabajar por sus tres comidas diarias.  
Pero si ese tipo de cosas no ocurrian, Rika no descubriria sus verdaderas identidades.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 154 Sin embargo, ello seguian siendo personas de mundos diferentes, y en primer lugar,  
era personas que no deberian haberse conocido.  
Aunque Ashiya pudiese recuperar su forma demoniaca en ese instante, y tratarlo como evidencia concreta, lamentablemente el actual Ashiya no podia hacer tal cosa.  
? En estos momentos no puedo mostrarte una evidencia apropiada c asi que,  
cuando Kamazuki regrese, le pedire que tome la responsabilidad de probartelo. La condicion es que estes dispuesta a escuchar esas palabras extranas al final.  
? c c..  
Rika no respondio, y le mostro a Ashiya una mirada sospechosa.  
? No es extrano que ella no lo crea. Si escuchara cosas similares en Ente Isla, yo probablemente me reiria hasta mas no poder. Nunca habia pensado que los mundos extranjeros tuviesen paises con civilizaciones tan avanzadas.  
Ashiya concordo con la opinion de Nord.  
El mundo humano, el pais humano, civilizaciones humanas.  
Aunque los demonios son biologicamente superiores comparados con los humanos,  
para ellos, todo en Japon era una situacion que estaba lejos en el futuro, algo que nunca podria ser alcanzado.  
? ?Maou te dijo nuestras identidades reales?  
? . pero vagamente puedo suponer que ustedes no son humano.  
Pensandolo bien, Ashiya no le habia dicho su nombre a Nord.  
La desaparicion de Emi y la aparicion de Nord, eran senales de que la vida diaria normal que Ashiya y los demas habitantes de Fortaleza Demoniaca sentian que no era tan mala aunque era erroneo pensar asi, estaba comenzando a derrumbarse.  
? Aunque es considerado buena suerte para mi c parece que las presentaciones apropiadas tendran que esperar.  
? ?Hm?  
Nord, que originalmente estaba observando la conversacion de Ashiya y Rika, de repente se levanto con una mirada seria.  
Nord estaba vistiendo el obsequio gratuito que Ashiya gano en un sorteo de la calle comercial, una camisa de mangas cortas con eSaludos a la gente de Sasazuka f impreso en ella, y se movio hacia la ventana sin hacer ruido.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 155 Sin embargo, aunque los pasos sonaban suprimidos, el pido aun hizo ruido y Ashiya miro hacia la ventana debido a las acciones de Nord.

La escena que Ashiya vio hizo que el se tensara en un instante.  
En esa tormenta que no era diferente a un tifon, logicamente no deberia haber nadie fuera.  
Sin embargo c ? Estamos completamente rodeados. Nunca los habia visto antes, ?sabes a que faccion pertenecen esas personas?  
Ashiya fue incapaz de responder la pregunta de Nord.  
Pero para Ashiya, esa respuesta era completamente increible.  
Hasta ahora, ese mundo nunca habia hecho algo tan violento.  
? es la armadura de caballero de segundo rango de las tropas de caballeros de segundo rango del Continente Oriental Afsahan, la tropa de caballeros Josokin.  
?Que esta pasando?  
En lugar de Ashiya respondiendole a Nord, era mas como si se respondiera su propia pregunta.  
El apartamento realmente estaba rodeado por completo por caballeros que vestian trajes extranos.  
?Cuando habian aparecido y de donde venian?  
?Eran asesinos enviados por Barbariccia, al igual que sucedio con Ciriatto?  
No.  
Los caballeros con trajes extranos fuera, eran todos humanos. Ashiya no podia sentir nada de magia demoniaca provenir de ellos.  
Aunque la razon era desconocida, la unica cosa que podia confirmarse era que sus objetivos eran Ashiya y los demas.  
? ?Q-que pasa con ustedes?  
Ashiya instantaneamente recupero sus sentidos.  
Es cierto.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 156 Dependiendo de la situacion, Ashiya, Maou, Urushihara, Nord o incluso Suzuno, no era imposible para ellos ser objetivos de los humanos de Ente Isla.  
Pero Rika era diferente.  
Ella no tenia nada que ver con los asuntos de Ente Isla, y simplemente era una persona normal de Japon.  
Ademas de no permitirle involucrarse, mas aun, ellos no podian implicarla.  
? Este incidente no tiene nada que ver con Rika-san, y ella tiene que ser protegida,  
?bien?  
? Si.  
Ashiya asintio y afirmo la opinion de Nord.  
? Soy su objetivo c no, no deberia serlo. Si no me hubiese encontrado con Maousan, no hubiese aparecido aqui. ?Asi para ustedes?  
? Parece ser el caso. Incluso es posible que es nuestra vecina, pero sin importar que, solo nosotros tres quedamos en este edificio.  
Aunque el grupo de caballeros con una atmosfera extrana no habia actuado, con ese numero, una vez que corrieran, el actual Ashiya no seria capaz de ganar.  
? ?Puedes pelear?  
? Si fuese en el pasado, ese numero no significara nada c pero ahora c Para Ashiya, esa respuesta le provoco mucho pesar.  
? que nunca he tenido alguna formacion normal, estoy igual que tu c al menos si Tsubasa c Acies regresara, podria haber un pequeno camino c Como Tsubasa y Acies se refiere a la misma persona, ?De quien Nord estaba hablando deberia tratarse de la chica con la que Maou se fue?  
Aunque el no sabia toda la historia, esa chica probablemente estaba rescatando a Chiho junto a Maou.  
En ese momento, Ashiya finalmente recordo algo.  
Si el grupo de personas afuera fuesen humanos del Continente Oriental, entonces el que estaba moviendo las cuerdas detras de todo deberia ser Olba Meyers.  
Y justo ahora, con la escuela de Chiho siendo atacada por alguien, y con Emi desaparecida, los unicos que estaban a la cabeza para ayudar debian ser Suzuno y Maou, cuyo potencial era inmensurable en momentos claves.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 157 En nuestro lado, solo los movimientos de Urushihara no pueden predecirse, y ocasionalmente el podria usar hechizos para manejar poder de fuentes ajenas a la magia demoniaca. Sin importar que, justo ahora en Japon, solo hay una persona que no puede ser considerada como parte de la fuerza de batalla.  
? ?El Continente Oriental c eh?  
Ashiya apreto sus dientes por lamento e ira.  
La una en peligro no eran Emi y Suzuno.  
La conmocion ocurrida en la escuela de Chiho solo era un engano.  
La meta de sus enemigos c Olba y Barbariccia, era el General Demonio Alsiel.  
? Wahhh c que lluvia tan fuerte... no habia sido asi desde que llegue.  
Una dama que se habia bajado en la estacion Sasazuka, miro la violenta lluvia de forma depresiva.  
? Llamare un taxi. Pero recuerdo que eso no esta muy lejos de la estacion, parece que hacerlo seria una perdida de tiempo.  
La dama de pie frente al mapa de la estacion, coloco su cartera sobre el equipaje con ruedas y comenzo a preocuparse por como deberia irse luego de salir de la estacion.  
Pero la cosa que ella sostenia en su mano para referenciar la direccion, no era un mapa, un cuaderno o un telefono celular.  
Era un curriculo.  
? !Bien! !Tomare un taxi! No quiero mojarme.  
Luego de casualmente ubicar el curriculo de nuevo en su cartera, la dama camino a traves del pasillo fuera de la puerta de boletos, cruzo el puente y miro a la izquierda y a la derecha con el fin de detener un taxi en la carretera.  
? !Wah-pu!  
En ese momento, la direccion del viento cambio.  
La nariz de la dama se movio ligeramente.  
? ? cQue olor es este?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 158 Luego de decir eso en confusion, la dama ubico su mano contra su frente como si estuviese pensando y se volvio hacia eese olor f.  
? Ah c Luego de un momento, ella parecio sentir algo, asintio y mostro una expresion obvia de odio.  
? No sere capaz de tomar un taxi asi. Maldicion, recuerdo que ese lugar no tiene un bano.  
Luego de murmurar con una expresion profundamente irritada, esa dama regreso al interior de la estacion.  
Ubico todos u equipaje dentro del casillero operado con monedas c ? !Uwahhhhhhhhhh!  
Luego cuando grito, ella corrio hacia Sasazuka donde estaba lloviendo fuerte sin un paraguas.  
La coleta de atada de la dama y la saludable piel color trigo instantaneamente se mojo con la lluvia, luego su figura desaparecio en la misma.  
Al mismo tiempo.  
Aunque Maou y Acies tomaron un desvio a mitad del camino, finalmente llegaron al area cercana a la Secundaria Sasahata. Sin embargo c ? !Uohhh!  
Maou ataco el muro de tormenta mientras gritaba, pero con la fuerza en sus piernas de un humano masculino, era dificil incluso estar dentro de una tormenta, por lo que al final, rodo un par de veces sobre el asfalto, y golpeo el poste de telefono.  
? !Owwww!  
? !Esto es problematico!  
Acies miro a Maou, quien estaba rodando adolorido en el piso debido a los rasgunos y reacciono como si no le importara.  
? !Maldicion! !Aun asi fue muy problematico llegar aqui! !Al final, la situacion dentro no podria ser vista!  
Observando desde fuera, parecia que solo la Secundaria Sasahata fue tragada por una nube cumulonimbos.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 159 Una nube de forma circular rodeaba las areas de la secundaria, y los transeuntes eran incapaces de acercarse.  
El dano a las cercanias no era tan serio como se esperaba, solo un cable roto afortunadamente se volvio un desastre.  
Pero incluso si el dano no se suscito cerca de la escuela, habia otro caso para la situacion dentro de la misma.  
? Se siente como que eres poco fiable.  
? Uwah, esto es exasperante.  
Aunque su flequillo estaba torciendose por el viento, Acies se encogio y dijo con una expresion inocente.  
? Y con esto, me pides que regrese primero al apartamento.  
? !Despues de todo, si algo te pasa a ti o a Nord, la situacion se volveria insalvable!  
Maou originalmente penso que mientras el viniese, podria ser capaz de trabajar junto a Suzuno para resolver la situacion, por eso fue que el le pidio a Acies que regresaran primero al apartamento.  
? ?Estas bien? ?Seria mejor que me quedara aqui?  
? !Es realmente exasperante!  
Sin embargo, Maou fue incapaz de entrar en la escuela.  
Para un pequeno cuerpo humano, mientras la velocidad del viento llegue a los 20m/s, el estar de pie es incluso dificil.  
Y el muro de tormenta frente a ellos, obviamente habia excedido esa velocidad, si un cuerpo de carne y sangre se dirigia alli, seria lanzado al igual que paso con Maou.  
? Esa Suzuno ya deberia estar dentro c Maou comenzo a impacientarse.  
Sin importar que tan debil era, Maou aun era el Rey Demonio, aunque el no supiese quien era el enemigo dentro del muro de tormenta, recientemente las existencias del mundo extranjero que venian a Japon, eran simplemente personas que le daban problemas a el.  
Frente a esos oponentes que incluso la Heroe tendria problemas de manejarlos sin la ayuda de Alas=Ramus, aunque el se sintiese mal por Suzuno, era incapaz de sentirse seguro dejandole eso a ella sola.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 160 En realidad, hasta ahora, Maou nunca habia visto a Suzuno cuando estaba seria.  
Como Maou habia luchado con Emi un par de veces con todo su poder en Ente Isla,  
Maou tenia muy claro las habilidades de la Heroe, ademas ella se habia vuelo mucho mas poderosa debido a su fusion con Alas=Ramus.  
Al contrario, para Suzuno, aunque ellos habian luchado antes, en ese tiempo, Maou solo estaba vistiendo sus calzoncillos, y Suzuno fue muy flexible con el debido a algunas razones, por lo que Maou aun tenia dudas sobre las habilidades de lucha de Suzuno.  
Basicamente, al menos era una excepcion como Olba, los Inquisidores normales no tenian muchas oportunidades de luchar en serio, pero cuando Suzuno estuvo en Choshi, ella presumio que ella podria ser capaz de destruir a todo el ejercito Malebranches por si sola.  
Incluso si el intentaba encontrar senales dentro del viento, aire ruidoso entraba en sus oidos junto con la lluvia, y camiones de bomberos en diversas partes de la ciudad que les pedian a los residentes estar alerta incluso transmitian continuamente alarmas.  
Como ese muro de tormenta ya habia provocado caos por un momento cuando Maou llego, quiza los bomberos o la policia habia recibido reportes y habian llegado alli.  
Aunque no era su responsabilidad, Maou aun esperaba que los ciudadanos de Japon trataran este incidente como un extrano fenomeno natural c ? Hm, esta cerca de aqui.  
? ?Huh?  
Comparado con el continuamente impaciente Maou, Acies de repente apunto a un punto en el cielo.  
? Hay senales de que alguien lo abrio antes.  
? !Dilo, donde!  
Incluso si Acies apuntaba en una direccion irregular, como alli habia una extrana cosa volando alrededor ademas del viento y la lluvia, Maou no sabia si Acies se referia exactamente a eso.  
? Este viendo es provocado por magia demoniaca. Entonces cerca de aqui, alguien parece estar usando magia sagrada para forzarlo a abrirse. Mientras se fuerce a romperlo de nuevo, este muro de viento probablemente se dispersaria por completo.  
? ?Quien se encargara de forzarlo a romperse?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 161 ? Maou, ?no dije que eso era imposible para ti hacerlo? Dejamelo a mi. Quieres entrar, ?no?  
? ?P-puedes hacerlo c?  
? Si, ?puedo tomar algo de tiempo? Es porque padre no esta cerca.  
De acuerdo al propio sentimiento de Maou, la capacidad de magia sagrada del padre de la pequena chica no era mucha, ?entonces a que se referia Acies con eso?  
? ?Alrededor de cuanto tiempo te tomara?  
? Hm, una hora mas o menos, ?bien?  
Maou casi fue arrastrado por la fuerza del viento.  
? !Eso es demasiado! !Con eso, regresar y buscar a Nord seria mas rapido!  
? Bueno, ?hacemos eso?  
? ?No dije que seria mas problematico si los arrastro a ambos a problemas?  
? Pero usar un poder incompleto podria no ser capaz de atravesar eso c incluso si recurres a la eDependencia f, se sentiria como que la magia sagrada no se produciria.  
? ? eDependencia f?  
? Si, el poder de mi hermana mayor y el mio, vienen de la fuerza mental del Dependiente.  
? !E-espera un momento!  
Maou freneticamente interrumpio a Acies.  
Se sentia como si Acies pareciese haber dicho indiferentemente algo importante.  
Aunque Maou realmente queria escuchar los detalles, si lo escuchaba todo realmente, podria tomar incluso mas de una hora.  
? Dejame preguntar incluso las partes mas importantes. Incluso con humanos sin magia demoniaca ni magia sagrada como ese tio, como Nord, mientras el este junto a ti, tu podrias ser capaz de obtener poder de el, ?no?  
? Mas que decir que obtengo poder de mi padre, es mas como si dijese que me vuelo mas energetica tras ser influenciada por el, ?bien?  
Maou contuvo el aliento.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 162 ? Entonces, con respecto a la parte sobre otras personas, ?temporalmente puedes cambiar hacia mi?  
? !?Si?!  
Acies primero asintio directamente, luego extranamente mostro una expresion petrea de inmediato.  
? Pero se sentiria como que me das sensacion de disgusto. Es mas como ser incapaz de aceptarlo psicologicamente c ? !Aunque es una situacion urgente, ?aun asi le dices cosas horribles a la persona que acabas de conocer?!  
Desde que Maou llego a Japon, esa era la primera vez que alguien alegremente le habia dicho que el no podria ser aceptado psicologicamente.  
Enconches, ?Acies no habia dicho en el centro de examinacion que Maou tenia un olor muy fragante?  
? ?Pero, puedes hacerlo?  
? Si, pero se eres tu, no deberia ser magia sagrada c ? !Esta bien de esa forma! Mientras puedas usar un enorme poder para atacar el punto debil, ?bien?  
? Hm c Aunque Acies parecio aceptar a reganadientes, Maou aun asi tomo sus manos y le rogo.  
? !Kya!  
? !Por favor! !Necesito intentarlo todo ahora! !Si es posible, espero que puedas asistirme! !En respuesta, definitivamente cuidare muy bien a partir de ahora!  
? ?A-ah si c? E-esta es la primera vez que un chico me dice esas cosas.  
Un color rojo se formo en el rostro de Acies.  
? cDejame decirte esto primero, lo que quiero decir es que probablemente te hable de tu ehermana mayor f, ?Bien? No me malinterpretes.  
Incluso si eran sentimientos ansiosos c ? Bueno, Maou, acercate un poco.  
Maou aun asi siguio las instrucciones de Acies y dio un paso al frente.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 163 Maou, quien penso que se necesitaba un procedimiento especial, se acerco honestamente a Acies c ? !O-oh c oye!  
Pero Acies de repente cerro sus ojos y se inclino hacia Maou, haciendo que el saltara hacia atras.  
? !?Q-qu-que planeas hacer?!  
? Solo planeo c que nuestras frentes se toquen, ?bien?  
Acies parecio sorprenderse por el distanciamiento repentino de Maou.  
Aunque Maou suspiro de aliento porque sus suposiciones eran erroneas, se sintio indescriptiblemente avergonzado porque en realidad habia imaginado algo asi.  
Maou tentativamente se acerco a Acies una vez mas, y esta ultima tambien sostuvo su rostro.  
? No corras esta vez, ?bien?  
? Esta bien.  
Esta advertencia que carecia de feminidad y sonaba como un reto, disipo algo de las tensas sensaciones de Maou.  
La frente de Acies se acercaba lentamente.  
Luego un brillo familiar se produjo.  
Era un brillo purpura, exactamente igual al de Alas=Ramus, perteneciente a los fragmentos del eYesod f.  
Despues de todo, Acies era igual que ella.  
? ?Dependencia ceh?  
Maou solo recordo lo que Acies dijo cuando sus frentes se tocaron.

En ese momento, fue el turno de Acies de alejarse de Maou como si se quemase con algo.  
? ?P-pasa algo malo c?  
?Paso algo malo con el procedimiento?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 164 Comparado con el nervioso Maou, Acies mostro una expresion de asombro que Maou nunca habia visto antes y dijo con temor.  
? Ma-Maou c t-tu c ? O-oh.  
Un brillo incluso mas fuerte aparecio de la frente de Acies.  
? ! cMaou, despues de todo eres el Rey Demonio!  
? ?Que estas diciendo?  
Se sentia estupido incluso si refutaba.  
Aunque no se sabia si ellos eran afectados por algun poder similar a la Transmision Mental, o ese poder relacionado con la magia era activado cuando sus frentes se tocaron, Acies parecio ver a traves de la identidad de Maou.  
Sin embargo, lo que no podia ser negado era que cada acusacion de la pequena chica sonaba algo estupida.  
Ya que el es eMaou f, entonces por supuesto el es el eRey Demonio f.  
? !Con las cosas como estan, no deberia sorprenderte ese tipo de cosas! !?Que tiene de malo que seas el Rey Demonio?! ?No se pronuncian de la misma forma?  
? !Pon mas esfuerzo en ello!  
? Ya no quiero escuchar mas eso de ti c !uwah!  
Ambos no tuvieron siquiera tiempo para discutir seriamente ese hecho sorprendentemente sin sentido cuando el brillo de la frente de Acies se esparcio por todo su cuerpo.  
? Ahh c Rey Demonio, en realidad le he dedicado mi vida al Rey de los Demonio c Madre, lo siento. Soy una hija mala.  
? !Para con eso por favor, lo haces sonar como si soy otro villano que esta completamente desligado con el Rey Demonio!  
Sin saber cuanto ella difamara a Maou hasta estar satisfecha, esta vez Acies dejo escapar una explosion de luz tan brillante que una persona no podria mirarla directamente.  
? !Uwah!  
Acies se convirtio en incontables orbes de luz, y luego las luces de estos se hicieron mas fuertes, y todos volaron hacia Maou.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 165 ? ?Uh, eh, eh? ?Podra ser?  
Ademas de sentirse sorprendido por la transformacion de Acies, una mala sensacion surgio dentro de el.  
Debido a la situacion de ser rodeado por luz purpura, Maou sintio que ya habia visto una situacion similar un par de veces.  
No, este era un fenomeno opuesto de las luces que eran absorbidas por Maou, en otras palabras c ? ? no es lo mismo que sucedio cuando Alas=Ramus aparecio del cuerpo de Emi?  
Aunque era una situacion inestable, de una u otra forma, ya era muy tarde.  
En una esquina del muro de tormenta, un golpe purpura atraveso el cielo como si lo fuese a cortar a la mitad.  
El martillo gigante de Suzuno choco directamente con la feroz garra de Libicocco, y el sonido sordo del impacto sacudio la Secundaria Sasahata.  
Los ojos de Chiho no pudieron mantenerse con la distorsionada batalla dimensional entre las dos partes en el aire.  
Ademas de eso, la mirada de Chiho ocasionalmente se dirigia hacia Urushihara,  
quien veia la batalla desde el tejado, asi como tambien la puerta de metal detras de el, la cual conducia al tejado, donde su seguro ya habia sido destruido por Libicocco.  
? No hay necesidad de estar tan preocupada, mi magia sagrada aun puede sellar puertas.  
Luego que Urushihara sintiera la mirada de Chiho, el golpeo la puerta de metal detras de el un par de veces como si quisiera tranquilizarla.  
? E-eso es bueno c Incluso asi, Chiho no pudo evitar preocuparse.  
Despues de todo, Urushihara encajaba con el termino de eAngel Caido f muy bien de varias maneras, y para ser exactos, el era una existencia mas cercana a un demonio.  
Sin embargo, las alas de blanco puro estaban sacudiendose en su espalda, y ademas tenian un poder cercano al de Emi Suzuno, haciendo que Chiho se sorprendiera bastante.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 166 ?Acaso Suzuno le daba a el esa Sagrada Vitamina , y acaso Urushihara estaba bien al tomar eso?  
La cantidad que Chiho podia ingerir tenia estrictas limitaciones.  
Ashiya, quien deberia ser un demonio fuerte, podria colapsar tras beber una botella.  
Y Maou habia dicho que si absorbia la cantidad incorrecta de magia sagrada, podria provocarle heridas a su cuerpo.  
En ese momento, quiza reaccionando al sonido de Urushihara golpeando la puerta,  
voces fueron escuchadas desde el otro lado de la misma.  
? ?Quien es ese, hay alguien alli? !Abran la puerta inmediatamente! !Maldicion!  
!?Por que no se puede abrir?!  
Ahora, no solo habia aparecido una extrana criatura dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela, la misma estaba envuelta por una tormenta, incluso si ellos enfrentaran esa situacion anormal, algunos profesores de mentalidad fuerte quienes se habian adaptado a la situacion, salieron corriendo hacia el tejado.  
Bajo las instrucciones de Suzuno, todas las puertas y ventanas de todo el instituto habian sido selladas por un hechizo de Urushihara.  
Aunque era una contramedida para prevenir que los estudiantes o profesores corrieran hacia afuera y se vieran involucrados en la batalla, solo el hecho de que el conjurador era Urushihara, era suficiente para que Chiho se sintiera tensa.  
? El sello en la puerta es de un hechizo muy avanzado, las personas normales no serian capaces de romperlo.  
Aunque era sorprendente que Urushihara fuese capaz de usar tales hechizos tan convenientes, Chiho no podia entender la razon por la que ese tipo de hechizo existia.  
? Hay muchos lugares donde este hechizo se puede usar, ?sabes? Aunque es probablemente dificil apreciarlo en el contexto de Japon, la realeza humana o la Iglesia frecuentemente usarian este hechizo en sus propias tesorerias o capillas sagradas con el fin de prevenir que los intrusos entren y salgan.  
? c..Y-ya veo.  
Chiho finalmente entendio la razon de la existencia de ese hechizo.  
Pero incluso asi, ?por que Urushihara tenia la habilidad para usarlo?  
? No solo se trata de mi, Sariel y Gabriel deberian ser capaces de usarlo tambien.  
Este es un hechizo necesario para los angeles de rangos altos, al menos asi era como nos lo ensenaron.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 167 ? ?Como se los ensenaron?  
Aunque Chiho pregunto eso en confusion porque sentia algo extrano, Urushihara no dijo nada mas luego de desviar su vista hacia el cielo, por eso, Chiho no tuvo otra opcion que levantar la mirada tambien.  
Durante el periodo de tiempo cuando ambos de ellos hablaron, incluso si Suzuno estaba vistiendo un kimono que no le permitia moverse facilmente alrededor, ella aun podia evadir todos los ataques, e incluso Chiho podia ver que Suzuno tenia una ventaja abrumadora en esa batalla.  
Libicocco, quien originalmente mostro una actitud arrogante hacia Chiho, tras unos cuantos impactos tenia una garra que ya se habia vuelto inutil.  
Chiho habia visto la batalla de Emi y Urushihara en el pasado, la escena cuando ambos lucharon era como una pelicula de fantasia, donde hechizos y poderes misteriosos fueron usados, pero la batalla desarrollada entre Suzuno y Libicocco frente a ella en ese momento, era mas similar a un combate mano a mano actual.  
Y la escena de Suzuno, de pequena estatura, blandiendo un martillo gigante cerca de su propio tamano, abrumaba al demonio muchas veces mas que ella, se sentia bien el presenciar eso.  
Incluso asi, Chiho podria obviamente decir que Suzuno estaba mostrando piedad.  
Aunque Suzuno exitosamente se coloco detras de Libicocco un par de veces, o logro obtener una ventaja en espacios cerrados, ella nunca le dio a la otra parte un golpe letal.  
Aunque ella no podia ori nada desde donde se encontraba, podia ver que ambos hablaban ocasionalmente, quiza Suzuno estaba convenciendo a la otra parte que regresara.

? ?Eh?  
Urushihara, quien veia esa batalla aerea, mostro sus dudas primero.  
? La forma como Libicocco lucha, no es nada parecida a la de un Malebranche.  
? ?Que significa eso?  
? Su manera de luchar es muy torpe. Creo, que no esta usando todo su poder.  
? Es porque se encuentra en Japon, por eso el es incapaz de usar mucha magia demoniaca c TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 168 ? Si fuese asi, entonces antes de ser golpeado tan seriamente, hubiese disipado esa cortina de tormenta exagerada, y usaria la magia demoniaca que ahorro para luchar, ?Por que no hizo eso, ademas c?  
Urushihara tenia razon.  
No importaba que, la tormenta alrededor de la escuela fue creada con el poder de Libicocco, si ese poder fuese usado para encargarse de Suzuno, el no deberia ser abrumado de esa forma.  
? ?H-hay otros problemas c?  
? Tengo esa misma extrana sensacion de aquella vez con Ciriatto. ?Por que ese chico es capaz de mantener su forma demoniaca?  
? Uh c.  
? La situacion actual es diferente a mi esa vez, el no puede generar emociones negativas ilimitadas de sus alrededores. Ademas, un simple Capitan Malebranche no deberia ser capaz de mantener su magia demoniaca como Maou. Sin embargo,  
incluso si el ejecutase un hechizo de gran escala, para poder mantener su forma,  
deberia haber algun truco.  
? Pero, ?pero no es bueno que continue asi? SI la otra parte usa todo su poder,  
Suzuno-san podria estar en peligro c Aunque decir esas cosas sonaba como si ella estuviese alentando a los demonios,  
si el demonio continuase siendo debil como lo ha estado, deberia ser lo que Chiho y los demas quisiesen.  
? No, creo que incluso si Libicocco usa su poder completo, el no deberia igualar a Bell. Pero incluso asi, al menos la batalla no deberia ser unilateral como hasta ahora.  
Si esto sigue asi, Bell realmente podria derrotarlo de una forma tan abrumadora.  
Realmente no entiendo la razon por la que el necesita hacer especialmente este tipo de cosa tan problematica.  
? ?entonces cual es la razon c?  
Es cierto, aunque ella casi lo olvida porque estaba confundida por las palabras de Libicocco, el especialmente uso un eportal f para venir a Japon. Era dificil imaginar que su proposito para venir aqui fuese para reunir esas raras emociones negativas.  
Kameo vino para encontrar a Maou, Ciriatto vino para encontrar la espada sagrada,  
Farfarello vino para llevarse a Maou y a Ashiya. Hasta ahora, los demonios que habian llegado a Japon habian regresado sin cumplir sus metas, si es asi,  
?entonces que razones tenia Libicocco para venir?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 169 ? Ademas, tambien estoy preocupado por esta situacion donde Emilia no esta cerca. Antes de venir, ?Ese tipo hizo algo extrano?  
? Algo extrano c Sin importar como lo pensara, lo mas extrano debio ser Chiho siendo forzada a aprender la pronunciacion del nombre de Libicocco c ? Pensandolo bien c el dijo que los demonios tienen misiones de reunir magia demoniaca c Chiho repetidamente penso en la conversacion que tuvo hace mas de diez minutos.  
?Libicocco hablo sobre su proposito de venir aqui?  
? Pero el no planeaba conducir una masacre aqui. El solo queria provocar disturbios que fuesen faciles de entender c recuerdo que el dijo esas cosas. Pero,  
el incluso creo es rayos muy exagerados.  
? ?Los rayos de los que hablas, son esos que aparecieron antes de nosotros entrar?  
? ?Eh? ?Ehh?  
? Aunque los rayos no parecian ser muchos.  
? ?Eh?  
? Hubo solo dos o tres ataques de rayos que parecian electricidad fugaz, y solo golpearon la antena cerca de unas casas cercanas o lo postes de luz en los apartamentos, ?sabias?  
? No estaba hablando solo de eso, ?sabes? Recuerdo rayos que incluso brillaron tanto que no pude abrir mis ojos c Incluso asi, las casas cercanas no fueron danadas al extremo de lo que Chiho y Libicocco predijeron.  
Chiho habia pensado eso ya que Japon habia mejorado notablemente sus medidas anti-rayos c ? Probablemente sea ilusion magia, ?bien? Esa es la habilidad especial de los Malebranches, la que los enorgullece.  
? ?I-ilusion?  
? Como ellos estuvieron el Continente del Sur, secretamente tuvieron que usar necromancia y magia de ilusion para crear grandes numeros de zombis y espiritus TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 170 sin cuerpos actuales, luego atacaron cuando los humanos tenian miedo, por lo que probablemente solo te dejo ver la ilusion de los rayos, ?bien? Si realmente quisiese liberar ese tipo de ataque de relampagos, imagino cuanta magia demoniaca deberia usarse.  
? c c c ? Pero como lo has visto, ese muro de tormenta es real. Aunque es un Malebranche,  
el es capaz de controlar el clima, solo eso ya es considerado bastante asombroso.  
Parece que el puede ser considerado un veterano entre esos Capitanes. Pero ademas de Maracoda, quien es destacado dentro del clan, la mayoria de los Malebranches son como Ciriatto, que es de tipo fisico. Aunque creo que lo sabras con solo verlo una vez, ellos apenas han usado algo de magia como yo, ?bien? Huh,  
aunque podria ser simplemente debido a la preservacion de la magia demoniaca, si ese es el caso, entonces soy incapaz de entender la razon por la que continuamente controla el clima.  
? Entonces, si ese es el caso c Incluso si ella sentia respeto por la rara exposicion mostrada por Urushihara, Chiho aun seguia confundida por no poder encontrar una respuesta.  
? Disturbios faciles de entender, ?eh? Pero c ?exactamente de que esta desviando nuestra atencion?  
? ?Urushihara-san?

Chiho miro hacia el cielo de nuevo debido a la voz de Urushihara.  
En ese momento, Suzuno sacudio el martillo gigante en la enorme espalda de Libicocco con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que cayese en el tejado de la escuela.  
? !Hah!  
Suzuno vigorosamente dio multiples goles sin parar, haciendo que el cuerpo de Libicocco descendiera como un meteorito.  
? !Eso es peligroso!  
Urushihara, directamente debajo del punto de aterrizaje, levanto ambas manos c ? !Ugoh c!  
Haciendo que Libicocco se detuvieran en el aire mientras graznaba.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 171 Si Libicocco fuese permitido caer en el tejado del viejo edificio escolar directamente,  
podria haber hecho que el mismo colapsara. Asi que Urushihara debio usar algun tipo de hechizo para detenerlo.  
? Oye, Capitan Malebranche. Esa dama aun no ha usado todo su poder. Aunque no se que estas ocultando, podrias morir si sigues asi, ?sabias?  
? U cUgh c Sin saber si originalmente no planeaba hablar o si era incapaz de hablar debido a las graves heridas, Libicocco, quien fue detenido por las manos de Urushihara, dejo escapar un leve rugido.  
? Hmph, el no es tan grandioso como decia.  
Por otro lado, Suzuno aterrizo en el tejado.  
Mientras sacudia la sangre en el martillo, ella lentamente se acerco a Libicocco.  
? Bien, ?no es momento de que liberes esta escuela? Si no, solo puedo elegir acabar finalmente con tu vida. Si es posible, no desearia hacerlo.  
? ! cMatame si quieres! Eres humana, ?cierto?  
Libicocco dolorosamente pregunto con una voz rasposa, pero Suzuno sacudio su cabeza y respondio:  
? Ya no deseo tomar vidas de otros solo porque otra parte es un demonio o alguien con vision distinta.  
? Suzuno-san c ? Apresurate y deshaz este muro de tormenta, deberias ser capaz de luchar al mismo nivel que yo, sin embargo, no solo no lo haces, aun ignoras mis advertencias una y otra vez. Aun debes estar ocultando otras intenciones, ?no?  
? c c Parecia que Suzuno, al igual que Urushihara, habia entendido la que la forma de luchar de Libicocco era mas que extrana.  
? Antes que pueda juzgar que claramente era un peligro para los humanos o el mundo, no te matare. En Japon, he aprendido a pensar flexiblemente. Mis oponentes son solamente eenemigos malignos f. Ya he tenido suficiente con asesinar a otros solo porque el etipo f es diferente.  
? U cughh c si todo llega a ser demasiado tarde por eso, lo vas a lamentar.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 172 ? Comparado con los lamentos por no creer. Estoy dispuesta a lamentarme luego de ser traicionada por otros. Recientemente, mis relaciones han sido mas que complicadas en muchas formas. No deseo sentirme preocupada al descubrir que el enemigo tambien tiene sentido despues de asesinarlo.  
Con su cabello mojado por la lluvia que brillaba bajo el sol, Suzuno dijo eso.  
? E incluso si nos retrasamos un paso, mis camaradas no son tan debiles como para permitir que la situacion se vuelva insalvable.  
Tras decir eso, Suzuno cambio su martillo de vuelta a su horquilla y la guardo entre sus ropas.  
Su cabello iba a secarse de todas formas, por lo que probablemente no lo coloco en su lugar.  
? -dono, ?lo que dije es correcto?  
Suzuno se volvio de nuevo para pedir la aprobacion de Chiho, haciendo que esta se sintiera sorprendida.  
No, en realidad Chiho sabia quienes eran los ecamaradas f a los que Suzuno se referia. Era mas como que, aunque Chiho siempre deseo que Suzuno pensara asi,  
ella nunca espero que podria escuchar tales palabras venir de la mismisima Suzuno.  
? !E-es cierto, tienes razon!  
Chiho, quien se sentia feliz, no pudo evitar juntar sus propias manos y saltar.  
? ? cque es esto c?  
Aunque Urushihara, quien era inesperadamente capaz de leer la atmosfera, pudo vagamente comprender lo que ambas estaban tratando de expresar, pero el no era el tipo de persona que podria aceptar eso honestamente, y era demasiado flojo para ser una sabana mojada.  
? Entonces, ?Que haremos con este muro de tormenta que esta rodeando c?  
Justo cuando Urushihara planeaba continuar con el tema, un brillo de luz de repente oscurecio su vision.  
? ?Wah?  
? ?Que pasa?  
? ?Eh?  
Urushihara, Suzuno y Chiho miraron hacia el cielo uno tras otro.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 173 El brillo del sol de repente ilumino el tejado donde ellos tres estaban.  
El viento y la lluvia dentro del muro de tormenta incluso se pausaron, como si evitara el colegio, y el sol incluso comenzo a mostrarse desde el cielo distante.  
? ? cQue hiciste?  
Urushihara le pregunto a Libicocco con el ceno fruncido.  
Sin importar que, ese no era un extrano fenomeno natural. La evidencia era ese muro de tormenta que aun estaba presente alrededor de la escuela.  
? c c c Sin embargo, Libicocco no respondio. Suzuno, quien estaba mirandolo fijamente,  
sacudio su cabeza y dijo:  
? Esto es insatisfactorio. ?Que es lo que exactamente sucede?  
Luego de mirar el sol en el cielo con una expresion petrea, Urushihara fruncio el ceno debido a la luz cegadora y llego hasta arriba para bloquear la luz del sol. El Sol, que brillaba en el suelo a traves del agujero en el viento y la lluvia, parecia como un enorme y extrano ojo.  
? ?Hm?  
Debido a eso, Urushihara descubrio un par de pequenos puntos negros pegados en el solo como si fuese polvo.  
? ?Que esta pasando? Parece que hay algo extrano en el sol c Esas sombras pequenas lentamente aumentaban en tamano.  
? !Ugh!  
Urushihara mostro una expresion seria que solo habia sido vista un par de veces en un ano, sus ojos abiertos por completo, y luego de lanzar a Libicocco, a quien habia estado sosteniendo, a un lado, el salto junto a Suzuno y Chiho a gran velocidad.  
? ?Que c.?  
? ?Urushihara c?  
Suzuno y Chiho se sorprendieron debido a las acciones repentinas de Urushihara,  
pero antes que pudiesen hacer sus preguntas c ? !Hu!  
Las alas de Urushihara, se extendieron a la vez, y comenzaron a brillar.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 174 ? !  
La escena frente a ellas hizo que Suzuno y Chiho fuesen capaces solo de contener el aliento.  
Llamas ardientes como luz que descendia de repente desde el interior del sol, se acercaron de repente en la direccion de Suzuno y Chiho.  
? !Lucifer!  
Y Urushihara bloqueo esas llamas.  
Justo como en el momento que el capturo a Libicocco, los brazos extendidos de Urushihara detuvieron las llamas un par de centimetros de su palma, protegiendo a Chiho y Suzuno detras de el.  
Sin embargo, ?Cual era la fuerza de esas llamas?  
Incluso si las alas extendidas de Urushihara hacian que su cuerpo completo brillara y usara todo su poder en la defensa, el viento ardiente sobrepasaba ese poder haciendo que el cabello de Suzuno y Chiho se sacudiera por el viento.  
? !Ugh, ah, maldicion c! !?En que esta pensando ese tipo?!  
Sin preocuparse por la enorme cantidad de sudor y vasos sanguineos apareciendo en su frente, Urushihara grito:  
? !BELL! !TOMA A SASAKI CHIHO Y CORRE, RAPIDO! !NO PUEDO AGUANTAR MAS!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 175 TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 176 ? !Chiho-dono, sujetate a mi!  
Suzuno sujeto la cintura de Chiho sin esperar que ella respondiera y saltaron lejos del tejado con el poder suficiente para que esta ultima se sintiese mareada.  
? !U cugh!  
Chiho, quien estaba siendo cargada en el aire, sintio que las cosas dentro de su estomago se iban a salir, ademas, en la esquina de su llorosa vision, ella vio cierta escena.  
La puerta que conectaba el tejado con el interior de la escuela se distorsiono.  
La puerta metalica, que debio haber sido sellada por el hechizo de Urushihara ahora estaba torcida.  
Luego de ser testigo del poder de las llamas, Chiho comenzo a preocuparse si Urushihara, bloqueando las llamas, se encontraba bien.  
Quedandose atras para bloquear la linea de las llamas que parecian haber sido disparadas por un gran canon de fuego, la pequena figura de Urushihara comenzo a girar y distorsionarse en el calor.  
? ?Q-que esta pasando?  
Suzuno disminuyo velocidad luego de hacer un tremendo esfuerzo por alcanzar una altura donde el calor no pudiese llegar, pero incluso si llegaban a ese lugar, ellas no podrian confirmar la fuente de las llamas.  
? !Suzuno-san! !Acerca de Urushihara-san!  
? !No lo se! !Sin considerarme yo, si desciendes ahora, definitivamente seras quemada hasta la muerte!  
? !?C-como puede ser c?!  
Chiho dejo escapar un graznido, pero la situacion se hacia peor.  
Algo de distancia lejos de las llamas, una gran figura estaba de pie.  
Libicocco, lanzado a un lado por Urushihara, habia revivido.  
? !Suzuno-san, alli!  
? !Lo se! !Chiho-dono, voy a descender en la escuela!  
Suzuno, esperando llevar a Chiho fuera del peligro, ignoro las llamas y a Urushihara,  
y comenzo a moverse hacia el suelo.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 177 ? !U-ustedes son!  
Sin embargo alguien le bloqueo el camino en medio del aire.  
Hasta hace poco, Suzuno habia luchado con Libicocco, quien de repente aparecio en Japon, asi que los oponentes que aparecieron frente a ella eran incluso mas increibles.  
? !N-no puede ser!  
Chiho, quien estaba siendo cargada por Suzuno, inmediatamente se sintio desesperada cuando vio los enemigos de Suzuno.  
? !Alejense del camino! !Tropas Celestiales!  
Suzuno grito airadamente, pero los enemigos no se movieron en lo absoluto.  
Cinco miembros de las Tropas Celestiales rodearon a Suzuno, para no permitirle aterrizar en el suelo.  
? ?N-no me digan que es Gabriel-san de nuevo?  
Las Tropas Celestiales son equipos que pertenecen a los angeles.  
Aunque ellos ya habian aparecido un par de veces junto con el arcangel Gabriel en Japon, Suzuno aun asi murmuro en voz baja:  
? Su equipamiento es diferente c los subordinados de Gabriel, deberian estar vestidos de forma casual.  
Los cinco miembros de las Tropas Celestiales frente a ellas estaban vistiendo una armadura pesada completamente roja, y estaban sosteniendo el mismo tipo de ranseur7 hecho de metal negro.  
Las armas cargadas por las Tropas Celestiales de Gabriel no eran exactamente las mismas y estaban hechas torpemente, y eran completamente diferentes con respecto a la apariencia de las de esas personas.  
Todas las Tropas Celestiales presentes apuntaron con la hoja de sus ranseurs hacia Suzuno y Chiho.  
Ya que ellos habian realizado acciones amenazadoras, significaba que no habia necesidad de preocuparse de que dieran un golpe fatal de inmediato, pero solo eso era suficiente para hacer que Suzuno se impacientara.

7 Llamado tambien Roncona, es un arma de asta, variante de la corcesca, cuyas cuchillas o aletas laterales se curvan desde la moharra hacia el suelo de manera inversa a la de un tridente.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 178 Un Capitan Malebranche y las Tropas Celestiales de repente aparecieron en el mismo lugar, definitivamente eso no era una coincidencia.  
Todo esto, obviamente apuntaba a un solo hecho.  
? Todos ustedes c realmente todos ustedes c La voz de Suzuno estaba mezclada con odio y lamento.  
Incluso ella no sabia su proposito real.  
Pero ya no podia seguir huyendo de la verdad.  
Las fuerzas demoniacas, activas en el Continente Oriental, estuvieron siendo ayudadas por el Cielo y los angeles.  
Aunque era increible porque las razones no estaban claras, solo esa era la posibilidad que quedaba.  
? Suzuno-san c ? Chiho-dono, no se mueva. Maldicion, aunque ya hace tiempo me habia hecho la idea, de no titubear sin importar lo que pasara c Aunque Chiho, siendo cargada, no podia ver, rastros de lamentos y lagrimas estaban mezcladas en la voz de Suzuno.  
? Ranseurs hechos con metal negro y armadura roja, metal y rojo. Estupido Lucifer,  
diciendo que el no tomaria acciones.  
Suzuno hizo una observacion cruel como si estuviese azotando a Urushihara, quien estaba siendo tragado por las llamas en el tejado de la escuela.  
? !Arcangel Kamael! !?Que tienes planeado hacer?!  
En ese instante, las Tropas Celestiales de repente se tornaron agresivas.  
Debido a esa reaccion, era obvio que su maestro era el mismo que Suzuno predijo.  
Aunque deberia ser imposible que la voz de Suzuno se escuchara c ? !Suzu-Suzuno-san!  
Como si negara el grito de Chiho, las llamas que llegaban a Urushihara se hacian mas fuertes c ? !Ugahhh!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 179 En el tejado de la escuela visto desde arriba por Chiho, Suzuno y las Tropas Celestiales, una pequena figura fue expulsada hacia atras por la explosion y la tormenta hacia el borde del terreno escolar.  
? !Urushihara-san! !Urushihara-san!  
Incluso si ella sentia que la otra persona no podia oirla, Chiho no pudo evitar de gritar con fuerza.  
Pero las cosas no terminaron alli.  
Libicocco, arrastrando su pesado cuerpo herido, comenzo a caminar hacia donde Urushihara habia caido.  
Chiho temporalmente dejo de respirar por el miedo.  
Aun asi Suzuno dio un paso mas hacia la vision de Chiho tras mucha dificultad.  
Y reconocio a Urushihara, Ashiya y Maou, quienes eran demonios, como sus camaradas.  
?Ellos iban a resultar heridos repentinamente debido a las extranas cosas y hacer que todos se separaran?  
? !Uh!  
Chiho miro hacia el cielo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.  
Justo ahora, ella claramente pudo ver la figura de la persona que hizo volar a Urushihara.  
Esa persona estaba vistiendo una armadura roja similar a la de las Tropas Celestiales, y aunque no era tan exagerado como Libicocco, el tenia una gran contextura comparada con la de Gabriel.  
? Nunca lo espere c que pudieses mantenerte con este tipo de farsa c Usando toda la magia sagrada, Urushihara, quien se volvio para ver cuan inutil fue la mala deuda domestica, y aunque colapso en el suelo de una manera inadecuada,  
aun asi se las apano para mirar hacia el cielo.  
? Temo que tendria que disculparme y responderle luego a Bell y a Sasaki Chiho.  
Despues de todo, antes declare que no tomarias acciones.  
? c c.  
La persona a la que Urushihara estaba hablandole no solo vestia esa armadura de cuerpo completo, incluso llevaba una mascara de metal de rostro entero. Esa apariencia, mas que un angel, parecia mas a un poderoso general.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 180 ? , ?Que sucedio para que cambiaras de ideas?  
El arcangel Kamael ignoro las palabras de Urushihara y ligeramente apunto con su menton a Libicocco.  
? c..Tsk.  
Incluso si el chasqueo su lengua una vez, Libicocco obedientemente escucho la eorden f.  
Pensando que su oponente podria hacer algo desventajoso para el, Urushihara forzosamente extendio sus alas heridas, pero Libicocco en realidad ignoro a Urushihara y volo directamente hacia Suzuno y Chiho.  
? Lo siento, hormiguita.  
Suzuno, confinada por las Tropas Celestiales, no podia moverse.  
Y Libicocco incluso uso una actitud diferente de cuando se encontro por primera vez con Chiho y le dijo torpemente a ella, quien estaba siendo cargada por Suzuno.  
? Entregalo. Ya deberias saber de lo que estoy hablando, ?no?  
Chiho miro fijamente la palma con la garra rota de ese demonio.  
? Tienes contigo un fragmento de eYesod f, ?cierto? Nos iremos luego de obtenerlo. Apresurate y entregalo.  
Chiho no pudo evitar mover su mano hacia el bolsillo de su uniforme c ? !Chiho-dono, no se lo entregues!  
Pero Chiho inmediatamente se encogio debido al grito de Suzuno.  
? !Definitivamente no podemos permitirle obtener el Sephira! !Piensa de inmediato lo que Gabriel y Laila hicieron!  
? P-pero tu y Urushihara-san c ? !Deja de hacerte la valiente! Justo ahora, ?Que puedes hacer?  
? ! algo realmente sale mal, tomare el fragmento que tienes y me lo tragare!  
? ?Crees que nosotros los demonios sentiremos dudas al asesinar humanos?  
Suzuno y Libicocco debatieron alrededor de Chiho con auras asesinas.  
? !Incluso asi, seria mejor que entregarte obedientemente el fragmento a ti!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 181 Incluso la voz seria de Suzuno en ese momento era inutil.  
La unica cosa oida por Suzuno y Chiho, era una frase bastante fria.  
? ella ha dicho eso.  
Esa frase no fue dirigida al grito de Suzuno.  
? !Ugah!  
? !Suzu-Suzuno-san!  
El cuerpo de Chiho sintio un unico temblor pesado.  
En ese momento, el graznido humedo de Suzuno se escucho.  
? ?Uh?  
Chiho vio algo increible en el borde de su vision.  
Las Tropas Celestiales usaron sus lanzas para perforar el pecho de Suzuno.  
? !SUZUNO-SAN!  
La repentina accion violenta de las Tropas Celestiales hicieron que Chiho gritara,  
pero inmediatamente despues, ella fue echada hacia atras de Libicocco que estaba frete a ella por una gran efecto de inercia.  
Suzuno salto atras en el aire.  
? ?Su-Suzuno-san?  
? No te preocupes c solo fue el eje de la lanza, !cof!  
La voz de Suzuno, aunque dolorosa, fue muy clara.  
? ?Eje de la lanza?  
Aunque Suzuno se referia al mango de la lanza, incluso en esa situacion de emergencia, Chiho, sin conocimiento de armas, solo penso en hongos.  
? !Wahh!  
Sin embargo, Chiho inmediatamente perdio la oportunidad de pensar.  
Las Tropas Celestiales rojas realmente movieron las puntas de sus lanzas en sucesion para atacar a Suzuno.  
? !M cmaldicion, arghhhhhh!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 182 Suzuno dejo escapar un grito de ira que no encajaba con una Inquisidora y rechazo las lanzas que se acercaban con su gran martillo, y luego de flotar en el aire, y evadiendo repetidamente, se distancio de las cinco Tropas Celestiales tras mucho esfuerzo.  
Pero comparado con las Tropas Celestiales de Gabriel, los oponentes esta vez obviamente estaban bien entrenados.  
Ellos sistematicamente lucharon a corta distancia con Suzuno, una persona ataco la espalda de Suzuno, otra apuntaba a Chiho, el punto debil mas obvio, y una persona aplicaba presion desde la parte inferior para que Suzuno no pudiese aterrizar.  
Ademas, incluso si ella se las arreglaba para quitarse de encima a esas personas,  
Urushihara ya no podia continuar, y Libicocco y Kamael aun la esperaban detras.  
? !Su-Suzuno-san! !N-no tienes que preocuparte por mi!  
Chiho, siendo sacudida de un lado a otro en el aire por movimientos sobrehumanos,  
solo el evitar morderse su lengua ya le habia tomado mucho esfuerzo.  
? !E-esta bien si solo resulto un poco herida! L-lanzame al tejado c sin una carga como yo, deberias, ser capaz de luchar mejor.  
? !Quedate tranquila!  
Evadiendo esas tres puntas de lanzas con perfectas tecnicas en el aire, Suzuno grito al mismo tiempo.  
? !Su objetivo no soy yo, sino tu! !Si te dejo ir ahora, las cosas podrian progresar de una forma que no tendria regreso! !Ugh!  
? !Suzuno-san!  
? !M-maldita sea! !Chiho-dono, cierra tus ojos!  
Sin siquiera esperar respuesta de Chiho, Suzuno comenzo a murmurar algo, apunto el martillo gigante hacia las Tropas Celestiales frente a ella y grito:  
? !Destello de Onda Luminosa!  
En ese momento, el borde del martillo gigante emitio una luz tan fuerte como el sol,  
cegando la vista de las Tropas Celestiales frente a Suzuno.  
? !Apartense del caaaminooooo!  
Suzuno no dejo escapar esa abertura, y blandio su martillo gigante hacia las sienes de las Tropas Celestiales.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 183 Con una sensacion pesada en su brazo, el aura de los enemigos frente a ella desaparecio.  
? !No vamos, Chiho-dono! !Por favor, sujetese fuerte!  
Ademas del camino, ellas tenian que escapar primero de la escuela.  
Las personas en la escuela se verian envueltas si esto continuaba. Aunque el sello de Urushihara aun no habia sido roto, Kamael no mostro piedad alguna cuando destruyo el tejado de la escuela.  
Sin considerar solo a Chiho, Suzuno era incapaz de proteger a cientos de personas,  
incluyendo al personal y los estudiantes en la escuela, por si misma. Aunque Suzuno no se olvidaba de Urushihara, la prioridad era evitar que Chiho y el fragmento de eYesod f callera en las manos del enemigo. Justo cuando Suzuno se preparaba para dejar la escena con una velocidad suficiente para Chiho se mareara,  
una voz que hacia que una persona se desesperara fue oida desde el interior del destello que aun no se habia disipado.  
? Lo siento. Los hechizos de ilusion son inutiles contra los Malebranches.  
? ?Uh?  
La gran figura que aparecio frente a la luz de color blanco puro era Libicocco.  
La garra restante de repente aparecio frente a Suzuno, haciendo que esta ultima fuese incapaz de escapar.  
Aunque Suzuno blandiera su gran martillo planeando romper la garra que bloqueaba su camino, esa accion incluso disminuiria su sprint.  
? !Ugahhh!  
Chiho, quien casi perdia la consciencia debido al destello que no pudo ser bloqueado completamente incluso si cerraba sus ojos, y ademas de la fuerza gravitacional, esta vez debido al toque de un liquido caliente se sintio en su rostro ella perdio completamente su habilidad para pensar.  
Eso probablemente solo duro un par de segundos.  
Sin embargo, la escena que Chiho vio en un instante cuando lentamente recupero su vision, conciencia y sensaciones luego que la luz creada por Suzuno se disipara c ? !Ughhh!  
Hizo que Chiho dejara escapar un grito irregular mientras se retorcia.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 184 Aun asi, su cuerpo no se podia mover ? era porque alguien restringia sus movimientos.  
La persona que cargaba a Chiho ahora no era Suzuno, sino Libicocco.  
En cuanto a Suzuno, quien hasta ahora, estaba intentando lo mejor para que Chiho escapara c ? realidad no hizo gastar mucho esfuerzo c Estaba justo frente a Libicocco, habia colapsado en el centro del tejado del colegio cubierta de sangre.  
? !Su-Suzuno-san, Suzuno-san!  
Aunque Chiho podia ver que el hombro de Suzuno estaba desgarrado, sus piernas que se dejaron ver bajo el kimono incluso tenian cortes profundos, los cuales aun sangraban.  
Y lo mas horrible era, que no solo la horquilla que Suzuno se habia quitado y su kimono estaban esparcidos por el piso de concreto como una flor cubierta de sangre,  
las Tropas Celestiales clavaron sus lanzas en el suelo rigido a traves del kimono de Suzuno como si la estuviesen fijando al suelo.  
El martillo gigante, que Suzuno uso como arma habia caido junto a su mano y se habia regresado a su forma de horquilla la cual no tenia poder alguno.  
? Ah c ugh, Chi-Chiho-dono, argh c Aun asi, Suzuno siguio estirando su mano hacia Chiho mientras graznaba.  
? !Suzuno-san c ughm!  
Aunque Chiho intentara extender su mano, Libicocco no la dejo hacer lo que queria.  
No solo eso, Libicocco incluso pateo la mano estirada de Suzuno y la miro miserablemente.  
? ?Por que te resistes hasta tal punto? ?No eres una inquisidora de la Iglesia?  
Esa persona y todos esos tipos son angeles, discipulos del dios que respetas,  
?sabes? Incluso si te rebelas contra ellos, no hay nada que te beneficies,  
?bien?  
Suzuno, resistiendo el dolor, miro a Libicocco con su rostro cubierto de sangre.  
? !Los angeles c quienes llevaron a cabo tales acciones malignas, incluso si tu me los entregas, no los querria! !Solo adoro la creencia correcta que puede guiar al mundo humano hacia la justicia y la paz!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 185 Mientras Suzuno mas gritaba, mas sangre salia de sus heridas.  
Chiho se estremecio y no pudo decir mas nada.  
? !Esos tipos que trabajan con los villanos para herir a la gente del mundo y provocar caos, ?Como puede ser llamados angeles?!  
? Muy bien. Aunque no me disgustan los guerreros con creencias fuertes como tu, no tengo eleccion esta vez.  
Las Tropas Celestiales se acercaron a Libicocco como si planearan hacerlo de antemano.  
? Oye, hormiguita, no quiero herirte, apresurate y entrega esa cosa.  
La advertencia de Libicocco no fue oida por Chiho.  
Pues sus sentimientos ya se habian entumecido.  
? Escuchame c cof c Chiho-dono, no lo hagas, no se lo entregues c ? Su-Suzuno c ? ?No te dije que no te queria herir? Si no te importa lo que suceda despues,  
a mi tampoco me importara, ?sabes?  
En esta situacion desesperada, Libicocco y las Tropas Celestiales se acercaron a Chiho y Suzuno.  
Esa era la mano de un demonio en la formacion de Angeles.  
? !?Que es c que es exactamente lo que esta pasando?!  
La voz de Rika fue oida desde la esquina de Sasazuka.  
La lluvia pesada que seguia incrementandose, humedecia la entrada frontal del Villa Rosa Sasazuka.  
Unas personas desconocidas que vestian de forma extranas aparecieron frente a Rika. Por razones desconocidas, el celular que sostenia en su mano, no recibia senal alguna.  
Ademas c ? !Ashiya-san! !Nord-san!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 186 Rika se agacho en el barro que fue humedecido por la lluvia, y Ashiya y Nord habian colapsado frente a ella, heridos.  
? !?Que esta pasando?! !?Quienes son ustedes?!  
En una situacion caotica, Rika, quien sitio panico, lanzo su inutil celular lejos.  
Luego que el movil golpeara el pecho del gran hombre que derroto a Ashiya y a Nord en presencia de Rika, cayo en un charco.  
? Que error. Cuando inesperadamente descubri a Nord, pense que habia sido afortunado.  
Dentro de este grupo con ropas extranas, el hombre de gran contextura, quien era el unico vestido como una estatua griega antigua, se encogio de hombros como si se sintiese genuinamente preocupado.  
? Nunca penso que en realidad pudiese haber una persona japonesa normal aqui c ?Que deberia hacer ahora?  
El hombre hablo de forma preocupada mientras se acercaba a Rika.  
? A-ah c Sin embargo, Rika estaba tan asustada que no se podia mover.  
Eso era normal.  
Solo estar frente a un grupo extrano completamente cubiertos y equipados era suficientemente terrorifico, Rika incluso vio a Ashiya y Nord, dos hombres saludables, instantaneamente ser derrotados ante sus ojos.  
Rika, quien no tenia inmunidad hacia la violencia pura, no se pudo mover debido al miedo.  
? Huh, no tengo interes en chicas asustadas c etto, espero que puedas entenderlo,  
nosotros no tenemos intencion alguna en herirte c ? !N-no te acerques, no te acerques! !Ayuda, ayuda, Ashiya-san!  
? ? que tipo de persona me ve ella c? !No soy un bandido, ouch!  
Las rocas en el patio, y otras cosas, aunque Rika lanzo con fuerza todo lo que estaba junto a ella, eso no ayudaria en nada la situacion.  
? Huh, aun esta es una situacion dificil de explicar. Lo siento, poder llorar y enojarte todo lo que quieras, pero por favor trata de tolerar un poco mas. !OYE!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 187 Sin saber que ordenes le habia dado el hombre alto al grupo detras de el, cuatro caballero vestidos extranamente caminaron fuera del grupo.  
? !E c espera, ?que estan haciendo c?!  
Los caballeros levantaron a los inmoviles Ashiya y Nord del suelo.  
? ?Hacia c hacia donde planean llevarselos c?  
? ?Llevarlos? No, nosotros los llevaremos a su lugar de origen.  
? ?Lugar, de origen?  
? Huh, no hay necesidad de que te preocupes. Ah, es inutil incluso si buscas a la policia. Esas personas no podran capturarnos. Hm, solo tratalo como si te encuentras en un accidente de trafico y desiste de eso.  
? !Uh!  
? ?Uh, eh?  
Rika, quien no podia moverse debido al miedo hacia el hombre, de repente se levanto en el acto y agarro al caballero con traje extrano que cargaba a Ashiya.

Los caballeros incluso sintieron un temblor debido a que Rika hizo algo inesperado.  
? !?P-para donde planean llevarlos?!  
? ! c c c c.!  
? !No digan esas extranas palabras! !Regresen a Ashiya-san! !Regresenmelo!  
? !E-espere, senorita! !No asuste a las personas asi, por favor detengase!  
? !Ah!  
El caballero movio su mano intentando deshacerse de la persistente Rika.  
El rostro de Rika, quien facilmente fue empujada a un lado, impacto con el charco asi como asi.  
? !Ah, oye, espera un momento!  
En ese momento, el hombre de repente entro en panico.  
El caballero que empujo a Rika, saco su espada para hacer que Rika estuviese lejos de Ashiya.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 188 ? !Detente, idiota! !No hagas cosas innecesarias!  
Aunque el gran hombre intento detenerlo, debido a la distancia, no lo podria hacer a tiempo.  
Luego que Rika girara su rostro mientras aun estaba tendida en el suelo, ella vio el arma, una poderosa aura y el instante donde su vida desapareceria, las cosas que nunca veria solo por vivir en Japon.  
? !Uh!  
Rika ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentir miedo.  
La trayectoria plateada repeliendo las gotas de lluvia se veian extranamente lentas,  
y entonces c ? !Quitate del caminooooo!  
Acompanado por un repentino y sorprendente grito, el caballero que planeaba agitar su espada hacia Rika salio volando como un borrado.

? ?Eh?  
Esta vez, no solo Rika, incluso el gran hombre quedo en shock.  
El caballero, quien volo hacia el lado horizontalmente, mientras producia el sonido de un impacto pesado c ? !Uh!  
Su cuerpo completo colisiono con el muro de concreto que rodeaba a Villa Rosa como una rana, y entonces el lentamente cayo al piso.  
? ?Q-que c.?  
Lo primero que Rika vio, fueron pies que llevaban puestos sandalias de goma.  
Y luego de mirar atras en la direccion de las piernas, descubrio unos jeans en la posicion basica de pateo.  
Camiseta negra, piel bronceada debido a la frecuente exposicion al sol, y una coleta negra.  
? ?Quien eres? ?Como eentraste f a este lugar?  
El hombre, quien originalmente tenia una actitud frivola, mostro una expresion que estaba mezclada de sorpresa e impaciencia.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 189 ? ?Me preguntas como entre?  
La persona que llego, levanto la pierna que uso para patear sobre su cabeza como en una pelicula de kung fu, y luego elegantemente la bajo, Rika descubrio que era una dama desconocida.  
? ?Se necesita permiso de extranjero para entrar en su propio territorio?  
La dama mostro una sonrisa fria, y como si fuesen sido agravados por ella, los caballeros vestidos extranamente apuntaron sus espadas hacia ella al mismo tiempo.  
Esta vez, el hombre de gran estatura no detuvo a los caballeros. Sin embargo,  
incluso si diez caballeros apuntaban sus espadas hacia ella al mismo tiempo, la mujer de piel broceada no planeaba realizar acciones.  
? !Que imprudentes, podrian morir, ?saben?! Incluso tu, un joven extrano, no es una excepcion.  
? ! cQue presumida, ?Quien eres exactamente?!  
? Como no se quienes son esta dama y este tio, hacer una conexion forzada c La dama miro a Ashiya, quien estaba siendo sostenido por los caballeros y dijo con una sonrisa ironica:  
? Se supone que soy la ex?empleadora de Ashiya-kun.  
A traves de su vision cubierta de sangre, Suzuno vio en desesperacion como Chiho era entregada a las Tropas Celestiales.  
Incluso si ella intentara detenerlo, el cuerpo de Suzuno no podia moverse, y solo podia graznar debido al dolor que provenia de sus piernas y hombros.  
Justo cuando las manos de las Tropas Celestiales estaban por agarrar a Chiho, una luz purpura que excedia el brillo del solo exploto desde el lado opuesto del muro de tormenta.  
? ?Q-que esta pasando?  
? ? c.?  
No era solo Libicocco y Suzuno, probablemente incluso Kamael miro hacia la fuente de la luz.  
La ubicacion era el area exterior de la puerta principal de la Secundaria Sasahata.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 190 ? !Uh!  
Libicocco dejo escapar un sonido de sospecha.  
La fuerza del muro de tormenta repentinamente comenzo a debilitarse con rapidez.  
El muro de viento con forma circular que aislaba el colegio, los limites comenzaron a hacerse poco claros, y no solo despues de eso, comenzo a girar y distorsionarse,  
y con la disipacion en poder del viento y la lluvia, el muro de viento se disperso.  
El fuerte viento que instantaneamente esta produciendo equidad en la presion, hizo que las Tropas Celestiales fueran lanzadas desordenadamente.  
En ese momento, un impacto purpura como estrella fugaz destello a traves del patio escolar.  
El instante en que todos los presentes descubrieron ese impacto de luz, y que la tormenta que formo la barrera hasta ahora se habia vuelto una furia de ruido y un viento fuerte, ellos inmediatamente comenzaron a perseguir la luz.  
? ?Hm c.?  
Libicocco estaba un poco confundido por la luz y la tormenta que lo rozo, pero inmediatamente descubrio que su brazo de repente se aligero. No, no se habia aligerado, sino que todo el brazo c ? ?Gwahhhhhhhhh?  
Libicocco, descubriendo que su brazo, el que sostenia a la pequena humana, habia desaparecido desde su hombro, grito.  
El presiono la herida que esparcia sangre al mismo tiempo que estuvo consciente del dolor, y se arrodillo en el suelo.  
Luego descubrio que el otro humano que estaba junto a sus pies, tambien habia desaparecido.  
Las cinco ranseur hechas de metal negro usadas antes para sujetar a la humana estaban tendidas en el suelo como si fuesen verduras cortadas, perdiendo sus formas de armas.  
Las Tropas Celestiales en el cielo quienes habian dominado a Suzuno, solo pudieron volverse y verificar la trayectoria final de la luz y el inicio de la tormenta alrededor de ellos ya que no podian manejar la situacion.  
Como si protegiera a Urushihara, quien habia sido enviado a volar por la bala llameante de Kamael, una forma irregular estaba situandose frente a el.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 191 La existencia tenia un rostro y cuerpo humano, asi como cuatro extremidades y dos cuernos de demonio, uno de los cuernos estaba incluso cortado.  
? Ah c. Ah c.  
Incluso si ella descubria que quien la cargaba era el brazo demoniaco con forma extrana de hace poco, una sensacion de seguridad pudo sentirse de ello, por lo que Chiho no pudo evitar llorar.  
Un Heroe que podria llegar y salvar a Chiho sin importar cuando fuese.  
Maou Sada, cargado a Chiho y a Suzuno, estaba de pie alli.  
Este era diferente de su usual forma de Rey Demonio.  
No solo su altura era similar a la del Maou normal, incluso si alguien se situaba junto a el sin proteccion alguna, no tendria dificultades para respirar.  
Pero las cuatro extremidades y cuernos mostrados de las mangas y dobladillo de la UNIxLO, eran definitivamente del cuerpo de un demonio.  
? Ma cMaou csan c ? Lo siento, como la distancia esta un poco grande, llegue tarde.  
Aunque Maou seguia mirando a Libicocco y a las Tropas Celestiales, aun asi le respondio con una voz llena de poder.  
? c..si c uu c Chiho asintio en respuesta, y su rostro, originalmente empapado por la lluvia, estaba nuevamente cubierto de lagrimas.  
? No estas herida, ?o si?  
? !No c porque Urushihara-san, y Suzuno-san, me protegieron c!  
? Ya veo.  
Luego que Maou asintiera carinosamente, el dirigio su atencion hacia Suzuno, pero antes que Maou pudiese abrir su boca c ? Rey Demonio, realmente eres c muy lento c Suzuno, siendo sostenida por el otro brazo de Maou, descubriendo que era el desde el borde de su borrosa vision debido al dolor, comenzo a reganarlo.  
Maou, sosteniendo a Chiho en su mano izquierda y a Suzuno en su mano derecha,  
lentamente coloco a ambas en el tejado.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 192 ? Aun asi, vine aqui con la mayor de las urgencias.  
Maou mostro una sonrisa ironica debido a la observacion despiadada de Suzuno.  
? Contando que apenas me las arregle para llegar aqui a tiempo, perdoname. El personaje principal debe aparecer de una manera asombrosa en un aprieto despues de todo.  
Era cierto, hasta hace poco, el grupo de personas estaba en una situacion donde Urushihara y Suzuno cayeron uno tras otro, Chiho estaba en peligro, y ellos tenian una desventaja abrumadora debido al enemigo que los superaba en numero.  
Una vez que ella penso en eso, Suzuno sonrio inconscientemente.  
? ceste tipo de cosas, deberian, dejarselas a la Heroe. El Rey Demonio, uniendose a la diversion c jaja c !ugah!  
Sin embargo, hablando solo hasta la mitad, Suzuno inmediatamente fruncio el ceno debido al dolor de sus heridas.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 193 TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 194 Incluso si ellos estaban cubiertos de heridas, y sangre, ambas y Urushihara apenas lograron sobrevivir.  
? Tu, no moriras por eso, ?cierto?  
Maou pregunto detras de el sin siquiera girar, y Suzuno ligeramente asintio en respuesta.  
Una vez que se sintio aliviada c porque Maou la solto, las heridas de Suzuno comenzaron arder con un dolor intenso.  
? Pero, duele mucho. Aun asi, no hay de que preocuparse.  
Maou, que continuaba mirando hacia el frente, asintio y respondio:  
? Muy bien, aguantaron hasta ahora, gracias por todo su esfuerzo. Dejenme el resto a mi.  
Un arcangel en el aire, frente a el, era un capitan Malebranche y cinco miembros de las Tropas Celestiales.  
Aunque ademas de las graves heridas de Suzuno, Urushihara y Chiho, quienes no pudieron luchar, detras de el, la compostura de Maou no temblaba en lo absoluto.  
Solo por su apariencia, no solo Maou se encontraba desarmado, incluso su transformacion de Rey Demonio estaba incompleta, y ninguna magia demoniaca especial se sentia.  
Sin embargo c ? .  
Suzuno, detras de el, no sintio nada de nervios Todo podia confiarsele a esa espalda, era lo que Suzuno creia en su corazon.  
? Muy bien c aunque no estoy muy seguro de la situacion, ustedes chicos son sorprendentes. La ultima vez que tres Grandes Generales fueron derrotados, fue durante el encuentro con Emi.  
? T-tu c Desarmado, Maou vagamente camino hacia Libicocco quien habia perdido un brazo y estaba arrodillado en el suelo.  
? !En realidad, hacerle esto a mi brazo!  
Quiza menospreciando a Maou en su forma medio humana, medio demoniaca y sin sentir magia demoniaca, Libicocco grito agitadamente.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 195 Sin embargo, luego que Maou extendiera su mano derecha frente a Libicocco, el mostro una sonrisa sin temor.  
? Un simple Capitan Malebranche en realidad se atreve a hablarme a mi en tan exagerado tono de voz, ?eh?  
En la palma de la mano de Maou, la cual el extendio mientras sonreia, un brillo purpura fue emitido.  
? Hm c Incluso si nadie lo escucho, Kamael dejo escapar un sonido desde detras de su mascara metalica por primera vez.  
El brillo purpura esparcido de su palma hasta su brazo, cubriendo por completo a Maou poco despues.  
Suzuno dijo conmocionada luego de ver ese fenomeno:  
? ?Eso no es c magia demoniaca c?  
Aunque no estaba completo, desde Maou, mostrando su forma demoniaca y usando algun tipo de poder sobrenatural, ningun tipo de magia demonice se podia sentir en lo absoluto.  
Naturalmente, Suzuno no podia sentir nada de magia sagrada, pero solo al estar junto a Maou, esa onda de presion abrumadora hizo que ese epoder f estuviese estimulando la magia sagrada de Suzuno.  
Suzuno habia visto un poder similar antes en algun lugar.  
? ?Maou-san?  
En ese momento, Chiho incluso dejo escapar una debil pero clara voz. Parecia que ella tambien habia notado que ese fenomeno que Maou provocaba era diferente de lo usual.  
Luego que Suzuno cambiara su vista y mirara fijamente a Chiho, ella finalmente lo recordo.  
Era cierto, aunque solo fue una vez, Suzuno habia visto ese poder junto a Chiho una vez.  
En una zona muy lejana al este de Sasazuka ? la ciudad de Choshi situada en Chiba,  
el santuario que es el primero en recibir las bendiciones del sol en Japon ? Inubosaki.  
? Muy bien, ?quien entre ustedes chicos, es como Emi? ?Quien tiene la determinacion mental para luchar conmigo con su vida de por medio?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 196 Luego que Maou comprimiera el epoder f abrumador en su mano derecha, el la sacudio una vez mas con fuerza.  
? !La Espada Sagrada c eLa Evolutiva Espada Sagrada, Better Half f c!  
Libicocco, las Tropas Celestiales, Kamael y Suzuno, gritaron el nombre de esa espada al mismo tiempo.  
La espada que aparecio en la mano derecha de Maou, tenia exactamente la misma apariencia de la eEvolutiva Espada Sagrada, Better Half f, de le Heroe Emilia.  
? Con respecto a las rudas acciones que le has hecho a esta chica, ya he hecho que la persona que esta tirada alli pagara el precio, mientras esten dispuestos a retirarse, no dire nada mas. Pero c La mujer de piel bronceada ignoro al hombre de gran estatura y libero un aura peligrosa, y con un aura asesina hacia los caballeros vestidos extranamente, ella dio un paso adelante.  
? ? cQue es eso?  
Sin comprenderlo, algo salto de un lado hacia los pies de la dama.  
Las calles de Sasazuka, ya oscuras por la fuerte lluvia, se hacian incluso confusas,  
el objeto estaba aislado del mundo c ? ?Es lodo c?  
? Si los intrusos vinieron y actuaron aqui de forma salvaje, desde mi punto de vista,  
no puedo solo quedarme de pie y observar.  
? !Uh!  
Era una presion pura.  
La dama lazo una mirada perforante hacia el hombre de gran estatura. Con solo eso, el poder, no magia demoniaca o sagrada, perforo a ese hombre.  
? Sin importar que conclusion saque tu mundo al final, ese es tu problema. Pero el problema aqui ya ha sido resuelto. !Si te atreves a interferir desde ese lado c!  
La dama exhalo ferozmente como si estuviese asustandose ella misma y dio un paso al frente, haciendo que el agua en el chaco frente a ella saltara hacia arriba.  
? !Nosotros no nos quedaremos sin hacer nada!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 197 Solo por su aura, la dama abrumo a los caballeros vestidos de forma extrana,  
haciendoles temblar.  
? ? c.?  
En los ojos de Rika, cubierto con suciedad, ella no podia entender por que esos caballeros podrian retroceder asustados aunque nada hubiese pasado.  
Aunque no se podia confirmar si esa dama habia venido a salvarla, Rika no penso que solo ella pudiese encargarse de ese numero de personas.  
Sin embargo, la situacion se desarrollo de una forma inesperada.  
? OK, nos iremos ahora. Parece que no es una buena idea resistirnos.  
El gran hombre mostro una actitud de derrota.  
? Pero en nuestro lado, nosotros tambien tenemos algo que debemos hacer. Esas dos personas, ?nos las podemos llevar?  
? !?E-espera un momento?!  
Rika grito freneticamente.  
Las edos personas f que el hombre dijo, era definitivamente refiriendose al padre de Emi ? Nord ? y a Ashiya.  
? Incluso si uso todo mi poder, yo no podria ser tu oponente, pero si no estas dispuesta a aceptar esa condicion, desde mi punto de vista, solo puedo resistirme con todas mis fuerzas.  
? ?Incluso si han de poner sus vidas de por medio?  
El hombre asintio sin dudarlo para afirmar las peligrosas palabras de la dama.  
? Sin importar que, si dejamos que esta oportunidad se vaya sin hacer nada, solo significaria nuestra muerte.  
? !No digas cosas estupidas! !?Hacia donde quieren llevar a Ashiya-san y al padre de Emi?!  
Rika, quien recupero su espiritu ligeramente ya que la dama estaba cerca, grito con fuerza, pero esa vez era el turno del hombre de responder en confusion.  
? ?No lo dije antes? No me los llevare, los regresare. Esa senorita, si tu identidad es la misma que creo, probablemente no nos detendrias de devolver a estas personas, ?cierto?  
? !O-oye, por favor, salva a Ashiya-san y al padre de Emi!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 198 Incluso si esto ya era considerado auto-degradante, Rika descubrio que solo la persona con la que podia contar era esa dama. Sin embargo, Rika no pudo interrumpir esta conversacion, y que era controlada completamente por el hombre desconocido y la dama.  
? Creo que ya lo sabes, este tipo es un ehumano de nuestro lado f, y este joven es eun demonio de nuestro lado f, ello no deberian existir en la tierra para empezar. Asi que, esta bien, ?no?  
Las esperanzas de Rika fueron destruidas, la dama con la coleta asintio sin dudarlo.  
Y en ese momento, la presencia de la dama, abrumo lo suficiente para evaporar la lluvia, que repentinamente desaparecio sin dejar rastro.  
? Muy bien. Desde mi punto, no puedo obviarlos por principio. Por eso dejen de continuar provocando problemas a enuestro lado f.  
? Gracias.  
? !No puede ser! !Oye!  
Con una orden del gran hombre, los caballeros vestidos extranamente levantaron a Ashiya y a Nord una vez mas, y a su camarada que se habia golpeado con el muro de cemento de una forma terrible.  
Rika solo pudo mirarlos.  
? Oye, ?cual es tu nombre?  
? cGabriel. Ademas, tambien tengo una incomoda etiqueta de arcangel.  
? Esto es un poco problematico.  
Aunque dos hombres que estaban siendo secuestrados, la dama sonrio felizmente en la lluvia.  
? Oye, Gabby.  
? ?Por que de repente me das un sobrenombre?  
El hombre llamado Gabriel dijo con infelicidad.  
? Creo que deberias saber esto claramente, aunque, eYo f no te heriria, no puedo hablar por otras personas.  
? Por supuesto. Ese es nuestro problema, definitivamente no les provocaremos mas danos a ustedes.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 199 ? Es duro decirlo. No hay nada mas deshonesto que un chico diciendo eno lo volvere a hacer f y ehe reflexionado f.  
? Te lo dare esta vez. Para mi, creo que ya soy bastante adulto, pero en tus ojos,  
soy solo un nino, ?eh?  
Gabriel parecio sonreir felizmente.  
? Si no te importa, ?puedo saber tu nombre, senorita?  
? cUgh.  
Ashiya, cargado por uno de los caballeros detras de Gabriel, se movio un poco.  
? !Ashiya-san!  
Rika, notandolo, grito fuertemente hacia Ashiya.  
? !Oh cielos, como su cuerpo es humano, lo he retenido mucho tiempo!  
Gabriel parecia que no le importara.  
? !Esto, esto es c ugh, deja, dejame ir!  
Incluso si Ashiya se retorcia con todas sus fuerzas, el no tenia fuerza suficiente y fue restringido por los caballeros a su alrededor.  
? Ugh c ?Su-Suzuki-san, estas bien c?  
Ashiya, quien dejo de retorcerse, luego de mirar para asegurarse si Rika estaba a salvo, descubrio que una dama estaba de pie junto Rika que estaba cubierta de barro.  
Ashiya conocia a esa persona.  
Luego de ver la figura de la dama, la mente de Ashiya comenzo a cambiar rapidamente.  
Gabriel y los caballeros de Afsahan, aprovecharon la oportunidad cuando Emilia no estaba en Japon para venir a Sasazuka, y capturarlos a el y a Nord.  
? !Amane-san!  
Ashiya grito.  
Era cierto, la que habia salvado a Rika, era la gerente temporal de la casa de playa eOoguro-ya f en Choshi, Ooguro Amane.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 200 Aunque Ashiya no sabia la razon por la que Amane, quien logicamente era la cuidadora del santuario para las personas muertas, habia venido a Sasazuka,  
incluso asi, la unica persona de la que el dependia ahora era Amane.  
? !Por favor, enviele un mensaje a Maou, digale que estoy esperando por el en el Museo Nacional de Arte Occidental!  
? !Oigan, callenlo!  
Bajo las ordenes de Gabriel, la boca de Ashiya fue sellada inmediatamente.  
Pero lo que podia pasar ya habia sucedido.  
No importa lo que pasara luego, Maou deberia ser capaz de manejarlo.  
? Asi que Amane-san, ?eh? Oh c ? Es cierto, Ooguro Amane. Aunque no soy enegra f. Ah, Ashiya-kun, lo entiendo.  
Esta bien mientras le cuente esto a Maou-kun, ?no?  
Amane parecia muy alegremente de la cabeza hasta los pies.  
? ? fNegra f, eh? Olvidalo, ser capaz de evitar luchar contigo, realmente me hace sentir aliviado. Parece que nuestra suerte siempre es buena.  
? ?Ah si? Esos chicos se ven inesperadamente determinados, ?sabes?  
? Lo se. Pero solo esta vez, quiza incluso la persona de la que depende no pueda escapar ileso c despues de todo su oponente c Gabriel miro a un cielo distante.  
? Es un hombre que controla a todos los erojos f en nuestro mundo. Para el actual Rey Demonio Satan, deberia ser muy dificil manejarlo.  
? ?Controlar a todos los erojos f, eh?  
Amane se encogio de hombros.  
? Aunque nunca he escuchado de alguien que pueda hacer eso, ellos aun son problemas de su lado, no me importan. Oye, si quieres irte, hazlo de una vez.  
? !Espera c espera un momento!  
? Lo entiendo. Si te encuentras con su maestro, entonces enviale mis saludos.  
Personalmente, en realidad de forma inesperada le daria la bienvenida.  
Luego de decir eso, el hombre y los otros desaparecieron.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 201 Tal como apagar un televisor, los diez hombres, llevandose a Ashiya y a Nord,  
desaparecieron en frente de Rika asi como asi.  
? cno puede ser c Justo cuando Rika colapso debilitada en el charco c ? Oh cielos c El caos, miedo, shock y tension que ella enfrentaba finalmente cruzo su limite, y ella perdio la conciencia tras colapsar. Luego de gentilmente sujetar el cuerpo de Rika,  
Amane la llevo en su espalda con movimientos practicos y la miro.  
? Seriamente c parece que su hogar natal, es un mundo turbulento del Arbol de la Vida.  
Tras cargar a Rika apropiadamente, con pasos estables, Amane camino escaleras arriba del Villa Rosa.  
Afortunadamente la puerta de la habitacion 201 estaba abierta.  
Ashiya y el resto estaban probablemente ocupados escapando de Gabriel, por lo que ellos no habian bloqueado la puerta.  
? Los interrumpire dentro de poco. Si no cambio las ropas de esta chica de inmediato, podria pescar un resfriado.  
Luego que Amane entrara en la habitacion, coloco a Rika en el suelo frente a la cocina, y comenzo a buscar toalla por decision propia.  
? Oh, ellos son algo ordenados.  
Luego de buscar ropa que Ashiya habia organizado de manera sorprendente,  
Amane saco dos toallas desde el interior para ella y Rika.  
? ?Oh?  
Luego ella descubrio un pedazo de papel densamente dibujado similar a un mapa junto a la ropa lavada.  
Mientras secaba su propio cabello, Amane reviso el contenido de ese trozo de papel.  
? Oh~ asi que es como eso, oh no, debo ayudar a esta senorita a cambiar su ropa.  
Amane extendio su mano hacia la ropa de Rika las cuales estaba cubiertas de lodo debido a los actos violentos de los hombres vestidos extranamente.  
? Muy bien, Maou-kun, es mejor que no regreses en este momento.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 202 Aunque ella apenas habia experimentado tal escena caotica, el tono de Amane sono raramente feliz.  
? Ah c tengo un mal presentimiento de eso.  
La espada que aparecio en las manos del medio humano, medio demonio Maou era tan ligera como una pluma, y como si confirmara la condicion de la hoja, Maou giro la espada en sus manos y realizo unas cuantas pruebas de oscilacion.  
? Esto no es magia demoniaca. Aunque no estoy seguro de lo que pasara, se siente como si un extrano rebote ocurrira luego.  
Maou continuo protestando.  
Incluso si estaba sospechando de su propio poder, Maou, aun murmurando, lanzo a los cinco integrantes de las Tropas Celestiales al suelo con un poder abrumador en un periodo de dos segundos.  
Aunque el poder de las Tropas Celestiales era mucho mas debil que los arcangeles que ellos servian, comparado con las Tropas Celestiales de Gabriel, los subordinados de Kamael tenian una diferencia abrumadora en terminos de equipamiento o el grado de entrenamiento obtenido.  
Sin cargar a Chiho, no era como si Suzuno fuese incapaz de luchar con ellos, pero no era dificil imaginar que la situacion de batalla seria mas ardua que cuando lucharon con las Tropas Celestiales de Gabriel.  
Sin embargo, todo lo que ocurrio en ese momento, realmente sucedio en un instante.  
Cada vez que Maou se movia, el sonido y el aire no podian mantenerse con su vigorosa velocidad, y un enorme boom se escucho en el tejado en el centro de la tormenta.  
Cada miembro de las Tropas Celestiales, asi como las polillas que desmayaban por el sonido, cayo en el suelo en menos de un segundo.  
Ninguno de ellos pudo siquiera ver lo que sucedio.  
? Uuuu c si no fuese por el hechizo de Urushihara-san, las ventanas de cristal de la escuela se hubiesen roto c Aunque Chiho recupero su calma debido a la aparicion de Maou, la escena en ese momento era tan enorme que ella no podia evitar quejarse con lagrimas en sus ojos.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 203 Comparado con Kamael, quien estaba determinado a observar la situacion desde arriba, incluso si las Tropas Celestiales fueran derrotadas por Maou frente a sus ojos, Libicocco solo pudo quedarse donde estaba, atonito.  
? E-ellos, aun estan vivos, ?cierto?  
? No lo se.  
Aunque fue una pregunta realizada por Chiho, Maou aun respondio sin piedad.  
Sin saber que tipo de ataque habia usado Maou, la armadura de toda la Tropa Celestial parecia una galleta agrietada, como si ellas se fuesen a dispersar en pedazos en cualquier momento.  
? Oye tu, el Malebranche de alli.  
? cSi.  
Maou ni siquiera miro a Libicocco.  
Incluso si el no mirara directamente a la otra parte, solo un llamado de Maou hizo que Libicocco, quien originalmente estaba en silencio observando la lucha entre Maou y las Tropas Celestiales, se arrodillara en el piso.  
Desde la actitud actualmente sumisa de Libicocco, era dificil imaginar que el estaba nervioso porque su brazo habia sido cortado, este Malebranche no presiono sus heridas sangrando en la lluvia, expresando su sumision.  
? Con las cosas como estan ahora, es mejor que no me preguntes quien soy,  
?bien? En este momento estoy de mal humor. Aunque tu postura te es probablemente incomoda, realmente no me interesa. Si te atreves a realizar acciones descuidadas, te castigare directamente.  
? Si.  
Aunque el poder que Maou no era magia demoniaca, el temporalmente violento Libicocco incluso sabia que el actual Maou era Satan, sin importar cuanto se resistiera, el no estaba a nivel de Satan en lo absoluto.  
? Muy bien c Luego que Maou asintiera, el piso ligeramente el piso, y con solo un paso, salto a un lado de Urushihara.  
? Oh, ?aun estas vivo?  
? que si, pero casi llego a mi limite.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 204 Incluso si Urushihara, tendido en el suelo, parecia que ni siquiera podia mover un dedo, luego que el pie de Maou entro en su campo de vision, aun protesto debilmente.  
? Aguanta un poco mas. Cuando todo termine, te enviare al hospital.  
? coh, es raro en ti ser de tal forma.  
? ?Ese que esta en el cielo es su jefe?  
Maou miro hacia el cielo, y el hombre con armadura roja no se movio en lo absoluto.  
? Es dificil imaginar que el podria marcar a una persona desmotivada como tu desde el principio, tu hiciste esto para proteger a Chi-chan y a Suzuno, ?cierto? No esta nada mal.  
? si me elogias, nada bueno vendra de esto.  
? ?Por que siempre eres tan indeciso de tu punto de vista? Lo que quiero decir es que te dare algun tipo de recompensa.  
Si fuese una transformacion normal, Maou podria sanar las heridas de Urushihara transfiriendole magia demoniaca, pero ahora, el poder que Maou tenia no era ni magia sagrada ni demoniaca.  
? Muy bien, el angel de alli, ?Cuantas veces has causado problemas a Japon?  
Maou miro a Kamael y dijo:  
Aunque era imposible que el lo escuchara, Kamael ni siquiera se movio.  
? Huh, si estas intentado causarnos problemas, entonces olvidalo, ?acaso tu madre no te enseno que sin importar lo que hicieras, tenias que ser cuidadoso de no provocarle problemas a los demas? ?Hm?  
Aunque un demonio reprendiendo a un angel era una escena que podria hacer que las personas escupieran el arroz en sus bocas, pero considerando las acciones de este angel, ser reganado asi era algo que no se podia evitar.  
? En este pais, ya sea que estes persuadiendo a alguien o pidiendole a alguien que te de algo a ti, deberia haber saludos apropiados, solicitudes, ofrecimiento de dinero, o quiza ocasionalmente recurrir a la ley, ?sabes? ?Como puedes recurrir directamente al robo en el primer encuentro sin una explicacion apropiada? ?No te averguenzas de tus acciones inhumanas?  
? Demonio.  
La voz que vino de Kamael tras mucho esfuerzo, era una voz que sonaba oxidada.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 205 ? Rey Demonio, Satan.  
? ?Huh?  
? Rey Demonio c Rey Demonio, Satan.  
? ?Q-que esta pasando?  
Con Libicocco estando sumiso, el viento y la lluvia disminuyo su fuerza notablemente.  
Por eso, Maou pudo notar que la mano de Kamael que sostenia el ranseur, se sacudia sin parar.  
? !Rey Demonio cGran Rey Demonio cRey Demonio, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan,  
Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan,  
Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan, Satan,  
Satan, Satan!  
? ?Q-que es esto? La sensacion de este tipo es extrana.  
Al igual que una sensacion agitada de un pronostico feroz, Kamael de repente comenzo a gritar continuamente el nombre de Maou.  
Maou no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atras.  
? El hombre con este nombre, ?quiere obstaculizarnos de nuevo?  
? ?Q-que estas diciendo? Los unicos que estan obstaculizandonos son ustedes chicos, ?bien?  
? !Satan, Satan!  
? !Owahh!  
Era como velocidad divina la cual estaba a la par a la de Maou cuando se encargo de las Tropas Celestiales.  
Solo viendo la punta de la ranseur que Kamael estaba sosteniendo en medio del aire balancearse ligeramente una vez mas, el comenzo a descender a toda velocidad, como si intentara perforar a Maou.  
? !Uh!  
? !Ugohh!  
Con reflejos milagrosos, Maou uso el lado de su espada para desviar la lanza.  
? !Hah!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 206 Maou giro su cuerpo elaborado con el poder usado para desviar el ataque, y con el dorso, lo oscilo hacia el cuerpo de Kamael protegido con armadura.  
Incluso si su centro de gravedad de volvia inestable ya que su ataque fue detenido,  
Kamael logro reaccionar de una forma maravillosa.  
Aunque Kamael oscilo el mango de la lanza y bloqueo el ataque de Maou, la armadura de Tropa Celestial aun se agrieto, debido a esto se podia ver que el filo de la espada, no solo fue suficiente para hacer que Libicocco fuese incapaz de discernir inmediatamente que su brazo fue cortado, incluso excedio las expectativas de Maou y Kamael.  
? ?Eh?  
? ?Hm?  
Mas que eso, Maou habia pensado que ese movimiento seria bloqueado y habia creo que tendria que defenderse contra el ataque.  
Sin embargo, el obstaculo actual fue solo el instante en el que las armas entraron en contacto. Cuando ellos recuperaron sus sentidos, la espada de Maou ya habia atravesado en linea recta.  
? !Ugh!  
Kamael dejo escapar un graznido, y fue Maou el que habia quedado completamente atonito porque nunca espero que la espada que el blandia podria realmente romper el mango de la lanza de Kamael justo a la mitad y luego a traves del corte pudiese atravesar profundamente la armadura roja como si fuese papel.  
Aunque la hoja de la espada no hirio la porcion que estaba debajo de la armadura,  
incluso Kamael que instantaneamente decidio retroceder cuando su arma fue cortada en dos, parecio encontrar dificil de creer que habia recibido un ataque de Maou.  
? csi puedo usar este tipo de cosas, entonces no hay necesidad de completarlo en lo absoluto.  
Incluso si habia obtenido un poder abrumador, una vez que Maou penso en cierta batalla de hace tiempo, aun mostro una expresion amarga.  
Incluso asi, Maou apunto cuidadosamente la punta de la espada hacia los ojos de Kamael y se protegio contra cada movimiento suyo.  
Kamael lanzo lejos la lanza que ya no servia para mas nada luego de ser cortada a la mitad, presiono su mano contra su ligera cortada y comenzo a murmurar algunas palabras desconocidas.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 207 ? Satan c Satan, Satan.  
? ?Huh?  
Incluso Maou, estando al lado opuesto de Kamael, pudo obviamente ver que la respiracion de ese angel se volvia irregular.  
? !Sataannnnn!  
? !?Que sucede contigo?, es disgustanteeeee!  
Maou habia pensado que Kamael estaba conmocionado debido a que su armadura habia sido agrietada, pero inesperadamente, el repentinamente agitado Kamael en realidad tomo la mitad de la lanza que solo tenia la punta izquierda y se dirigio hacia adelante recortando la distancia entre ellos.  
? !Satan!  
Incluso si la distancia entre ellos era tan pequena que Maou claramente podia ver el color de ojos de Kamael a traves de los orificios de su mascara metalica, Maou facilmente bloqueo el ataque de la corta punta de lanza que Kamael empujo.  
Maou no estaba sorprendido por el ataque inesperado de Kamael, para ser mas precisos, Maou tenia mas miedo de esa actitud extrana y tenebrosa asi como tambien de sus palabras y acciones.  
? !Uwah!  
Sin embargo, ademas de eso, un incidente mas serio ocurrio.  
? !O-oye, mira con cuidado!  
La espada que Maou uso para bloquear la punta de lanza de Kamael, comenzo a mostrar el mayor grado de su filo, y lentamente corto la punta de la lanza.  
Aunque esta era una prueba de la diferencia en grado de las armas, pero como la ranura frente a la ranseur estaba siendo usada para bloquear la espada, si Maou continuaba rompiendo el arma del enemigo, la porcion restante cortaria directamente el cuerpo de Kamael.  
? !T-tener un arma que sea demasiado buena tambien es un problema!  
En el cruce del momento, Maou freneticamente grito:  
? !Acies! !Rapido liberalo!  
? !Copiado, Maou!  
Una vez que Maou grito, dos cosas aparecieron a la vez.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 208 La espada que Maou originalmente estaba sosteniendo, instantaneamente se convirtio en orbes fosforescentes y perdio su filo, luego que esos orbes se encontraran debajo del punto de contacto de lanza y la espada, adopto forma humana.  
Los orbes, solidificandose a la velocidad de la luz, hicieron que una persona apareciera a la misma velocidad.  
Acies=Ala.  
Era del mismo tipo de existencia de Alas=Ramus, una chica nacida de un fragmento de eYesod f.  
En el instante que la punta de la lanza recupero su momento tras perder la resistencia de la espada y estaba por atravesar a Maou, Acies, con su pequeno puno, golpeo la lanza hacia un lado, haciendo que esta se moviera.  
? !Uh!  
El brazo de apariencia debil y delgada de la chica exploto con un sonido y un poder inesperadamente pesado, haciendo que la pequena lanza confiada por el arcangel rebotara hacia arriba.  
Kamael, afectado por su arma, perdio su equilibrio, y una abertura aparecio a su lado c ? !Hah!  
Usando todo el peso de su cuerpo, la chica uso sus delgados brazos para producir un fuerte ataque con su codo una vez mas.  
? !Ugah!  
Considerando la diferencia de contextura y equipamiento entre ambos, parecia como si el codo de Acies, la atacante, se fuese a destruir primero, sin embargo, en realidad, era el area del pecho de la armadura la cual estaba cubierta de grietas como el cristal, y el gran cuerpo de Kamael reboto una vez mas antes de golpear el piso del tejado.  
Al mismo tiempo, Maou, estando a un lado de Acies, cayo hacia atras por razones desconocidas.  
? !Maou! !?Por que te caiste?!  
? !Cai porque quise evadir esa lanza!  
Incluso si Maou se levanto para refutar el regano despiadado de la chica c ? !Eso es porque no practicas con frecuencia el baile limbo!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 209 Pero la chica comenzo a reganarlo de una manera incluso mas atroz.  
? !?Por que un Rey Demonio normalmente aprenderia el baile limbo?!  
? con mas seriedad, chicos c Urushihara, colapsado en el piso, refuto, pero naturalmente, nadie le presto atencion.  
? !Hablo en serio! !Apresurate y deshazte de ellos! !Comparado contigo, esos son quienes resultan ser mis enemigos!  
Acies mostro un extrano poder que no encajaba con su apariencia, y mostro una extrana pose de batalla mientras torcia su cuerpo para el amenazante Kamael.  
? Huh, mientras estes dispuesta ayudar, todo esta bien c Maou puso su mano contra su frente y comenzo a pensar.  
Alas=Ramus habia mostrado una actitud similar cuando enfrento a Gabriel, aunque el tono no era el apropiado, la animosidad de Acies hacia Kamael debia ser genuina.  
Si no, ella no habria usado tal ataque despiadado con Kamael.  
Por otro lado, Iron, quien escucho las ordenes de Farfarello, no parecia disgustado con los demonios.  
?Acaso era simplemente por la diferencia entre sus personalidades?  
? No creo que sea eso c ? Ugh c ? Olvidalo, no siento que este tipo de ataque pudiese derrotarlo de todas formas.  
Kamael torpemente se levanto e interrumpio los pensamientos de Maou.  
? !Satan!  
? ?Yo de nuevo c? ?Que sucede con este tipo c?  
Maou estaba seguro que esa era la primera vez que conocia a Kamael.  
Basicamente antes de venir a Japon, Maou solo conocia a un angel.  
? Incluso asi, simplemente no puedo usar indiscriminadamente a Acies contra ti.  
? !No me interesa en lo absoluto!  
? Huh, calmate un poco.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 210 Justo cuando Maou platicaba con Acies, cuyo espiritu de lucha no disminuyo mientras pensaba en como manejar la situacion actual c ? Si, es mejor calmarse. Ya sea Kamael, o tu.  
Una voz repentina hizo que Maou y Acies retrocedieran por reflejo.  
El espacio entre Maou y compania y Kamael comenzaba a distorsionarse, luego un gran hombre lentamente salio.  
? Ga c.  
? !Gabriel!  
Antes que Maou pudiese gritar el nombre de la otra parte, Acies ya habia gritado fuertemente el nombre de Gabriel con un nivel de odio que sobrasaba el nivel que mantenia sobre Kamael.  
? ?Que es esto, que es esto?  
Gabriel parecio sentirse sorprendido tambien, mirando a Acies con sus ojos completamente abiertos.  
? !E-espera, ?Acies?!  
A Acies, frente a Maou, no le importo lo sorprendido que estaba Gabriel, y parecia querer saltar hacia adelante, pero Maou rapidamente avanzo para detenerla.  
? !?Que, Maou?! !Dejame matarlo!  
? !Te estoy pidiendo que esperes! !Alguien que creemos que es capaz de hablar finalmente aparece! !No lo mates de repente!  
Maou sostuvo la mano de Acies y miro hacia Gabriel.  
Aunque el dijo que ellos podrian comunicarse, el probablemente aun estaba siendo inducido a un error, pero incluso asi, al menos Gabriel, a diferencia de Libicocco y Kamael, parecia que pudiese ser capaz de usar el japones para comunicarse.  
? ?Acies c?  
Por otro lado, luego que Gabriel vio a la chica de cabello plateado que lo criticaba agitadamente, el suspiro con una expresion compleja.  
? Seriamente, ?por que las anomalias surgen una tras otra c?  
? Asi que eres tu el que secretamente esta causando problemas en segundo plano de nuevo.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 211 Ademas de estar sorprendido, la primera cosa que Maou sintio fue irritacion.  
Ya que cada vez que ellos se encontraban habia un problema, para Maou, Gabriel ya era considerado un rostro familiar.  
? Si, huh, es cierto, para ser mas precisos, si esas acciones de antes fuesen todas las que surgieron, esto podria ser, en esta oportunidad, un trabajo en segundo plano,  
es mejor que no me llames espia, ?bien?  
Gabriel se encogio de una forma burlona y luego le dijo a Kamael.  
? Kamael, regresemos. Si continuamos siendo codiciosos, se sentira que las cosas podrian ser mucho mas problematicas. Solo teniendo una edependencia f es lo suficientemente problematica, y justo ahora, alguien incluso mas tenebroso que esos chicos aparecio.  
? Huff-Huff c ? !Oh cielos, ?por que estan tan emocionados?!  
Maou hablo mientras infelizmente miraba a los dos angeles.  
? Oye, Gabriel, ese chico parece un poco extrano.  
Kamael miro como si no hubiese escuchado el anuncio de Gabriel de retroceder y solo se centraba en mantener su respiracion.  
? Si, es probablemente porque perdio su calma luego de ver al Rey Demonio Satan.  
? No recuerdo tener ninguna queja con el, basicamente nunca lo habia visto.  
? Huh, si tienes quejas, entonces dirigelas directamente a tus parientes que te nombraron Satan. Si tu nombre era Rey Demonio Taro, las cosas hubiesen sido un poco distintas.  
? ?Estas menospreciando a todos los Taro-san de Japon?  
? Si alguien esta molesto con eso, entonces ayudame a disculparme con ellos.  
Esta bien, Kamael, hora de irse. De todas formas, sin importar que, no podemos usar toda nuestra potencia de eeste lado f. Y aqui tambien esta esa persona realmente temible.  
? Oye, tratando de escapar sin disculparte, ?eh?  
Maou hablo para detenerlos con un tono bajo de voz.  
Aunque Maou planeo dejarlos ir, el no era del tipo amable como para permitir que esos culpable quienes actuaron inescrupulosamente, regresaran sin siquiera responder por ello.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 212 ? Ah, si, es porque tuve una experiencia terrible que me hizo hacer tal cosa.  
? ?Huh?  
? Hm c es cierto. Oye, el NEET de primer nivel esta tomando una siesta alli.  
? Tu c en realidad aprovechando las oportunidades cuando no puedo moverme.  
Quiza porque el guardaba rencor con respecto al haber perdido su argumento anterior, Gabriel le grito a Urushihara como si se estuviese burlando.  
? La tarjeta de contacto que te entregue antes, no la has botado, ?cierto?  
? ?Tarjeta de contacto?  
Esas palabras que parecian de la clase mas baja que eran usadas por el arcangel,  
hicieron que Maou se conmocionara.  
? caunque ya hay mucho polvo en ella, la encontre en el fondo de un cajon hace un tiempo atras.  
? Guardala como se debe. !Hacerla requiere dinero! Si descuidadamente la tiras en cualquier lugar, me entristecera mucho.  
Gabriel intencionalmente simulo su voz, luego asintio y dijo:  
? La persona de primer grado de alli conoce mi numero, contactalo luego. Ah, y trata esto como una compensacion.  
Gabriel aplaudio fuertemente una vez frente a el.  
Aunque Maou y Acies levantaron su guardia cautelosamente, al mismo tiempo, un brillo tenue se extendio desde debajo de los pies de Gabriel hacia el piso del tejado,  
y cuando rodeo completamente el edificio escolar, instantaneamente desaparecio.  
? Como podria ser poco natural remover el dano hecho por la tormenta, esta parte se mantendra de esa forma, sin embargo, he borrado los recuerdos correspondiente a una hora de todos lo que estan encerrados dentro del area escolar, asi que dejenme irme esta vez.  
? c.  
Maou no pudo evitar mirar junto a sus pies, y a Chiho y Suzuno detras de el.  
? Dices que esta vez c eso significa que habra batallas de venganza luego.  
? Mientras estes dispuesto.  
? Si es posible, desearia excluirme de ello.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 213 ? ?Incluso si dijo que la Heroe Emilia actualmente se encuentra en nuestras manos?  
? ! c.!  
En algun sentido, eso estaba dentro de sus expectativas.  
Para Gabriel y los demas, quienes habian estado actuando en las sombras hasta ahora, habia una sola razon para que ellos usaran esa estrategia que estaba cerca de la crueldad, la cual era que ellos sabian que la Heroe Emilia, que era una amenaza para ellos, actualmente no estaba en Japon.  
Pero escuchando a Gabriel decir eso en persona, Maou aun asi mostro una expresion petrea por reflejo.  
? Un buen rostro. No parece una expresion que un Rey Demonio tendria.  
En ese momento, Gabriel mostro una sonrisa profundamente feliz por primera vez.  
? Bueno, veamos nuevamente. Rey Demonio Satan, la nueva Calamidad.  
Luego que Gabriel dejara el anuncio sorprendente de que Emi estaba con ellos, el eregreso f junto con Kamael, las Tropas Celestiales y Libicocco, quien provoco un monton de problemas a la Secundaria Sasahata.  
Ellos probablemente no regresaron al Cielo, sino a Ente Isla.  
? Bastardo.  
Maou grito al cielo donde el viento y la lluvia se habian detenido.  
Casi eran las dos de la tarde. Logicamente, ese deberia ser el tiempo en el que Maou satisfactoriamente obtendria su licencia de conducir y estaria a punto de regresar en el bus con alto espiritu.  
? !?Como piensan pagar por mis cuotas de repeticion?!  
Luego de levantar su puno y protestar al cielo, Maou de repente descubrio una cosa.  
Su cuerpo habia recuperado su forma.  
Regresado a la forma original de eMaou Sadao f.  
Maou miro a Acies con sorpresa, y esta ultima hizo lo mismo que el, regano fuertemente al cielo donde Gabriel habia desaparecido.  
? ? crealmente, que es lo que sucede?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 214 Sea lo que fuese, ellos necesitaban buscar tratamiento para Suzuno y Urushihara primero.  
? Chi-chan, ?estas bien?  
? Ah c Una vez que ella fue cuestionada asi por Maou, Chiho comenzo a inspeccionarse.  
No solo su uniforme, gotas de sangre oscura habian en las manos y rostro de Chiho,  
haciendola parecer impotente.  
? bien.  
Aunque Chiho asintio firmemente, ella de inmediato comenzo a llorar y dijo:  
? es ctodo, la sangre de Suzuno-san. Con el fin de protegerme c ? veo.  
? Uh cah.  
Quiza porque su conciencia estaba borrosa, Suzuno grazno mientras estaba tendida en el piso.  
? !Y-yo regresare al salon de clases para buscar la Sagrada Vitamina ! !Mientras haya magia sagrada, puede funcionar para que Suzuno-san se recupere!  
? !E-espera, Chi-chan! !No regreses asi como estas al salon de clases!  
Maou freneticamente detuvo a Chiho, quien queria regresar al salon de clase cubierta de sangre.  
? cde todas formas, regresemos al apartamento primero. Acies.  
? !No corras! !Regresa! !Lucha conmigo apropiadamente, idiota!  
? !Acies!  
? !Malditos angeles! !La proxima vez que nos veamos sera el dia de su muerte!  
!Laven sus cuellos y esperen! !Bastardos!  
? !Acies!  
? ?Eh?  
Luego que Maou con exito lograse atraer la atencion de Acies, quien estaba gritando sin cansancio al cielo, pregunto cansadamente.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 215 ? ?Puede tomar a todas estas personas aqui y volar hasta el apartamento de hace un rato?  
? Una, dos, tres c si, no hay problema.  
No se sabia si existia la necesidad de contarlos uno a uno, pero Acies asintio en respuesta.  
? Maou-san c nuevamente, esta persona es c Chiho, quien noto la presencia de Acies desde la primera vez, pregunto.  
? Espera un momento, Chi-chan. Tenemos que llevar a Suzuno y Urushihara de vuelta primero. Puedes venir con nosotros tambien. Podemos hablar de los detalles luego. Y aun esta el asunto de Emi.  
? !Uh!  
Chiho contuvo el aliento.  
Chiho debio haber escuchado lo que Gabriel dijo antes, asi que probablemente solo lo recordaba ahora.  
? Entonces, Maou-san, en realidad planeas salvar a Yusa-san c ? !Incluyendo este caso, de todas formas, hablemos cuando volvamos, Acies!  
? !Eres muy problematico! !Dejame enviarte alli!  
Acies, quien respondio a las instrucciones de Maou con quejas sin sentido, y ligeramente aplaudiendo c ? !Wah!  
? Uu c ? Ugh.  
Chiho, Suzuno y Urushihara, cada uno, dejo escapar sonidos de sorpresa porque flotaban.  
Finalmente cuando Maou y Acies flotaron en el aire c ? Trata de no atraer tanto la atencion, y vuela lentamente.  
? Pides demasiado. Pero hare lo mejor, despues de todo eres el hombre a quien he servido antes.

TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 216 Luego que Maou descubriera que Chiho estaba prestando atencion a la situacion de Suzuno detras de el, secretamente suspiro aliviado.  
Aunque la chica tenia razon, en una situacion normal, esas palabras podrian provocar un malentendido insalvable, y provocar que Maou se volviera un sacrificio para la espada sagrada de Emi.  
? Jajaja, tu expresion es interesante. !Bueno, nos vamos!  
Con la direccion de Acies, las cinco personas lentamente dejaron el tejado de la Secundaria Sasahata y volaron hacia el cielo donde la lluvia habia disminuido.  
En el camino de regreso, Chiho siguio ayudando a Suzuno y Urushihara a limpiar la lluvia en sus rostros y continuo hablando con ellos.  
? Regresaremos pronto, por favor aguanten un poco mas. Cuando regresemos al apartamento, podremos ir a la habitacion de Suzuno-san para buscar la Sagrada Vitamina .  
Cuando Chiho estaba bajo su entrenamiento, Maou habia visto esa pequena botella que contenia la bebida nutricional muchas veces.  
Se habia dicho que existia un gran numero de ella guardadas en la habitacion de Suzuno.  
Mientras ellos tuviesen esa cosa, podrian ser capaces de restaurar la fuerza fisica basica de Suzuno y Urushihara, por eso actualmente, ellos podian al menos confirmar que ambos no habian deteriorado su vida hasta un peligro amenazador.  
Maou miro a Chiho y a los demas con una mirada de soslayo, y penso en otro asunto.  
Cuando regresaran al apartamento, ellos tendrian que obtener mucha informacion de Acies y Nord, tanto como fuese posible, y realizar el mejor esquema posible de la situacion actual.  
Sin embargo, sin importar que tanta informacion fuese capaz de ser recolectada, al final, todo seria c ? ?Regresar c a ese mundo, eh?  
Del Continente Basilica, en el pasado, Maou fue quien desistio por completo de conquistar el mundo humano, Ente Isla.  
? Se siente que todo fuese siempre carente de credibilidad.  
Maou murmuro suavemente mientras miraba autopista nacional congestionada, ese era un lamento que nunca le habia dicho siquiera a Ashiya antes.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 217 Maou siempre tenia ciertos pensamientos en su mente, como conquistador del mundo humano y el lider de los demonios, ?estaba bien para el vivir vagamente en Japon con la derrota como una excusa aunque el no hubiese completado todas sus responsabilidades como Rey Demonio?  
Aprendiendo todo lo que pudiese aprender en ese mundo, luego llevarlo de vuelta al Mundo Demoniaco, esa ambicion de Maou no era falsa.  
Pero antes de moverse hacia su objetivo, se sentia como si el aun tuviese otras cosas que pudiese, y debiese completar.  
? Sin importar que, he de pensar en una forma de ajustar los cambios de trabajo c porque nunca espere que tuviese que realizarlo por tercera vez, asi que no tendre mas dias libres en este mes, supongo que si alguien esta dispuesto a cambiar conmigo c Esa era tambien una cosa de la que debia pensar muy bien.  
Quiza porque ellos habian pasado en el cielo sobre la Estacion Hatagaya, sus pensamientos inconscientemente se desviaron hacia la direccion original, por lo que Maou reajusto sus pensamientos.  
? Solo con mi propio poder, realmente no puedo hacer nada. Mi yo actual c Incluyendo a Chiho, Suzuno y Urushihara.  
? Necesita el poder de todos.  
? Ah, han regresado. Oye~ Una voz familiar se escucho desde abajo. Maou y Chiho, quienes miraron hacia abajo, recibieron una gran sorpresa despues de ver a cierta persona sacar su cabeza fuera de la Fortaleza Demoniaca del apartamento, y saludar en su direccion.  
? ?Amane-san?  
? ?Eh?  
Esa era Ooguro Amane, quien habia actuado como su jefa en la casa playera en Choshi.  
Como ella era sobrina de la propietaria del Villa Rosa Sasazuka, Shiba Miki, no era extrano que ella supiese la direccion del apartamento.  
Pero el problema es, antes de eso, asi como Gabriel y los demas, ella habia provocado un evento sobrenatural en la playa Choshi e inusualmente desaparecio sin dejar rastro.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 218 ? Parece que otro asunto inesperado aparecio, ?no?  
Maou se dijo a si mismo, pero la verdad que se le presento un par de minutos despues, le hizo entender que tan ingenuos eran sus pensamientos.

Maou de repente se sintio debil, haciendo que Urushihara, perdiendo el apoyo de Maou, se deslizara en el pasillo publico.  
Sin embargo, ya fuese Maou, o Chiho, apoyando a Suzuno en sus hombros, nadie tenia energia para tratar de ayudar a Urushihara.  
Rastros de Ashiya o Nord no se podian encontrar en la Fortaleza Demoniaca, y para reemplazarlos estaba Suzuki Rika, cubierta de raspaduras y vistiendo ropa de Maou que fue tomada sin su permiso, durmiendo profundamente como si estuviese dormida.  
? Amane, -san c Maou sabia que su propia voz temblaba.  
? Si.  
? Ashiya c y el tio que esta aqui c ? Fueron capturados por las personas frente a mi.  
Amane calmadamente ayudo a Urushihara, quien estaba tendido en el pasillo, lo levanto y respondio directamente.  
? ?Cap-capturado? ?A-Ashiya-san?  
Chiho solo pudo repetir continuamente las palabras de Amane y no pudo pensar en ello calmadamente.  
? Solo pude proteger a esta senorita.  
Amane, con un tono aun mas frio, apunto a Rika en el piso, y encontro un sitio cercano para acostar a Urushihara.  
? La otra parte era un grupo como guerreros con armadura, y un frivolo hombre enorme con el nombre de Gabriel.  
? ! c c!  
Maou y Chiho no pudieron ocultar su shock.  
? Parece que todos tenian alguna idea de esto.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 219 Aunque ellos no tenian ninguna idea, no podian comprenderlo del todo.  
Como Gabriel siempre andaba en busqueda de los fragmentos del eYesod f y la espada sagrada, podria comprenderse la razon por la que secuestrara a los familiares de Emi.  
Pero, ?por que el habria de capturar a Ashiya tambien?  
Maou que no podia sostener la situacion, y Chiho, quien no sabia lo que habia sucedido en el centro de conduccion, se tornaron incluso mas confundidos por eso.  
Tras ver ambas reacciones, Amane asintio y se levanto lentamente, y le entrego un documento que habia cerca de la ropa cuidadosamente ordenada por Ashiya y Maou.  
? Esto es c ? Aunque no puedo leer las palabras en el, parece el mapa de algun lugar.  
? Esta es la caligrafia de Ashiya c y esto esta escrito en el Lenguaje de Comercio Central...  
? Y Chiho-chan, creo que es mejor si ayudas a Suzuno-chan a tratar sus heridas un poco, ?no? Aunque tu tambien estas un poco empapada, si esto sigue asi podrias morir de gripe, ?sabes?  
Amane le propuso a Chiho, quien originalmente estaba tratando de ver el documento en la mano de Maou desde un lateral.  
? !E-esta bien! !Suzuno-san, voy a entrar a tu habitacion!  
Luego que Chiho recuperara sus sentidos, ella parecio decidirse primero en hacer las cosas de las que ella era capaz.  
Chiho, quien recupero una expresion mas viva, llevo a la gimiente Suzuno hacia la habitacion de esta ultima.  
? !Wah! ?P-por que esta tan desordenado c? Su-Suzuno-san, por favor sientate aqui por un momento c Maou escucho el sonido frenetico de Chiho en la habitacion 202 mientras lentamente entendia el documento que Ashiya habia dejado atras, y el tipo de contenido que habia grabado dentro.  
? es el mapa del Continente Oriental. La ciudad, los implementos de transporte, las areas donde los otros continentes tienen mas influencia, los movimientos de las diferentes nacionalidades en las regiones de la montana central donde Afsahan esta teniendo una guerra civil, incluso bases militares secretas c ?por que el grabaria todo esto aqui c?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 220 Maou supo que Ashiya habia estado escribiendo cosas recientemente, pero nunca espero que estuviese grabando esa informacion.  
Antes que pudiese pensar en lo que Ashiya estaba pensando cuando decidio dejar esas cosas atras c ? Tambien, Ashiya-kun me pidio que te entregara un mensaje.  
? ?Un mensaje?  
Amane abrio su boca y dijo:  
? Solo me pidio que te dijese que eel estaba esperandote en el Museo Nacional de Arte Occidental f. Aunque no se a lo que se referia.  
? Museo Nacional de Arte Occidental c ese es el lugar en Ueno donde Ashiya ocasionalmente llevaba a cabo sus investigaciones c Maou recordo que cuando por primera vez llegaron a Japon, ellos habian ido a los museos de Ueno con el fin de encontrar informacion sobre la civilizacion magica en la tierra, y miraron mediante esos artefactos diversos lugares alrededor del mundo.  
? ?Ese es un mapa de tu mundo?  
? Uh, etto c Nuevamente, no solo Amane era una existencia misteriosa, cuando ellos llegaron por primera vez a Choshi, por razones desconocidas, ella parecio saber desde un principio que Maou y Suzuno no eran humanos de la tierra.  
Eso queria decir que, su tia conocida como la casera del apartamento, Shiba Miki era lo mismo.  
Quiza ella sintio las sospechas de Maou, por lo que Amane sacudio su cabeza y dijo:  
? Lo dije antes, ?bien? Las cosas que mi tia Mi-chan no les ha dicho, yo tampoco se las puedo decir. Esas son las reglas.  
? Ugh c Justo cuando Maou sintio depresion por la fria actitud de Amane, Rika, tendida cerca,  
de repente dejo escapar un pequeno chillido y movio su cuerpo.  
Maou habia pensado que Rika se iba a despertar, pero ella inmediatamente se quedo quieta de nuevo.  
Debido a eso, al menos Rika parecia que realmente estaba mas cerca de estar durmiendo que estar inconsciente, eso relajo a Maou un poco, sin embargo c TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 221 ? cAshiya csan.  
? ?Habla dormida?  
? c..ayuda c Ashiya-san c ayudame c.  
? Parece que ella encontro verdadero miedo despues de todo. Ella solo es una chica normal. Aun asi, Ashiya-kun y los demas intentaron lo mejor para querer protegerla.  
Era cierto, Emi y Alas=Ramus actualmente estaban en Ente Isla.  
Y asi tambien estan el padre de Emi y Ashiya.  
Ente Isla, el lugar original donde Maou y los demas pertenecen.  
Pero justo ahora, obviamente era un eterritorio enemigo f. Incluso asi, ?por que deberia responsabilizarse por salvarlos?  
?Que podia hacerse, para ser capaz de rescatarlos?  
?Que podia hacerse, para dirigirse a Ente Isla?  
Maou no podia usar todo su poder, el pode de Acies todavia era desconocido. El eHechizo de Apertura de Portal f de Maou originalmente un hechizo que usa magia demoniaca, incluso si otros poderes eran usados como fuente para el hechizo, la activacion estable del mismo no podia garantizarse.  
Entonces, ahora, ?Quien podia abrir el eportal f?  
Suzuno lo habia dicho, mientras ella tuviese un amplificador estable, ella podria usar el eHechizo de Apertura de Portal f.  
Ashiya lo dijo, que el queria esperar por Maou en el Museo Nacional de Arte Occidental.  
? !Portal c cierto, ese es el eportal f! !Oye, Suzuno!  
Maou levanto la mirada de repente, salio corriendo fuera de la Fortaleza Demoniaca y golpeo la puerta de la habitacion vecina.  
? !Espera, Ma-Maou-san c! !N-no ahora!  
Aunque la voz frenetica de Chiho fue escuchada desde el interior, aun asi Maou la ignoro y abrio la puerta c ? Tu c.  
? Ah c.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 222 ? !Maou-san!  
Una vez que dio un paso dentro de la habitacion, el rostro de Maou fue atacado por una pieza de ropa con un extrano estampado.  
? !Dije que no!  
Chiho grito en protesta.  
Antes que su mirada fuese bloqueada por la ropa, en la tenue luz, Maou vio a Chiho ayudar a Suzuno a limpiar la sangre de su herida con una toalla humeda mientras la alimentaba con la bebida nutricional c ? Rey cDemonio c tu c Y Suzuno, quien se habia removido la parte superior de su kimono para que asi Chiho pudiese ayudarla a limpiar su hombro.  
? !Oh, ah, l-lo siento! !Pero escuchame, esto es importante, uwah!  
? !Muy bien, Maou-san, apresurate y vete!  
? !Geh!  
Esta vez un objeto pesado golpeo la frente de Maou a traves de la ropa, haciendo que su cabeza si inclinara hacia atras.  
Aunque Maou no pudo evitar caer en el piso, con el fin de transmitir apropiadamente lo que el estaba pensando en ese momento, se levanto como pudo sin siquiera quitarse la pieza de ropa.  
? !Maou-san! !Realmente voy a enojarme!  
? !Parece que c realmente c quieres morir cugh!  
A traves de la ropa, Maou escucho la voz de Chiho y la voz de Suzuno, la cual estaba llena de un aura asesina aunque estaba herida ? !Ah, oye! !Maou! !Aunque estamos conectados en cuerpo y mente, en realidad te has atrevido a mirar el cuerpo desnudo de otras chicas!  
Incluso si era a traves de ropa delgada, Maou aun podia sentir el aura asesina de Chiho y Suzuno hacerse mas fuerte mediante la interrupcion de Acies sin siquiera leer el ambiente.  
? Uh, tengo que llamar a la policia c eh, Urushihara-kun, ?tienes un telefono en la habitacion?  
? Puedo aparentarlo, pero en realidad estoy seriamente herido c TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 223 Luego de escuchar la triste conversacion entre Amane y Urushihara, Maou, quien finalmente comprendio que estaba actuando impulsivamente, saco a Acies de la habitacion, e inicio la conversacion con Suzuno a puerta cerrada.  
La primera cosa que Maou vio cuando se quito la pieza de ropa, era un diccionario que habia sido lanzado hacia el.  
? !O-oye, Suzuno!  
? ? c c c ?  
Por razones desconocidas, aunque la voz de Suzuno sono baja y debil, aun contenia un aura asesina lo suficientemente fuerte para provocar escalofrios en la columna vertebral de Maou, el Rey Demonio.  
? !P-puedes golpearme como quieras luego, solo escuchame a mi primero!  
? Eh, ?asi que tienes ese tipo de pasatiempo?  
? !Acies, eres muy ruidosa! !D-de todas formas, Suzuno! !Dijiste antes que mientras tengas un amplificador, serias capaz de abrir el eportal f, ?cierto?!  
? c c .  
Una vez que escucho el tono de voz extremadamente bajo de Suzuno, los ojos de Maou se elevaron y dijo:  
? !Lo encontre! !En el Museo Nacional de Arte Occidental en Ueno, alli hay un amplificador que puedas usar!  
? ? cUeno? ?Un amplificador de hechizo?  
La voz de Suzuno, que sono como si no comprendiera lo que Maou decia, fue escuchada desde el interior de la habitacion.  
En cuanto a Suzuno, ella finalmente recupero la calma, fruncio el ceno y respondio:  
? D-dejame decir esto primero cugh c ? !Suzuno-san!  
? E-estoy bien c Rey Demonio, la eEscalera al Cielo f, la cual reune la fe de la multitud por anos, y con las esculturas del templo pasadas desde la biblia como la base, son edificios donde el significado de hechizos son agregados tanto como sea posible, incluso entre los amplificadores de hechizo, se dicen que son los objetos de la mayor de las escalas. Aunque me siento mal al decir esto, no creo que exista algo cercano que tenga tal alto nivel de fondo historico en rituales de hechizos y creencias c TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 224 ? !Lo hay, hay uno! !Y es un lugar donde se puede entrar sin tener que pagar nada de dinero!  
Maou dijo mientras enfatizaba una caracteristica extrana.  
? !Es eLa Puerta del Infierno!  
? ?La Puerta cdel Infierno?  
Aunque era en ese tipo de tiempo, Suzuno y Chiho aun se miraron una a la otra debido a que era raro que Maou dijera algo como Rey Demonio.  
En ese momento, Maou lleno de confianza, continuo hablando:  
? ?No lo has visto antes, Chi-chan? !Es una gran escultura de bronce ubicada fuera del vestibulo del Museo Nacional de Arte Occidental de Ueno!  
Chiho presiono la toalla mojada mientras trataba de recordar.  
? , que la vi durante la excursion escolar c esa es, la que tiene al famoso ePensador f sentado en la puerta c ? !Exacto, esa misma!  
Maou aplaudio satisfecho.  
eInferno f de la eDivina Comedia f.  
Este es un poema que habla sobre el caracter principal Dante, tambien el autor,  
explorando el Infierno bajo la guia de un poeta medieval. Ese Infierno no era un mar de sufrimiento en el que lo pecadores van al final debido a los pecados cometidos cuando Vivian, sino era visto como un mundo creado por dioses sagrados.  
eLa Puerta del Infierno f ubicada en el Museo Nacional de Arte Occidental fue un trabajo de Auguste Rodin, conocido como el ancestro de las esculturas de la nueva era.  
Incluyendo eLa Puerta del Infierno f en el Museo Nacional de Arte Occidental, hay siete esculturas similares alrededor del mundo, y cada una de ellas tiene acumulada suficientes historias para transmitir los pensamientos, creencias e historia de las personas.  
? !La entrada al mundo extranjero en el poema antiguo globalmente conocido como eDivina Comedia f, es el simbolo de eLa Puerta del Infierno f!  
? E-entonces c ? Quiza c vale la pena intentarlo.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 225 ? !Si, un eportal f definitivamente puede abrirse con eso! !Oye, Suzuno, Urushihara,  
apresurense y sanen sus heridas!  
Maou dijo algo irresponsable y se levanto luego de quitarse la pieza de ropa de su cabeza:  
? !Vamos a salvar a Ashiya, Nord y Alas=Ramus c asi como tambien a Emi!  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 226 EPILOGO Heroe, Lagrimas Hoy, ya han sido dos semanas desde que ella habia sido llevada a su jaula conocida como salon VIP.  
Emi miraba el enorme oceano afuera de la ventana y suspiro ligeramente.  
Aunque no habia peligro, ?por que las cosas terminaron de esa forma?  
? Mama.  
? =Ramus, si juegas demasiado, podrias caerte de la cama.  
Emi tranquilizo a Alas=Ramus, quien trato de convertir el colchon como un trampolin.  
Sin importar como una persona viese eso, las extremidades de Emi no estaban restringidas, y Alas=Ramus y ella no parecian haber sido heridas por alguien.  
Adicionalmente a eso, incluso la ventana frente a ella era simplemente una ventana de vidrio normal (aunque en ese lugar las ventanas ya eran un comodidad costosa),  
incluso si ella no utilizaba su espada sagrada, ella podria reventarla con el escritorio en la habitacion, para ser mas precisos, la llave de la habitacion estaba en posesion de Emi.  
? , deben estar muy preocupados.  
Emi en realidad estaba observando un puerto militar llamado Fangan.  
Esa era una base naval en la punta sur del Continente Oriental, y parte de este era usado como puerto comercial, ademas de eso, tambien habia un gran pueblo detras de la base.  
Este era el puerto mas cercano a la Capital de Afsahan eCiudad de Aire f, aunque originalmente era una simple aldea de pesca, como era el lugar de nacimiento del gobernador de Afsahan, el Unificante Emperador Azure, se habia convertido en un pueblo tras un par de generaciones de desarrollo.  
Emi habia venido a ese lugar durante su viaje de lucha contra el Rey Demonio, por lo que ella tenia cierto nivel de conocimiento sobre la geografia del pueblo.  
El Continente Oriental era el ultimo territorio conquistado de los Cuatro Reyes del Ejercito Demoniaco, y ademas del hecho que Afsahan originalmente empleo diversas politicas, comparado con las grandes ciudades del Continente Occidental o las naciones multinacionales del Continente Sureno, esta carecia un poco de energia solo basandose en esa unica escala.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 227 Quiza era un efecto psicologico, la vista de las calles observadas desde alli,  
parecian ser mas oscuras que la ultima vez que Emi las visito.  
? Chiho, Bell c lo siento c no mantuve mi promesa.  
Emi murmuro suavemente al cielo de Ente Isla, en esas dos semanas, Emi ya se habia estado hablando repetidas veces a si misma asi como ahora.  
Si ella pudiese decirselos directamente, ?no estaria bien?  
Desde la primera vez que ella regreso a Ente Isla, Emi supo que el poder de la magia sagrada que llenaba su cuerpo habia excedido los niveles de cuando ella estaba en Japon.  
Si fuese la actual Emi, quiza ella ser como Chiho esa vez, y usar hechizos de Transmision Mental sin requerir un amplificador.  
Sin embargo c ? c..  
Emi airadamente se cubrio los oidos, y luego Alas=Ramus escuchando esa voz,  
incluso mostro una expresion de infelicidad.  
? !Leales y valientes caballeros de Afsahan! Anunciando los resultados de la batalla naval en las islas suroeste c Emi creia que era un anuncio para incrementar la moral cuando usaban el puerto militar Fangan para batallas navales.  
Aunque ese mundo definitivamente no tenia instrumentos de difusion electronica como la tierra, eso debia tratarse de un principio magico que habia detras, pero solo por los resultados, el efecto era el mismo que un parlante.  
No solo este lugar usaba una implementos magicos a gran escala, esta era una base militar despues de todo, por lo que deberia haber sonares instalados en diversos lugares para medir la magia sagrada usada en el puerto militar.  
Si Emi usaba la Transmision Mental a un mundo extranjero sin un amplificador,  
quiza el minimo nivel de libertad que ella tuviese seria restringido.  
Estaria bien si solo era ella sola, pero, ?como podria hacer que Alas=Ramus experimentara el ser lanzada a una jaula subterranea?  
Por supuesto, antes de eso, habia otros problemas, el cual era que el telefono celular de Emi fue confiscado.  
Con esas razones, Emi no podia actuar descuidadamente.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 228 Aunque Emi se lamentaba por haber pensado en las cosas que ocurrieron luego de llegar a Fangan, para las personas de aqui, confiscar un celular que no parecia siquiera un arma era completaste absurdo.  
Como Emi no era una hechicera, si ella no tenia un celular que actuara como un amplificador, ella no tendria la confianza para usar la Transmision Mental en una persona especifica en Japon.  
Excepto por una excepcion.  
? ? cme pregunto c si Rika esta bien?  
Emi recordo el rostro de su amiga japonesa, la unica persona que podria contactar en esa situacion.  
Para Chiho, incluso si ella no sostenia nada, ella podria centrarse en el lugar de transmision de la Transmision Mental a traves del numero de telefono de la otra parte.  
Emi, quien habia visto eso antes, solo habia memorizado el telefono de una persona en Japon, por eso, ella solo podia centrarse con seguridad en esa persona ? el numero telefonico de Rika para usar la Transmision Mental.  
La razon por la que Emi recordaba el numero de Rika, era porque cuando ella acababa de comprar su celular y no sabia como usar el manual de instrucciones,  
ella tuvo escribir el numero mientras referia la agenda de empleados.  
Como ella debia protegerse contra el sonar de medicion de magia sagrada, Emi solo pudo conducir la transmision cuando la base militar iniciaba sus anuncios.  
El contenido de los anuncios de la base militar eran muy extensos, ademas de los resultados de las batallas navales, ellos incluso podian reportar el clima del mar y los movimiento de las personas mejor conocidas en la capital, aunque Emi tendria mucho mas tiempo para hablar mientras mas largo fuesen los anuncios c ? c Ahora, Emi se lamentaba grandemente por el hecho de haber contactado a Rika.  
Rika no sabia nada sobre su grupo.  
Ya que la ultima fecha que Emi contacto a Maou y los demas era diferente de la fecha de cuando contacto a Rika, cuando ambos lados se comunicaran, Maou y Suzuno podrian descubrir diferencias en la situacion.  
Pero dependiendo de la situacion, esto podia arrastrar a Rika a los asuntos de Ente Isla, solo hasta que Emi termino su segunda llamada ella penso en esa posibilidad.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 229 Si Rika se encontraba en peligro por eso, ?Como se suponia que Emi se disculpara con ella?  
? Siempre he estado mintiendole, esto podria considerarse una venganza c ? Mama c ?Estas bien?  
Sin siquiera estar consciente de ello, Alas=Ramus ya habia caminado junto a los pies de Emi y la estaba mirando con preocupacion.  
? Alas=Ramus.  
? Orh.  
? cno le mientas a tus amigos en el futuro, ?bien?  
? ?Mentir?  
Parecia que en la mente de Alas=Ramus, no existia el concepto de mentira.  
Incluso si la chica inclino su cabeza a un lado por la confusion, Emi no explico mas y giro su vista nuevamente hacia la tormenta marina muy lejana.  
? cnuevamente, incluso si Rika y el Rey Demonio y compania hacen contacto c ?que puede pasar?  
Urushihara probablemente no estaria interesado, en cuanto a Ashiya, no seria extrano si el gritara banzai.  
Considerando que Alas=Ramus estaba con Emi, Maou probablemente se sentiria impaciente hasta cierto nivel, pero basicamente no se preocuparia por Emi.  
Para ser mas precisos, Emi no deseaba que el se preocupara por ella.  
? No deseo que el c Incluso asi, ?por que ella uso la Transmision Mental en Rika mientras tenia esas expectativas?  
? !Uh!  
Emi uso ambas manos para cubrir su rostro, inclino su cabeza y apreto sus dientes.  
Como si ella no hiciese eso, se sentia que algunos pensamientos que ella pensaba eran increibles podrian formarse y salir fuera de ella.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 230 Esto no era una broma. ?Como podria ella permitir que tal cosa ocurriera?  
? No deseo c que el me salve c ?Como podria ella permitir que el Rey Demonio, ese tipo de persona, viniese y la salvase?  
Para ser mas exactos, incluso si Maou salvo a Emi un par de veces antes,  
basicamente, el actuo por otros propositos y salvar a Emi solo era un agregado en el resultado.  
? Mama, no te preocupes.  
? Alas=Ramus c ? Papa, vendra.  
? c.  
Emi no le describio su situacion en detalle a Alas=Ramus.  
Emi no creia que la pequena fuese capaz de entender, y en realidad, Alas=Ramus parecia tratar eso como algun tipo de chale8 , y jugaba alegremente.  
Aun asi, Alas=Ramus apunto al punto mas debil en el corazon de Emi.  
? , Alas=Ramus. Papa esta c muy ocupado en el trabajo. Asi que,  
son los propios asuntos de mama, tengo que encargarme yo misma. Despues de todo soy la Heroe.  
? Heroe.  
? Si, eso c ? ?Alguien dijo, que no podias hacer esto?  
? c c Los ninos a veces daban miedo.  
? Es c cierto, pero c si.  
Emi evito la pregunta sincera de la pequena y pura nina que amaba como si ella fuese su madre.

8 Vivienda de madera con un tejado en pendiente y con alero sobresaliente. Se usa para definir cualquier casa de campo o alojamiento similar.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 231 ? Pero incluso si alguien viene, la persona que deseo que venga es Suzuno-oneechan o Emeralda-onee-chan.  
? Quiero ver a, Suzu-nee-chan. Y Chi-nee-chan. Alsiel y Lucifer.  
? , es cierto c los extranas tambien, ?cierto?  
? !Pwah!  
Emi levanto a Alas=Ramus, y con la fuerza suficiente para hace que la ultima la abrazara, ella abrazo ese pequeno cuerpo firmemente.  
El viento marino de Ente Isla a donde ella habia querido regresar hace mucho tiempo, ahora estaba torturando el corazon de Emi.  
En ese momento, como Emi escucho el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada, ella freneticamente coloco a Alas=Ramus en la cama.  
? Es solo por un momento, lo siento.  
Emi deshizo la forma solida de Alas=Ramus, y la regreso a su estado de fusion.  
Emi no queria que la pequena nina viese su actitud cuando estuviese confrontando a la persona que entrara a la habitacion despues de eso.  
Para ella que no estaba ahora encajando con el nombre de la Heroe de la Espada Sagrada, era alguien corrompido por sentimientos oscuros.  
Luego de secar las esquinas de sus ojos y exhalar, Emi mostro una mirada afilada como si fuese a asesinar directamente al oponente al otro lado de la puerta.  
? Adelante.  
? Permiso.  
Era una voz nostalgica.  
Para Emi, solia ser un simbolo de seguridad.  
Sin embargo ahora, solo quedaba odio.  
? , ?Que sucede?  
La persona que entro era uno de los seis arzobispos de la Iglesia, el antiguo camarada de Emi en la batalla con el Rey Demonio, Olba Meyer.  
Aunque Olba, quien uso a Urushihara para provocar problemas en Sasazuka ?  
Japon, fue derrotado al final por Maou quien recupero su forma demoniaca, despues de eso, Emi descubrio mediante un demonio llamado Kameo que visito Choshi, que TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 232 el habia usado un metodo desconocido para regresar a Ente Isla nuevamente hacia tiempo atras.  
Pero cuando Emi llego a Fangan y vio el rostro de Olba en realidad, el odio que sintio por su antiguo camarada era tan fuerte que incluso la misma Emi quedo sorprendida de que su corazon en realidad ocultara tal sensacion de ira tan oscura.  
? Hoy he venido para pasarte algo. No estes tan enojada, me ire pronto.  
? Las cosas que me has dado, se las he pasado a la dama responsable de mi cuidado.  
? Jajaja, aunque puedo entender tus sentimientos de odio hacia mi, esto no puede manejarse de esa forma. Despues de todo, pude decirse que has venido aqui por eso.  
La calvicie de Olba parecia tener algunas cicatrices que quedaron de la batalla en Sasazuka.  
Luego de llegar a sus ropas de la iglesia, Olba saco un pequeno y ordinario saco.  
? Con el fin de que entiendas que mantendremos nuestra parte del trato. Creo que seria mejor ver la cosa actual, por lo que especialmente te he traido una muestra.  
En la mano anciana de Olba se sostenia un saco que parecia tener alguna forma.  
Cuando Emi vio el cordon de paja usado para atar la boca y la hoja que estaba repleta en el pequeno bolsillo en la esquina de la bolsa, Emi abrio sus ojos por completo debido al shock.  
Ya fuese la boquilla o la hoja, esta habia pasado por un proceso especial, esos eran objetos usados para protegerlos contra humedad y se usaban como deshumidificador cuando se almacenaban granos.  
? Por tu expresion, parece que ya sabes lo que hay en el interior de ese saco.  
Cuando Emi vio que Olba mostro una sonrisa maliciosa y se preparo para desatar el cordon, ella grito fuertemente:  
? !Espera! !Si abres eso aqui c!  
La mirada de Emi se movio entre el saco y el escenario exterior repetidamente.  
? Lo siento, si solo te lo entrego y dejo que te encargues de el apropiadamente,  
entonces no tendria sentido.  
Olba rapidamente abrio el saco y vertio el contenido en el frasco de agua que habia en la mesa frente a la puerta.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 233 ? !Detente!  
Ignorando los gritos de Emi, las cosas dentro del saco, acompanadas por los irritantes sonidos de friccion, flotaron en la superficie del agua con alto contenido de sal que solo se encontraba junto al mar e inmediatamente se sumergieron hasta el fondo del frasco absorbiendo el agua.  
Esas cosas eran semillas de trigo.  
Emi miro esas semillas hundirse hasta el fondo del agua con desesperacion.  
? Relajate. ?No te dije que eran muestras? Aun tenemos grandes cantidades almacenadas. Con esto, comprenderas que honraremos nuestra parte del trato,  
?bien?  
Olba sin cuidado lanzo el saco junto al frasco de agua y dijo a la silenciosa Emi.  
? Lo dije antes, Emilia, mientras seas obediente, entregare apropiadamente a los erehenes f a los profesionales nacidos en el Continente Occidental. Sin embargo, si te atreves a intentar algo, entonces esto podria ser el resultado.  
Olba miro las semillas sumergidas en el fondo del frasco de agua.  
? El estado esta casi preparado. Antes de eso, deberias conservar y construir tu fuerza.  
Sin esperar que la desconsolada Emi respondiera, Olba dejo la habitacion directamente.  
Cuando ella no pudo escuchar mas los pasos de Olba, Emi se arrodillo debilmente en la cama.  
Las semillas de trigo sumergidas en el fondo del frasco de agua.  
Aunque era agua potable, luego de pasar por diferentes aceites o ser sumergida en agua con altas concentraciones de sal, esas semillas de trigo ya no serian utiles.  
Esta era la razon mas grande por la que Emi cedio ante el enemigo y estaba recluida alli por un bloqueo invisible.  
? Mama c La voz preocupada de Alas=Ramus hizo eco en su cabeza.  
Pero Emi ya no conservaba la energia para responderle a la pequena nina.  
?Que tipo de Heroe era ella?  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 234 Ella solo era una debil humana que no podia volver a luchar aunque ella fuese tratada asi por los demas.  
? csalveme c Un debil sollozo, inmediatamente fue tragado por el sonido de las olas que chocaban con el puerto, y no se pudo escuchar por nadie mas que Emi y Alas=Ramus.  
TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 235 TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 236 Mittens_220 JOSE D. LOPEZ JOSE D. LOPEZ JOSE D. LOPEZ SAO ALICIZATION .com TRADUCCION SAO ALICIZATION 237 gUn grupo independiente que traduce novelas ligeras solo por molestar h TSA


End file.
